My Words To You, Malfoy
by Luna Shivaree
Summary: Aliena Ross Grat är föräldralös, men har varit Albus Dumbledores hemliga fosterbarn i hela sitt liv. Men nu har hon blivit tillfångatagen och tvingas bo på Malfoys Herrgård, tillsammans med en viss Draco Malfoy... utspelar sig efter "Halvblodsprinsen"
1. Prolog

Formulärets överkant

Prolog,  
Malfoys Källare

"_Pojken verkar inte kunna…"_

"_Severus… Severus, jag ber dig…"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Neeej!"_

***

Aliena Ross Grat slog hastigt upp ögonen.

Hon befann sig i ett tomt, väldigt kyligt rum utan ljus. Hon låg på golvet, med händer och fötter fastbundna i en onaturlig vinkel som gjorde mycket ont, och hotade att vrida armar och ben ur led – kanske vilken sekund som helst. Hon kände det kalla betonggolvet mot sin bara hud och det svalkade hennes alltför svettiga kropp på ett sjukligt sätt som ingen kunde stå ut med en längre tid, och hon förstod att hon måste vara naken.

Hennes tunga andetag ekade mellan väggarna men hon kände – och var mycket medveten om det – att hon inte var ensam i rummet.

Plötsligt hördes ett kvavt, nästan instängt, ljud. Först var det bara som ett spökes andetag… men sedan kom en viskning, ja nästan en dov väsning:

"_Dumbledore är död. Han blev dödad av Severus Snape..._" En svepande rörelse någonstans i mörkret och ett svagt ljussken flammade upp från ingenstans.

Alie gav dem inte ens en blick. Hon hade vetat att de varit där hela tiden.

Följt hennes plågsamma rörelser, hört hennes bedjande skrik. Sett hennes nakna kropp.

Lestrange, Malfoys, Grårygg, syskonen Carrow, Travers, Dawlish och ett fåtal andra Dödsätare som Alie inte kände igen på rak arm. Alla stod helt tysta och iakttog henne, nästan lite besvärat. Alie lyfte blicken, men hon förmådde sig inte att möta deras ansikten och såg bara se ett par gråsmutsiga fötter och en lång, svart, släpande mantel som otåligt fläktade fram och tillbaka framför hennes ansikte.

"_Harry Potter_", fortsatte rösten lugnt, "_är så gott som min. Så, du har_ ingenting _att dölja, än mindre behöver. Men vi vill ju ändå vara på den säkra sidan, inte sant_?"

Det blev en tyst paus och Dödsättarna drog efter andan, klumpigt och högt – nästan samtidigt.

"_Nå_?" rösten blev med ens otåligare.

Alies andetag blev häftigare och svetten rann i ansiktet och det sved i ögonen. Det kändes som att lungorna skulle sprängas om hon tog ett enda andetag till. Det kändes som att hennes sista överlevnadskrafter gick till en hes viskning:

"_Vad vill du veta_?"

Dödsätarna spärrare upp ögonen och såg på varandra. Alie kunde höra deras dova mumlanden.

"Hon har gåvan... Hon _har _gåvan! Hon talar parselspråk… hon är Mörkrets Herres…"

Voldemort tystade dem, säkert med en dödlig blick eller med handen – Alie var osäker, då hon fortfarande bara kunde se hans smutsiga fötter.

"_Jag vill veta…_" började han, och stannade hastigt. "_Om Potter vet…_"

"Vet vadå?" avbröt Alie på det allmänna språket, och Dödsätarna lyssnade girigt.

"_Om han vet…_" det blev en kort – men spänd – paus. "_Min hemlighet…_"

"Det beror på", svarade Alie vagt. "Vad _är _din hemlighet?"

"Hemlighet…?" ordet susade mellan Dödsätarnas torra läppar. "Vad för hemlighet? Mörkrets Herre har _ingenting _att dölja för sina trognaste…"

Återigen blev det dödstyst på en knapp sekund. Voldemort började gå fram och tillbaka igen, den här gången mer otåligt än någonsin!

"_Aliena, du kan tala parselspråk_", sade han irriterat, "_så slösa inte bort din gåva på att låta smutsigt slödder under din status få höra något som kan bli deras död…!_"

Alie fnös.

"_Smutsigt slödder?_" Alie förställde rösten så att hon lät som Lestrange._ "Är det så du kallar dina trognaste, mest lojala…_"

Alie kände en brännande snärt på kinden och hennes ögon tårades av smärta.

"_Tyst!_"

Alie teg motvilligt, inte för att hon var rädd för mer smärta – hon var nyfiken.

"_Jag är mycket svag_", började Voldemort långsamt, men behöll lugnet. "_Jag känner hur min själ sakta försvinner, och förstörs… Jag känner ingen smärta, bara en outhärdlig lust efter… odödlighet och obegränsad makt!_"

Alie fnös igen.

"_Du, det där är ingen nyhet…_"

"_Du var Dumbledores hemliga lärling, innan han dog. Inte sant_?!"

Alie nickade kort.

"_Han lärde dig De Fyra Kunskaperna, inte sant?_"

Alie nickade igen, dock mer diskret den här gången. Voldemort lugnade ner stegen och han klappade händerna av förtjusning.

"_Känsel, syn, hörsel, lukt- och ordbehärskning – Hufflepuff, Respekten för mänskliga ting, Den Första Kunskapen_." Det lät mer som en förklaring än en fråga.

Alie sa inget.

"Jag tar det som ett ja", även om Voldemort just yttrat sig med allmänna ord, var hans röst var fortfarande knappt mer än en viskning eller väsning. "_Ocklumenering, inre lugn, visdom, lycka och hopp – Ravenclaw, Konsten att försvara sig, Den Andra Kunskapen." _Han gjorde en paus._ "Styrka, mod, kärlek, minnen och vänskap – Gryffindor, Vetskapen om ett anfalls konsekvenser, Den Tredje Kunskapen…_" Voldemort fnös föraktfullt. "_Makt, respekt, girighet, hemligheter och rent släktblod – Slytherin, Enda guiden för överlevnad, Den Fjärde Kunskapen. Och även den sista…"_

"Och du tror jag behärskar allt det där?" flinade Alie. "Du _är _galen…!"

"Hufflepuff… det innebär att du kan kontrollera dina sinnen, ergo svårare att känna smärta, rädsla, kärlek, vänskap eller över huvud taget någon slags form av mänskliga behov. Men, det bra med detta är att förstår människor, du läser av dem. Bra, mycket bra…"

Dödsätarna drog efter andan när de förstod vilket ämne deras Herre talade i.

"Ravenclaw… du behärskar ocklumenering, har svårare att gripas av panik, är väldigt vis och tror alltid på hoppet. Försvar, en mycket bra kunskap."

"Jajaja, fortsätt…" muttrade Alie trött.

"Gryffindor… helt bortkastat, då du inte kan känna _något _av de som andra Gryffindorare känner allra starkast. Du kan bara anfalla, tyst och ljudlöst. Hur du lärde dig det, har jag ingen aning om, för att vara helt ärlig. Och slutligen", Voldemort satte sig långsamt ner på sin tron, som verkade lysas upp av det lilla ljus som fanns i hela rummet, "Slytherin… du är odödlig, Aliena. Eller skulle ha varit det, om inte Dumbledore _dött. _Och du behärskar inte allt det där, inte än åtminstone…"

"Jasså, du ser det så", mumlade Alie tyst.

Hon såg att Lestrange trängde sig fram from hopen av förvånade Dödsätare.

"Men _Herre_", stammade hon och gav Alie en föraktfull blick. "Det måste vara en lögn, ett trick av något slag, jag vet inte, men… men det är omöjligt, Herre! Omöjligt!"

Voldemort avfärdade henne med handen.

"Tack så mycket, Bellatrix", sade han ointresserat. "Alla ska få säga sin åsikt, hur patetisk och dum den än är…"

"Men Herre…"

"Tyst nu, Bella."

Lestrange backade generat tillbaka till de andra Dödsätarna. Alie kände hur repen som band hennes händer och fötter lossnade och försvann. Alie försökte resa sig upp, men benen tvärvägrade att bära henne och alldeles för snart föll hon ner på golvet igen. Ett elakt skratt hördes från de upplivade Dödsätarna.

Vad det _detta _som de skulle frukta?! En liten flicka som knappt kunde stå på egna ben! Ha, Mörkrets Herre kanske hade humor i alla fall…!

Voldemort knäppte med fingrarna och ett par osynliga händer grep tag om Alies kropp och satte henne i en bekväm fåtölj som inte funnits där för några minuter sen, men som nu stod mitt emot Voldemorts höga tron där han satt.

"Har du det bra?" frågade han med ett falskt leende.

"Du har min stav", påpekade Alie korthugget.

"Det är bara för allas säkerhet, _kära_ Aliena", svarade Voldemort enkelt.

"Jag är naken...?!"

"Mina manliga tjänare är mig mycket trogna, de behöver åsynen av en vacker kvinnas kropp ibland… bara som uppmuntran, förstås."

Nu brast dödsätarna i gapskratt, men Alie kunde inte se något roligt alls i det hela. Men Voldemort tystade dem snabbt med handen.

Han hade en tendens att tysta dem, tyckte Alie.

"Aliena är vår gäst här", sade han stelt till dem. "Och hon kommer vara det ett tag… och, om ni har det minsta renblod i er så vet väl alla här hur man behandlar gäster, hoppas jag?"

"Som att de vore Kungar och Drottningar från fjärran länder", sade alla dödsätarna i kör som om de var en skolklass som varit väldigt olydiga.

Voldemort nickade gillande.

"Exakt. Men nu", han gav Alie sin fulla uppmärksamhet och drog fram sin trollstav. "Är det dags att prata om något som intresserar oss alla, miss Grat."

Dödsätarna, som småpratat lite med varandra innan, tystnade tvärt. Det var dags för allvar, det förstod de alla, inklusive Alie och som en ren reflex reste hon sig hastigt upp från den sköna fåtöljen, hon tänkte inte längre på att hon inte orkade stå rakt.

"Du kan lugnt sitta kvar", sade Voldemort kyligt och osynliga händer knuffade obarmhärtigt Alie tillbaka ner i fåtöljen igen. "Sitt stilla nu, det här gör inte _så _ont… om du inte gör motstånd, det vill säga. _Legilimens_!"

Rummet snurrade runt onaturligt fort och Alie ville skrika av rädsla. Hon hade blivit varnad, men visste inte alls hur det skulle vara. Allt snurrade tills de tomma stenväggarna blev till skiftande bilder som skulle föreställa minnen.

***

_Alie var sju år, och hon fick sin första cykel. En röd, med gula blixtar på och ett par hundra klistermärken med en korg på styret. Den var gammal och ful, men hon var omåttligt glad. Bilden försvann och nästa minne dök upp. Elva år; Alie blev vald till Gryffindors elevhem och hon var återigen överlycklig när hon sprang till Gryffindor bordet och alla eleverna klappade händerna och Dumbledore log diskret bakom sitt vinglas. Fjorton år, och Draco Malfoys gestalt passerade henne i stora salen och en varm känsla strömmade i Alies blod. Femton år; Dumbledore, död med armar och ben åt helt olika håll, men glasögonen på sned och..._

***

Alie kände hur allt slutade snurra och ganska snart kunde hon andas normalt igen. Hon blundade och försökte att inte tänka på kräkreflexen som hela tiden hotade att ge verkan… när illamåendet gått över, såg hon att alla Dödsätare hade backat undan och att fåtöljen hon nyss suttit i låg en bit ifrån henne – på golvet och i två delar.

Voldemort log ett glädjelöst leende.

"Du är stark", sade han tomt. "Om jag varit dum och blind för detaljer, hade jag trott att jag segrat… jag hade trott att Dumbledore varit en usel lärare, och att du inte alls behärskade De Fyra Kunskaperna… "Alie såg att han mer betraktade hennes kropp än talade till henne personligen och hon satte armarna i kors över bröstet. "Men jag är inte dum. Eller blind för detaljer… jag såg Dracos ansikte. Att ett så värdelöst minne visas upp skulle bara betyda en sak; kärlek." Dödsätarna drog efter andan igen. "Dock, var det inte det minnet jag letade efter. Du vet vad jag vill ha, och du försöker leda bort mig från den rätta stigen genom att lura i mig en falsk trygghet…"

Alie sa inget. Han hade fel, hon kunde inte parera så duktigt som hon – eller Dumbledore – skulle ha önskat. Men hon försökte se oberörd ut. Hon stod fortfarande upp och Voldemort satt ner. Hon kände inget särskilt för Draco, hon hade faktiskt ingen aning om varför hans ansikte dykt upp, men hennes stela ansikte verkade bara uppmuntra Voldemort ännu mer…

"Men, om du vägrar tala eller visa mig sanningen… har jag inget annat val, än att låta någon annan hjälpa mig."

Alie förstod ingenting. Men så hörde hon _hans _välkända andetag bakom sig. De släpande stegen och det blonda håret…

"Draco", mumlade Voldemort. "Utan din hjälp, hade det blivit lite svårare att döda Dumbledore… men nu ber jag dig om en annan, lite enklare tjänst."

Draco gick fram till Voldemorts tron och knäböjde sig framför hans fötter. Hans ansikte visade inga känslor, men Alie visste exakt vad som pågick i hans huvud… Draco bar en enkel och smutsig klädnad, och han såg utmärglad och trött ut. Hans hår var spretigt och stod åt alla möjliga håll, och ögonen saknade livsglädje.

"Ja, Herre?" Dracos röst var knappt lika hög som en viskning, men ändå hördes den så tydligt.

"Din stav, Draco", fnös Voldemort och Draco tog hastigt fram sin trollstav från en ficka i klädnaden. "Så… du vet vad du ska göra, Draco."

Draco reste sig upp och vände sig sakta om, och Alie mötte hans blick som snabbt tittade bort mot den trasiga fåtöljen.

"Crucio", väste Voldemort bakom Draco, som darrande höjde sin stav. "Det är bara en tillfällig smärta. Hon kommer knappt känna det, Draco. Det går bra, hon klarar sig. Det är bara ett ord… Cru-ci-o!"

Draco höjde sin trollstav ytterligare och han gick sakta mot Alie som stod oberört kvar med armarna som sitt enda skydd. Det verkade nästan som att han undvek hennes nakna kropp, trots att han borde stirra. Men det betydde inget för Alie. Han var ett svin i alla fall!

"Det där är min systerson!" viskade Lestrange ivrigt till de andra dödsätarna som intresserat tittade på.

Alie stod stilla och gjorde sig beredd på det värsta – men ingenting hände.

"Vad är det, Draco?" frågade Voldemort och man hörde otåligheten i hans röst. "Kan du inte göra det? Känner du medlidande för denna lilla, patetiska flicka…? En Gryffindorelev, Draco. Gryffindorelev! Du kan ta i allt du har, och hon kommer ändå aldrig att känna något… inte på riktigt."

Draco sa inget.

"Hon tänkte lura i mig att ni har en relation, Draco…"

"_Crucio!_"

Alie hade berett sig på det värsta… och det blev värre.

Hon skrek. Hon skrek av smärta, smärtan som verkade komma inifrån henne själv. Alie vek sig av smärta och hon märkte knappt att hon föll till golvet med en hög duns. Alies kropp verkade sprängas, och Alie trodde att hon skulle dö – eller åtminstone bli galen – av den eviga smärtan som aldrig verkade ta slut.

"Det räcker, Draco." hördes en röst, som verkade alltför långt borta för att ens komma från samma planet, men smärtan upphörde inte och rösten blev mer obehärskad. "Såja, sluta nu. _Nu, _Malfoy!"

Smärtan varade en kort stund till, men sen försvann den omedelbart.

Alie låg raklång på golvet och kippade efter andan. Hennes kropp visade ingen större skada, men hon kände fortfarande hur någonting inom henne höll på att brista av utmattning… det var åter helt tyst i rummet, bara Dracos och hennes egna tunga andetag hördes.

Voldemort reste sig sakta upp från tronen. Allas ögon riktades mot honom när han åter började tala.

"Bellatrix, få ut alla härifrån! Narcissa, visa vår gäst vägen till gästrummet… förresten, tack för att jag fick låna er källare!"

Alla började slappna av igen, men Draco var likblek och stirrade tomt på väggen mitt emot sig.

"Och Draco", Draco såg lydigt men frånvarande på sin herre. "Bra jobbat!"

Och sen lämnade han rummet med den svarta manteln släpande efter sig, och verkade inte ens bry sig om Alies tysta gnyenden och andningssvårighet.

Alie blundade. Hon kände en fuktig andedräkt över ansiktet, och hon slog upp ögonen bara för att se en ung pojkes ansikte hastigt rygga tillbaka.

"Draco, kom nu!" ropade Bellatrix irriterat och Draco såg på sin moster innan han böjde sig fram mot Alie igen. Hans blick flackade nervöst och Alie gissade att orsaken var hennes nakna kropp.

"Förlåt", viskade han ljudlöst.


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel ett,  
Berättelsen Om "Den Snövita Påfågeln"

När Alie vaknade nästa morgon hade solen redan varit uppe för länge sedan. Alie kunde vagt minnas vad som hänt i Malfoys källare föregående kväll, men hon hade trots allt fortfarande ont i hela kroppen… och innan Voldemort hade anlänt till platsen hade flera manliga Dödsätare rört vid hennes kropp på ett obehagligt sätt som hon _inte _gillade! Bland dem mr Malfoy, Dracos far, och hon mindes också kvinnornas missnöjda mumlanden och deras stela ansikten som följde sina mäns rörelser med blicken. Hon var osäker i fråga om Draco hade sett allt – eller om han till och med också rört vid henne – men hon hoppades helhjärtat att han tittat bort. De hade ju trots allt gått i samma skola – hur bittra fienden de än varit!

Men Alie mindes också någonting helt annat… en lugnande doft, mjuka händer och en varm och vänlig röst.

Narcissa Malfoy var mycket olik sin syster Bellatrix, men precis lika kall och tom på känslor inuti. Narcissa hade visat Alie gästrummet, men hon kunde knappt minnas vägen dit från källaren! Hon hade fått en vit handduk att linda runt sin nakna kropp och på darriga ben hade hon följt efter Narcissas silhuett uppför alla trapporna i Malfoys Herrgård. Narcissa hade inte pratat så mycket, ja, hon hade knappt sagt någonting, men hon verkade hela tiden orolig på något sätt. Hon hade mumlat och gnolat för sig själv hela tiden men aldrig vågat möta Alies blick.

Narcissa hade kysst sin man och son god natt när de lämnade källaren, och Alie hade nästan släpats ut ur rummet.

Alie satte sig upp i den sköna sängen med nytvättade och vita lakan som hon omedelbart somnat i igår. Hon hade på sig en vit (och precis lika nytvättad) skjorta med uppvikta armar och hon bar ett par silkeslena pyjamasbyxor som Narcissa snörat runt hennes midja för hand.

Narcissa hade mumlat någonting om "undervikt" och "precis som Draco", och båda de sakerna var knappast komplimanger för Alie!

Alie satte fötterna i ett par mjuka skinntofflor som låg en bit ifrån sängen, och gick fram ett fönster som fanns bredvid sängen. Hon förstod att gästrummet låg ganska högt upp i Malfoys  
Herrgård, för utsikten var stor att njuta av och fönstret gjorde det rättvisa. Hon såg gröna ängar, höga kullar, blåa sjöar och både vilda och tama djur som sprang runt i skogarna– knappt mer synliga än en prick, men ändå så levande…

Hon vände sig bort från fönstret och fick för första gången en riktig inblick i gästrummet och hon såg att det var ganska tomt…

Hennes säng stod längst bort i ett hörn, och inte så långt därifrån fanns en öppen spis – omringad av två mjuka fåtöljer i grönt siden (Slytherin gjorde sig påmind) och en liten soffa i samma nyans som matchade fåtöljerna. I spisen brann en eld – nej en _grön _eld, som när man använde flampulver – och Alie kände sig genast bevakad…

På spiselhyllan stod en stor skål och två silverbägare på vardera sidan. Både skålen och bägarna hade Slytherins märke på sig, men Alie förstod att det var kopior, varför skulle man annars ställa dem i gästrummet? Nog för att Malfoys älskade att skryta och kråma sig, men dem var verkligen inte _galna_!

Väggarna var helt tomma på tavlor, utan en enda stor som hängde ovanför den öppna spisen; ett stort porträtt på familjen Malfoy (Alie rös när familjens uppmärksamhet riktades mot henne och kände hur deras blickar genomborrade henne totalt) med en guldram.

Lite längre bort från spisen stod ett bord och en stol, med en stor spegel på väggen. På bordet kunde Alie urskilja lite smink- och hårprodukter och hon kände sig med ens illa till mod…

"God morgon, Aliena."

Alie såg hastigt upp från sminkbordet.

Från ingenstans hade Narcissa Malfoy kommit och hon stod nu med en hög hopvikta kläder i famnen som hon räckte åt Alie. Narcissa såg inte glad ut, snarare trött och ilsken.

"Öhh… tack?" Alie visste varken vad hon skulle säga eller göra.

Narcissa svängde med sin stav och ett rosa jalusi kom fram framför dem. Alie fattade vinken och gick hastigt bakom det för att klä på sig.

"Var ska jag…?" undrade Alie och menade skjortan och pyjamasbyxorna.

"Släng det på golvet, det tar husalferna hand om…" sade Narcissa kort och Alie lydde ordern.

När Alie såg vilka kläder hon fått ville hon helst av allt skrika rakt ut! Hon hade fått en svart, mycket_ kort_ kjol, en helvit och kortärmad tröja som gick över midjan, en grå, lång kofta till det och ett par vita knästrumpor med svarta lackskor att ta på. _Alie var äcklad_. Antingen var familjen Malfoy färgblinda, eller så var de punkare hela bunten…

"Fint", sade Narcissa glädjelöst när Alie klev fram och hon pekade på sminkbordet med ett darrigt nunneaktigt finger. "Sätt dig, Aliena."

Alie lydde igen – för rädd för att våga säga emot – och satte sig på den vita trästolen som stod vid sminkbordet som var riktat mot stenväggen. Spegeln på väggen var verkligen stor, det var som att den förstorade varenda por och hudcell på både Narcissa och Alie.

"Här i huset har vi tre regler, Aliena." Narcissa tog en utsliten hårborste från bordet och började oförsiktigt kamma tovorna ur Alies långa, mörka hår. "Ett – det vår Herre ber, eller beordrar oss att göra, det gör vi. Två – Gäster skall behandlas som Kungar och Drottningar från fjärran länder. Och tre", Narcissa drog medvetet Alie i håret så att hon såg henne i ögonen", vi skyller _aldrig _ifrån oss på andra, Aliena. Aldrig! Speciellt _inte _på Draco! Är det förstått?"

Alie nickade hastigt och Narcissa släppte taget och log som att inget hade hänt.

"Så… hur vill du ha håret? Hästsvans, utsläppt?"

***

När Alie och Narcissa kom ner till matsalen, fick Alie se att Draco och hans far redan var där – väntandes, såklart. De befann sig i en enorm sal med stora fönster som släppte in så mycket dagsljus att Alie fick kisa med ögonen innan hon vant sig. Mitt i salen stod ett avlångt bord med en ytterst välputsad glasyta som speglade taket, och det fanns också en öppen spis (Malfoys verkade vara väldigt förtjusta i sådana) av sten som var tänd – på ett mycket magiskt vis, tyckte Alie, för det fanns inget trä eller någon som helst bråte som kunde användas som hjälpmedel – och det sprakade hemtrevligt från elden, men Alie kände sig inte bättre till mods för det!

Ovanför spisen hängde fem förgyllda silverfat med en liten text ingraverad i kanterna, och Alie kunde åtminstone se vad det stod på en av dem, även fast det stod på latin;

'_Draco Malfoy,_ _At ingenium ingens inculto latent hoc sub corpore' _och '_Beatus qui timet Dominum' _– och just detta visste Alie hade någonting med "en väldig begåvning döljer sig i denna ovårdade kropp" och "välsignad är han som frukar Herren".

Alie visste mycket väl vem "Herren" var.

På spiselhyllan fanns en snövit påfågel som förvånansvärt nog spatserade fram och tillbaka, från kant till kant utan att falla och emellan åt gav ifrån sig en viskning, dolt i ett förnöjt kuttrande;

_Serva me, servabo te _– men detta hade Alie ingen aning om vad det kunde betyda... det var bara det första ordet hon förstod... _rädda mig_...?

Matsalens väggar var knappt synliga för alla tavlor, släktklenoder och priser som hängde på väggen. Det fanns bland annat ett porträtt på en ung man med långt, silverblont hår och gråa ögon som stod upp med ena handen på en mycket yngre kopia av sig själv – en liten pojkes – ena axel och Alie drog slutsatsen att de två var far och son.

Pojken nådde bara till sin fars haka med sin längd, men han såg ändå så stolt ut som en liten pojke kan göra och fadern såg nöjd ut. Pojken och hans far utbytte emellan åt menande blickar följt av ett litet fniss från sonen och ett djupt skrockande från fadern. Under bilden stod det en liten text; _Mr Malfoy och hans son Lucius_. Alie log lite, men släppte sedan tavlan med blicken.

"God morgon, älskling", mr Malfoy log lika glädjelöst som sin fru när han gav henne en snabb kindpuss och höll fram stolen för henne.

Mr Malfoy och Draco satt på varsin huvudända av ett jättelångt bord och på sidan, precis på långsidan närmast huvudändan, fanns två stolar. Narcissa satt närmast sin make, och Alie skulle… usch, försöka sitta så långt bort från Draco hon kunde!

Alie stod stilla vid den stora dörren och såg på hela familjen Malfoy. Hon envisades med att stirra på Draco som låtsades vara upptagen med att iaktta sina föräldrar.

"Men _Draco _då", mr Malfoy gav sin son en menande blick. "Aliena är vår _gäst_, Draco. Och du vet ju hur man _behandlar gäster_, eller hur Draco?"

Draco rörde inte en muskel och Alie väntade på att något skulle hända. Helst ville hon bli uppskickad till gästrummet.

"Draco, vännen…" Narcissa gick fram till Draco och kramade om honom, men Alie kunde höra att hon viskade uppmanande ord till honom och de båda gav henne en hastig blick.

"Seså, Draco… var nu så vänlig och hjälp din bordskamrat med stolen", log mr Malfoy och Draco drog motvilligt ut stolen så att Alie kunde sätta sig.

Först övervägde hon att tvärvägra, men Draco var bra på Cruciatusförbannelsen, mycket bättre än hon ville erkänna… så hon satte sig ner och Draco drog in stolen – _lite_ för hårt och _lite_ för mycket – och satte sig sen på sin egen plats vid huvudändan mitt emot sin far. Mr Malfoy klappade händerna och genast kom en hop med husalfer bärandes på stora silverfat med bl. a. rostat bröd, bacon och te.

"Ta för er bara", sade mr Malfoy, mer till Alie än sin egen familj, så högt att det ekade i den för övrigt tomma matsalen.

Det var först nu som Alie märkte hur hungrig hon egentligen var!

Draco åt som en gris (vilket egentligen inte var särskilt förvånande enligt Alie). Han åt med händerna och verkade inte alls märka Alies äcklade blick, än mindre sina föräldrars! Narcissa hade nästan ingenting på sin tallrik; bara lite konstiga frukter… och när Alie såg på mr Malfoy, möttes deras blickar och hon förstod att han iakttog henne. Alie tittade hastigt ner i tallriken och försökte gömma sig bakom sin tekopp. Hon tog en klunk och försökte nästan genast att dölja kräkreflexen! Usch, det var så _sött_! Familjen Malfoy var tydligen riktiga gottegrisar…

"Någonting fel, Aliena?" frågade mr Malfoy menande och Alie skakade hastigt på huvudet.

"Nej, jag…" började Alie tyst.

"Då så", avbröt mr Malfoy högt. "Var då så vänlig och ät din frukost. Draco, servera din bordkamrat och börja samtala!"

Draco, som just tagit en klunk juice spottade ut allting över bordet när han hörde sin far.

"Ursäkta?" Draco tog en servett och torkade sig runt munnen och Narcissa viftade med sin trollstav så att all utspilld juice försvann in i trollstavens spets.

"Du hörde din far", sade Narcissa frånvarande till sin son och återgick sedan till sina frukter.

När makarna Malfoy åter blev intresserade av varandra igen gav Draco dem fingret, men ingen märkte något. Ja, förutom Alie då, men Draco verkade inte ta någon notis om att hon iakttog honom. Alie ville skratta, men hon såg inget roligt i det hela.

"Vad vill du ha då…?! _Aliena_", tillade Draco snabbt när han fick en blick av sin far.

Alie svarade inte… hon stirrade tomt på honom och den här gången stirrade Draco stint tillbaka. Det var ju trots allt _han _som hade makten över _henne_! Det blev en spänd tystnad mellan dem, en avgörande tävling om vem som skulle vika undan blicken först. Alie vann.

"Är du döv, din lilla…" Draco tystnade lika snabbt igen, men den här gången hann Alie inte se vad det berodde på. "Vad vill du ha?"

"Jag är inte hungrig", sade Alie envist och undvek Dracos blick.

Draco såg förvånat, ja nästan chockat på Alie, som att han hade väntat sig att hon skulle missbruka läget till varje pris. Men Alie visste bättre, men Draco såg inte ut att förstå.

"Öhh… jaha, okej då!"

Draco återgick till att grisa sig och Alie sjönk uttråkat ner i stolen.

Malfoys herrgård och själva familjen Malfoy var verkligen _tråkiga_! Alie försökte dölja en gäspning med handen (vilket inte gick särskilt bra), men ångrade sig snabbt då alla i familjen Malfoy glodde storögt på henne.

"Ursäkta", pep Alie och satte sig ordentligt igen och mr Malfoy log.

"Vi är alla lite trötta efter igår, inte sant?"

"Men Lucius!" Narcissa gav sin make en sträng blick och såg förfärad ut.

Draco fnissade och Narcissa gav även honom en varnande blick som tystade honom.

"Flickan är bara…" började hon.

"Äsch, Narcissa… jag skojar ju bara! Det förstår ju Aliena, eller hur?"

Alie svarade inte utan stirrade bara på mr Malfoy. Det var någonting konstigt i hans blick, en slags oro, men ändå… självsäkerhet.

Plötsligt hördes ett högt tjut och något svart flög förbi Alie i en väldig fart – mot mr Malfoy som inte såg det minsta förvånad ut.

"Jaha, ja", sade han bara när det svarta, som visade sig vara en stor uggla, släppt något framför honom och sedan satt sig på hans axel. "Då ska vi se vad Arrow tagit med sig idag…"

Narcissa suckade och Draco såg osäkert på sin far när mr Malfoys skickade vidare The Daily Prophet till Narcissa och återgick sedan till att läsa baksidan av ett brev. När han ögnat igenom allt gav han sin familj en blick.

"Vadå?" även om Alie borde hålla tyst, tog nyfikenheten över totalt.

"Det är möte", svarade mr Malfoy. "H_är_, ikväll. _Han _kommer, och Snape."

***

När de (ergo familjen Malfoy) ätit frukost undrade Alie vad som skulle hända sedan. Skulle de skicka upp henne till gästrummet igen? Eller… skulle _han_ komma? Skulle Voldemort…? Eller var han redan här?!

"Draco, du får visa Aliena runt i herrgården", sade mr Malfoy kort.

"Men…" började Draco men såg sen sin far i ögonen. "_Okej då_!"

Att ha Draco som guide var inget som Alie såg fram emot, men hon lät honom ändå "hålla" hennes hand (om att greppa tag om lillfingret räknas) tills hans föräldrar gått.

"_Jag är så stolt över dig, Draco_", mimade Narcissa när hon trodde att Alie inte såg och Alie suckade irriterat.

När mr Malfoy stängt den stora dörren till hallen – var det som att allting sprack!

"Du _dödade _Dumbledore!" skrek Alie upphetsat till Draco som drog fram sin trollstav.

"_Gjorde _jag väl inte!" försvarade Draco sig. "Det är du som förstör för mig! Och _jag har trollstaven_, Aliena!"

Det sista, "Aliena", sa han med tillgjord vänlighet i rösten och Alie brusade upp.

"Du förrådde oss, Draco!" sade hon och spottade framför honom. "Förrådde oss allihop, din lilla…"

"Wow, wow, wow…" Draco riktade staven mot henne. "_Vem _har jag förrått?!"

Alie suckade.

"Oss", sade hon menande och försökte lugna ner sig, "oss _trollkarlar_, Draco…"

Alie gjorde också till rösten denna gång, men Draco verkade inte märka det alls… han sänkte långsamt staven under tystnad innan han försiktigt sa:

"Er trollkarlar? Jag är en trollkarl, mina föräldrar är trollkarlar! Mina vänner, min släkt, min…"

"Ni är _Dödsätare_", påpekade Alie och tog några steg mot Draco som hastigt backade. "Det är skillnad…"

"Det är det inte alls!" fräste Draco.

"Joho, det är det visst!"

"Nej, det är det inte!"

"Jo!"

"Nej!"

"J…"

En ljudlig skräll hördes under bordet och Draco riktade sin trollstav mot det. Ett litet ljust skrik hördes och Draco drog fram en liten husalf som förfärat såg från Draco till Alie.

"Vad gör du här och vad har du hört?!" vrålade Draco och skakade våldsamt den lilla alfen.

"I-ingenting, si-sir", pep den lilla alfen förskräckt. "Absolut i-ingenting, si-sir…! Nej, nej! Melza hörde inte vad den unge husbonden sa till sin vackra bordskamrat! Melza är nästan döv, si-sir…! Melza är _mycket _gammal, si-sir! Mycket gammal…"

Draco fnös.

"Du verkade höra alldeles utmärkt vad jag sa nyss!" han skakade husalfen igen så att hon fick kippa efter luft.

"Det kan bero på att du skriker som en galning!" fräste Alie och slet alfen ifrån Dracos hårda grepp och satte ner henne på golvet. "Så, du heter Melza?"

Den lilla alfen nickade mellan sina snyftningar och Draco suckade dramatiskt.

"Varför bry sig om vad en liten…"

"Och vad gjorde du under bordet, Melza?" avbröt Alie irriterat men försökte se snäll ut.

"Unge mr Malfoy grisar så förskräckligt när han äter, så det är mitt jobb att ta bort allt", svarade Melza skakigt och Alie såg att hon talade sanning.

"Va? Jag grisar väl inte!" sade Draco upprört.

"Jo, det gör du." påpekade Alie ointresserat.

Draco såg sur ut och Alie riktade åter uppmärksamheten mot den lilla alfen som varsamt strök sina händer.

Melza bar ett örngott som klädnad. Precis som Dobby, den lilla husalfen i köket, hade gjort innan han blivit befriad av Harry Potter. Alie fick en omåttlig lust att slå Draco med något hårt, kanske en av de fem silvertallrikarna som hängde över spisen. Men hon lät bli, hon ville ju trots allt inte skapa mer problem för sig än nödvändigt.

"M-melza är my-mycket lessen, si-sir…" pep alfen. "Ja då, det är hon! Melza är en stygg husalf, precis som Dobby! Ja, precis som Dobby! Dobby förrådde hela släkten Black och Malfoy! Fy, fy, fy…"

Draco såg nöjd ut när Melza sprang tvärs över rummet och började dunka sitt lilla huvud i väggen.

"Fy! Fy! _Fy_!" skrek hon så högt och så gällt att Alie fick ont i öronen. "Stygg Melza! Stygg!"

Alie tänkte just springa fram till alfen men kände hur någon grep tag i henne. Hon vände sig om och såg Draco med Alies handled i ett fast grepp i sin ena hand och trollstaven i den andra.

"Vad gör du?" spottade Alie och försökte slita sig loss. "Jag måste ju…"

"Det är ingen idé att försöka förklara för mig hur jag ska behandla mina husalfer", hånlog Draco och greppet om hennes handled hårdnande.

"Det är inte _dina _husalfer!" fräste Alie irriterat och hade nu övergått till sparkar mot sin vakt.

"Ja, okej min _pappas _husalfer, då", suckade Draco ointresserat. "I alla fall, den tjuvlyssnade på vårt 'samtal' och det är värt en bestraffning, _Aliena_!"

Återigen hade han en överdrivet trevlig röst när han uttalade hennes namn, och Alie blev bara mer och mer irriterad.

"Du kan inte slita dig loss", sade Draco enkelt när Alie i ytterligare några minuter försökt undslippa Dracos hårdnande grepp. "Jag har använt magi, förstår du."

"Du är inte myndig", fräste Alie men slutade att göra motstånd.

"Jaha, och?" flinade Draco och han verkade inte alls bry sig. "Och hur vet du det?"

"Jag gissade…"

"Du ljuger!"

"Testa mig då!" fnös Alie och blev äntligen fri från Dracos grepp. "Du kanske är lika 'bra' som jag på ocklumenering, va? Har inte din moster 'Bella' lärt dig allt du kan?"

Draco svarade inte.

"Om du är lika bra på ocklumenering som du är på Cruciatusförbannelsen, borde jag visa respekt. Men det tvivlar jag starkt på, _Draco_."

Draco gav henne en hastig blick. Alie var osäker på om det var för att hon nämnde Cruciatusförbannelsen eller för att hon gett igen med att uttala hans namn på ett speciellt vis igen. Draco smackade med läpparna.

"Jag…" började han tyst.

"Melza går nu, si-sir", pep alfen och försökte stå stadigt på sina trötta små ben.

"Mm, gör det", mumlade Draco efter flera minuter då hon redan hade gått.

***

Malfoys herrgård var stor. Mycket större än Alie väntat sig!

"Och här är den Snövita Påfågeln", sade Draco glädjelöst och gäspade.

"Fin", sade Alie ärligt och Draco gav henne ett svagt leende.

"Visst", det verkade som att han fått tillbaka intresset. "Men egentligen är det ingen påfågel, det är _vilie_!"

Alie såg storögt på den till det yttre Snövita påfågeln.

"Va, hur då menar du?!" hon såg försiktigt på Draco och log förvånat.

Draco harklade sig.

"En gång var det här en vilie, som var en animagus", sade han med förställd och dramatiskt röst. "Men hon tröttnade på att alla trånade efter henne, så hon förvandlade sig till sin djuriska gestalt; en snövit påfågel!"

Alie var – mot sin vilja – imponerad av berättelsen! Hon mötte Dracos blick som snabbt tittade bort åt ett annat håll.

"Är det något mer som jag inte sett?" frågade Alie och Draco skakade på huvudet. "Öhh… okej, vad gör jag nu då? Ska jag upp till, öhh… 'gästrummet' igen?"

Draco skakade på huvudet.

"Eller jo", mumlade han tyst. "Om du verkligen _vill_, så får du ju det… men…"

"Men vadå?"

"Mamma vill att alla ska vara nere i salongen vid den här tiden", svarade Draco och såg besvärad ut. "Vi har ju möte."

Alie backade.

"Så…" började hon. "Är _han _där?!"

Draco ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag vet inte", sade han trött. "Tror det, men… ja, du får ju välja själv."

Alie stod tyst och stirrade på den snövita påfågeln meddans hon tänkte. Hon kände Dracos blick på sig men vågade inte möta den.

"Jag… antar att jag borde följa med", viskade hon och Draco nickade.

"Mm, okej. Vad bra… Eller jag menar alltså för din egen skull, du vet mamma kan bli riktigt arg och pappa är nästan ännu värr…"

"Draco", avbröt Alie och vågade äntligen se in i hans gråa ögon. "Jag sa 'ja'…!"

Draco log generat.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel två,

Fången och Fängelsehålorna under Salongen

Alie skrek. Hon skrek, och skrek och skrek…

"S-snälla, lugna er, miss Aliena!" bad Melza försiktigt och sprang i hälarna på Alie.

Men Alie _vägrade _att lugna ner sig. Hon fortsatte skrika och tårarna rann nerför kinderna. Halsen ömmade, nej hela kroppen ömmade, men Alie kunde inte sluta skrika.

"Han dö-dödade he-henne, Melza! Professor Burbage är… död! Han _dödade _henne! Och ingen gjorde något, de bara såg på och jag…"

Alie avslutade inte meningen, utan satte sig bara tungt i en av fåtöljerna framför den öppna spisen i gästrummet. Kvickt som tanken var Melza framme och höll fram en varm kopp med te och glodde stort på Alie.

"Såja, såja miss", tröstade Melza och Alie tog tacksamt emot koppen. "Melza vet, husbondens Herre kan vara hemsk…"

Alie svarade inte utan låtsades dricka ur koppen.

Det var sent in på natten och Alie hade just varit nere i salongen för att närvara vid mötet. Voldemort hade varit där, och Snape också minsann… ja, nästan alla Dödsätare som Alie kände till hade varit där, lyssnat till Voldemorts instruktioner och Snapes råd och information. Och Voldemort hade _dödat_. Mitt framför ögonen på Alie hade han kastat den dödande förbannelsen på hennes lärare i Mugglar Studier; Professor Burbage.

Nu var hon död, och Alie var rädd på riktigt nu. Vad skulle hända med henne? Skulle hon också bli dödad, precis som Burbage? Och Dumbledore? Eller skulle hon bli mer torterad, skulle hon få stanna på Malfoys Herrgård i resten av sitt liv?!

"Miss?" Melza såg försiktigt på Alie.

Och vad hade de pratat om på mötet? Att Harry Potter skulle _flyttas _den trettionde, eller var det på en lördag? Dödsätaren Yaxley hade bestämt påstått att Harry skulle flyttas den trettionde, men Voldemort hade lyssnat på Snape, och _bara_ på Snape. Alie ville skriva ett brev till Harry, varna honom om allt, men vem skulle lämna det brevet? Inte Melza, hon stod ju under Malfoys makt. Och Alie kände inte till någon annan möjlig kandidat.

"Miss Aliena?" Melzas pipiga röst fick äntligen Alies uppmärksamhet.

"Mm?"

"Ni kanske borde sova nu?" föreslog husalfen trevande. "Klockan är över midnatt, miss, och mr Malfoy sover nog redan."

Alie fnös så kraftigt att Melza ryggade tillbaka.

"Ha! Det tror jag så mycket jag vill på…"

Melza sa inte emot.

"Men du har nog rätt", suckade Alie och ställde ner koppen på bordet med en hög duns. "Det är sängdags, och imorgon är det en ny dag. Med Malfoys…"

Melza nickade och sprang före Alie till sängen för att bädda.

"Sommarlovet är snart slut, Melza", sade Alie tomt. "Får jag någonsin se Hogwarts igen, tror du?"

Melza skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vet inte, miss", sade hon. "Det är husbondens sak att bestämma, miss…"

"Eller Voldemorts…" mumlade Alie.

"Ursäkta, vad sa ni, miss?"

"Ingenting, Melza", suckade Alie. "Förresten, vad _gör _du här egentligen? Är inte det lite av att 'förråda' familjen Malfoy om du hjälper mig?"

Melza skakade så häftigt på huvudet att hennes stora fladdermusliknande öron flög åt olika håll.

"Nej, miss", pep hon och strök sina händer. "Husbonden har beordrat Melza att tjäna miss Aliena så länge hon är gäst här… lyda minsta vink, utom rymningsförsök eller något sådant, nej, nej! Inget sådant, miss…"

Alie suckade och sträckte på sig. Hon var trött, men för uppspelt för att få någon ro i kroppen. Hon hade sett _döden_. Hon kunde testraler nu, men det var inget hon såg fram emot! Dumbledore hade varnat henne, han hade varnat henne! Men hon var inte redo, hon var för ung… Alie förbannade sig själv över sin idiotiska självömkan, men hon kunde inte hjälpa det! Hon kände Melzas lilla hand i sin och det ryckte lite i handen.

"Kom nu, miss", envisades alfen och försökte dra med sig Alie till sängen. "Kom nu, kom!"

Alie följde spöklikt efter, men tankarna på annat.

Det hade kommit ljud nerifrån golvet, och Voldemort hade skickat Slingersvans för att få tyst på "fången"… vem var "fången"? Och om Alie skulle få reda på det, hur skulle hon då hjälpa till? Det måste hon ju, annars skulle den stackars människan dö! Ja, eller om det nu var en varelse eller något annat… Dumbledore hade alltid sagt att alla liv på jorden var lika mycket värda – förutom Dödsätarna förståss (Okej, Albus hade inte sagt det, men Alie drog den slutsatsen själv och Dumbledore skulle säkert inte haft något emot det)!

Dumbledore, ja… han var ju inte vid livet längre. Alie hade inte tänkt på det så mycket, men nu stack det till i hjärtat. Albus, åh _stackars_ Albus! Hennes fosterfar, mannen som hade räddat hennes liv från ett grymt öde – som hon ändå inte undsluppit - hos Dödsätarna, som mördat hennes familj och släktingar. Det var därför som Albus tagit hand om henne och själv lärt upp henne, så att hon en dag skulle få sin hämnd (Nja, kanske inte riktigt därför, men Alie såg det som en hjälp på traven, åtminstone)!

"Såja, såja miss…" hyssade Melza försiktigt. "Husbonden vill ha sin säng varm när han ska sova, så om ni ville vara så vänlig att…"

Alie drog åt sig sin hand och Melza ryggade snabbt undan. Alie gick snabbt emot sängen och satte sig på sängkanten. Hon sparkade av sig tofflorna så att de flög åt olika håll i rummet och Melza sprang efter dem för att plocka upp dem. Alie suckade och lade sig ner på täcket med händerna knäppta bakom huvudet och såg upp mot taket som hon inte såg slutet på.

Hon kände att Melza stirrade på henne och försökte att inte låtsas om det. Hon låg så ett tag och Melza fortsatte att stirra storögt och till slut orkade Alie inte med det längre!

"Ville inte mr Malfoy ha sin säng varm när han skulle sova?" frågade hon spydigt utan att ta blicken ifrån taket.

Melza hoppade till så att hon tappade de båda tofflorna på golvet.

"N-nej, miss" sade Melza generat. "Det är husbonden som vill ha det, men mr Malfoy är…"

"Vänta nu!" Alie suckade och blev tvungen att se på Melza. "Vem är din husbonde?"

"Mr Malfoy", förklarade Melza enkelt, som att hon inte riktigt förstod.

"Och vem är Mr Malfoy?"

"Mr Malfoys son, miss."

"Men vad i _helskotta_… Melza, är Lucius Malfoy din husbonde?"

Alfen nickade lydigt.

"Och den här 'mr Malfoy', är det Draco?"

Ännu en nick, lite mer förvirrad den här gången. Alie suckade och blundade. Hon tog ett djupt andetag, och sa sen:

"Från och med nu, ska du säga 'mr Malfoy' till Lucius och 'Mr Draco' till Draco, uppfattat?"

Melza svarade inte utan såg tveksam ut.

"Men miss!" började hon. "Om husbo… jag menar mr Malfoy får veta, blir han galen! Jag kan inte… jag menar hur ska Melza…"

"Det behöver du inte oroa dig för, Melza", avbröt Alie lugnt. "Så länge du bara säger det till mig när de inte hör, så blir det bra… okej?" alfen nickade lydigt. "Förresten, du lyder ju bara order eller hur? Du skulle ju göra _allt _som jag beordrade dig att göra, förutom rymningsförsök…"

Melza svarade inte.

"God natt nu", sade Alie korthugget, som började bli trött på att vara iakttagen hela tiden.

Alfen bugade djupt och försvann sedan med ett högt _pang _(efter att hon ställt tofflorna på plats, släckt alla levande ljus, fyllt vattenkannan på bordet till bredden och hämtat tekoppen, såklart)!

***

Den natten sov Alie oroligt. Hon drömde hela tiden samma dröm, om och om igen.

_Hon stod ensam i ett mörkt rum, utan vare sig dörrar eller fönster, och kunde inte se någonting alls. Hon försökte ropa på hjälp, men ur munnen kom bara en grön rök, formad som en väsande orm. Ormen steg hela tiden högre och högre upp i skyn, tills Alie stängde munnen och ormens svans var bildad. Alie hostade ljudlöst, och ut från munnen kom en dödskalle som stirrade på henne. Alie ville skrika, men var för rädd för att mer hemskheter skulle komma ut från munnen. Dödskallen följde efter ormen, upp mot skyn tills ormens svans krokade fast sig i döskallen. Ormen slingrade sig runt dödskallen, in och ut – och in igen. Alie kunde bara stå där och se på, meddans den gröna ormen till sist slutat slingra sig. Alie skrek. Hon struntade i vad som kom ut ur hennes mun, hon skrek i alla fall! Ormen och Dödskallen hade bildat Mörkrets Märke!_

_Alie kände hur det brände till i vänstra armen och hon drog upp ärmen. Även fast rummet var mörkt, så gav Ormen och Dödskallen tillräckligt med ljus för att Alie skulle få se vad hon hade på armen – Mörkrets Märke. Den här gången skrek Alie inte, för hon kände nu att det fanns människor i rummet. Hon såg upp från armen, och stod nu ansikte mot ansikte med Voldemort._

_Bakom honom stod alla Dödsätare som någonsin funnits, döda eller levande, iförda sina förklädnader och med vänstra ärmen uppkavlad så att Mörkrets Märke syntes. Voldemort flinade. Han öppnade munnen och hans släpiga röst talade ormspråk:_

"_Kom med oss. Bli min, Aliena. Lev stort, dö stort. Aliena, du vet att du inte kan stå emot…"_

_Alie backade undan och försökte springa, men bakom henne stod Draco och hindrade henne. Han såg mycket stiligare ut än i verkligheten, men hans ögon lyste röda… Draco gick emot henne och Alie vände sig om mot Voldemort igen, som inte längre var Voldemort, utan en ung och mycket stilig pojke i hennes egen ålder._

_Pojken gick sakta emot henne med utsträckta armar._

"_Kom, Aliena."_

_Pojken log inbjudande och Alie lät pojken närma sig utan motstånd. När pojken var så nära att hon kände hans kalla andedräkt i ansiktet, ville hon bara kyssa honom! Det var som att han trollbundit henne med sitt ansikte och lugnande intryck. Pojken var mycket lång, och alla manliga drag var uttänjda till max. Alie fick ställa sig på tå för att inte verka alltför underlägsen._

"_Kom med oss, Aliena", sade pojken, knappt hörbart. "Jag behöver dig…"_

"_Jag…" Alie kunde inte avsluta meningen, trollbunden av pojkens hand som sakta strök henne över kinden._

_Pojken lutade sig framåt mot hennes läppar, och Alie blundade._

"_Bli min…" viskade pojken,_

Alie vaknade med ett ryck.

"Ahh! _Helvete_ också! Jävla…" Alie fann inte ord för sin dröm och hon insåg att hon vält ut vattenkannan på nattbordet. "Om jag bara hade min trollstav…"

Hon reste sig snabbt upp på fötter och insåg också att hon var helt svettig och att de vita kläderna klibbat fast sig på kroppen.

"Var är badrummet då?" mumlade hon, mest för sig själv.

Hon öppnade en byrålåda som stod i rummet (som inte funnits där igår) och hittade alla sina tillhörigheter; hennes kläder, smycken, böcker och annat. De hade såklart tagit med sig henne koffert från Hogwarts och nu hade de slängt alla hennes saker i en hög i byrålådan. Säkert någon dum husalf, eller Narcissa, för Melza kunde det inte vara! Eller…?

Alie började rota i byrålådan och hittade en vit morgonrock, som hon visste (eller åtminstone hoppades hon) var hennes egen. Hon tog av sig de svettiga nattkläderna och slängde dem i en hög på golvet, som en slags hämnd för hennes egendom. Hon satte på sig morgonrocken och förstod genast med en tung suck att det inte var hennes egen – den måste tillhöra Malfoys.

Den vita morgonrocken var _så kort _att man nästan såg Alies bakdel (men bara nästan) och morgonrocken var hemskt urringad – alltså, den måste vara Malfoys! Men hon måste medge att den kändes mjuk och skön.

Alie bestämde sig för att försöka hitta badrummet på egen hand, och hon öppnade dörren till korridoren. Hon hade faktiskt förväntat sig att den skulle vara låst, men den gick upp hur lätt som helst…? Alie log lite för sig själv och tassade tyst ut på tå. Hon gick igenom den långa korridoren som var upplyst med facklor på väggarna och Alie tänkte att Malfoys Herrgård lätt kunde förväxlas med ett spökhus. Hon gick länge i korridoren, utan att stöta på något – eller något – och hon såg inte skymten av ett badrum, inte ens en dörr!

Plötsligt stannade hon tvärt. Hon hade gått ganska länge, men så kom hon på det! Melza måste ju veta var badrummet låg!

"Melza?" viskade Alie och höll tummarna.

Ingenting hände.

"Melza?" sade Alie lite högre.

Fortfarande ingenting.

"Melza, jag beordrar dig att komma hit!" ropade Alie så högt hon vågade.

Ett litet _pang _och husalfen knäböjde framför Alies fötter.

"Ja, miss?"

Alie var förvånad över att det fungerat, men log strålande.

"Jag vill att du visar mig första bästa badrum, Melza!" sade hon.

Alfen såg upp.

"Men…" började hon.

"Snälla?" bad Alie som inte tänkte ge sig i första taget.

Alfen tvekade.

"Ja, men…"

"Melza!" Alie började bli irriterat och såg stint på alfen. "Nu, Melza!"

Alfen såg förskräckt ut.

"J-ja, miss! Jag ska!"

Alie lät Melza gå före, så att hon skulle minnas vägen nästa gång – men förgäves… Malfoys Herrgård var stor, och snart hade hon tappat navigeringen igen. Men hon var ändå snart framme vid en trä dörr, i slutet av en enslig korridor. Melza bugade djupt.

"Här är badrummet, miss", började hon hest. "Men jag måste varna er, jag kan…"

Alie brydde sig inte, utan öppnade bara dörren och gav alfen en tacksam blick.

"Tack Melza, men nu klarar jag mig själv!" sade hon.

"Men…!"

Alfens röst dog bort när Alie stängde dörren och Alie tog ett djupt andetag. Rummet var stort, nästan större än gästrummet, och helt gjort i kakel. Det fanns tre olika dörrar i badrummet; den längst till vänster stod det "Toalett" på, den längst till höger skulle tydligen vara "Bastu" och dörren i mitten var "Dusch och Bad".

Alie skulle just öppna dörren, när hon hörde ett tyst ljud… som när man häller vatten i ett glas, fast det här lät mer som att man hällde vatten i hundra glas! Hon knackade försiktigt på dörren och det vattenglas liknande ljudet slutade tvärt. Hon hörde en massa andra ljud (bland dem en högljudd svordom) istället och backade från dörren som säkert skulle svänga upp vilken sekund som helst.

Dörren öppnades och Alie blev genast bländad av den massiva ångan som kom ut från rummet.

"Vem du än är", hostade Alie, "så duschar du _alldeles _för varmt!"

"Jaså du?" hördes Dracos röst.

Alie knep ihop läpparna och kände hur det knöt sig i magen när ångan lättade på sig och man äntligen kunde se något igen.

"Draco…" mumlade hon.

Draco såg minst lika generad ut som hon kände sig, med en vit handduk runt midjan och en över huvudet, och Alie såg hastigt bort när hon såg hans nakna bringa. Sen sprack han upp i ett leende.

"Snygg badrock", sade han och Alie kände sig genast mycket lugnare.

"Käften!" sade hon, men log. "Och förresten ska inte du säga något, vem har en handduk över huvudet egentligen?" och innan Draco hann svara lade hon till: "Du kanske ska byta religion, va?"

Draco flinade och lät handduken sjunka till axlarna istället.

"Du ser svettig ut", sade han utan någon som helst förakt på rösten.

"Jag är svettig", försäkrade Alie och ryckte på axlarna.

"Har det hänt något…?"

Till Alies förvåning såg Draco verkligen orolig ut. Han kanske visste vad som skulle hända med henne?

"Vet du om vi ska åka tillbaka till Hogwarts efter sommaren?" frågade Alie som ville byta samtalsämne.

Nu var det Dracos tur att rycka på axlarna.

"Jag vet inte…" sade han. "Jag… tror inte det åtminstone. Jag menar… ja, du vet."

Alie nickade.

"Du, förresten…" Draco såg besvärad ut. "Förlåt för det där som hände i förrgår, jag… jag är _verkligen _ledsen för det. Verkligen ledsen!"

Alie visste inte vad hon skulle säga.

De stod så nära varandra, nästan lika nära som Alie och pojken från drömmen gjort, och Alie blev med ens osäker. Vem var Draco Malfoy – egentligen?

***

"Idag ska jag, Draco och Bella åka till Diagongränden", sade Narcissa till Alie. "Och du stannar här, uppfattat?"

Alie nickade. Hon satt i soffan i gästrummet, och Narcissa stod mitt emot henne. Alie visste inte hur länge hon hade duschat, men det måste nog ha varit ganska länge, för när hon kom tillbaka stod Narcissa utanför dörren med trollstaven i högsta hugg. Hon hade tagit ett hårt tag om armen på Alie och släpat in henne i rummet igen – hon var väldigt hårdhänt också. Alies första tanke var att Draco hade skvallrat, men hon släppte tanken ganska snart, för Narcissa frågade hela tiden var hon varit. Alie vägrade svara, och det hade bara gjort Narcissa ännu mer arg. Alie var säker på att hon skulle få sota för det senare, men hon ville inte berätta att Melza hjälpt henne.

"Du stannar här", upprepade Narcissa kallt. "Med Lucius… men han måste jobba, så du får inte störa honom, okej?"

Alie nickade och Narcissa började skratta.

"Ha, så dum jag är!" Hon log skadeglatt. "Du vet ju inte ens var Lucius arbetsrum ligger, eller hur?"

Alie skakade på huvudet och Narcissa såg nöjd ut.

"Bra", sade hon. "Melza kommer snart med din frukost, du får äta här uppe. Du kan gå ut sen, men om du stör Lucius, eller på något sätt försöker smita, då… ja, då blir det inte roligt för dig, kan jag säga!"

Alie svarade inte, och Narcissa lämnade rummet och smällde dörren efter sig. Alie satt kvar och blundade. Hon orkade inte med Narcissa! Draco verkade okej, och Lucius… njaa, hon var inte riktigt säker på honom. Men Narcissa – usch!

Alie lutade sig tillbaka soffan och slappande av. Inte för att hon fick göra det särskilt länge, för strax eter hördes ett ljudligt _pang _och Melza ställde ner en bricka på bordet.

"Hej Melza!" Alie log och alfen såg blygt ner. "Tack för att du visade mig till badrummet, det var verkligen jätte snällt! Och förlåt att jag inte lyssnade på dina varningar angående Draco…"

Alfen såg upp på Alie och hade ett förvånat uttryck i ansiktet.

"Ber ni om… ursäkt, miss?"

"Öhh, ja", sa Alie förbryllat. "Jag betedde mig respektlöst och barnsligt, och jag ber om ursäkt."

Melza sprack upp i ett leende.

"Miss behöver inte alls be om ursäkt!" sade hon snabbt och räckte en kopp till Alie (snarare tryckte den i famnen på henne). "Melza är van vid sådant, husbo… jag menar mr Malfoy säger att vi ska bestraffa oss varje dag och…"

"Vilka vi?" avbröt Alie förvånat och tänkte på Draco.

"Vi husalfer", förklarade Melza. "Vi är omkring trettio husalfer här i huset, ända sedan Dobby försvann så…"

Alfen tystnade. Alie mindes Dobby som den ende husalfen på Hogwarts som plockat upp Hermione Grangers stickade mössor, sockor och vantar i Gryffindor tornet. Men hon hade också hört att Dobby var en före detta husalf till Malfoys, och nu visade det sig vara sant.

"Ingen fara, Melza", tröstade Alie och ställde ner koppen på bordet för att klappa den lilla alfen på huvudet. "Jag förstår dig…"

Egentligen fattade hon inte alls! Hur kunde man låta någon säga åt en att man skulle bestraffa sig själv varje dag?!

"Jag brukar lägga händerna på spisplattorna i köket, miss", sade Melza och lät nästan stolt. "Och om jag varit riktigt olydig, brukar jag hälla kokande vatten över mig. Och när jag…"

"Sluta med det", beordrade Alie direkt.

"Ursäkta, miss?" alfen lät förbryllad.

"Du får inte bestraffa dig själv något mer – aldrig någonsin!" lade hon till när alfen såg ut att protestera. "Förstått?"

"Men…"

"NEJ, MELZA!"

Alie blev själv skrämd av sin röst och hon kunde inte klaga när alfen blev så rädd att hon tappade tekoppen som hon just skulle ge tillbaka till Alie. Allt spilldes ut på mattan och alfen såg förskräckt ut.

"Nej, stygg Melza! Åh nej, vad har Melza gjort?" alfen började tjuta som en galning och det var nätt och jämnt som Alie han stoppa henne från att springa in i elden.

"Nej, Melza!" skrek Alie och försökte dra tillbaka alfen. "Melza, jag beordrar dig att sluta!"

Alfen slutade tvärt.

"Melza, kan du få bort teet från golvet och mattan, tror du?" alfen nickade och knäppte med fingrarna så att allt det blöta försvann. "Tack så mycket."

Alfen hällde upp en ny kopp och Alie satte sig ner i soffan igen.

"Tack, Melza", sade Alie tacksamt och tog emot koppen. "Ser du nu? Känns det inte mycket lättare när du inte behövt bestraffa dig själv?"

Alfen skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, miss", sade hon sorgset. "Melza _vill _lyda miss Aliena, men Melza _måste_ lyda mr Malfoy, mr Draco och mrs Malfoy…"

Alie suckade och tog en stor klunk från teet.

***

Alie stod ensam i salongen och kände sig iakttagen av den unge Lucius och hans far. Hon hade på sig en grön Slytherin klädnad (alla hennes Gryffindor saker hade separerats från resten av hennes ägodelar i kofferten) som Melza hade gett henne. En grön kjol och en vit skjorta med uppkavlade ärmar, vita knästrumpor och de vanliga svarta finskorna såklart. Alie kunde inte säga att hon var chockad… Narcissa, Bellatrix och Draco hade åkt iväg för länge sedan, men de hade varit mycket noga med att dricka Polyjuice-elixir innan. Narcissa hade förvandlats till en fetlagd häxa med svart, kort hår och mörka ögon. Bellatrix hade förvandlats till en ung häxa med blont, lockigt hår och ett inbjudande leende. Draco hade förvandlats till en ung man med mörkt, rufsigt hår och bruna ögon. Han hade lett så gulligt mot Alie, och hon hade lett tillbaka. Han var okej, Draco – ibland, åtminstone.

Plötsligt kom ett högt ljud nerifrån golvet och Alie hoppade till.

"Vem där?" ropade hon förskräckt.

Inget svar.

"Hallå?"

Det där ljudet kom igen, den här gången högre. Det lät som om någon ylade, inte som en varg utan som att man hade ont.

"Hallå, vem där?" ropade Alie och såg sig om i rummet.

Allt hon såg var en trappa som gick neråt, men den vågade hon inte ta. Sen kom ett annat, mer skräckinjagande ljud:

"Aliena, är det du som ropar?" hördes mr Malfoys röst på andra sidan dörren. "Aliena, vi måste talas vid, var är du?"

Alie bet sig i läppen när hon hörde Lucius steg närma sig. Hon såg sig omkring ännu en gång, men hennes blick fastnade ändå bara på den förrädiska trappan. Alie suckade tungt. Varför?!

"Aliena?" Lucius ropade igen och nu var han ännu närmare.

Alie tvekade inte längre utan sprang rakt fram till trappan och trippade snabbt ner. Just när hennes huvud försvunnit i skuggorna öppnades dörrarna till salongen och mr Malfoy kom in, med Snape i hälarna och Alie tackade Gud och gjorde korstecknet på bröstet – även fast hon inte var kristen. Hon kikade försiktigt över kanten på golvet så att hon kunde se vad som hände.

"Hon är inte här, Lucius", sade Snape tomt och Lucius såg stint på honom. "Var är flickan egentligen? Jag hoppas ni inte tappat bort henne, för då blir Mörkrets Herre…"

"Jag vet vad som händer om vi tappar bort flickan, Snape!" vrålade Lucius och slog näven i väggen. "Det är just det som är problemet! Var är hon?! Aliena!"

Alie sög in läpparna för att inte skrika och duckade hastigt när Snape såg åt hennes håll. Han verkade inte ha märkt henne, utan sa bara:

"Hon kanske är på gården? Försöker kanske rymma, men det skulle jag också göra om jag tvingades på _här_…"

Alie flinade.

"Nej, hon är här, Snape!" sade Lucius bestämt. "Jag hörde henne! Det svär jag vid mitt märke på att jag gjorde!"

Alie förstod att hon inte hade något annat val än att fortsätta nerför trappan, och hon följde försiktigt räcket tills hon kände en kall yta som måste vara golv. Hon hörde hur det droppade från taket och såg hur stort rummet var. Det var inte källaren, men det liknade källaren!

Alie såg en liten dörr längst bort i rummet, och nyfikenheten tog genast över. Alie sprang tvärs genom rummet och öppnade dörren. Nej, hon _försökte _öppna dörren – men den var låst. Alie förbannade återigen hela familjen Malfoy för att ha beslagtagit hennes stav. Men Alie visste hur man löste knepiga situationer… hon var ju trots allt Dumbledores fosterbarn!

Dumbledore hade en gång – strax efter att de upptäckt hennes koppling till Salazar Slytherin – berättat för henne att med hjälp av parselspråk kunde alla förtrollningar som gjorts med ond magi upplösas eller försvinna.

"_Öppna Dig_", viskade Alie mot låset på ormspråk, och ett ljudligt _klick_ hördes och dörren for upp med gnällande gångjärn.

Alie såg först ingenting. Det var nämligen _helt _mörkt i rummet, men Alie hörde något istället. Det där ljudet, ylandet!

"Vem där?" ropade Alie och försökte behärska rösten ifrån falsett. "Hallå?!"

"Vem är det som frågar?" hördes en hes röst längst bort ifrån rummet.

"_Ljus_", väste Alie återigen och facklor på väggarna tändes genast.

"Snälla, snälla! Jag ber er, jag har berättat allt jag vet! Snälla, jag…" rösten tystnade tvärt. "Vem är det?"

"Aliena Ross Grat, och vem är ni?"

"Aliena… det är mr Ollivander, trollstavsmakaren!" rösten lät upphetsad. "Har ni kommit för att rädda mig, miss?"

Alie gick långsamt fram till gamle mannen som sa sig vara Ollivander, trollstavsmakaren som gjort hennes trollstav personligen. När hon kom närmare såg hon att det verkligen var Ollivander, och precis som hon hade varit i Malfoys källare var han fastbunden med armar och fötter och en ögonbindel för ögonen. Han låg på golvet, helt blodig och med mycket sår i ansiktet och på kroppen. Alie gick fram till honom och tog bort ögonbindeln.

"Mr Ollivander?"

Mr Ollivander såg upp.

"Aliena, minsann!" Han lät lättad. "Det är ni! Åh, ni har kommit för att rädda mig, såklart! Var är Dumbledore, funkar din trollstav fortfarande? Åh, vad jag är glad att se er, Aliena!"

Alie log besvärat.

"Jag… jag är inte här för att rädda er, mr Ollivander", sade hon. "Jag är också fången här, och Albus är död."

"Vadå också fången? Och är Albus… _död_?"

Alie nickade. Hon hjälpte Ollivander att sätta sig upp i en bekvämare vinkel och den gamle mannen stönade högt av smärta.

"Förlåt", pep Alie. "Jag önskar jag kunde göra något, sir. Men, de har min stav…"

Ollivander skakade på huvudet.

"Det är bara skönt att höra en mänsklig röst igen, Aliena", sade han och såg på Alie. "Jag har haft det så ensamt, förstår ni. Han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn har torterat mig, Aliena! Torterat mig, säger jag!"

Alie nickade.

"Jag vet, sir", sade hon. "Jag har också… blivit torterad."

"Av vem?" Ollivander höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Draco Malfoy, sir", pep Alie igen och mötte inte mannens blick. "Crucio…"

Den gamle spottade på golvet.

"Jag svär vid min trollstav att jag ska hämnas dig, Aliena", sade han allvarligt.

"Nej, mr Ollivander! Det behövs inte, jag…"

"Jag vet vad du tänker", avbröt Ollivander bryskt. "Men någon gång kommer jag väl härifrån, eller hur?"

Alie log.

"Ja, sir. Ni har rätt, antar jag."

De talade en stund, men sen var det dags för Alie att lämna fängelsehålorna för att visa sig för Malfoys. Hon och Ollivander tog ett kärt avsked och Alie lovade att snart komma tillbaka igen för att talas vid.

Alie tog två steg i taget uppför den stora trappan, men såg först till att salongen var tom innan hon framträdde i ljuset. Så fort hon kommit upp, öppnades dörrarna och mr Malfoy, Draco, Lestrange, Narcissa och Snape kom in och var upptagna med en vild konversation).

"Hon måste ju vara här någonstans!" påpekade Narcissa. "Herrgården är omringad av de allra kraftigaste förhäxningarna!"

"Ja, men vem har inte sett den ungen göra underverk innan?" sade mr Malfoy.

"Vi ska i alla fall vänta ett tag till innan vi tillkallar Mörkrets Herre…" envisades Lestrange.

"Hör på er själva!" Snape fnös föraktfullt. "Ni har tappat bort det värdefullaste som Mörkrest Herre har, och vad ska han säga?"

Det tog ett tag till innan de märkte att Alie iakttog dem.

"Men vad i _helvete_…" mumlade Draco men tystnade snabbt när Narcissa såg på honom.

"Vad är det…?" började Alie.

"Var har du varit, din blodsförrädare!" Lestrange gav henne en rejäl örfil och Alie skulle just slå tillbaka när Snape höjde trollstaven.

"_Levicorpus_!"

Alie kände hur någonting grep tag i ena foten och plötsligt var hon upp-och-ner i luften. Hon hörde Lestrange skrika av vrede.

"Snape, din odugliga…! _Liberacorpus_!"

Alie åkte ner i golvet igen med en hög _duns_.

"Aj, fan!" skrek hon och strök sitt bakhuvud. "Vad skulle det där vara bra för?!"

Bellatrix snärtade till med sin trollstav och en brännande smärta uppenbarade sig på Alies kind. Hon strök handen över såret och upptäckte att hon börjat blöda – mycket.

"Men Bellatrix!" utropade Narcissa och riktade sin stav mot Alies kind. "_Episkey_!"

Men inget hände. Narcissa och Lucius upprepade besvärjelsen ett par gånger innan Snape avbröt dem.

"Det funkar inte så… vår kära Bellatrix använde magi för att orsaka såret och Episkey fungerar bara på vanliga sår", muttrade han och grep tag om Alies arm och lyfte upp henne. "Du följer med mig."

Alie försökte slita sig loss och Draco såg hastigt bort när hon försökte möta hans blick. Lucius och Narcissa stod helt stilla och betraktade hela scenen, men Bellatrix fick ett utfall:

"Snape, du _rör _inte flickan! Mörkrets Herre har sagt åt oss att ingen förutom han får röra flickan…"

Snape log.

"Mörkrets Herre kommer bli _så _stolt när jag berättar vad du gjort med flickan – utan att röra henne, förstås", sade han föraktfullt. "Eller ska vi hålla det här för oss själva, kanske?"

Alla förutom Alie nickade. Snape grep hårdare om hennes arm och spände blicken i henne.

"Och du också, Aliena?"

"Jag… mm, visst."


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel tre,

Ormviskaren, Draken och Pojken från Drömmen

Det gick några dagar – fast de kändes som veckor – och Alie satt instängd i gästrummet, med trogna Melza och familjens Malfoys porträtt som enda sällskap. Hon hade inte haft någon koll på vad som hänt i resten av Malfoys herrgård, men Melza hade tagit med sig The Daily Prophet varje morgon och Alie visste nu att ministeriet hade fallit, och att Dödsätarna hade infört nya regler. Bl. a. för "smutsskallar", och Alie blev sjuk av oro över sina vänner, då de flesta av dem var mugglarfödda. Men Alie visste också att Harry Potter fortfarande var på fri fot, och hon hoppades varje dag att det skulle stå något nytt om honom – förutom att han hade blivit tillfångatagen, förstås.

Hon hade haft fler drömmar också, den ena konstigare och läskigare än den andra. Men i varje dröm hade alltid den där pojken dykt upp… och _precis_ innan han skulle kyssa henne, och _precis_ när hon hade blundat, så vaknade hon – kallsvettig och andfådd. Alie _ville _kyssa pojken, hon _ville_ hålla om honom och hon _ville_ bli hans! Han var ju trots allt den som varit vänligast mot henne just nu, även i verkliga livet.

Dörren till gästrummet hade nu blivit låst också, och Alie behövde aldrig undra varför. Såret på kinden gjorde fortfarande ont och det lös rött om det, av torkat blod förstås.

Alie satt på fönsterblecket vid det stora fönstret i gästrummet och såg ut över landskapet, som nu var mer bekant för henne än gästrummet. Det var mörkt ute och säkert mycket sent på natten, men Alie längtade efter frisk luft! Hon ville känna vinden i håret och vatten mot kroppen. Hon ville andas. Men när?

_I sinom tid_, skulle Dumbledore sagt. _Men först, planering_!

Alie fnös. Vad skulle hon planera? Enligt Dumbledore skulle man alltid planera saker och ting! "Carpe Diem" var nästan heligt för honom, meddans "improvisera" var en dödssynd…

Plötsligt knackade det på dörren och Alie vände hastigt på huvudet när dörren for upp. Där stod Narcissa, iförd en svart klädnad och trollstaven i högsta hugg. Alie hoppade ner från fönsterblecket och de båda stod kvar och såg på varandra på avstånd.

"Ja?" Alie såg på Narcissa, oförmögen om att kunna läsa hennes ansisktuttryck.

"Kom", sade Narcissa bara.

Alie närmade sig Narcissa med misstänksam uppsyn. Narcissa knuffade obarmhärtigt ut Alie ur gästrummet och stängde försiktigt dörren. Hon började gå med snabba steg mot trappan, och när hon såg att Alie inte följde efter vände hon sig om och vinkade henne till sig. Alie började sakta följa efter och Narcissa rusade nerför trappan med små nätta steg. Alie sprang ifatt henne och höll fast henne i ena sidan på hennes svarta mantel så att hon måste vända sig om och möta Alies blick.

"Vad gäller det?" väste Alie, men Narcissa svarade inte. "Hallå?"

Narcissa skakade på huvudet och satte fingret för läpparna. En hastig tanke slog Alie. Skulle Narcissa hjälpa henne att fly? Hade hon plötsligt fått ett hjärta och kunde inte längre stå ut med att se Alie plågas av sin härskare? Men tanken lämnade Alie alltför fort, då hon hörde ivriga röster nerifrån salongen och hon såg stint på Narcissa som tittade bort. Narcissa fortsatte att skynda sig ner för trappan och Alie följde långsamt efter – tampandes mellan sin intuition och sin nyfikenhet.

När Alie kom ner till salongen tystnade alla. Hon kände sig iakttagen på fel sätt och ville helst springa uppför trappan och låsa in sig i gästrummet, men hon stod kvar, rakryggad och stolt. Meddans Alie stod där så inspekterade hon rummets nya möblering – den var precis likadan som förra gångens möte; ett långt bord med blank bordsskiva stod i mitten och alla Dödsätarna satt uppradade på långsidorna med flackande blickar och trummande fingrar. På huvudändan satt Voldemort, iförd en svart klädnad och en lång mantel. Han hade Nagini vid sin sida, och han gav tecken åt Alie att slå sig ner närmast honom.

"_Vad trevligt att du kunde komma, Aliena_", sade Voldemort på ormspråk utan att ta blicken ifrån de förskräckta Dödsätarna.

"_Det var ju inte precis så att jag hade något val, eller hur_?" muttrade Alie och Voldemort skrattade glädjelöst. "_Vad är det som är så roligt_?"

Äntligen såg Voldemort på henne. Hans röda ögon glodde stint in i hennes bruna och Alie fick tvinga sig själv att inte titta bort. Voldemort lade en benig och iskall hand på hennes axel.

"_Det ska du få se, jag lovar Aliena_", väste han i hennes öra innan han höjde rösten åt Dödsätarna. "Låt oss börja! Vill du vara så god att visa dem föremålet, Severus?"

Snape sög in läpparna till ett smalt streck och nickade stelt. Han tog fram handen ur sin klädnad och höll fram något litet och runt som det lös spöklikt ifrån och Alie tänkte på spökena på Hogwarts. Snape höll upp det runda föremålet så att alla kunde se och beundra det, innan han lade det på bordet – mycket försiktigt – framför Voldemort som stirrade intensivt.

"Vad är det där?" frågade Alie misstänksamt och kunde inte ta ögonen ifrån det.

"Din dumma jäntunge!" fräste Bellatrix bortifrån sin plats. "Det är en profetia, ser du väl?!"

Hon tystnade snabbt när Voldemort gav henne en kall blick.

"Ja, det är en profetia", sade han långsamt. "Och jag har _själv _varit och hämtat den på mysterieavdelningen på ministeriet."

Det gick ett sus mellan Dödsätarna och det vred sig i magen på Alie. Hon visste vad en profetia var för något, men om Voldemort själv hämtat kunde det bara betyda en sak; problem.

Voldemort drog upp ena ärmen på manteln och greppade profetian. Han höll den i sin hand och inspekterade den noga när den plötsligt blev mjölkvit. En låg viskning hördes, och alla lutade sig fram mot profetian för att höra.

Först var viskningen lika låg som en tyst vind, men sedan hördes fler och fler röster och viskningarna blev allt högre tills ingen kunde förstå annat än att det var skrik.

Plötsligt sprack profetian och miljoner små glasskärvor flög överallt i rummet, så pyttesmå att de var pulveriserade till damm. Ut från profetian kom det spöklika ljuset och det lös upp hela salongen med sådan kraft att det nästan var bländande. Ett ansikte uppenbarade sig framför Voldemort och Alie kände igen det som professor Trelawney, läraren i Spådomskonst på Hogwarts. När Trelawney öppnade munnen, hade hon en hes röst som Alie aldrig hört förut:

_"Endast om Draken eller Ljuset förenas med orättvisan skall Mörkrets Krafter föras vidare till nästa ätt, och endast Ormviskaren skall föda barnet. Barnets far måste hållas okänd för barnet och Mörkrets Herre skall uppfostra barnet tillsammans med Ormviskaren, i barnets tro om att dess far är någon annan än den riktiga. Om Ljuset och Ormviskaren får ett barn, skall moderns krafter och faderns lojalitet föras vidare till barnet. Om det är Draken som får barn med Ormviskaren, skall moderns kunskaper och faderns välvilja vara de egenskaper som barnet sätter mest värde på. Barnet blir en pojke, och pojken skall döpas till Maximus och skall icke äga ett mer känt namn. Ormviskaren kommer att vägra, Draken kommer att vägra och Ljuset kommer att tveka. Men det måste ske, och det före Ormviskarens Sjuttonde Födelsedag..."_

När Trelawneys röst dött ut och profetian försvunnit blev det helt tyst. Ingen sa något, alla stirrade envist från Voldemort till Alie – och till slut blev det också hon som bröt tystnaden.

"Jaha", hon försökte låta kaxigare än hon kände sig. "Och vad har _det _med mig att göra? Jag menar, 'Ormviskaren' måste ju vara Vol…"

Hon blev avbruten av Bellatrix, som skrattade högt och skadeglatt.

"Du, din dumma lilla flicka!" Det var tydligt att hon var den enda Dödsätaren som förstod, för resten stirrade girigt på henne och Voldemort log diskret. "Det är ju självklart, jäntunge! _Du _är Ormviskaren!"

Det gick ett sus mellan Dödsätarna och Alie mötte Dracos blick. Han såg både chockad och oroad ut samtidigt. Hatade han henne nu? Alie tittade bort – varför brydde hon sig?!

"Det… kan inte stämma…!" mumlade Alie förskräckt och Bellatrix såg mycket självbelåten ut. "Jag... jag…"

Hon kände en avlägsen hand gripa tag i hennes överarm och Alie drogs in under Voldemorts mantel. Han lade en iskall, beskyddande hand på hennes axel och flera Dödsätare drog efter andan. Mörkrets Herre hade gjort något mycket generöst mot Alie, det förstod hon själv.

"Min blivande hustru…" Voldemorts röst var knappt mer än en viskning men ändå kunde varenda mänsklig levnad i rummet höra honom. "Min enda överlevnad… min…"

"Och min systerson är Draken, herre!"

Hur många gånger Alie än hatat Bellatrixs stämma så måste den här gången slå allt! Det verkade som att inte ens Voldemort tänkt den tanken, och både han och Alie såg förvånat på Bellatrix. Det snurrade runt i huvudet på Alie och hon kände sig illamående.

"Och…" Voldemort smackade och slickade sig om läpparna. "Du är säker, Bella?"

Bellatrix nickade ivrigt.

"Ja, herre!" sade hon hest. "Helt säker! Skulle kunna sätta mitt liv på det, herre! _Draco är 'Draken'_!"

Voldemorts blick hamnade på Draco, som nu var helt blek.

"Och så får det bli", mumlade Voldemort. "Draco är Draken, tills vi fått veta vem 'Ljuset' är, det vill säga… klarar du av det här, Draco? Kan du föra Mörkret vidare till nästa ätt?"

"Jag…" stammade Draco. "Jag…"

Men plötsligt fick Alie nog!

"Nej! Släpp mig, din hemska…" Alie stötte bort Voldemort så att han föll baklänges in i bordskanten. "Det där är lögn! Inget av det där är sant! Struntprat, alltihop!"

Voldemort log iskallt, rätade på sig och slätade ut sin mantel.

"Du ser vad du vill se, kära Aliena. Och du hör vad du vill höra…" sade han dovt. "Men sanningen är den verklighet som du måste anpassa dig till, vare sig du vill eller inte."

Alie bet sig i tungan och backade snabbt in i väggen bakom sig. Nu fick det vara nog – hon var inte någon nickedocka som skulle lyda Voldemorts minsta vink!

"_Ser du verkligen dig själv som en nickedocka, Aliena_?" frågade Voldemort på ormspråk och närmade sig henne med tysta steg. "_Åhh, kära barn… du är så mycket än du tror… du är livets gåva till mig, och jag är mer tacksam än du kan ana…_"

"Ha!" Alie fnös och flyttade sig ännu längre bort från Voldemort. "Du använder bara mig som din personliga leksak, Voldemort! Jag tror inte på ett ord av vad du säger, och det är bäst att du låter mig gå nu, annars ska jag… annars…"

"Ja?" Voldemort flinade och Dödsätarna skrattade elakt.

Alies blick sökte efter Dracos, men han verkade för upptagen med att ta bort smuts från sina naglar. Hon hatade honom just nu… han var bara en feg liten skit!

"Vi väntar, Aliena", sade Voldemort. "Och vi är väldigt nyfikna på vad du har att hota oss med…"

Alie gick fram till Voldemort och såg upp på honom. Hon mötte hans kalla blick och log. Sen gick hon i sidled runt bordet, fram till Dracos plats. Allas blickar följde hennes rörelser, förutom Draco som stirrade på den blanka bordsskivan.

Alie ställde sig bakom Draco och lade sina händer på hans axlar. Hon hörde hur Narcissa flämtade och hon såg hur det ryckte till i Lucius ansikte, men Voldemort verkade helt lugn. Alie stod helt stilla, och kastade en snabb och nästan omärkbar blick på Dracos stav som låg framför honom på bordet – precis som alla andras (förutom Voldemorts) stavar gjorde. Trots denna snabba blick, reagerade Voldemort oerhört snabbt.

"Stoppa henne! Stoppa henne, sa jag!" vrålade han och snärtade till med sin trollstav, men Alie var snabbare.

Hon greppade Dracos stav innan han hann reagera och hon riktade staven mot sig själv och Dracos strupe. Hon höll hans hals i ett stadigt grepp med hela armen och stramade till så att han såg ut att kvävas.

"Låt mig gå, annars går det illa för oss båda, förstår du", sade hon högt och stirrade stint på Voldemort som såg helt hjälplös ut. "Sänk era stavar!"

Lucius reste sig upp.

"Hörde ni inte flickan?" ropade han. "Sänk stavarna, idioter!"

"Lucius", morrade Voldemort och Lucius satte sig hastigt ner. "Sänk era stavar…"

Som en enda rörelse sänktes stavarna och Alie drog upp Draco från platsen han satt på.

"Res dig upp, Draco" väste hon och Draco reste sig snabbt upp och följde hennes rörelser när hon backade med trollstaven fortfarande riktad mot hans strupe. "Jag kommer göra det… med oss båda, förstår du det? Förstår alla här i rummet att jag menar allvar?!"

Dödsätarna nickade stilla och Alie slappnade av. Hon skulle bli fri.

"_Aliena…_"

Alie vände sig hastigt om, fortfarande med armen runt Dracos hals och han gav ifrån sig ett kvavt ljud. Först såg Alie inte vem som talat till henne, men snart trädde en mörk gestalt fram ur skuggorna och Alie såg vem det var. _Pojken från hennes dröm_!

Alie drog efter andan och tryckte Draco tätare till sig. Hon kände sig trygg, men samtidigt rädd… vad skulle hända? Skulle pojken ta hand om henne? Skulle han hjälpa henne härifrån? Pojken sträckte ut sin hand, och det kändes som att Alie sveptes in i ett dovt mörker, och endast Dracos ansträngda andetag påminde henne om var hon befann sig.

"_Aliena… kom till mig… Aliena, jag ska hjälpa dig… släpp pojken, Aliena. Släpp honom..._"

Alie släppte taget om Draco och hon hörde honom hosta. Pojken beordrade Alie att släppa taget om staven, vilket hon också gjorde. Ett högt slammer hördes när den träffade stengolvet ett flertal gånger och rullade iväg mot pojkens fötter – som en magnet. Pojken lutade sig ner och plockade upp staven, lekte med den med fingrarna innan han sänkte armarna och såg på Alie.

"_Nu… låt mig se på dig, Aliena…_", sade pojken och gick emot henne.

Helst ville hon springa iväg, men benen lydde inte och hon stod kvar när pojken vidrörde hennes ansikte. Hans hand var iskall, och Alie ryckte till – trollbunden av pojkens skönhet. Hans fasta haka, de mörka ögonen, håret… Alie blundade och önskade all framtid hon ägde att få vara tillsammans med pojken.

Hans hand strök henne över håret och tryckte henne till sig.

"_Berätta, Aliena… vad önskar du mest av allt i världen?_"

Han omfamnade henne och Alie placerade sitt huvud på hans bröst.

"Jag…" viskade hon och lyssnade på pojkens dunkande hjärta. "Jag önskar… att få se Hogwarts… en sista gång, åtminstone."

Problemet var bara… Alie hörde inget hjärta dunka. Hon knuffade hastigt bort pojken och såg in i hans ansikte. _Voldemort._

"En storslagen önskan! Och som en del av mitt blod, ska det såklart uppfyllas, inte sant?"

Voldemort log, och höll upp armarna i en majestätisk gest.

"God natt, Aliena", sade han hest och Alies ben gav vika.

Det sista Alie mindes var hur hon föll framstupa in i ett kolsvart mörker. Om det Voldemorts mantel eller insidan av hennes ögonlock fick hon aldrig veta...


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel fyra,

Diagongränden och tvillingarna Weasley

Alie suckade lyckligt och lutade huvudet mot fönstret. Framför sig såg hon hela London forsa förbi, och ett diskret litet leende spred sig på hennes läppar. Det spelade ingen roll att Narcissa – i skepnad av en ful gumma – satt i sätet mitt emot och stirrade stint på henne. Det spelade ingen roll att Draco snarkade som en gris där han satt bredvid henne på Nattbussen, utklädd till en ung man med trasiga kläder. Hon var fri! Eller nja, inte riktigt… men hon skulle få åka till Hogwarts med Hogwartsexpressen nästa vecka – med Voldemorts godkännande! Fast på ett villkor såklart, och det ville Alie inte tänka på.

Hon rätade på sig och inspekterade sina händer. Hon hade aldrig förut använt Polyjuice-elixir, och hon hade aldrig sett någon använda det heller. Men nu hade hon fått uppleva båda sakerna – samtidigt! För familjen Malfoy var en förrädisk familj nu – enligt de andra trollkarlarna som var på Potters sida – och Voldemort ville helst slippa all uppståndelse. Men Draco behövde nya skolböcker och tillbehör lika mycket som Alie behövde det, så han och Narcissa hade druckit Polyjuice-elixiret innan de klev på tåget mot Kings Cross (vilket Alie också gjort), fast inne på toaletterna. Anledningen till att Alie druckit det var för att hon varit borta hela sommaren, enda sedan Dumbledores död, och Voldemort ville helst slippa den uppståndelsen också. Alie förstod honom, men på ett sätt som hon inte ville veta av!

"_Den Läckande Kitteln, London_", hördes en främmande röst från bussens främre sida, var fanns Stan?

Draco och Narcissa reste sig upp samtidigt och Alie gjorde likadant.

"_Kan avstigande passagerare vara vänliga att skynda sig_?" hördes samma okända röst igen, och i ett huj var de alla tre ute i den friska luften.

Solen sken starkt och Alie blev nästan bländad, hon som inte varit ute på vad som kändes som en evighet! Plötsligt greppade Narcissa tag om hennes och Dracos arm och släpade dem efter henne in i en mörk gränd. Hon ställde dem båda mot väggen, sida vid sida, och såg vaksamt på dem.

"Vi är efterlysta", sade hon kort.

Draco nickade och Alie gjorde detsamma – även om hon inte visste vad _hon_ var efterlyst för.

"Så hädanefter, när vi kommer till Diagongränden", fortsatte hon, "ska ni kalla mig mrs Simmons, förstått?"

Återigen en liten nick från båda.

"Och ni två", Narcissa pekade från Draco till Alie, "är syskonen Mary och Chad, okej?"

När Narcissa verkligen blivit säker på att de båda förstått – efter några få varningar och lite klagomål från Alie och Dracos sida – fortsatte de mot Den Läckande Kitteln där den hemliga ingången låg. Under tiden som de gick började Alie mot sin vilja att tänka på villkoret … hon hade lovat Voldemort att föda Dracos barn, i utbyte mot att få gå klart sina återstående år på Hogwarts. Draco hade naturligtvis inget val, men för Alie var det annorlunda. Trots det så skämdes hon för sitt beslut, för nu skulle ju Harry Potter _aldrig_ kunna övervinna Voldemort – inte _på riktigt_. Alies samvete gnagde som bara den, för det var ju inte _det här _som Dumbledore tränat henne för. Han hade tagit henne som sin lärling, uppfostrat henne och sett henne som sin egen – och vad hade Alie gjort i gengäld? Jo, hon hade sålt sin själv till Mörkrets Förste! Alie förtjänade en applåd …!

"Gomorn ma'am", mumlade Tom, bartendern på Den Läckande Kitteln, när Narcissa klev in genom dörren med Alie och Draco efter sig. "Vad önskas? Nåt för era förtjusande barn, månne?"

Narcissa skakade på huvudet och pekade på dörren till skrubben. Tom såg en aning besviken ut, men nickade och alla tre klev in i rummet och Narcissa stängde dörren efter dem. Hon tog hastigt fram sin trollstav och knackade några gånger på den murbelagda väggen framför dem. Plötsligt särade väggen på sig, och Narcissa knuffade fram Draco och Alie.

Alie hade väntat sig en glad uppsyn, full med människor och öppna affärer – men hon fick en chock! Det var bara några få människor i Diagongränden, nästan inga affärer öppna och det var helt tyst …

"Först går vi till Det Magiska Menageriet", sade Narcissa så fort murväggen slutit sig bakom dem. "Draco, du behöver ugglegodis till Arrow, och Aliena… du behöver ett nytt djur."

"Nej, det gör jag visst inte!" protesterade Alie snabbt och såg stint på Narcissa. "Jag har en alldeles _utmärkt_ katt, förstår du och …"

"Din katt dog när du gjorde det", svarade Narcissa morskt.

Alie hoppade till.

"Ursäkta?"

Ett litet leende spred sig på Narcissas läppar och Draco såg hastigt bort.

"Din utmärkta katt, som du säger, är död, Aliena", sade hon, "så du behöver ett nytt husdjur, okej?"

Inom sig ville Alie skrika, men allt hon gjorde var att nicka och ge Narcissa en mördande blick.

Alie visste _precis _vilket husdjur hon skulle välja – och inget skulle stoppa henne från att få det (inte ens Narcissa)! Och dessutom var hon säker på att det fanns på marknaden …

De började gå mot Det Magiska Menageriet, som inte låg särskilt långt bort. Som tur var så hade de öppet, men till och med djuren satt helt tysta i sina burar utanför affären. Alie såg förstulet på dem, men Narcissa och Draco skyndade sig bara förbi in i affären. Alie mindes att Narcissa nämnt att hon och Draco hade åkt till Diagongränden samma dag som Alie träffade Ollivander, så det här var nog ingen chock för dem. Trots det så var hon tvungen att känna förakt mot dem, de hade säkert inte brytt sig mer när de kom hit första gången heller!

Plötsligt stack Draco fram sitt huvud från dörröppningen.

"Öhh, Mary? Mrs Simmons vill att du kommer …"

Alie fnös.

"Jaså du, det vill hon? Jaja, jag kommer väl då!"

Inne i affären var det betydligt mer trevligt än utanför den, och Alie kände sig genast mycket gladare! En smutsgrå uggla flög fram för att sedan sätta sig på hennes axel, och en gammal (och lika smutsgrå) man kom framspringande mot dem.

"Hampus, kom hit!" ropade han och skulle just greppa tag om ugglans ben när den flög upp mot taket och landade på ett skåp med ugglegodis.

Mannen suckade irriterat och torkade sig i pannan med ena ärmen.

"Ja, ni får såklart ursäkta det där", sade han andfått och log mot dem. "Hampus kom in igår, hans ägare ville inte ha något med honom att göra längre… stackarn! Men, vad har det med er att göra? Nej, ni måste ju ha kommit hit för något helt annat, eller hur?"

Narcissa harklade sig och drog av sig sina mörkröda handskar.

"Vi är här för att för att köpa ugglegodis till mr Chad", sade hon bestämt, "samt en uggla åt miss Mary här…"

Nu såg Alie sin chans!

"Jag vill ha en padda, mrs Simmons!" utropade hon så högt att både Draco och den gamle mannen hoppade till.

"Jaså du, det vill du?" Alie kunde riktigt höra den dolda sarkasmen i Narcissas röst, och hon njöt av varje sekund hon kunde få ut av det. "Och inte en uggla?"

Alie skakade bestämt på huvudet.

"Och ingen katt?"

"Nepp, en padda ska jag ha!" envisades Alie och log sockersött. "_Snäääällaaaa_?"

***

Alie fick välja mellan två olika paddor – en vanlig padda eller en fötrollad. Alie valde såklart den förtrollade paddan, men ett löfte från den gamle mannens sida att på en månad skulle paddan vara lika stor som skrivmaskin! Mannen berättade att för att kunna ge paddan den mat som den behövde, var man tvungen att besöka bröderna Weasleys affär och köpa det där.

Alie ville döpa paddan till Chad, eftersom hon tyckte att paddan liknade Draco. Tyvärr var detta namnval inte särskilt uppskattat hos varken Narcissa eller Draco, så på deras begäran fick hon hitta på ett annat namn. Alie beslutade sig till sist för att döpa paddan till Bale, och de två som klagat innan blev lite nöjdare med valet.

De gick omkring i Diagongränden och köpte nya fjäderpennor, skolböcker och pergament till Hogwarts innan de slutligen stannade framför den enda affären som inte såg dyster och mörk ut – Weasleys Vassa Varor på Diagongränden 93! Så fort de stora plakaten med reklam för Skit-i-kläm blev synliga, så slet sig Alie loss från Narcissa och Draco och sprang mot affären på egen hand.

"Ali... jag menar Mary, kom tillbaka hit!" ropade Narcissa efter henne, men redan innan det hade Alie slängt igen dörren bakom sig.

Alie lutade sig mot dörren och pustade ut. Hon hade Bale i fickan och hon tog upp honom för att se på honom. Han var en gråfläckig och mycket stilig padda, tyckte Alie. Men var fanns tvillingarna Weasley?

Det var helt tyst i butiken och Alie stoppade tillbaka Bale i sin ficka igen. Hon tog några tunga steg mot disken och såg intresserat på en låda med texten "_VARNING! Explosiva glasögon (bör icke användas på någon med finnar eller onormalt stora hudutslag)"_. Alie skrattade tyst för sig själv och öppnade försiktigt lådan. Och mycket riktigt; där låg ett par glasögon med krokiga bågar och smutsigt glas.

"Var försiktig med den där!" hördes en röst bakom henne, och Alie vände sig hastigt om.

"Ursäkta mig", pep hon när hon fick syn Fred Weasley som kom gående emot henne med två stora kartonger i famnen. "Vill du ha hjälp med de där?"

Hon väntade inte på något svar utan greppade tag i en av kartongerna och földe efter Fred in bakom disken innan de båda ställde ner lådorna på golvet.

"Nämen!" Freds ansikte sprack upp i ett leende. "Tjänare Alie! Jag såg inte att det var du! Hur har du haft det i sommar då?"

Alie ryggade förskräckt tillbaka. Hon hade ju använt polyjuice-elixir, hur kunde Fred känna igen hennne?

"Var det första gången du använde Polyjuice-elixir?" fortsatte Fred glatt och satte sig på disken – så lång han hade blivit, om än möjligt. "Och varför ser du så rädd ut? Du vet väl att Polyjuice-elixir slutar verka efter en timme?"

Alie skakade på huvudet och Fred skrattade.

"Men", började Alie tyst, "hur visste du...?"

"Att du använt Polyjuice-elixir?" Alie nickade. "Tjaa, för det första så – vad jag minns – stod det en liten blond flicka vid disken och pillade på våra explosiva glasögon, men när hon hjälpt mig med kartongerna så var hon spårlöst borta ... och där stod du! För du tror väl inte att Fred Weasley är dum, va?"

Alie flinade och skakade på huvuvdet.

"Absolut inte!" försäkrade hon och satte sig på en av kartongerna mitt emot Fred. "Så vad har du gjort i sommar?"

Fred snörpte på munnen och såg sur ut.

"Jaa, förutom att du just snodde min fråga ..." han gav henne en anklagande blick. "... så har jag haft det ganska bra, faktiskt. Bill och Fleur har gift sig, förstår du."

"Det låter ju hur kul som helst", flinade Alie. "Men Ginny är inte särskilt nöjd, va?"

Fred skakade på huvudet och Alie log.

Hon mindes Ginny som sin bästa vän, men ända sen hon börjat gå ut med Harry Potter, så hade de liksom glidit isär... och när de kom till Fred och George, så stod de väldigt nära varandra (ända sedan Alie räddat dem från en _stor _straffkommendering med Filch) och Alie var faktiskt lite förtjust i Fred. Fast det vågade hon aldrig erkänna, inte ens för Ginny, då Fred redan dejtade Angelina Johnson sedan en lång tid tillbaka. Och förresten så skulle Ginny bara gapskratta och kalla Alie tokig!

"Och du då? Hur har du haft det i sommar?" Alie låtsades att hon inte hörde och pillade lite med sitt hår istället. "Hallå, Alie?"

"Mm ..." tillslut förstod hon att hon var tvungen att svara på Freds fråga. "Jag har ... det är privat, Fred! Okej?!"

Fred såg bekymrad ut och lade armarna i kors. Alie undvek att möta hans blick och drog fingrarna igenom håret.

Plötsligt hoppade Fred ner från disken och ställde sig framför Alie som hatigt såg bort med generad uppsyn.

"Har det hänt nåt, Alie?" frågade Fred och tvingade Alie att se på honom. "Du vet att du kan berätta för mig, eller hur?"

Alie nickade.

"Snälla Alie, berätta...!" bad han.

"Jag..." mumlade Alie. "Det är så konstigt, Fred! Jag..."

"Hejsan, här kommer jag med fler kartonger, Fred!" hördes Georges röst och i nästa ögonblick var han inom synhåll och ställde lådorna på disken. "Tjänare Alie! Jag såg inte att det var du! Hur har du haft det i sommar då?"

Alie flinade när hon förstod att Fred hade sagt exakt samma sak innan, men Fred såg inte nöjd ut. Det tog ett tag för Alie innan hon upptäckte att något var fel med George... riktigt fel!

"Men..." började hon tyst. "Du har jubara _ett öra_!"

"Jag vet", flinade George", tjusigt va? Jag är en enöring!"

Fred himlade med ögon och såg ursäktande på Alie.

"Sorry, han har kört det här skämtet enda sedan han blev haffad av Snape", förklarade han och Alie ryckte till. "Ja, visste du inte det? Vi hade planerat det länge, säkert månader... Fenixorden skulle föra Harry i säkerhet, så ..."

"Och vad snackar ni om då?" avbröt George och lyfte Alie från kartongerna och satte sig själv där.

"Hey, jag satt där och jag tänker sitta kvar!" skrattade Alie och hoppade upp i Georges knä och lade fötterna på disken. "Vi pratar inte om nåt särskilt, eller hur Fred?"

Fred skakade på huvudet och knuffade ner Alies fötter för att sätta sig på disken igen.

"Sååå", George log strålande och såg från Alie till Fred. "Ni har väl inte nåt fuffens för er, va? Fred, du dejtar faktiskt Angelina! Men om du hellre tar miniplutten här så gärna för mig, men bli inte sur när Angelina kommer gråtande till min öppna famn, okej?"

"Käften!" utropade Alie och Fred samtidigt med ett flin på läpparna.

De tre vännerna samtalade i ungefär en kvart, när George plötsligt kom på att han glömt hämta "äckel-päckel glassarna" som tvillingarna kallade dem. Äckel-päckel glassarna var tydligen glassar med äcklig smak ("Vi ger dem till våra konkurenter här i Diagongränden", flinade George), vad Alie förstod åtminstone, och nu sprang George iväg för att hämta dem och frysa dem med en frysningsbesvärjelse.

Han lämnade Fred och Alie ensamma med en pinsam förvaning om att de faktiskt var vuxna nu (förutom Alie, som enligt Georges mening var en miniplutt) och att det var _tvugna _att hålla sina köttsliga lustar inom sig, även om det var lockande ...

Fred gav Alie ett snett leende.

"Hehe, George är sig lik, som du ser ..." sade han lågt.

"Det är du också, Fred!" påpekade Alie retsamt.

"Hur menar du då?"

"Du är fortfarande lika barnslig, irriterande, en retsicka och..."

"Ja, tack så mycket då, Alie!" avbröt Fred och flinade. "Men säg mig, varför kom du hit egentligen?"

Plötsligt mindes Alie, och hon tog hastigt fram Bale ur fickan. Hon hade väntat sig en äcklad min från Freds sida, men han lutade sig helt lugnt över paddan och såg intresserat på den.

"Ahaa", sade han till slut, "någon har valt en _förtrollad _padda, ser jag ..."

Alie nickade och placerade Bale i Freds kupade händer.

"Och nu behöver du tvillingarna Weasley specialinriktade mat på just den här sorten?" Alie nickade igen och Fred gav paddan tillbaka till sin ägare. "Okej, följ med in på lagret så ska jag visa dig."

Fred grabbade tag om Alies hand och hon följde generat efter honom till det draperi som George försvinnut bakom. Även de gick bakom det och Alie gissade att det var lagret.

"Tjusigt, va?" flinade Fred stolt och nickade mot de stora hyllorna med olika varor på. "Det här får bara de mest _speciella_ gästerna och kunderna se."

Alie kunde tydligt höra hans betoning på "speciella" och hon kände hur han sneglade på henne.

"Det är fantastiskt!" var det enda hon fick ur sig.

Fred log och drog Alie med sig ännu längre in i rummet. George syntes inte till, och skamset insåg Alie att hon inte saknade hans sällskap heller – inte just nu i alla fall. Men var fanns Draco och Narcissa? De måste ju också förvandlats tillbaka till sig själva, men hade de lämnat Alie helt ensam?

Nej, tänkte Alie envist. De skulle de aldrig våga! Nej, de hade nog stuckit iväg till Svartvändargränd för att dricka mer Polyjuice-elixir... de skulle nog komma tillbaka närsomhelst!

"Alie, vad tänker du på egentligen?" flinade Fred och knuffade henne lite löst.

"Va?" mumlade Alie drömskt.

"Du verkar helt borta", fortsatte Fred, "men i alla fall, här förvarar vi maten till paddorna! Du förstår, det är många som vill ha just såna här paddor, efter att vi gjort PR för dem såklart!"

Alie log och fortsatte att lyssna intresserat på Fred medan han plockade på sig både det ena och det andra från hyllan. Fred var väldigt lång (vilket Alie inte var) så det var inga som helst problem för honom att nå upp, och han verkade kunna bära alla varorna hur lätt som helst.

Alie kunde skymta texten på paketen och hon fick tvinga sig själv att inte skratta för de lustiga namnen.

Plötsligt hördes ett högt _pling _från dörren och både Alie och Fred rykte till. Någon hade gått in i affären, och Alie visste nog vem det var.

"Hallå?" ropade Narcissa med ljusare röst än vanligt och Alie svor tyst. "Hallå, är det någon här? Nej, pilla inte på sakerna Dr ... Chad, vi ska inte handla något!"

"_Men mamma ...!_" väste Draco surt. "Kolla bara på allt häftigt, det är..."

"... totalt föbjudet för din del", fyllde Narcissa i. "Herregud, var är alla människor? Hallå, är det nån här?"

Fred blinkade åt Alie.

"Stanna du här, jag måste ta emot dem här", sade han och la varorna i famnen på Alie.

"Nej, vänta! Jag följer med!" envisades Alie som nu helst ville därifrån så fort som möjligt.

Fred ryckte på axlarna och Alie följde honom tillbaka till butiken där mycket riktigt Narcissa och Draco stod. Eller nja, inte i sina rätta skepnader såklart – Narcissa såg återigen gammal ut och Draco var en ung man (fast äldre än han själv).

"Vad kan jag hjälpa till med?" undrade Fred och ställde sig bakom disken.

Narcissa harklade sig, slog Draco på handen då han föröskte knycka lite skolkar-godis och ställde sig mitt emot Fred.

"Jag och min son är nya här i trakten, det är första gången vi besöker Diagongränden", ljög hon rätt i ansiktet på Fred.

Fred nickade. Han verkade inte misstänka någonting skumt, men Alie förstod vad Narcissa i smyg försökte säga till henne.

"Och vi hittar inte ut – vi är påväg hem – var finns utgången?"

Alie bet sig i läppen och såg sur ut. Skulle de redan gå?

Fred tog fram en karta under disken och lade den framför näsan på Narcissa så att hon kunde läsa. Han började beskriva vägen för henne och Narcissa lyssnade ointresserat på. Såklart visste hon vägen, stackars Fred!

"Tack så väldigt mycket herrn, men nu måste vi verkligen skynda oss", log Narcissa och drog med sig Draco mot dörren. "Vår herre väntar. Men vi får se om alla hinner med, han blir fruktansvärt arg annars ..."

Fred såg ytterst förvånad ut och höjdde på ögonbrynen.

"Jaha ...?"

När Narcissa stängt dörren bakom sig suckade Fred av lättnad.

"Vilka knäppgökar det finns nuförtiden, va?" muttrade han och Alie la varorna på disken. "Vad tror du att du håller på med då?"

Alie såg förvånat på Fred.

"Men …" började Alie men Fred skakade på huvudet.

"Det finns två personer i hela världen som vi låter passera med gratis varor", sade han bestämt, "och det är du och Harry."

Alie flinade och neg vackert.

"Man tackar, man tackar", log hon.

"Fast …" flinade Fred och såg fundersam ut. "Det kostar en _liten _summa, förstår du."

Alie skrattade och Freds ögon tindrade.

"Jaa?"

"Du måste lova att du kommer fler gånger, Alie", sade Fred mer allvarligt. "Jag har saknat dig, och det har George också. Fast jag mest, såklart."

"Jag lovar", sa Alie uppriktigt. "Och jag har saknat dig – jag menar _er _– också. Jätte mycket!"

"Om du verkligen kan hålla det, Alie", började Fred. "Så ska jag se till så att du får fira jul med oss nu i år, så slipper du åka till det där barnhemmet. För du bor väl fortfarande där?"

Alie nickade generat, hon gillade inte att ljuga. Speciellt inte för Fred.

"Det skulle betyda mycket för mig, Fred", sade hon och Fred eskorterade henne till dörren. "Jag kommer sakna dig … lovar du att skriva?"

"Men lilla fröken, ni väntar väl er inte att det ska bli en kärlekshistoria av oss två?" flinade Fred och blinkade. "Ses snart, Alie!"

Alie bara nickade och gick ut. När dörren stängts bakom henne vände hon sig hastigt om, för där stod Narcissa och Draco. Narcissa höll en liten flaska i handen och hon räckte den till Alie.

"Här, drick nu", sade hon tomt. "Jag ska inte berätta för Mörkrets Herre om ditt lilla äventyr, men stryk ska du få! När vi kommer hem, det vill säga."


	6. Dumbledores Kontor

Det här kan knappast räknas som ett kapitel, det är mera som "Alie tänker tillbaka i tiden" ^^ hehe, svårt? Nej, egentligen inte. "Dumbledores Kontor" kommer poppa upp då och då mellan några kapitel, mest för att det ska bli lättare att förstå en del saker. "Dumbledores Kontor" utspelar sig _bara_ på just Dumbledores kontor, och innehåller oftast bara Alie och Dumbledore. Och ja, det ska vara väldigt kort.

Enjoy :)

P. S. tack alla ni som kommenterat, och fortsätt gärna!

* * *

**Dumbledores Kontor**

Det var alldeles tyst på Albus' kontor, och Alie kände sig lite besvärad där hon satt på en stol vid hans skrivbord. Mitt emot henne satt Albus själv, med ansiktet djupt begravet i pappersarbete och han såg väldigt koncentrerad ut. Han tittade inte upp, men Alie visst att Albus visste att hon satt där. Trots att Alie kände Albus tillräckligt bra för att veta att det inte tjänade något till att avbryta honom – kände hon sig fruktansvärt rastlös. Hon suckade tungt och dinglade diskret med benen under stolen för att inte störa Albus trots sina tafatta försök att muntra upp sig själv. Inte för att hon lyckades något vidare, men det fick tiden att gå fortare åtminstone.

Alie var elva år och hon hade precis börjat på Hogwarts. Hon hade hamnat i Gryffindors elevhem – precis som hon hoppats – och hade redan fått många vänner! Bl. a. Ginny Weasley, en rödhårig flicka som hon delade sovsal med och Luna Lovegood, en lite underlig med godhjärtad flicka från Ravenclaw som hon samtalat med under resan till Hogwarts. Alie hade också fått träffa den berömde Harry Potter och hans trofasta vänner Ronald Weasley (som faktiskt var Ginnys bror) och Hermione Granger, som sades ha bäst betyg i hela sin årskurs. De hade bara hälsat lite oberört på varandra då Ginny ville att Alie skulle få träffa den "stilige" Harry Potter. Själv tyckte inte Alie att han var särskilt stilig, men han verkade väldigt trevlig – men helt klart för snäll och naiv för sitt eget bästa om han nu skulle segra över Voldemort! Enligt Alies mening åtminstone, men Ginny såg verkligen upp till honom. Tyvärr fick hon tunghäfta varje gång han var i närheten, något som Alie tolkade som kärleksbesvär. Det var också honom som Ginny talat mest (och bäst) om, och hon verkade aldrig tröttna på att berätta om Harrys storslagna seger över Voldemort året innan.

"Och han är så blygsam!" hade hon sagt drömmande i deras sovsal. "Och söt också, eller hur Alie?"

Själv hade Alie bara nickat, fast hon inte alls höll med! Men hon ville inte bråka med Ginny redan innan första skoldagen hade börjat.

Luna däremot – flickan från Ravenclaw – verkade vara helt uppslukad i sin egen värld. Hennes pappa jobbade på tidningen _Hört och Sett_, och Alie var ganska säker på att han hade stor inverkan på sin dotter. Men trots det tyckte Alie mycket om sin nya vän, då hon verkade helt oberörd av andras åsikter och blickar. Lunas röst hade dessutom en otroligt lugnande effekt, och hon verkade alltid ha något att prata om (även om det oftast var om mindre lugnande saker). Men bortsett från det så såg Alie en riktig vän i både Ginny och Luna. Alie skämdes lite över sin framfusighet, men det var första gången Alie träffat folk i sin egen ålder – någonsin. Ja, det hade sina nackdelar att bo med Albus! Fast hon hade fått resa mycket, när Albus undervisade på skolan, alltså. Hon brukade för det mesta resa ensam men på somrarna reste de oftast tillsammans, eller så stannade Albus på skolan och Alie blev omhändertagen av någon utav Albus' vänner (oftast Bathilda Bagshot).

Plötsligt tittade Albus upp från sina papper och gav Alie ett uppmuntrande leende. Alie, som varit helt uppslukad av sina egna tankar, log svagt tillbaka. Albus tog fram sin trollstav och slog lite lätt på pappershögen med den. På ett ögonblick var papperna prydligt uppradade i en hög i ett hörn av skrivbordet, och en fjäderpenna började signera dem.

"Varför gjorde du inte det där från början?" frågade Alie förvånat och såg anklagande på Albus, som fortfarande log.

"Tålamod är vägen till framgång, min kära Aliena", sade han och blinkade. "Men för att vara helt ärlig, så älskar jag att svara på brev från mina elever."

Alie höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen.

"Får du brev från elever?" Albus nickade, och Alie kunde inte dölja sin beundran. "Wow! Albus, det har du aldrig berättat för mig!"

Leendet försvann från Albus' läppar och han såg allvarligt på Alie.

"Det är också det jag vill prata med dig om", sade han. "Nu när du går här på skolan, som en elev i första årskursen, vill jag be dig att inte tilltala mig med mitt förnamn.

Alie såg oförstående på Albus, som suckade och slöt ögonen. Vad menade Albus? Alie förstod ingenting.

"Ett förslag på namn är till exempel professor Dumbledore", fortsatte han lite gladare, fortfarande med ögonen stängda. "Har du något förslag, Aliena?"

"Albus, jag …" började Alie.

"_Professor Dumbledore_", rättade Albus.

Alie suckade irriterat.

"Jaja", muttrade hon, "_professor Dumbledore _då! Du är så dramatisk, det har jag alltid sagt! men, det jag inte förstår … professor Dumbledore", Alie himlade med ögonen och Albus skrockade, "är varför!"

"Tålamod är vägen till framgång", sade Albus enkelt och öppnade ögonen. "Och jag skulle helst vilja att du inte berättade för någon att du är uppfostrad av mig, okej?"

Alie såg misstänksamt på Albus, men sa inget.

"Kan du lova mig det, Aliena?"

Alie sa fortfarande inget. Albus höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Aliena?"

"Jag … lovar, professor Dumbledore", mumlade Alie utan att ta blicken ifrån honom.

Dumbledore, som hon nu kallade honom, log strålande och rätade på glasögonen som suttit lite sned.

"Då så, Aliena", sade han, "bortsett från det så är allt som vanligt. Du kommer hit två gånger i veckan, vi pratar om din tid på Hogwarts och jag ger dig lektioner."

Alie nickade.

"Så, Aliena … berätta för mig, du hamnade i Gryffindor. Hur känns det?"

Alie ryckte på axlarna.

"Bra, antar jag."

"Och du verkade komma bra överrens med miss Ginevra Weasley och miss Luna Lovegood?"

Alie nickade ivrigt.

"Ja, hur visste du det?" frågade hon förvånat.

Dumbledore skrockade.

"Jag vet mer än du tror, kära Aliena", sade han vänligt. "Men åter till dig, det är väl professor McGonagall som är din elevhemsföreståndare?"

Alie fnös åt Dumbledores dumhet.

"Ja, det är ju …"

"Ja, _sir_", rättade Dumbledore menande och Alie himlade med ögonen.

"Ja, _sir_! Det är ju självklart, inte sant?" hon betonade ordet 'sir' så ljudligt hon kunde, nästan överdrivet.

Dumbledore lade huvudet på sned och log ett barnsligt leende, ungefär som att han hade gjort ett oskyldigt bus. Han rätade på glasögonen igen och granskade Alie, som undrade om hon sett i syne.

"Låt mig gissa", Alie höjde på ögonbrynen och Dumbledore fortsatte att le. "Det var ett test, eller hur … sir?"

"Det, min kära Aliena", log Albus, "är irrelevant."


	7. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel fem**

**Guld Medaljongen**

"Avgång, om en minut! Ta plats, och släpp fram förstaårseleverna först, okej?"

Det kändes som åratal sen Alie sett Hogwartsexpressen senast. Men nu, när hon såg det alldels framför sig strax före dess avgång, förstod hon att hur länge hon än skulle vara borta från Hogwarts – så skulle hon aldrig någonsin kunna glömma det!

"Alie, skynda dig är du snäll! Om vi missar tåget, så … så dödar mamma mig!"

Draco greppade tag om Alies hand och drog henne med sig mot tåget. De hade precis sagt adjö till Narcissa, och de befann sig på perrong 9 ¾. Eftersom Alie inte hade fått med sig något av sina saker till Malfoys Herrgård, så var hennes koffert inte alls särskilt tung – och hon hade Bale i fickan – men Narcissa sa att hon hittat lite kläder på vinden (Alie gillade inte att vara oförskämd, men hon kände tyvärr ingen tacksamhet) som hon lagt i Alies packning bland alla böcker, fjäderpennor och pergament. Draco däremot hade en mycket större koffert än henne – och säkert mycket tyngre, också – men han verkade klara den hur bra som helst. Han hade till och med erbjudit sig att bära hennes, men hon hade envist tryckt den mot bröstet varje gång han kom för nära.

Draco beordrade Alie att hoppa på tåget och hon lydde. Han tog tag i sin koffert, gav den till Alie som ställde den bakom sig och Draco hoppade på tåget.

"Men min då?" påpekade Alie småsurt.

Precis när Draco ryckt åt sig Alies koffert från perrongen började tåget rulla, och de båda två suckade lättat – de hann.

"Du kan släppa min hand nu, Draco", påpekade Alie halvt irriterad och halt road.

"Åh", mumlade Draco generat och släppte genast taget.

Det blev tyst ett tag, för det verkade inte finans något att säga. Det fanns nästan inga elever i närheten, men de som befann sig tillräckligt nära stirrade skräckslaget på Draco och försvann snabbt in i olika kupéer. Draco harklade sig.

"Eh, ja du undrar säkert vad som händer nu?"

Alie nickade.

"Jo, mamma har berättat allting för mig – så lyssna noga", Alie nickade igen. "Vi ska inte låtsas om varandra, åtminstone inte nu i alla fall. Men vi ska ses på Snapes kontor efter ceremonin – okej? Och inte ett ljud om det här till någon!"

Alie skakade på huvudet.

"Men vad ska vi i fängelsehålorna och göra?" frågade hon.

Draco såg besvärad ut.

"Jo, det …"

"Draco, där är du ju! Jag har letat efter dig, trodde inte du skulle komma i år! Gud vad Slytherin är stolta över dig, det ska du veta! Och …" När Pansy Parkinson fick syn på Alie stannade hon upp och såg granskande på henne.

"Vad gör du med _henne_?" spottade hon fram.

"Öhh, jag …" började Draco förvirrat.

Alie bestämde sig för att rycka in.

"Och därför ska du låta Luna vara ifred, fattar du? Hon har inte gjort dig något, din äckliga förrädare!" sade Alie högt till Draco så att Pansy skulle höra.

Ett leende spred sig på Pansys läppar.

"Haha, har du retat Lolliga Luna igen?"

Draco såg tacksamt på Alie som bara gav honom en hatisk blick innan hon vände på klacken och gick därifrån.

"Kom nu, Draco! Alla väntar på att få träffa dig!" var det sista hon hörde Pansy säga innan hon slank in i en tom kupé.

Tystnaden var mer än en lättnad, och Alie andades ut. Hon tackade sig själv för sin oupptäckta teatertalang och tänkte att den kanske skulle komma till användning någon mer gång.

Alie ställde kofferten framför sig så hon hade fotstöd och lutade sig bakåt i sätet. Hon stoppade handen i fickan och tog fram Bale, som redan vuxit på bara någon dag. Han gav ifrån sig ett nöjt läte och såg vist in i Alies ögon.

"Om du var en groda så skulle jag kyssa dig så du blev en prins, fast jag skulle nog kyssa dig i alla fall!" sade hon till honom.

"Jaha, man tackar!" hördes en röst och Alie tittade hastigt upp och såg en pojke, som verkade stor nog att vara från sjunde årskursen, stå vid kupédörren.

"Jag pratade inte med dig!" sade Alie i ett snabbt försök att bortförklara sig.

Pojken log snabbt.

"Får jag slå mig ner? Dean följer efter Ginny _hela_ tiden, jag blir galen!"

Alie såg förbryllat på pojken, hon förstod inte riktigt vad han menade. Hon visste att Ginny hade dejtat Dean Thomas strax före Harry, men hon kände inte igen pojken.

"Öhh, javisst."

Pojken såg tacksam ut och satte sig mitt emot Alie. Först blev det en lång, pinsam tystnad (Alie ville helst att det skulle förbli så, hon hade inte valt en tom kupé bara för skojs skull) men när Bale tittade fram under Alies skyddande hand hoppade pojken till.

"_Vad _är det där?" frågade han med äcklad min.

"_Bale_ är en _padda_", muttrade Alie surmulet och strök Bales vårtiga rygg.

"Det ser jag väl!" sade pojken irriterat. "Men … den är så stor!"

"Det är en förtrollad padda – matad med torkade jordnärings insekter från bröderna Weasleys affär", förklarade Alie och Seamus nickade, fortfarande chockad och med blicken fäst på Bale. "Är du rädd?" frågade hon roat och övervägde seriöst att kasta Bale mot pojkens ansikte.

"Nej, verkligen inte!" fnös pojken till svar, och det blev åter tyst.

Pojken tog fram en bok och började läsa. Alie suckade surt och lutade huvudet mot fönsterrutan. Hon kände hur hela kroppen skakade, men orkade inte bry sig och lät därför huvudet vara kvar. Hon försökte koncentrera sig på den vackra miljön som de åkte förbi, men hennes tankar ledde hela tiden tillbaka till samma sak; verkligheten. Hon undrade om pojken skulle vilja (eller ens _våga_) sitta mitt emot henne om han visste. Om han _visste _allting – om Voldemort, Dumbledore, Draco, Snape, profetian … Alie fick bita sig i läppen för att inte skrika, och pojken såg hastigt upp från sin bok och gav henne en misstänksam blick.

Alie lyfte bort huvudet från fönstret och upptäckte att Bale inte längre satt i hennes knä. Hon såg sig försiktigt om (för att inte pojken skulle märka att Bale saknades) och lyfte på sin koffert för att sedan lägga den på hyllan ovanför sätena.

"Vad _gör _du? _Egentligen_?" frågade pojken misstänksamt när Alie började krypa under sätena medans hon mumlade Bales namn.

Alie reste sig så hastigt upp att hon först slog huvudet i sätet.

"Aj som fan!" mumlade hon och gned sig i huvudet, innan hon gav pojken ett så stort och oskyldigt leende att det till och med skulle skrämt ett spöke. "Ingenting, har bara lite tråkigt."

Pojken sa inget, men Alie såg på honom att han inte trodde på ett ord. Han gav henne en lång, frågande blick innan han återvände till sin bok. När Alies blick följde pojkens till boken, läste hon för första gången på omslaget; "_Albus Dumbledore – Livet och Lögnerna, av Rita Skeeter_". Alie ryckte till. Hon hade hört talas om boken, men trodde aldrig att ens Rita Skeeter kunde sjunka så lågt. Men hur dum fick man vara egentligen? Såklart det var sant, Rita försökte förstöra Albus rykte. Alie visste inte hur länge hon stirrade på bokomslaget, men när hon tittade upp mötte hon pojkens blick.

"Vill du låna, eller? Jag har ändå läst ut den flera gånger redan." sade han, nästan vänligt.

"Vad handlar den om?" Alie var inte säker på att hon ville veta, men frågade i alla fall.

Pojken rätade på sig och räckte fram boken till Alie.

"Den handlar om Dumbledores liv, historia och hans lögner", berättade han. "Den är ganska bra, faktiskt. Fast lite hemsk och dramatisk, såklart – men det mesta är nog sant, tror jag."

"Vad får dig att tro det?" fnös Alie och bläddrade lite i boken.

Pojken såg förvirrad ut.

"Tja, för det första så är det mesta historier från Bathilda Bagshot, och hon kände ju Dumbledore … eller?" lade han försiktigt till när han såg Alies min.

"Mm …" mumlade Alie och läste ett kort citat från Bathilda. "_'Men han hade ju sina problem, käre Albus_.' Vad fan menar hon med det?"

Pojken rykte på axlarna och sträckte fram handen som för att ta emot boken, men Alie tryckte den till sig.

"Gör det nåt om jag lånar den här? Den går nog inte att låna på biblioteket, eller vad tror du?"

"Visst, men jag vill ha tillbaka den före jul, åtminstone. Jag kommer nog inte stanna här då, åker hem på loven, förstår du." Alie nickade och lade boken på det översta lagret med saker i sin koffert.

"Så, jag har ju inte fått chans att presentera mig", sade pojken så plötsligt att Alie hoppade till. "Jag tog för givet att vi kände varandra, men jag har ju bara sett dig med Ginny, Deans före detta. Jag är Seamus Finnigan, ska börja sista året i Gryffindor."

Seamus höll fram sin hand och Alie såg länge på den innan hon skakade den.

"Aliena Grat, sjätte året i Gryffindor", sade hon. "Men kalla mig gärna Alie, om du vill."

Seamus log.

"Ja, just det! Det var _därför_ du såg så bekant ut – du _är _väl Ginnys kompis, va?" Alie nickade och Seamus verkade nöjd. "Ja, du får ursäkta det där med Dean. Han är helt såld på Ginny, måste vara jobbigt för henne, va? Och för dig, antar jag?"

Alie ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag … jag har inte umgåtts så mycket med henne sen hon började dejta Potter", förklarade hon och Seamus blick mörknade.

"Jaha … så … du gillade honom också, eller?" frågade han.

"Åh, nej! Nej, nej!" försäkrade Alie snabbt. "_Nej_, alltså … nej, jag bara … det bara blev så …"

"Hm, okej", muttrade Seamus.

De samtalade resten av resan, och de förblev ensamma i kupén. Seamus verkade väldigt trevlig, tyckte Alie. Men han hade inte så stort hopp för Harry Potter, åtminstone vad Alie förstått. Hon övervägde till och med att han kanske var Dödsätare själv, men kom sedan på att han hade kavlat upp båda ärmarna på sin klädnad och inget Mörkrets Märke syntes. Det var först då som Alie själv mindes att hon inte hade på sig sin egen, och hon bad Seamus att lämna kupén en stund.

När ytterligare en lång stund gått, kände de båda att tåget började sakta in. Alie log när hon tittade ut genom fönstret – hon såg Hogwarts.

"Alie, kommer du? Åh, låt mig hjälpa dig med den där, den ser tung ut." log Seamus när de klev av tåget tillsammans.

Alie lät Seamus ta henne koffert, fast den inte alls var tung. Han verkade upptäcka det, för så fort han lyft den från tåget ställde han ner den på perrongen. Alie såg sig hastigt omkring, men kunde inte upptäcka Draco någonstans.

"Alie, kommer du eller? Dean väntar." sade Seamus och Alie bestämde sig för att följa efter honom till Dean, kanske skulle hon träffa Draco senare?

När de kom fram till vagnarna hälsade Seamus glatt på sin vän. Alie försökte koncentrera sig på testralerna, som hon alltid hade kunnat se (troligtvis på grund av att hon sett sin familj dö som liten, fast hon inte mindes något), och hon hörde knappt vad Seamus sa, innan hon kände en lätt puff i sidan.

"Va?" mumlade hon och såg från Seamus till Dean.

"Jag presenterade just er, minns du?" sade Seamus och hjälpte Alie upp i vagnen. "Vad kollade du på förresten?"

"Ingenting, jag tänkte bara", ljög Alie, som inte ville skrämma upp Seamus eller Dean i onödan.

Vagnen började rulla, och de båda pojkarna började inleda en vild konversation om quidditch. Alie försökte inte ens hänga med, hon hade för mycket att tänka på, helt enkelt! Hon satt helt tyst, när hon plötsligt kände en hand på sin axel. Hon vände sig hastigt om och såg rätt in i Deans ansikte.

"Så du är kompis med Ginny?" frågade han, och Alie nickade tveksamt.

Seamus suckade och gav Alie en ursäktande blick.

"Har hon … har hon sagt nåt om mig?"

Alie skakade på huvudet, och Dean lät henne vara. Även om Alie inte ansträngde sig, kunde hon höra vad Dean viskade till sin vän:

"_Hon verkar ju helt sönderdeppad, hur kunde du klara resan med henne_?"

"_Äh, håll käften, Dean! Hon är bara fundersam_!" viskade Seamus tillbaka, och de började prata om quidditch igen.

***

"Och därför, mina kära elever, önskar jag er ett gott år på Hogwarts! Allt kommer att bli precis som vanligt, förutom att jag är er rektor nu. Tack för mig, och njut av måltiden."

Alla Slytherinelever klappade händerna och bussvisslade, medan resten av eleverna i stora salen dystert slog ihop händerna ett par gånger. Men ingen var mer besviken än Alie! Snape – som rektor! Hon ville inte, nej hon _kunde _inte tro att det var sant, det var ju helt knäppt! Nu förstod hon vad Draco hade varit så besvärad med, och nu förstod hon var de skulle mötas; på Dumbledores gamla kontor.

Alie fick så ont i magen av bara tanken, att hon inte åt någonting alls. Hon satt bredvid Seamus och mitt emot Dean, som båda åt av hjärtans lust.

"Schka in du ha?" frågade Seamus med munnen full av mat.

Alie skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag är inte hungrig", sade hon och Seamus gav åter sin tallrik all uppmärksamhet.

Hon sneglade försiktigt mot Slytherinbordet och hennes blick sökte efter Draco. Det tog inte särskilt lång tid innan hon fick syn på hans blonda kalufs, mellan Pansys svarta page och Crabbes stubbade skalle. Såklart var han omringad av Slytherinelever (vilket också var ganska självklart, han satt ju vid Slytherinbordet) som alla gav honom sin fulla uppmärksamhet och alla såg imponerade ut. Ja, förutom Pansy som mest såg nöjd ut, där hon satt och pillade med Dracos hår medan han åt grisigt. Det var speciellt första- och andraårselever som verkade mest imponerade, och Alie undrade om Pansy redan hade berättat för dem om Dracos bragder. För Alie tvivlade starkt på att hur mycket Draco än njöt av uppmärksamheten – så skämdes han. Jo, för det verkade nästan som att de tre andra elevhemsborden försökte ignorera Slytherinarna (som inte verkade bry sig eller märka någon större skillnad) så gott som de kunde, även Seamus och Dean. Men Seamus verkade märka vad Alie tittade på, och ha stötte mjukt till henne i sidan för att få hennes uppmärksamhet.

"'Olla in årom", varnade han grötigt, och när han såg Alies frågande min svalde han maten han hade i munnen. "Kolla inte på dem!"

"Varför inte då?" undrade Alie som var lättad över att Seamus verkade vara klar med maten nu.

"Du uppmuntrar honom bara", mumlade Seamus, som att han var rädd för att de skulle höra honom och Alie fick bita sig själv i tungan för att inte skratta.

Alie försökte spela dum.

"Vem då?" frågade hon oskyldigt och Seamus suckade.

"Vem tror du, Professor Flitwick eller? Jag menar Malfoy, såklart! Åh, nu kollar han hit – möt inte hans blick!" Seamus låtsades inleda en konversation med en mycket förvånad Dean som inte var särskilt duktig på påhittade ord.

När Alie såg upp fick hon mycket riktigt se att Draco såg på henne. Han gav henne ett svagt leende som hon snabbt besvarade, innan de båda återgick till sina egna bord igen.

"Vad i helskotta snackar du om, Seamus?" hörde Alie Dean fråga när Seamus började mumlade istället.

"Äh, inget viktigt", muttrade han och himlade med ögonen mot Alie som log.

När Snape klappade med händerna så att efterrätten försvann från tallrikarna, förstod Alie att det var läggdags – för vissa, alltså. Alie kände sig väldigt illa till mod när Snape gick förbi hennes plats, och hon kunde nästan _svära_ på att han mumlat "mitt kontor nu, miss Aliena" när han passerade. Fast bara så att hon hörde det, såklart.

Alie sa god natt till Seamus och Dean, som trodde att hon skulle på flickornas toalett. Alie fick också syn på Ginny, Neville och Luna vid foten av trappan, men hon lät bli att hälsa på dem.

_Bäst att inte göra sig vän med eventuella fiender_, tänkte Alie med tungt hjärta.

Hon såg _verkligen inte_ Ginny, Neville eller Luna som sina fiender, men hon tänkte att i slutändan kanske de inte skulle stå på samma sida. Alie rös vid bara tanken när hennes huvud visade en hemsk bild av Voldemort, Dödsätarna och Alie stå på en sida, och Harry Potter och hans anhängare på den andra. Dessutom var Alie _tvungen_ att lägga till en bullig mage på sig själv – mot sin vilja, dock. Hon var ganska säker på att Voldemort verkligen skulle se till att hon blev gravid med Draco (Alie rös så mycket att flera Hufflepuffelever såg konstigt på henne) eller med Ljuset, vem det nu kunde vara. Först hade Alie tänkt på en patronus, men Alie hade skrattat elakt åt sig själv när hon tänkt över kandidaten – en patronus kunde väl inte göra en på smällen? Alie var ganska så säker på att nej, det kunde den inte, men hon gillade ändå inte tanken på att hon skulle bli tvungen att göra _det_ med Draco. Hon hade aldrig gjort det förut, hon hade inte ens haft en riktig pojkvän. Hon hade bara gått ut ett par gånger med några killar, men det var allt. Det var ju inte precis så att killar tyckte det var snyggt med rött hår, men det var annorlunda med Fred och George. De båda hade ju rött hår, så de såg ingen skillnad, vilket var en ganska så stor lättnad för Alie. Peeves däremot, skolans egna lilla poltergeist, älskade att susa runt i korridorerna och skrika "rödtotten som inte är en Weasley kommer, rödtotten som inte är en Weasley kommer" ända tills hon började sitt andra år på Hogwarts, de var då hon lärde känna tvillingarna. Peaves hade stor respekt för tvillingarna, och hade slutat skrika "rödtotten som inte …" så fort de sagt åt honom på skarpen.

När Alie kom fram till den gamla stenfiguren som vaktade Dumbledores kontor (eller _före detta_ kontor, nu var det äckelpottan Snapes kontor) slogs hon plötsligt av en tanke hon inte tänkt på innan; hon kunde ju inte lösenordet!

"Jäkla skit!" muttrade Alie och sparkade till statyn, som såg missnöjt på Alie. "Ja, det förtjänar du – för du tänker väl ändå inte släppa in mig? Snape väntar faktiskt på mig!"

Stenfiguren suckade och blundade. Alie svor en ny ramsa, men tystnade så fort hon hörde steg bakom sig. Hon gömde sig hastigt bakom en vägg, men hon förstod motvilligt att om personen ens tittade åt vänster så skulle hon bli upptäckt – och få straffkommendering? Plötsligt kände Alie en kall hand för hennes mun, och hon blev så överraskad att hon verkligen hoppade till – men hon skrek inte, det här var ju Hogwarts. Hon hörde hur någon mumlade _Confundus _och Alie såg hur mr Filch, den bittre vaktmästaren snabbt svängde till höger och försvann med snabba steg. Alie kände hur greppet om hennes mun lossnade, och Alie vände sig tacksamt om.

"Varsågod", sade Draco innan Alie hann tacka. "Vi _borde_ nog undvika att bli upptäckta."

Alie nickade och skulle just försöka tacka igen när Draco fortsatte:

"Åh, just det. Alie, saknar du nåt?"

Alie såg förvirrat på Draco som såg menande ut.

"Kvack, kvack?" kvackade Draco allvarligt och Alie skrattade.

"Va?"

"Kvack, kvack, Alie!" sade Draco och såg på Alie som att hon var dum. "Vad eller vem säger 'kvack, kvack'?"

Alie tänkte efter, innan det knöt sig i magen på henne.

"Åh nej, Bale! Jag glömde honom på Hogwartsexpressen, jag måste …"

"Alie, lugn!" Draco grävde lite i innerfickan på sin klädnad, och räckte fram något till Alie. "Jag hittade honom på perrongen, tänkte att du kanske ville ha honom tillbaks."

Alie tog hastigt emot Bale och såg kärleksfullt på honom innan hon lade honom i sin egen innerficka. Sen riktade hon sin uppmärksamhet mot Draco.

"Åh, tack så jätte mycket, Draco! För allting!" sade hon ärligt och kramade om honom. "Tack, tack, tack, tack …!"

Hon släppte taget om hans hals och det var först då hon förstod vad hon egentligen hade gjort. Draco harklade sig och nickade mot statyn.

"Kom så går vi in", sade han, men Alie skakade på huvudet.

"Jag kan inte lösenordet", påpekade hon och Draco flinade retsamt.

"Verkar som att Snape tycker mer om mig än om dig, va? _Dementorkyss_." sade Draco enkelt till stenfiguren som avslöjade ingången till Snapes kontor.

När de klev in på kontoret, fick Alie en chock. Där, precis bredvid Snape som satt i Dumbledores gamla stol, stod Rufus Scrimgor – trolldomsministern.

"Godkväll, mr Malfoy och miss Grat", sade han vänligt och Alie kände hur det kröp i ryggraden. "Varsågoda och sitt."

Alie och Draco sneglade på varandra, men gjorde som de blev tillsagda. Snape sa inget, men Scrimgor log strålande och hällde upp en varsin kopp te till dem.

"Varsågoda och drick", sade han menande, och både Alie och Draco skyndade att smutta på sitt te.

När Scrimgor fortfarande såg menande ut lade de båda till ett belåtet _mmm_ och Snape suckade och himlade med ögonen. Men Scrimgor verkade nöjd.

"Så, vet ni varför ni är här?" frågade han, men både Alie och Draco skakade på huvudet. "Ni är här på grund av Albus Dumbledores testamente."

Det började bubbla i magen på Alie, men hon försökte så oberörd ut. Det gick inte att tolka Dracos ansiktsuttryck, men Scrimgor verkade inte bry sig. Han lade en smutsig säck på katedern (Snape muntrade någonting ohörbart) och tog fram ett brev.

"'_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledores sista vilja och testamente_' … " läste han högt. "_'Till Draco Malfoy lämnar jag den ovanliga boken _13 hemska berättelser och lite poesi _av den mystiske författaren _Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa_ och hoppas att han skall lära sig rikligt av den_'."

Scrimgor öppnade säcken och räckte fram en tjock, svart bok som såg väldigt dammig ut till Draco, som förvånat tog emot. Han gav Alie en frågande blick som såg lika frågande tillbaka.

"'_Till miss Aliena Ross Grat lämnar jag ett brev från hennes gamla barnhem, där all information om hennes släkt och bakgrund står skrivet_'", Scrimgor räckte över ett litet kuvert till Alie, innan han fortsatte. "'_Jag ger henne dessutom den medaljong, som tillhört henne själv en gång i tiden_.'"

Alie kupade handen när Scrimgor lade ett väldigt vackert guldsmycke i hennes hand. Medaljongen var formad som ett hjärta, och det fanns ett _a _inristat i den.

"Den går att öppna, om ni undrar miss", förklarade Scrimgor ointresserat. "Och breven har vi läst redan, men ni har inte särskilt mycket att vänta …"

Alie ignorerade Scrimgors pik och öppnade medaljongen, och ljuv musik uppstod. Men hon stängde den nästan lika snabbt, som om hon trodde att musiken skulle försvinna från smycket.

Scrimgor harklade sig och både Draco och Alie såg upp från sina nya ägodelar.

"Mr Malfoy", började han och såg stint på en vettskrämd Draco, "varför, tror du, att Dumbledore gav dig den där boken? Jag har hört rykten om att du var i astronomitornet samma kväll som Dumbledore dödades, vilket också är samma plats som han befann sig på. Finns det ett samband?"

"Nej, det gör det inte", sade Snape skarpt, men Scrimgor lyssnade inte.

"N ... nej, inte vad jag vet", svarade Draco tyst. "Jag var i min sovsal hela tiden."

"Hur förklarar du då att han gav dig boken?"

"Jag … antar att han mindes att jag gillade … spökhistorier."

Scrimgor verkade inte helt nöjd, men sa inget. Istället vände han sig om mot Alie.

"Och ni då, miss Grat", sade han och Alie gav honom en underlig blick. "Varför gav Dumbledore dig brevet och medaljongen?"

Alie harklade sig.

"Han ville väl att jag skulle få tillbaka mina saker från barnhemmet."

Scrimgor verkade faktiskt tro på svaret, för han log strålande.

"Utmärkt, då är jag klar här!" sade han och gick mot dörren. "Tack för att jag fick förhindra era elevers sömn, Snape."

Snape grymtade bara, och på ett ögonblick hade Scrimgor stängt dörren bakom sig. Snape reste sig hastigt och slog till både Alie och Draco på huvudet.

"Era dumma … fattar ni inte att han hade lagt _Veritaserum _i teet? Vilken tur för er att jag bytte ut det, han kunde ju frågat vadsomhelst. Vadsomhelst! Om Mörkrets Herre, profetian …"

Alie och Draco såg på varandra, och de kände sig lite dumma.

"Jaja, det spelar ingen roll längre. God natt nu, gå och lägg er!" muttrade Snape och viftade avfärdande med handen.

Draco och Alie gjorde varandra sällskap nästan hela vägen, ändå tills Draco var tvungen att gå ner till fängelsehålorna och Alie till Gryffindortornet. De stod alldeles intill varandra så att ljuset från Dracos trollstav skulle lysa bådas väg.

"Ja, hejdå Alie, antar jag", sade Draco och log.

Alie log tillbaka.

"Hejdå."

Men ingen rörde sig, och ingen sa något. Det blev nästan lite pinsamt, tyckte Alie. Men så såg hon hur Dracos ansikte närmade sig hennes, och hon ställde sig på tå för att möta det i en kyss.

"_Styggingen Malfoy gillar Snyggingen Aliena! Åh, de blev upptäckta – tänk vilken pina_!" hördes från taket, och de båda såg upp.

Det var såklart Peeves som svävade där uppe. Han skrattade skadeglatt och Draco drog fram sin trollstav, men Alie drog ner hans hand.

"Äh, det känner ingenting till", sade hon. "Besvärjelsen går bara igenom honom!"

"'_Jag älskar dig, Malfoy', Snyggingen Aliena sa! Tänk vilken elak Peeves som inte låter dem va_!" skrek Peeves och skrattade ännu högre, och de började höras irriterade röster längre bort i korridoren.

"Hejdå, vi ses!" sade Alie snabbt och Draco nickade.

Hon tog fram sin trollstav, mumlade _lumos_ och sprang så fort hon kunde mot Gryffindortornet, med Peeves röst ekande i huvudet. Hon kunde fortfarande inte förstå vad som hänt, och när hon mumlade lösenordet till den mycket irriterade och trötta tjocka damen gick allting runt i huvudet på henne.

Men när hon kom in i Gryffindors uppehållsrum kände hon sig genast lugnare. Hon andades ut.

Hon var helt ensam, men eldstaden brann fortfarande, och Alie satte sig i fåtöljen framför, bara för att hämta andan.

Hon såg att någon hade ställt ett kakfat på bordet och hon nappade åt sig en. Den smakade gott, och Alie reste sig upp för att gå upp och lägga sig.


	8. Kapitel 6

**Regno Vita**

Draco befann sig på pojkarnas badrum, i bås nummer tretton. Det hade gått några veckor sedan skolstarten, och han hade inte pratat mer med Alie. Inte om vad som hänt, eller om vad som skulle hända. Han visste att han skulle bli tvungen att göra _det_ men henne, om han skulle kunna ge Voldemort ett fosterbarn. Han hade gjort det, med Pansy och med ett par andra tjejer som såg rätt så bra ut – men med Alie? Visst, han tyckte verkligen att hon var vacker, och kanske han till och med … gillade henne, men han skulle inte kunna göra det, bara för att Voldemorts skull.  
Draco mindes vad hand moster, Bellatrix, hade sagt strax innan han reste till Hogwarts:  
"_Draco, det är viktigt att du lyssnar på mig nu. Du måste få den där flickan att lita på dig, förstår du? Sen, när ni är ensamma – gör du det. Men se till att du vet ifall hon har månadsblödning, annars är det förgäves och du kanske aldrig lyckas igen_!"  
"_Men … hur ska jag göra? Jag kan väl inte använda … _Imperiusförbannelsen?"  
"_Nej, nej! Gud, nej! Den är alldeles för veklig, käre Draco. _Imperio_ kan man lära sig att stå emot! Nej, du … jag ska lära dig en mycket bättre och mer användbar trollformel. Den heter _Regno Vita."  
"_Jaha_ …?"  
"_Det är nästan som en trolldryck, _du kan inte stå emot_! Och dessutom, så hamnar man inte i en drömsk tillvaro som med _Imperio_, man är vid sitt fulla medvetande hela tiden_!"  
"_Och det är bra, för att_ …?"  
"_För att flickan ska veta att det du, Draco! _Du_! Du som gjorde henne på smällen, och din familj blir förlåten! Vill du inte det_?"  
"_Jo, men … menar du att jag ska … _våldta_ henne_?"  
"_Om det blir nödvändigt, så ja din dumsnut_!"  
"_Men Mörkrets Herre_ …"  
"_Mörkrets Herre bryr sig bara om ifall flickan föder hans barn, han struntar i hur det har gått till_!"

Draco kände hur kräkreflexen attackerade, och han hukade sig över toaletten. Han _hatade_ sin moster, han hatade Voldemort och han hatade sitt liv. Han hatade vad han skulle bli tvungen att göra, och han _hatade_ vad han kände för Alie! Hon var den enda person han någonsin kunnat slappna av med – och ändå så kände han henne knappt. Och så skulle han bli tvungen att göra det nästan vidrigaste man kunde göra mot en person … Draco hatade sig själv också. Han var en sådan feg stackare! Vågade aldrig säga ifrån, lydde alltid sina föräldrars minsta vink och uppträdde oförskämt mot de andra eleverna på skolan …! För att få det att låta mindre hemskt, alltså.  
Plötsligt knackade det på båsdörren, och Draco hoppade till.  
"Draco, är det du där inne?" hördes Crabbes röst utanför dörren. "Vi har dubbeltimme i Svartkonster nu, med Gryffindor. Förresten, har du sett vad Snape har skrivit på den stora anslagstavlan? Vi ska slås ihop med årskurs sex!"  
Draco satt helt stilla ett tag, innan han låste upp båsdörren och stirrade storögt på Crabbe.  
"_Vad sa du_?" han kunde knappt uttala orden, men försökte låta så normal han kunde.  
"Öhh, vi har dubbeltimme i …"  
"Nej, nej!" avbröt Draco irriterat. "_Efter_ det!"  
Crabbe såg bara dum ut när han funderade, men sen verkade han fatta.  
"Aha, jaja", han såg ut att vara _väldigt_ nöjd med sig själv. "Vi ska slås ihop med årskurs sex, har Snape skrivit på den stora anslagstavlan. Det är för att vi ska bli mer förbereda och för att lärarna ska slippa jobba så mycket, tror jag det stod. I alla fall, årskurs ett går för sig, två och tre slås ihop, fyra och fem, och sedan sex och sju."  
Draco såg länge på Crabbe. Menade han allvar? I så fall skulle han ju gå samma klass som … _henne_. Draco var tvungen att erkänna för sig själv att han tänkte på Alie, men så stelnade han till. Crabbe räckte fram en hopknycklad pergamentsbit och Draco rykte våldsamt åt sig det och började läsa.

**_Från och med idag, torsdagen den 2:e oktober – meddelar jag, Severus Snape, rektor på Hogwarts, att det härmed kommer att ske ett par ändringar på skolan._**_**  
**_**_Vi kommer att slå ihop de flesta årskurser, alla utom årskurs ett. Årskurs två och tre slås ihop, årskurs fyra och fem o.s.v. Detta är p.g.a. att vi vill minska stressen bland eleverna, och för ett lättare arbete bland lärarna. . så ska årskurs sex ha F.U.T.T-år eftersom årskurs sju ska ha det, och klagomål förvärrar bara saken så håll det för er själva, tack!_**

**_Mer information kommer._**

**_Prof. Severus Snape, rektor på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom_**

Han var tvungen att läsa om det tre gånger innan hans hjärna uppfattade ens hälften av orden. Vad i … _helvete_ hade Snape gjort?  
"Gå i förväg, Crabbe", mumlade han hest. "Jag kommer snart."  
Crabbe mumlade något som var skrämmande likt "Pansy kommer döda mig …" innan han långsamt lunkade iväg ut från toaletten, tills Draco var helt ensam på pojkarnas badrum.  
Han väntade tills han inte längre kunde höra Crabbes tunga steg, innan han sparkade så hårt han kunde på bås nummer tretton. Det ekade ödsligt efter den första sparken, och de sju andra lät precis lika mycket.  
"Helvete!" vrålade Draco och slog näven i badrumsspegeln så att den krossades i tusen bitar.  
Han märkte att hans hand började blöda, men han kunde inte känna någon smärta. Han kunde inte känna någonting …  
Han visste _exakt_ vad Snape hade i tankarna, den lilla råttan! Han hade säkert sett att Draco och Alie glidit ifrån varandra sen de började på skolan, men nu skulle de bli tvungna att ge varandra samma uppmärksamhet som innan!  
Draco slog till den redan trasiga spegeln med den andra knytnäven, men nu fick han inget sår. Han mumlade en barnförbjuden ramsa innan han riktade staven mot sin ena näve och mumlade _episkey_. Sen reparerade han hela badrummet, och tackade gud (om det nu fanns någon) för att ingen kommit in. Han tog ett djupt andetag och såg på sig själv i spegeln. Plötsligt såg han att han faktiskt inte var ensam.  
"Varför är du så arg, Draco?" frågade Myrtle och kom svävande emot honom.  
Draco vände sig hastigt om och såg rakt på (eller igenom) Myrtle som själv såg nyfiket på honom.  
"Skit i det så lever du längre!" spottade Draco, men ångrade sig lika snabbt när han kom på att hon redan var död.  
Myrtle snyftade dramatiskt, innan hon gav ifrån sig ett högt yl av missnöje och dök ner i just den toalett som Draco spytt i, och han kom ihåg att han inte hade spolat.  
Draco greppade snabbt om sin axelväska som stod lutad mot handfatet och började springa mot Svartkonstklassrummet. Han visste att de skulle ha professor Carrow, som de alltid hade när de hade Svartkonster, så det var bäst att skynda på. Om man kom försent till någon av syskonen Carrows lektioner så låg man risigt till, men hittills hade Draco klarat sig med lite tur. Han hade tur att hans föräldrar var dödsätare, annars kunde man sluta som Longbottom eller någon annan uppkäftig elev. Det hade bara gått några veckor och Longbottom hade redan flera sår, som såg rätt så hemska ut. En hemsk tanke slog Draco – Alie, på straffkommendering hos just syskonen Carrow, skrikandes av smärta. Draco rös, men tvingade sig själv att skaka av sig tanken.  
Han hade inte tänkt på det så mycket, men hans tankar hade allt oftare handlat om Alie. Han var inte så säker på om det var för att deras öden var sammanflätade, eller om … om det var något helt annat.

Professor Carrow skulle just stänga klassrumdörren när Draco kom inrusande men andan i halsen. Carrow gav honom en frågande blick och Draco ursäktade sig med att han hade försovit sig. Draco såg sig hastigt omkring i klassrummet, och såg att alla bänkar stod uppradade längst väggen. Han suckade tungt, för han visste vad det betydde – de skulle öva svartkonster på varandra idag.  
Han såg också att alla elever satt i en ovanligt stor ring (Draco tog slutsatsen att det var för att klassen hade dubblerats) i mitten av rummet, och Pansy hade tydligen paxat en plats åt honom för han såg ett mellanrum mellan henne och Goyle. Han slängde sin väska på högen där alla andras väskor verkade ligga och satte sig bredvid Pansy som genast började fingra på honom. Draco försökte dölja rysningen när hon började kyssa honom på halsen och pilla med hans hår – han såg inte Pansy på samma sätt som han gjort innan.  
Istället sökte hans blick efter Alie, och han såg ett flertal par ansikten som han inte sett på lektionerna innan – alltså årskurs sex elever från Slytherin och Gryffindor – men han kunde inte se Alie och det knöt sig i magen på honom. Var hon sjuk? Eller var hon, det som Draco minst hoppades på – försenad?

"Jaha då, kära elever", sade Carrow och ställde sig mitt i ringen. "Som ni ser, så är vi fler idag än ni är vana med. Vänj er."  
Det hördes kvävda fnissningar från Slytherins sida (eleverna hade automatiskt delat in sig), men Gryffindorarna såg bara stint på Carrow som fortsatte:  
"Idag ska vi öva lite mer avancerad magi, indelade i par …" Pansy tog hastigt tag om Dracos arm. "Men ni kommer inte att vara indelade med era egna elevhem – glöm det. Jag vill se om mitt gamla elevhem fortfarande kan krossa Gryffindor."  
Nu gapskrattade Slytherineleverna istället, och ett nöjt leende spred sig på Carrows läppar. Han öppnade munnen för att säga något, men han hann aldrig, för _någon_ öppnade dörren så fort att den slog i väggen med en hög _duns_.  
"Åh gud, förlåt att jag är försenad!" stönade Alie andfått och höll sig för magen, hon märkte knappt Carrows hatiska blick. "Jag … åh, ont i magen! Ja, i alla fall, så jag … Peeves … och jag … ni vet!"  
Det blev helt tyst i klassrummet, och bara Alies tafatta andetag hördes. Först såg Carrow helt mordisk ut, men sen log han.  
"Straffkommendering på mitt kontor på lördag, miss Grat", sade han kallt mot en förvånad Alie. "Varsågod och sitt."  
"Men professor Carrow – det är inte rättvist!" en Gryffindor pojke som Draco mindes som Seamus Finnigan hade rest sig upp och såg stint på Carrow. "Ni hörde ju själv att det var Peeves' fel!"  
"Livet är inte rättvist, något som en stor pojke som ni, mr Finnigan, borde veta", flinade Carrow och Slytherinarna skrattade igen.  
"Men professorn …" började Finnigan.  
"Straffkommendering på mitt kontor på lördag för er också, mr Finnigan! Varsågod och sitt!"  
Det kröp längs ryggen på Draco. Han hade sett att Alie umgåtts alltmer med den där Finnigan-pojken och hans vänner (till och med mer än hon var med den lilla Weasley-flickan!), och han tänkte _inte_ låta dem vara ensamma på en straffkommendering!  
"Professor Carrow!" Draco reste sig hastigt upp och kände allas blick mot sig. "Ni … jag kom försent med flit!"  
De blev helt tyst, och han kunde höra Pansy väsa "vafan gör du?".  
"Då ser jag framemot att ha er på straffkommenderingen på lördag också, mr Malfoy. _Varsågod och sitt nu_!"  
Draco satte sig, men då reste sig Pansy upp.  
"Men professor Carrow, ni kan inte göra så mot Draco! Han …" började hon.  
"Straffkommendering för er del också, Parkinson!" utropade Carrow gällt och såg nästan galen ut. "Är det nån mer som vill ha straffkommendering? Inte? Varsågod och sitt då, Parkinson! Kan jag få börja min lektion nu?"  
Det förblev tyst, och Carrow verkade ta det som att han fick lov att fortsätta. Men Draco lyssnade inte, han sökte bara efter Alies blick. När hon äntligen såg på honom, gav hon honom bara en din-dumma-idiot-blick innan hon återgick till att lyssna uppmärksamt på Carrow. När Draco dessutom insåg att Finnigan hade lagt sin arm om hennes axlar, växte avundsjukan i honom.  
"Så, bilda par nu", sade Carrow helt plötsligt. "Kom ihåg – Slytherin mot Gryffindor, _inte_ samma elevhem! Om ni inte vill göra miss Grat, mr Finnigan, mr Malfoy och miss Parkinson sällskap på straffkommenderingen, förstås. Fast, som ett litet förskott på bestraffningen så väljer _jag_ motståndaren åt er fyra … Finnigan och Parkinson, Malfoy och Grat – verkställ utan tjafs!"  
Draco fnös. Verkställ? Carrow liknade mer en mugglar general än en lärare. Men så slog det honom plötsligt – han skulle vara med Alie! Men _hon_ såg inte lika lycklig ut.  
"Kommer du?" frågade hon och ställde sig på en lagom stor och ledig yta, och tog fram sin trollstav.  
Draco nickade bara och väntade med att fråga tills Carrow var utom hörhåll.  
"Du … vad ska vi arbeta med?" frågade han Alie, som suckade men log.  
"Lyssnade du inte?" Draco skakade på huvudet och Alie himlade med ögonen. "Okej, vi ska lära oss att kasta och försvara oss mot svartkonster idag. Du kan ju börja kasta en mot mig, så försöker jag avväpna dig."

Alie ställde sig i försvarsposition med trollstaven i högsta hugg, och Draco bet sig i läppen. Han kunde väl inte kasta en mörk förbannelse mot Alie?  
"Jag hör ingen trollformel, Malfoy", ropade Carrow från andra sidan klassrummet, och Draco insåg att alla andra redan hade börjat.  
Då fick Draco en idé!  
"_Rictusempra_!" ropade Draco och riktade staven mot Alie, som snabbt avväpnade honom.  
"_Expelliarmus_!" skrek Alie och Draco kände hur hans stav flög ur hans hand.  
När Draco böjde sig ner för att hämta staven, såg han att en fot stod på den och Draco tittade försiktigt upp.  
"Är det allt ni kan, mr Malfoy?" sade Carrow och log hånfullt. "Inte mycket till svartkonster, må jag säga. Eller ni kanske kan bättre, men inte vågar använda dem mot miss Grat?"  
Draco svalde och Carrow böjde sig ner för att plocka upp Dracos stav.  
"Har ni något emot att jag lånar den här?" frågade han, och Draco vågade inget annat än att skaka på huvudet. "Bra! Jag vill inte använda min egen, den kan vara för kraftfull för miss Grat."  
Han granskade staven länge, innan han långsamt närmade sig Alie, som inte rörde en muskel. Var hon rädd? Draco skulle _definitivt_ varit rädd, han visste vad Carrow kunde om svartkonster. Han hade ju inte blivit lärare för just svartkonster för inte!  
Nu märkte Draco att de andra eleverna också hade slutat duellera med varandra. De stirrade alla storögt från Carrow till Alie, och några såg säkert på Draco också – men han brydde sig inte …  
"Förbered er, miss Grat", flinade Carrow och riktade staven mot Alie. "Det här kommer förmodligen att göra ont …! Vänta, jag fick just en riktigt bra idé! _Obscuro_!"  
Många Gryffindorare drog hastigt efter andan när en ögonbindel täckte Alies ögon, och Draco såg hur det ryckte i Finnigan.  
"Det är bara för att se hur uppmärksamt ni lyssnat, miss Grat", förklarade Carrow känslolöst, och Draco kände hur han blev illamående, men så plötsligt började Carrow skratta. "Ni trodde väl inte på allvar att jag skulle förhäxa min egen elev? Jag som har mycket mera kunskap än miss Grat!"  
Han sänkte trollstaven, och Alie sänkte sin egen också. Hon såg väldigt lättad ut, och flera Gryffindorare också, medan de flesta Slytherinare (Pansy inkluderad) såg besvikna ut. Carrow vände sig om, och Alie såg ytterligare lättad ut.  
"Men, som sagt …" började Carrow och vände sig snabbt om mot Alie med staven riktad mot henne. "_Locus Repudio_!"  
Alie hann inte ens höja sin stav innan Carrows besvärjelse träffade henne i bröstet, och hon flög rakt in i väggen bakom sig. Det hördes flera gälla flickskrik (även från Slytherin, som inte varit bereda), och Carrow log segervisst.  
"Vafan gör du?!" vrålade Finnigan och försökte rikta staven mot Carrow, men blev stoppad av Longbottom och Thomas. "Du fuskade, din fege jävel! Vågar du inte ens möta en tjej från årskurs sex ensam?! Fyfan dig, din jävla …"  
"Tacka dina patetiska vänner från att ge dig själv ett värre straff än straffkommendering!" sade Carrow enkelt, innan han återgick till Alie. "Grat, res på dig! Jag sa 'res på dig'!"  
Alie mumlade något och höll sig för bröstet. Carrow suckade. Han greppade tag om Alies överarm och lyfte upp henne på fötter, så hårt att hon gnydde av smärta.

"Grat, lyssna nu noga på mig!" sade Carrow, men fick ingen reaktion från Alie som bara stirrade ner i golvet. "Lyssnar du? Lyssna, sa jag!"  
Han tog tag om Alies båda armar och skakade henne våldsamt.  
"Lyssna nu noga, din uppnosiga lilla skitunge!" spottade Carrow. "Det är just såna snorungar som du som förhindrar lektionens gång, okej? Och jag vill inte att det upprepas, uppfattat?"  
Alie nickade svagt och Carrow släppte taget om henne.  
"Malfoy, du tar henne till sjukhusflygeln", sade han ointresserat till Draco. "Vi behöver ändå inte dina mjukisbesvärjelser. Säg att det hände en olycka på lektionen bara, okej?"  
Draco nickade och Alie la försiktigt sin ena arm runt hans nacke så hon kunde stödja sig.  
"Nej, professorn!" Draco suckade då Finnigan gjorde sin röst hörd _igen_. "_Jag_ tar med henne till sjukhusflygeln! Malfoy kommer aldrig att göra det ordenligt och …"  
"Tyst med dig, Finnigan! 50 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor för uppnosighet!" mumlade Carrow och viftade avfärdande med handen. "Malfoy, Grat – gå nu."  
Så fort de kommit utanför klassrummet och Draco stängt dörren efter dem höll Alie ett så hårt grepp om hans nacke att han höll på att strypas.  
"Gör det mycket ont?" frågade han försiktigt.  
"Mm", pep Alie och slöt ögonen. "Det … gör ont att prata och … _andas_!"  
Draco drog försiktigt loss Alies händer och satte henne på golvet. Han hade aldrig burit någon i hela sitt liv, men någon gång skulle väl vara den första?  
Han lade försiktigt ena armen under Alies nacke och den andra under hennes knäveck, och han lyfte försiktigt upp henne. Hon öppnade hastigt ögonen, men slöt dem snabbt igen och andades lättat ut. Hon lade sitt huvud på Dracos axel, och han kände sig lite generad.  
"Tack, Draco …" mumlade Alie hest, medan Draco långsamt och försiktigt började gå. "För allt, menar jag …"  
"Ingen orsak", svarade Draco, fast det egentligen kändes som att _han_ borde tacka _henne_. "Nu ska vi se till så att du kommer till sjukhusflygeln!"  
Alie skrattade svagt.  
"Du låter _alldeles_ för mogen, Draco", viskade hon och log.  
"Det var konstigt …" flinade Draco. "Jag känner mig så fruktansvärt barnslig …"

***

"Mr Malfoy, vad gör ni här? Och med miss Grat, jag … _var har hänt_?"  
Madam Pomfrey såg förfärat på dem när Draco klev in genom dörren.  
"Det hände en … olycka på lektionen, ma'am", mumlade han. "Hon blev träffad av en mörk förbannelse."  
"Någon med syskonen Carrow, antar jag?" fnös Pomfrey och gav ett tecken till Draco att lägga ner Alie på en av sängarna. "Lägg henne där, kära vän."  
Draco nickade skamset och lade försiktigt ner Alie på den lilla sjukhussängen. Hon gnydde till av smärta, men öppnade inte ögonen. Madam Pomfrey knuffade undan Draco, som satte sig på sängen bredvid istället, och hon lutade sig över Alie.  
"Var träffade förbannelsen henne någonstans?" frågade Pomfrey, och Draco pekade på Alies bröstkorg. "Jag måste tyvärr känna efter om några ben är brutna, miss Grat. Det kommer förmodligen att göra ont, men det är högst nödvändigt. Jag ska bara … _dffindo_!"  
Madam Pomfrey hade skurit upp en liten bit på Alies klädnad, resten rev hon upp för hands. Hon drog av klädnaden mycket försiktigt och kastade den obarmhärtigt i ansiktet på Draco, som snabbt lade den bredvid sig istället. När Pomfrey började knäppa upp Alies skjorta, kände Draco att det var dags att gå.  
"Jag … jag borde nog … gå nu", mumlade han till Pomfrey som bara nickade, fortfarande med blicken på Alie.  
Men när Draco reste sig upp kände han hur någon tog ett _väldigt hårt tag_ om hans handled, nästan så det gjorde ont.  
"Nej …" stönade Alie, fortfarande med ögonen slutna. "Du … stannar här … okej?"  
"Men …" började Draco, som kände sig väldigt illa till mods med Alies nakna överkropp.  
Alie slog motvilligt upp ögonen och lyfte lite på huvudet.  
"Lyssna nu _väldigt_ _noga_ på mig, Malfoy", sade hon kallt. "Du stannar här, och du ska hålla mig i handen. Verkställ!"  
Alie blundade igen och la sig till rätta på sängen.  
"Är det okej?" frågade Draco Pomfrey, som nu slängt ner Alies skjorta på golvet.  
"Va? Ja, javisst … hon kan behöva någon att hålla i handen nu, Malfoy." hon viftade med staven och en stol trollades fram ur tomma intet, och Draco satte sig försiktigt ner, noga med att inte släppa taget om Alies hand. "Miss Grat, jag kommer nu att börja känna på dina revben, okej?"  
Alie mumlade något ohörbart, och Pomfrey lade försiktigt händerna på hennes bröstkorg. I samma ögonblick som Pomfreys händer började trycka, hårdnade Alies grepp om Dracos hand. Hon hade fortfarande ögonen slutna, men såg ut att bita sig hårt i läppen.  
När Pomfrey undersökt Alie, såg hon väldigt lättad ut.  
"Nej, inget brutet", sade hon enkelt och Draco slappnade av. "Du kan skatta dig lycklig, miss Grat, det kunde gått _mycket_ värre!"  
Alie öppnade ögonen, som såg väldigt röda ut, och log. Draco mötte hennes blick och hon kramade om hans hand, inte lika hårt den här gången.  
"Men för säkerhets skull får du stanna här över natten", försäkrade madam Pomfrey, och Alie stönade av missnöje, men så plötsligt sken hon upp.  
"I så fall ska Draco stanna med mig!" flinade hon och såg från Pomfrey till Draco.  
"Nej, det går faktiskt inte för sig …" började Pomfrey.  
"Jaha, då går jag nu då!" avbröt Alie och reste sig långsamt upp. "Jag tänker _inte_ ligga här själv! Draco, gå och hämta den boken du fick av … du vet. Har du läst den ännu?"  
Draco skakade på huvudet, och det var också sant. Han hade faktiskt inte ens öppnat den än, förutom när han varit på Snapes kontor.  
"Bra! Du får läsa högt till mig!" sade Alie bestämt. "Och förresten, ta med dig några kakor från köket också, du vet var det ligger, va?" Draco nickade, vilket verkade uppmuntra Alie. "Okej, bra. Kan du lösenordet?"  
Draco skakade på huvudet och Alie suckade.  
"Man kittlar päronet på tavlan, okej?"  
Draco nickade, och Alie gav Pomfrey sin fulla uppmärksamhet.  
"Ni ser väl till att vi inte blir ogiltigt frånvarande på resten av våra lektioner idag, va?" Pomfrey nickade stumt, och Alie lutade sig lättat tillbaka. "Bra … då är allt bara bra …"

***

"Vilken vill du höra då?" frågade Draco Alie och bläddrade i boken.  
Det var sent nu, och klockan var mycket. Det var väldigt mörkt ute, men det hade det ju varit ganska länge också. Alie och Draco låg i varsin sjukhussäng tätt intill varandra, och de hade bara det svaga skenet från Dracos trollstav som hjälp att se varandra. Draco hade fått lov att stanna över natten med Alie, och han hade som sagt hämtat boken från Dumbledore också.  
Alie verkade tänka efter, för det blev helt tyst ett tag.  
"Vilken har bäst titel?" frågade hon.  
Draco bläddrade tillbaka till bokens index.  
"Hm … åh, här är en väldigt passande; _Lejonhjärta och Ormtunga_!"  
"Slytherin och Gryffindor?" frågade Alie.  
"Antar det", svarade Draco.  
"Den blir bra. Läs nu, hörru! Vi får inte vara uppe hur länge som helst."  
Draco harklade sig snabbt, slog upp den sidan som historien började på, och började läsa.  
"'_En gång, för väldigt länge sedan, då Hogwarts grundare fortfarande var unga _…" började han.  
"Vet du, Draco, jag har tänkt på en sak", avbröt Alie och Draco flinade för sig själv.  
"Vadå?" undrade han och Alie satte sig upp i sängen.  
"Tycker inte du att det är lite underligt att … vi går på samma lektioner nu? Att vi tekniskt sätt går i samma årskurs, menar jag …"  
Draco undvek att svara, och Alie sa inget heller. Men plötsligt reste sig Alie upp från sängen, och nattskjortan hon hade på sig fladdrade vilt. Hon sprang fram till Draco och drog upp honom ur sängen också.  
"Kom!" väste hon och log busigt.  
"Va?" Draco förstod ingenting.  
"Kom!" upprepade hon och sprang mot utgången. "Det är så tråkigt här! Kom så badar vi!"  
"Var?" frågade Draco stumt och följde tyst efter Alie.  
"I Svartsjön såklart, dummer!" flinade Alie och greppade om Dracos hand och började springa. "Men vi måste vara tysta, vad är klockan förresten?"  
"Säkert över tolv", svarade Draco medan de sprang nerför trapporna. "Men vi har ju inget har ju inga badkläder!"  
Alie gav ifrån sig ett konstigt ljud, och Draco var inte säker på om det var en fnysning eller ett fniss.  
"Du kan ju bada med dina kallingar", påpekade Alie, och Draco insåg att hon hade rätt. "Jag kan ju bada med trosor, du har ju ändå sett mig innan. Om du inte har något emot det, alltså?"  
Draco skakade på huvudet, och han kände hur adrenalinet började pumpa. På senaste tiden hade han mest suttit instängd i sin sovsal och funderat, men nu skulle han faktiskt … bryta mot reglerna. Jovisst, han hade brutit mot reglerna förut, ja _många_ gånger, men han hade aldrig badat i Svartsjön! Hade Alie gjort det? Han såg på henne, där hon sprang bredvid honom med sin hand i hans, och han undrade om det var försent ... för vad visste han inte riktigt, men han förstod i alla fall att han kanske … _ville_ att det skulle vara försent … men ändå inte.  
"Skynda!" mumlade Alie, mest till sig själv än någon annan. "Vi får inte bli upptäckta …!"

När de kom ner till Svartsjön, var det helt mörkt ute. Alie hade släppt Dracos hand för längesen, men han kände sig fortfarande svettig om den och hans hjärta dunkade hårt. Bara hennes närvaro gjorde honom nervös …  
"Skulle vi bada eller?" frågade Alie, och Draco nickade stumt. "Vi måste inte om du inte vill, Draco. Det är okej."  
"Jo, jo, jag vill!" insisterade Draco snabbt, och Alie log strålande.  
"Sisten i", väste hon och började knäppa upp sin nattskjorta.  
Draco kände hur fingrarna darrade när han knäppte upp sin skjorta och sen sina byxor, men Alie verkade inte märka något.  
När Draco sen såg upp, såg han att Alie redan var i, med vatten upp till midjan – fast hon höll armarna för bröstet. Draco kände sig nästan tacksam, och han vadade stillsamt ner i det iskalla vattnet. Han förstod att det redan var försent när hans insåg att det faktiskt var oktober, och att det inte fanns en _chans_ att det ens skulle vara ljummet i vattnet. När Draco var precis tätt intill Alie, log de båda mot varandra.  
"Jag vann …" viskade Alie och Draco kände hur kinderna hettade till.  
"Jag vet", sade han, och han förbannade sig själv för att inte kunnat hitta på något bättre att säga.  
"Vet du", mumlade Alie och såg med ens allvarlig ut. "Det är så konstigt … jag … men tanke på vår situation, alltså … jag vet inte om du spelar ett spel med mig, för att göra mig på smällen med Voldemorts fosterbarn, men …"  
"Nej, nej!" sade Draco snabbt, och han visste själv att han menade allvar. "Jag spelar _absolut_ inget spel med dig, Alie!"  
Alie suckade tungt och blundade.  
"Draco, jag tror …" började hon och tog ett djupt andetag innan hon öppnade ögonen. "Jag tror att jag börjar få känslor för dig, trots läget. Och jag skulle uppskatta om du inte sprang på direkten och skvallrade för din älskade herre, utan kanske … ja, jag vet inte varför jag berättade det, det är ju skitpinsamt egentligen … jag menar, du och jag! Jag fattar ju att du inte känner på samma sätt och så, men jag …"  
Innan Alie hann säga något mer, böjde sig Draco mot henne och gav henne en kort kyss, mitt på munnen.  
Alie stirrade storögt på honom, och Draco tänkte igenom vad han just hade gjort. Kysste han verkligen henne?!  
Men innan hans hjärna hann reagera, var hans läppar i full färd med att ivrigt kyssa Alies igen. Han kände hennes varma tunga i sin mun, och han smekte den försiktigt med sin egen.  
Han la omfamnande armarna runt hennes lilla kropp, och tryckte den mot sin – hon var så _varm_, trots det kalla vattnet. Alie svarade genom att lägga armarna runt hans nacke, och Draco kände något han aldrig känt förut …  
_Kärlek_.


	9. Tack Allesammans!

Hej!

Det är ju jag som har skrivit berättelsen, och jag har fått så många härliga kommentarer, meddelanden och annat för den här berättelsen (My Words To You, Malfoy). Jag är så tacksam, glad och peppad till att skriva mer så det finns inte!  
Ni är så snälla, och jag kan garantera er att nästa kapitel kommer snart! Det är så många som har skrivit, så jag kan inte ens svara på alla, fast jag så gärna vill!  
Om ni verkligen vill nå mig, så skicka ett meddelande istället för en kommentar, men fortsätt gärna att skicka kommentarer iallafall!  
Snart kommer nästa kapitel 

/ Mary


	10. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel sju,**

**Brev från Fred**

Resten av helgen och veckan hade Alie fått stanna i sjukhusflygeln. Hon hade blivit så frusen efter nattbadet med Draco att Pomfrey på allvar blivit orolig för hennes hälsa. Draco däremot hade fått lov att gå redan dagen efter, men så hade det ju inte varit något fel med honom innan heller.

Alie tyckte både det var bra och dåligt att hon fick stanna hos Pomfrey. Det var bra för att hon hade missat straffkommenderingen med Carrow, men det var dåligt för att hon hade haft hur mycket tid som helst på sig att _tänka_.

Alie var _väldigt_ osäker på om kyssen med Draco var en dröm, ett minne, ett önsketänkande eller en hallucination … hon var också osäker på vad hon ville att den skulle vara! Visst, hon hade fått känslor för Draco – det visste hon. Men han då, utnyttjade han henne bara för att göra henne på smällen? Om Alie kände Bellatrix rätt så skulle det i så fall ha varit hennes idé, att Draco skulle spela ett spel med Alie, alltså. Men Alie var inte så naiv att hon trodde att Draco var helt oskyldig, han heller. Såklart utnyttjade han henne – vad hade hon trott egentligen? Att de skulle bli kära, rymma tillsammans och starta familj ute på landet? _Ha_!

_Eller inte, min kära Aliena_, tänkte Alie och kände sig dum. _Du är lite lättlurad, vet du det_?

Ja, Alie var välmedveten om att hon var lättlurad, och det knappast lite …

Nu var Alie på väg mot stora salen för att äta lunch. Pomfrey hade motvilligt låtit henne gå, men inte utan att en liten flaska med upp-peppningsdryck slankt ner i Alies ficka. Det var fredag, och Alie hade några lektioner kvar som hon behövde gå på. Men just den här fredagen var lite sämre än alla andra; hon skulle nämligen bli tvungen att möta Draco, öga mot öga. Tänk om han hade berättat för alla om kyssen? Det knöt sig i magen på Alie, och skyndade lite på stegen.

"Men god morgon, miss Grat!" hördes en glad röst bakom Alie, och hon vände sig snabbt om.

"Åh, hej Nick", var allt hon fick ur sig som hälsningsfras till elevhemsspöket.

"Jag har inte sett till dig på hela veckan", sa spöket beklagande. "Tjocke munkbrodern sa att du befann dig hos Pomfrey, är det verkligen sant?"

Alie nickade bara. Hon ville helst skynda sig ner till stora salen och äta lunch så fort som möjligt. Eller, hon ville _komma ut bland folk_ så fort som möjligt. Nick räknads ju inte, och hon hade inte sett till en enda elev på hela vägen mot stora salen!

"Vad hände egentligen?" frågade Nick intresserat.

"Inget särskilt", förklarade Alie snabbt och backade några steg. "Jag blev bara förkyld … men jag måste gå nu, har inte ätit lunch än!"

Och innan Nick hann svara vände Alie ryggen till och skyndade nerför trappan mot stora salen. Hon såg Neville stå och prata med Luna utanför, och hon hälsade kort. Hon skämdes för mycket, helt enkelt … vågade knappt se sina gamla vänner i ögonen.

Men med Seamus var det annorlunda, han trodde ju inte att Harry skulle klara det i alla fall. Så vad spelade det för roll för honom om Alie födde Voldemorts barn? Tja, det visste hon ju egentligen inte, för hon hade inte berättat det för honom än. Inte för någon alls, för att vara helt ärlig.

När hon kom in i stora salen sökte hennes blick först efter Draco, men när hon inte såg honom någonstans letade hon efter Seamus istället. Hon hittade honom såklart bredvid sin bäste vän Dean Thomas, och Alie gick snabbt emot dem. Hon kände hur alla stirrade på henne, och hon trodde sig till och med kunna höra viskningar.

_Flera hallucinationer, förmodligen_, tänkte Alie och satte sig besvärat bredvid Seamus och en okänd förstaårselev.

"Åh, Alie!" utropade Seamus och kramade om henne. "Mår du bättre nu? Var det verkligen så illa att du var tvungen och stanna hela veckan?"

Alie nickade och Seamus blick mörknade.

"Jag ska _mörda_ Carrow!" väste han.

"Åh, nej! Det behövs absolut inte, men tack ändå!" försäkrade Alie lite för snabbt.

Det sista Alie behövde just nu var att ta hand om en allvarligt skadad Seamus Finnigan! Hon trodde inte en sekund på att han skulle kunna övervinna Carrow, hon hade själv fått känna på professorns trollformler. Visserligen inte med hans egen trollstav, men Alie kunde föreställa sig smärtan i alla fall.

Plötsligt hördes ett högt hoande, och alla elever i stora salen tystnade snabbt.

"Posten!" log Dean när hundratals ugglor majestätiskt susade in i salen. "Hoppas mamma har skickat _The Daily Prophet_, man måste ju hålla koll på allt i världen!"

"Du tror väl inte på den där skiten?" frågade Seamus surt, och Dean skakade snabbt på huvudet.

"N-nej", stammade han snabbt fram. "Men jag vill bara se vad de har att säga!"

"Säkert att Voldemort regerar eller något liknande", muttrade Alie ointresserat och såg hoppfullt mot hopen av ugglor.

Hon hoppades att få se en uggla landa framför hennes talrik, men hon var väldigt skeptisk. När både Dean, Seamus och flera andra Gryffindorelever fått sin post – förlorade Alie hoppet helt. Men helt plötsligt hördes ett så högt hoande, att Alie var tvungen att titta upp från sina knän. Hon kände inte igen ugglan, men ändå så stannade den rakt framför henne och höll fram högra benet. Alie lossade förvånat på snöret och drog brevet till sig, men inte fortare än Seamus som snappade åt sig det.

"_Aliena Ross Grat_", läste Seamus högt. "Wow, nån tar dig verkligen på allvar, Alie!"

"Äh, lägg av Seamus!" flinade Alie och försökte ta tillbaka brevet, men blev stoppad av Seamus arm som var i väggen. "Ge hit det nu!"

Men Seamus lyssnade inte, istället så vände han på brevet och läste upp avsändarens namn – högt:

"_Fred Weasley_", läste han och skrattade så högt att flera Gryffindorelever intresserat såg åt dem. "Jag visste inte att du hade kontakt med honom, Alie! Skickar ni kärleksbrev, eller? Man kanske borde ta sig en titt …"

Det knöt sig i Alies mage när Seamus tog sin matkniv och började riva upp brevet.

"_Nej_!" ropade hon och nästan flög mot Seamus som hastigt reste sig upp.

"Dean, håll i henne!" flinade Seamus och hans vän, som suttit på den högra sidan om honom, tog ett stadigt grepp om Alies armar. "Då ska vi se …"

Dean vred bak hennes armar så våldsamt så det nästan gjorde ont, och han drog henne bakåt, bort från Seamus. Men Alie ville _inte_ att Seamus _eller_ någon annan än _hon själv_ skulle få läsa Freds brev, och hon sparkade villt med fötterna för att komma ur Deans grepp. Tyvärr så verkade han använde magi, och Alie kom ingenstans. Men det hindrade henne inte från att skrika som en galning i ren protest!

"Seamus, lägg av! Det räcker, Seamus, sluta! Lägg av, sa jag ju! _Seamus_!" när Alie uttalade Seamus' namn den sista gången så gick hennes röst upp i så hög falsett, att nästan alla i stora salen såg på dem nu.

"Äh, lite kan man väl få läs …" började Seamus men Alie avbröt honom.

"Nej, Seamus! Nej, nej, nej! Ge hit den nu för _helvete_!"

Plötsligt hördes ett högt _pang_, och i en knapp sekund blev allt svart för Alie. När hon åter kunde se igen, så förstod hon att det inte bara blivit mörkt för just henne. De allra flesta eleverna blinkade ett par gånger innan de såg sig förvirrat omkring, och Alie såg sin chans. Hon slet sig loss från Deans grepp och skulle just slita till sig brevet – när hon upptäckte att det var borta!

"Seamus, vad har du gjort?! Brevet är borta, din idiot! Ge tillbaks det, det är inte roligt längre!" utropade Alie och slog till Seamus på munnen i ren aggression.

"Jag vet inte, Alie! Förlåt mig, jag svär att jag inte vet! Förlåt mig, snälla Alie …" när Alie såg in i Seamus ögon, förstod hon att han var ärlig – han visste inte vart brevet tagit vägen.

Och när hon såg att det kom blod ur mungipan på honom fick hon så dåligt samvete att hon snabbt såg bort från honom. Hennes blick fastnade på utgången, där en enda person verkade vara helt klarsynt efter det mystiska mörkret. En blond kallufs försvann just bakom portarna när Alie insåg vem som hade brevet; _Draco_.

***

"Och det är _därför_ som det kommer att komma upp på era F.U.T.T.-prov!" sade Bathsheda Babbling, professorn i Forntida Runskrift. "Så, då är lektionen slut för idag! Och glöm nu inte bort läxan till nästa onsdag; ni ska kopiera _Hogwarts, en historia_,kapitel sju till nio och skriva det med runorna vi lärt oss! Och ifall ni inte minns hur _g_, eller någon annan runa ser ut, så titta bara i ert lexikon, det är tillåtet!"

Alie hade försökt att lyssna så noga hon kunnat hela lektionen, men allt hon kunnat tänka på var hur hon skulle mörda Draco bäst! Den lille slyngeln hade _stulit_ brevet från Fred, och – om hon inte var helt ute och cyklade – så hade han säkert läst det också! Alie var alldeles rasande! Hon kunde knappt prata normalt, och stackars Seamus trodde att hon fortfarande var arg på honom för det som hände innan. Men nej, Alie hade förlåtit honom sedan länge. Och det försökte hon säga till honom, men han vägrade lyssna! Istället lovade han henne, om och om igen att han skulle bjuda henne på ett stop honungsöl på Tre Kvastar och en påse med en valfri godissort på godisbaronen. Det skulle nämligen bli utflykt till hogsmeade nästa lördag (alltså om ungefär en vecka), och Alie blev så frestad av Seamus erbjudande att hon till och med övervägde att _låtsas_ vara arg på honom! Först hade Alie varit rädd för att han kanske skulle erbjuda en fika på madam Puddifoots, och det hade Alie ingen lust med alls! Visst, Seamus var snäll och såg bra ut på alla sätt och vis, och han hade helt klart visat intresse – men gillade Alie honom?

_Nej_! tänkte hon bestämt medans hon packade ihop sina saker och lämnade Bathshedas klassrum.

Hon var kär i Draco, det var hon! Eller? Han hade ju faktiskt snott brevet från Fred, vilket för förjävligt av honom. Men de hade ju också kyssts, och för Alie betydde det mycket. Men vad betydde det för Draco?

Helt uppslukad i sina egna tankar styrde fötterna henne automatiskt mot uppehållsrummet. Hon hade en lång håltimme nu, och hon hade lovat Seamus att komma och kolla när Dean provspelade för Gryffindors quidditchlag. Egentligen var platsen redan säkrad för honom, men alla som ville vara med var tvungna att provspela. Alie hade alltid tyckt om quidditch, men tyvärr så hade hon inte de egenskaperna som krävdes för att spela. Men Alie tyckte i alla fall att det var roligare att titta på istället för att spela.

Det gick ganska snabbt att komma till uppehållsrummet, och snart hade hon redan varit i sin sovsal och lämnat sina saker. Hon skulle just stänga porten till skolan bakom sig, när hon krockade med två personer som stod i vägen.

"Aj!" kved Alie och kände sig irriterad. "Hallå, ni kan väl inte bara stå i vägen sådär?! Flytta på er!"

"Förlåt Alie, det var inte meningen att stå i vägen!" sade en mörk röst som lät mer än väl bekant, men som Alie inte hört på _väldigt_ länge.

Det var Ginny och Neville som stått i vägen, och Alie kände hur rodnaden spred sig på hennes kinder.

"Det är lugnt", mumlade Alie och försökte gå förbi dem, men Neville höll upp armen framför henne.

"Vad är det, Alie?" frågade han och gav Ginny en menande blick, de hade tydligen frågat sig själva det länge.

"Inget, jag förstår inte vad du menar …" sade Alie och såg förvirrad ut.

"Spela inte dum, Alie!" varnade Ginny och såg allvarlig ut. "Vi vet att nåt är fel, och säg inte emot! Visst, vi gled isär sen jag började dejta Harry, men det kan ju knappast vara det som stör dig så mycket nu? Du pratar inte med oss alls, och Luna som du förut umgicks så mycket med – du behandlar oss alla som luft! Ja, förutom Seamus Finnigan och Dean Thomas! Är det Dean som fått dig att sluta vara med oss? Vill han hämnas? Säg sanningen, Alie!"

Alie skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, han vill inte hämnas och _nej_ det är inget som är fel! Okej?! Jag bara … är mer med Seamus nu …"

"Är du kär i honom?" frågade Ginny med armarna i kors och såg skeptiskt på Alie.

Än en gång kände Alie hur hennes kinder hettade till av skam.

"N… _nej_!" var det enda hon fick ur sig, och hon visste själv att det var sant.

Ginny och Neville utbytte återigen menande blickar och Alie kände sig på nytt irriterad.

"Vad? Jag får väl vara med vem jag vill!" fräste hon.

"Ta det lugnt!" manade Neville. "Vi undrar bara, Alie! Du måste ju förstå att vi undrar, vi har tänkt mycket på det! Är du arg på oss … eller nåt?"

Alie skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, det är inget! Kan jag få gå nu? Jag har bråttom!"

Neville släppte henne och Alie gick snabbt förbi med huvudet sänkt. Hon hörde hur Neville och Ginny viskade till varandra, och skuldkänslorna välde över henne. Men vad kunde hon göra? Det här var det enda sättet.

När Alie inte längre var inom synhåll för dem, kände hon hur tårarna började rinna. Hon torkade irriterat bort dem med ena handflatan. Varför grät hon över huvudtaget?! Alie grät nästan aldrig, men på sista tiden så hade allt känts så … hemskt. Det gick inte att förklara, inte ens för sig själv!

Plötsligt hörde Alie steg bakom sig, och hon vände sig snabbt om med röda ögon – men ingen var där! Hon bet sig hårt i läppen och skyndade på stegen. Hon ville till Seamus så fort som möjligt, och hon skulle möta honom vid stencirkeln. Men så hörde hon stegen igen, och den här gången behövde hon inte ens vända sig om för att veta vem det var. Hon skulle kunna känna igen hans steg varsomhelst!

"Vafan gör du här?!" fräste hon med hes röst när Draco generat såg på henne. "Dra åt helvete! Men ge hit mitt brev först, ditt as!"

"Oj, det var mycket svordomar", sade Draco tomt och drog fram brevet ur innerfickan på sin klädnad. "Här är brevet. Men först vill jag att du är ärlig mot mig."

Alie sa inget, och Draco fortsatte:

"Är det nåt mellan dig och Fred Weasley?"

Först var Alie tyst en lång stund, innan hon svarade så ärligt hon kunde:

"Nej. Ge mig brevet nu, Malfoy!"

Draco verkade rycka till när Alie kallade honom Malfoy, och ett tag såg han förvånad ut till och med. Men helt plötsligt så fick han ett självsäkert flin på läpparna.

"Är det inte lite underligt att varje gång du inte gillar mig så kallar du mig Malfoy?" sade han och såg segervisst på Alie. "Men igår, då var det minsann Draco …"

Alie spärrade förfärat upp ögonen.

"Håll käften!" väste hon, men Draco bara skrattade.

"Okej Alie", flinade han och viftade nonchalant med brevet från Fred ovanför näsan på Alie, precis så att hon inte nådde upp till det (hon förbannade Dracos längd och sina egna gener). "Du får _en_ chans till. Är det nåt mellan dig och Fred Weasley?"

"Nej, sa jag ju!" skrek Alie och hoppade så högt hon kunde för att nå brevet, men misslyckades. "Ge hit det nu!"

"Fel svar _igen_, Alie! Otur, otur! Bäst jag fräschar upp ditt minne lite …" han öppnade kuvertet och till Alies förskräckelse började han faktiskt läsa det högt. "_'Kära Alie!_' Åh, han börjar rakt på med flirtandet ser jag, med det visste jag ju redan! '_Du lovade ju att skicka ett brev till mig, men eftersom det inte blivit av så tänkte jag skicka ett själv. Hur har du det på hogwarts? Hörde att Snape blivit rektor, det måste vara hemskt! I alla fall, jag har pratat med mamma, och hon säger att det är helt okej om du kommer hit över jul. Om du fortfarande vill, såklart. Jaja, nu måste jag hjälpa George med ett par kartonger. Hoppas du hör av dig snart, jag saknar dig! Fred. Ps. Jag bifogar lite mer torkade jordnäringsinsekter till dig, för Bales skull, och en ask med magisk chokladför din (Angelinas pappa jobbar på en chokladfabrik)._'."

Det blev en lång tystnad när Draco läst upp brevet, och Alie bet sig hårt i läppen. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga … hon tog ett djupt andetag innan hon såg på Draco igen.

"Var är sakerna nu?" frågade hon bara.

"De ligger i ditt fack i uggleboet, det var för stora för att kunna leveras", svarade Draco. "Eller _låg_."

"Vad menar du med 'låg'?!" utropade Alie, men hon förstod redan vad han menade. "Vad är det för fel på dig, egentligen?"

"På mig är det inget fel, det är ju dig som det är nåt allvarligt problem med!" fräste Draco gav Alie brevet. "Här, jag vill inte ha det i alla fall. Men försök inte med mig igen, okej?"

"Vad menar du egentligen?" frågade Alie och drog till sig brevet.

"Igår, menar jag", sade han tomt. "Lek inte, Alie. Det är bara du själv som råkar illa ut."

"Va?"

"Låt mig bara vara, okej? Du har gett Mörkrets Herre ett löfte, och det kommer att drabba oss båda, och det vet du! Löftet är det enda som binder oss sammans, Alie. Du _måste_ föda Mörkrets Herres fosterbarn, _vårt barn_ alltså. Jag gillar inte det heller, men så är det bara. Så du måste förstå att du inte kan komma undan, hur mycket du än försöker! Det är därför jag blir så upprörd över att du … _horar_ för andra killar, Alie. Det här är den enda chansen jag har att fixa det för mig själv _och_ min familj, vi kanske får tillbaka den status vi hade innan. Men så blir det inte om Mörkrets Herres fosterbarn inte är _vårt_ barn … utan ditt och … låt oss säga Fred Weasley. Ditt och Fred Weasleys. Mörkrets Herre kommer att bli rasande, och det vet du lika väl som jag. Så, snälla Alie … hur mycket du än hatar det … så snälla, _snälla_ … acceptera ditt öde och gör det inte svårare för mig än det redan är."

Det tog ett tag för Alie att smälta in Dracos tal, men hon kunde ändå inte tro att hon hade hört rätt. Hon … _horade_ väl inte?

"Tycker du att jag är en … _hora_?" frågade Alie hest med en klump i halsen.

Draco slöt ögonen.

"Nej, nej naturligtvis inte, Alie! Äsch, nu blev det fel! Jag menade inte … alltså, jag … jag tycker _inte_ att du är en hora, Alie, det är bara det att … äsch, vad kan jag säga? Det blev fel, men försök förstå vad jag syftar på, snälla!"

"Det är så jävla lågt Ma … Draco", hon förmådde sig knappt att tilltala honom med hans förnamn, men hon tänkte på vad Draco påpekat innan och insett att han hade rätt. "Men en sak ska du ha jävligt klart för dig i alla fall … jag kommer aldrig, och jag menar _aldrig_ … ge mig frivilligt, Draco. Aldrig. Tänk på det, du."

Och så vände hon på klacken och lämnade honom ensam, men Freds brev hårt tryckt mot bröstet. Hon skulle träffa Seamus nu, och hon skulle inte visa en enda missnöjd min – hon skulle bara vara.

***

(_Draco_)

Draco hade ont i magen och mådde illa. Vad hade han gjort? Vad _fan_ hade han gjort?

Han hade … förstört det. Allt! Han hade spottat Alie rakt i ansiktet, trots sina känslor för henne! Det kanske var därför han gjort det? Just på grund av sina känslor för henne? _Helvete_! Draco befann sig i Slytherins uppehållsrum, och han reste sig snabbt för att gå.

"Draco, vart ska du? Vi har håltimme nu, och du skulle ju hjälpa mig med läxorna!" ropade Crabbe efter honom när Draco gick förbi. "Hallå?"

"Jag är upptagen, professor Snape vill se mig på hans kontor, _nu_", sade han bara utan att se på honom.

Crabbe såg förvånad ut.

"Jaha … vill du att jag ska hälsa professor Sprout någonting?" frågade han, men Draco skakade på huvudet. "Okej, vi ses väl senare då … antar jag."

Draco bet sig hårt i läppen när han lämnade fängelsehålorna och sprang mot Snapes kontor. Det var faktiskt sant, att Snape ville prata med honom alltså, men _så_ bråttom var det nog inte. Allt Snape hade sagt var att han ville se honom, angående Alie, såklart. Draco bet sig hårdare i läppen. Det gjorde ont i magen att tänka på Alie, och vad han hade gjort. Skulle Snape bli arg? Eller skulle han tycka att Draco hade gjort något bra? Det bästa kanske, till och med. Förmodligen inte. Men någonstans där i mitten, kanske … men, det han sagt till Alie var ju … sant, eller? Hon var _tvungen_ att acceptera sitt öde, likaväl som han behövde det. När han tänkte efter, så ångrade han faktiskt inte det som han sagt. Eller nja, om han fick välja att göra om allt, skulle han helst inte sagt något alls, men om han kunde ändra nåt han sagt så skulle han nog inte göra det. Men _en_ sak ångrade han; att han kallat Alie _hora_. Det såg verkligen ut som att hon hade tagit väldigt illa vid sig, och det var det som gav Draco mest magknip. Och sen, de där orden hon sagt innan hon gått; att hon aldrig, aldrig skulle ge sig frivilligt.

När Draco kom fram till den fula stenstatyn som vaktade ingången till rektorns kontor, såg den misstänksamt på honom, men Draco ignorerade det.

"_Dementorkyss_", sade han bara och gick in när ingången visade sig.

Han tvekade dock när han skulle knacka på dörren, och han stod utanför ett par minuter innan han knackade. Tre, långa knackningar.

"Kom in", hördes Snapes släpiga röst inifrån och Draco öppnade dörren.

Snape satt bakom skrivbordet som vanligt och verkade skriva någonting. Men han såg inte upp när Draco gick in.

"Sätt dig, Draco", sade han bara, vilket Draco också gjorde. "_Inte den_ stolen, Draco. Den _andra_ stolen."

Draco, som hade satt sig på stolen som stod längst bort från skrivbordet, satte sig motvilligt på den andra stolen som stod mitt emot det istället. Snape såg fortfarande inte upp, och Draco började känna sig illa till mods.

"Eeh, Snape?" började han.

"Ja, Draco? Och kalla mig 'sir' hädanefter."

"Ni ville se mig … sir?"

"Nej, jag ville tala med dig. Det är två _helt_ olika saker, Draco."

"Ja, sir."Äntligen såg Snape på honom.

Men så fort han gjorde det tänkte Draco att det varit bättre när han inte gjorde det, för Snapes blick var iskall och hatisk.

"Ser det ut som att jag tycker det här är roligt, Draco?" frågade han och Draco skakade på huvudet. "För det gör jag inte. Varenda … liten … del … av mig … _avskyr_ det här."

Draco svalde, och Snape stoppade tillbaka fjäderpennan han skrivit med i bläckhornet med ett hastigt ryck. Han reste sig långsamt upp och drog fram trollstaven. Först trodde Draco att Snape skulle förhäxa honom, men när ingenting hände slappnade han av. Snape viftade hastigt med staven, och alla porträtten med de olika rektorerna blev täckta med en svart duk.

"Det vi ska prata om, du och jag, Draco, är högst privat och hemligt", sade han. "Mörkrets Herre skulle _mörda_ den person som låtit den här informationen läcka ut. Förstår du?"

Draco nickade hastigt.

"Bra", mumlade Snape och satte sig igen. "Är det något du själv vill ta upp?"

Draco skakade på huvudet.

"Då kan jag väl säga det jag tog hit dig för att säga, och jag går rakt på sak, Draco. Angående dig och Aliena – älskar du henne?"

Draco fick en klump i halsen.

"Draco?"

"N … nej, sir. Nej, det gör jag inte."

"Men du har kysst henne?"

"Ne …" först tänkte Draco ljuga, men ångrade sig sen. "Ja, sir."

"Men du älskar henne inte?"

"Nej."

Snape såg djupt in i Dracos ögon och såg väldigt skeptisk ut.

"Du sa något till henne idag, Draco", sade han. "Upprepa det."

"A… llt?"

"Det som du tycker är viktigast går bra."

"Jag sa … att hon skulle acceptera sitt öde och … göra det lättare …"

"Lättare för _vem_, Draco?"

"_För_ _mig_."

Snape sa inget, och Draco flackade nervöst med blicken.

"Du kanske undrar hur jag vet allt det här", sade Snape till slut, och Draco nickade svagt. "Miss Parkinson … såg er. _Och_ hörde er. Båda gångerna, faktiskt. Hon är mycket upprörd, eller _var_. Jag kastade en glömskeförtrollning över henne, för säkerhets skull. Men du måste tänka på att … vara mer försiktig, Draco."

Draco nickade igen. Han var väldigt lättad över att Pansy inte skulle minnas något.

"Men nästa gång någon får reda på om er och Aliena … kommer jag inte göra något, okej?"

"Ja, sir. Jag förstår."

"Bra. Då kan du gå nu."

"Tack, sir."

Draco reste sig hastigt upp och gick mot dörren. Men plötsligt så stannade han, och vände sig långsamt om.

"Eeh, kan jag få fråga en sak?"

Snape nickade.

"Gör det kort."

"Varför blandades årskurserna?"

"Det tror jag du vet själv, Draco. Om du tänker efter, riktigt noga."


	11. Dumbledores Kontor 2

**Dumbledores Kontor**

"Välkommen tillbaka till ditt andra år på skolan, kära Aliena", sade Dumbledore med ett inbjudande leende. "Hur har sommarlovet varit?"

Alie ryckte på axlarna, där hon satt framför Dumbledore på hans kontor.

"Bra, antar jag …"

Dumbledore höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Bara 'bra'?" frågade han och Alie nickade envist. "Gjorde du något speciellt?"

"Nej, inget särskilt som jag minns i alla fall", muttrade Alie och gav Dumbledore en menande blick.

Kunde han inte bara sluta med att skämmas för henne? _Varför_ var hon så hemlig?

Det hade gått ett år nu sen Alie började på Hogwarts, och hon hade precis haft sommarlov. Dumbledore hade skickat iväg henne på ett magiläger för ungdomar i Afrika, och det var såklart det han syftade på gällande frågorna. För att vara ärlig, så hade Alie haft det jättetrevligt och träffat flera nya vänner i Afrika, men det behövde ju inte Dumbledore veta! På lägret hade de fått öva på försvar, anfall och teknik. Det var ganska svårt, men Alie lärde sig snabbt och fick hela tiden hjälp av de nya vännerna. Speciellt en pojke mindes hon, Dimitri från Ryssland, som hon fått alldeles särskild bra kontakt med. Han var två år äldre, lite utstött men oerhört trevlig och snäll. De hade inte blivit kära, men kommit väldigt nära varandra som vänner. Synd att hon aldrig mer skulle träffa honom igen, bara …

Dumbledore höjde ytterligare på ögonbrynen och såg skeptiskt på Alie.

"Inget alls?"

"Nej, sir."

"Säker?"

Alie sa inget, utan stirrade bara stint på Dumbledore som fortsatte att le hemlighetsfullt, som att han tyckte det var roligt att provocera henne. När Alie inte svarade rätade han på sig och såg lite allvarligare ut.

"Jag tänkte prata med dig om en sak, Alie …", sade han tungt.

"Jaha?"

"Vad tycker du om Harry Potters bragd över Lord Voldemort förra terminen?"

"_Va_?!"

"Ja."

"Jag förstår inte riktigt nu …?"

Alie _visste_ att Dumbledore favoriserade Harry Potter, det visste alla på hela skolan. Men att han frågade henne vad hon tyckte om Potters bragd? Alie förstod ingenting.

"Var han inte imponerande?"

"…"

"Alie?"

"… jo … det var han väl, då …"

"Var han väl, _då_?" upprepade Dumbledore oförstående och Alie började känna sig riktigt irriterad.

Vad var det för fel på honom egentligen?!

"Kära Aliena, du förstår väl att ingen – inte ens jag – kunde besegra Lord Voldemort och få tag i de vises sten såsom han gjorde. Så någonting måste det väl vara värt?" påpekade Dumbledore.

"Jaha", sade Alie och ryckte på axlarna. "Vad vill ni att jag ska säga – eller göra? Klappa händerna?"

"Din sarkasm är vass, Aliena", smålog Dumbledore och blinkade. "Men nej, du behöver inte klappa händerna. Jag vill bara höra din åsikt, det är allt. Jag är nyfiken, förstår du."

Alie höjde skeptiskt på ögonbrynen och såg in i sin fosterfars blåa ögon. Trots att hon levt med honom i nästan hela sitt liv, fanns det fortfarande stunder då hon inte … _alls_ förstod honom.

"Vad _jag_ tycker?" upprepade Alie och Dumbledore nickade leende. "Tjaa … han var väl modig och så. Det var bra att han räddade skolan, också. Och Ronald Weasley och Hermione Granger var väl också modiga, antar jag … men att professor Quirrell var Voldemorts medhjälpare, det hade jag _aldrig_ trott. Han som alltid var _särskilt_ vänlig mot mig, det känns verkligen hemskt …"

"Men … vem var det _då_ du misstänkte som Voldemorts medhjälpare?" frågade Dumbledore med ett diskret leende på läpparna som kunde uppfattas som ett retsamt flin, enligt Alie.

Alie bet sig hårt i läppen, och undvek sin rektors blick. Hon visste att han visste svaret, och hon visste också att han visste att hon visste att han visste det. Men ändå ville han ha ett svar på sin fråga, det förstod hon. Helst ville hon inte berätta den, men Dumbledores ögon såg menande på henne, och hon visste att hon skulle bli tvungen att säga det:

"Professor Snape, sir", sade hon med sammanbitna tänder och undvek Dumbledores blick.

Hon visste att han litade mycket på Snape, men det gjorde _inte_ Alie. Sedan dag ett på Hogwarts hade Snape behandlat henne som skit. I och för sig så behandlade han alla elever (som inte kom från Slytherin) som skit, men Alie kunde aldrig se det på det viset. Snape var en fjäskpotta och en irriterande tönt, enligt Alie, men det sa hon aldrig högt – åtminstone inte när Dumbledore eller någon annan lärare eller prefekt kunde höra. Hennes vänner brukade nämligen tjuta av skratt när Alie berättade sin åsikt om Snape för dem. Alie själv tyckte bara det var roligt att hennes vänner tyckte hon var en skämtare, men oftast var hon seriös när det kom till Snape. Hon _hatade_ verkligen honom.

"Det var väl det jag trodde", sade Dumbledore en aning missbelåtet, och han gav Alie sin favoritblick; "du är dum, men söt ändå"-blicken.

"Tss …" sade Alie och Dumbledore ryckte till.

"Ursäkta?"

"Det var inget."

"Du är väl inte uppnosig, hoppas jag?"

Alie skakade hastigt på huvudet, och Dumbledore såg belåten ut.

"Så, hur går det för dig i skolan då?" frågade han och lade huvudet på sned.

Alie ryckte på axlarna och såg nonchalant ut. Hon hade ju precis börjat sitt andra år, men hon hade förstått att det blivit mycket mer läxor och prov, nästan mer än hon orkade. Ginny tyckte också att det hade blivit mycket, och när de satt ensamma i sovsalen brukade de alltid prata om hur illa de tyckte om vissa lärare. Som Snape, till exempel. McGonagall var ganska schyst, kanske lite för sträng, men helt okej.

"Alie?" Dumbledores lugna stämma fick Alie att rycka till, hon hade hoppats på en lite mer irriterad Dumbledore.

Ja, Alie älskade att provocera sin rektor, för han blev aldrig arg. Varför visste hon inte, men det vara alltid kul att se hur långt hon kunde gå för att få honom att ge sig. men hon lyckades dock aldrig, tyvärr. Visst, Alie fick alltid dåligt samvete efter – Dumbledore var ju trots allt hennes fosterfar som hon älskade – men hon slutade inte för det.

Det var som att hon fick en kick varje gång hon retades lite med honom. Men alltid lade han huvudet på sned och log sitt särskilda leende som Alie hatade. För när han log det leende, så betydde det att han hade _vunnit_. Vad visste hon inte riktigt, men hon visste bara att hon hade förlorat. Och på det viset så försökte hon alltid igen, var gång hon såg honom.

"Ja?"

"Hörde du inte min fråga?"

"… jo …"

"Kan jag få ett svar då?"

"Det går väl … bra, antar jag", sade hon och klämde fram ett leende. "Lärarna är snälla, jag gör mitt bästa på alla prov och gör alla läxor så bra jag kan. Jag har många vänner som är snälla mot mig, och … ja, det är väl det?"

"Hur är det med pojkarna i din klass då?" frågade Dumbledore okynnigt.

"Va?" Alie höjde förvånat på ögonbrynen – hade hon hört rätt?!

"_Pojkar_, Alie. _Det motsatta könet_, det vill säga – hur går det med dem?"

"Va?" upprepade Alie och stirrade med stora ögon på sin rektor.

"Har du nån pojkvän?"

Det tog ett tag för Alie att smälta in frågan, och när hon äntligen sansat sig tillräckligt blev svaret kort och nästan kallt:

"_Jag är tolv år_."

"Man vet aldrig", sade Dumbledore med ett glatt leende.

"Okej. Nej, jag har ingen pojkvän!"

"_Eller_ flickvän, det spelar ingen som helst roll – kärleken är vacker precis hursomhelst!" strålade Dumbledore, och Alie rodnade.

Hon kände mycket väl till om Dumbledores läggning, men själv tyckte hon pojkar var söta.

Men, som sagt:

_Kärleken är blind._


	12. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel åtta,**

**Halva Sanningen**

(Alie)

Alie låg stilla i sin säng och stirrade upp i taket. Hon låg på rygg, med händerna hängandes på varsin sida utanför sängkanten. I den högra handen höll hon brevet från Dumbledore, och i den vänstra guldmedaljongen – båda från Dumbledores testamente.

Det hade gått ett tag sedan Alie fått sina nya ägodelar, men hon hade fortfarande varken öppnat brevet eller medaljongen.

Orsaken?

Hon vågade inte.

Hon var helt ensam i sovsalen. Ginny, Darling och Amanda var inte där. Alie gissade på att Ginny hade lektion, men Darling och Amanda hade nog håltimme. Det var lite pinsamt att dela sovsal med Ginny, speciellt eftersom de knappt talade med varandra längre. Och inte blev det bättre av att Darling och Amanda – som förresten var bästa vänner – hela tiden intresserat frågade varför de inte umgicks längre. Ginny hade, med hjälp av magi såklart, flyttat sin säng längre bort från Alies. Innan hade de flyttat sina sängar så tätt ihop att det hade kunnat lega tvärsöver varandras, men nu var det ju slut med det.

Alie förvånades när hon tänkte på hur fort vänskap kunde ta slut egentligen. Men hon klandrade inte Ginny, det var ju hon själv som hade förstört allt. Ginny var fortfarande Ginny, men Alie var … en förrädare.

Det gjorde ont i bröstet att se det så, men det var ju sanningen. Hon _var_ ju en förrädare. _Och_ en hora.

Ja, just det – det var vad Draco hade kallat henne. _Hora_. Det gjorde ännu ondare i bröstet när det alldeles färska minnet av deras lilla dialog spelades upp i huvudet – om och om igen.

_Faan_!

Alie fick bita sig i läppen för att inte skrika av förtvivlan. Hon hade ju litat på honom, den jäveln! Hur vågade han? Nej, hur _kunde_ han?! De hade ju haft nåt på gång, de två. Det kunde Alie svurit sin heder på! Eller var det bara hon som känt så? Förmodligen, men Alie ville inte se det på det viset. Hon hoppades fortfarande på att han skulle be om ursäkt – på riktigt – och sen kyssa henne som han gjort vid sjön för vad som kändes som evigheter sedan. Men det skulle såklart inte hända – någonsin. Förresten hade han fått ihop det med Pansy, på riktigt den här gången, sades det. De gick hand i hand på skolan, hånglade varannan sekund och kladdade på varandra resten av tiden. Det var som att någon hade satt klister mellan dem.

Alie skulle mer än gärna köra upp klistret i en nedre öppning på den som gjort det i så fall. Svartsjukan välde inuti henne, som ett förbannat monster. Det var också en av anledningarna till att Alie befann sig i sovsalen just nu – hon orkade inte med att se på Draco och Pansy längre. Plötsligt slog det Alie: varför fick Draco hålla på med Pansy, men inte Alie med andra pojkar?

Nu blev Alie arg istället för sårad! Vafan, han hade väl ingen rätt till att säga åt henne vad hon skulle göra?! Hon var faktiskt sexton, och skulle fylla sjutton inom ett halvår – alltså myndigt.

"Jävla Draco!" vrålade Alie och satte sig upp i sängen, med sina ägodelar i händerna.

Alie bet sig i läppen och såg sig hastigt omkring – ingen var där. Ingen kunde ha hört henne skrika Dracos namn. Ingen. Eller?

Alie suckade och lade sig ner i sängen igen. Hon höll medaljongen och brevet framför sig, medans hon tänkte intensivt. Scrimgor hade sagt att hon inte hade särskilt mycket att vänta, men Alie ville ändå se vad som stod. Kanske vilka hennes föräldrar var? Förmodligen inte, men Alie öppnade kuvertet i alla fall. Hon kände genast igen sin fosterfars handstil och fick en klump i magen – hon _hade_ inget att vänta sig. Mot sin vilja började hennes hjärna forma ord av bokstäverna, och hon började läsa:

_Kära Aliena,_

_Det här brevet är skrivet med identitetsbläck, och kommer därför inte att synas för någon annan än dig._

_Jag förstår hur du känner dig just nu. Ledsen, övergiven och ensam. Och allt är mitt fel! När jag skriver det här, har jag inte mycket tid kvar att leva, och det vet jag tack vare professor Snape. Du går ditt femte år på Hogwarts, har dina vänner och mindre bra vänner. Du sköter dig i skolan, och anpassar dig bra efter reglerna. Du har vuxit från en bestämd ung dam till en vacker och klyftig kvinna, Aliena. Jag är så stolt över dig! _

_Du vet ju att jag inte är din riktiga far, dock ser jag dig som min riktiga dotter i alla fall, och du har säkert många frågor om din bakgrund och riktiga jag. Tyvärr så kommer jag inte kunna besvara dem personligen Aliena, men jag lovar dig att du definitivt kommer att få svar på dina frågor, i sinom tid._

_Medaljongen du fått är smidd av svartalfer, och är mycket personlig. Den är anpassad efter dig, den första som rört vid den. Du kanske känner igen det? Det är nämligen samma sak med kvickar – de är gjorda av samma förtrollade guld och är behandlade på samma sätt, ända tills dess ägare (alltså du) rör vid den. Musiken som spelas när du öppnar den, kan bara du höra. Den är personlig, din alldeles egna musik. Den ändras efter ditt humör, dina känslor och tankar. Behandla den väl. _

_Du kanske tror att du fått den av mig, men i så fall har du fel. Du har faktiskt fått den av dina egna föräldrar, och det är meningen att du ska bära den med stolthet. Det sägs att medaljongen kan rädda ens liv, men det vet jag ingenting om._

_Jag känner till din situation, kära Aliena. Jag vet allt om Voldemort, pojken Malfoy och profetian. Hur? Jag har själv vaktat den alla dessa år. Men när jag dör så vet jag att den kommer att hamna på Mysterieavdelningen på ministeriet, såklart. Och Mörkrets Herre kommer att få tag i den, det vet jag också. Och profetian handlar ju om dig, Aliena. Fast det vet du nog redan vid det här laget, tyvärr. Du undrar säkert varför jag inte sagt något, varför jag inte berättat hur du ska försvara dig – och jag är skyldig, det är jag. Jag borde ha berättat det här för dig innan det hände, men nu är det försent. Jag hoppas du kan förlåta mig, Aliena. Kanske inte idag, och säkert inte imorgon – men någon dag._

_Vad det gäller Draco så vet jag att han åtminstone kommer att försöka att göra rätt, han måste bara få lite hjälp på traven. Och du kommer att klara dig bra, Aliena, du måste bara klara av att stå emot så länge det går. Och lita på Harry, han kommer att klara det, det vet jag, och du med!_

_Kom ihåg Aliena, jag älskar dig och kommer alltid att vara stolt över dig!_

_Albus_

Alie var inte förvånad när tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken, hon hade varit väldigt gråtfärdig på sista tiden. Men nu grät hon faktiskt inte, hon blev bara väldigt rörd. Vad vackert Albus formulerade sig …! Såklart förlät hon honom, han betydde ju allt för henne! Alie lade brevet längst ner i sin låda i nattduksbordet och öppnade sin medaljong istället. Återigen uppstod ljuv klassisk musik, och Alies hjärta fylldes med värme. Hon blundade och höll smycket ovanför hjärtat, med den vackra musiken omkring sig. Hon såg skogar, sjöar och frihet framför sig, och ett omedvetet leende spred sig på hennes läppar.

Plötsligt hörde hon hur någon öppnade dörren, och hon stängde snabbt medaljongen och slog hastigt upp ögonen – det var Ginny.

Alie satte sig långsamt upp i sängen och iakttog intresserat sin före detta bästa vän, som utan att säga något gick fram till sin koffert och började rota efter något. Det visade sig senare vara ett par nya strumpor – randiga, för den som ville veta – och Ginny sparkade våldsamt av sig de hon hade på sig. Sen satte hon på sig de andra, randiga strumporna och slängde de gamla under sängen.

När hon var klar såg hon upp och mötte Alies blick. De båda flickorna sa inget, och tystnaden blev plötsligt _väldigt_ besvärlig.

"Vad?" fräste Ginny irriterat och Alie tittade bort. "Jag trodde jag var osynlig?"

"Lägg av", mumlade Alie skamset.

"Med vad? Sanningen? För det är det det är, Alie – sanningen, och det vet du", sade Ginny. "Vad gör du här förresten, har inte du lektion?"

Alie svarade inte.

"Sak samma!" fnös Ginny och gick med bestämda steg ut från sovsalen och smällde igen dörren efter sig.

Alie svor tyst för sig själv, och hängde guldmedaljongen runt halsen. Det var en ganska lång kedja, och smycket hamnade precis ovanför naveln på henne. Alie reste sig sakta upp från sängen och lämnade sovsalen – hon behövde prata med någon. Med vem visste hon inte, men hon skulle säkert hitta någon. Alie skulle egentligen ha örtlära nu, men hon tänkte inte _alls_ gå dit. Hon skolkade hellre än att visa sig för de andra i sin årskurs, speciellt när de äldre eleverna också hade samma lektioner som hon.

Det var först när Alie kommit ut ur uppehållsrummet som hon kom på att hon sina vanliga kläder på sig, vilket var förbjudet på skoltid. Först övervägde hon att byta om, men sen bestämde hon sig för att låta bli. Vad spelade det för roll när hon ändå skulle sättas dit för skolk? Alie smålog lite åt sitt sätt att tänka och började gå. Vart visste hon inte riktigt, men fötterna gick automatiskt och hon kunde inte styra dem.

Det var många som stirrade efter henne, där hon gick klädd i sina vanliga kläder. Det var till och med några som gapade av förvånad, och Alie njöt av deras blickar.

_Glo ni bara_, tänkte hon flinande. _Glo så jäkla mycket ni vill, jag bryr mig inte längre!_

Och det var sant, också. Hon brydde sig verkligen inte! Men hon ville heller inte att en lärare skulle se henne, för i så fall var det slut på det roliga, och det hade knappt börjat. Alie var inte säker på _vad _som skulle bli det roliga, men _någonting_ skulle det bli i alla fall, det hade Alie bestämt!

När hon plötsligt passerade biblioteket, fick hon en plötslig impuls att gå in där, vilket hon också gjorde. Det var helt öde där inne, endast två elever satt där. Den ene var en pojke från tredje årskursen, med mörkt hår och glasögon, och han såg mest vilsen ut bland alla böcker han hade omkring sig.

Den andra kände Alie igen som Judy Hannington från Ravenclaw som gick i sjunde årskursen – en lite annorlunda flicka, som gick helt svartklädd till vardags och missbrukade kajal. Hon brukade ofta vara för sig själv, och nu satt hon och läste en tjock bok som Alie inte kunde läsa titeln på.

Plötsligt såg Judy upp från boken, och mötte Alies blick. Alie hade väntat sig att få en mördande, irriterad blick, men istället lystes Judys ansikte upp av ett leende.

Alie log försiktigt tillbaka, och Judy slog ihop den stora boken och gick emot henne. Alie stod motvilligt kvar, för sanningen var att hon var lite rädd för Judy. Varför visste hon inte, men det bara var så. När Judy stod alldeles framför henne, höll Alie andan.

"Tja", sade Judy med ett självsäkert flin på läpparna. "Jag är Judy."

"Hej", var allt Alie fick ur sig på en hastig utandning.

"Varför har du dina vanliga kläder på dig?" frågade Judy.

Alie ryckte på axlarna.

"Orkar inte bry mig, bara", förklarade hon tyst och lade armarna över bröstet.

"Coolt", sade Judy och såg imponerad ut. "Men om du blir haffad av lärarna så … ja, du vet!"

Alie nickade.

"Jag vet", flinade hon.

"Vad heter du?" undrade Judy.

"Aliena, men säg Alie."

"Visst, Alie. Vilket fint smycke du har förresten!"

Judy såg med stora ögon på medaljongen och höll den i sin hand. Alie blev nästan lite illa till mods när Judy fortsatte att stirra på den.

"Tack", log hon och Judy lät medaljongen falla tillbaka mot Alies mage.

"Det är en förtrollad medaljong, va?" viskade Judy och log hemlighetsfullt. "Jag kunde känna laddningen när jag rörde vid den."

Alie bet sig i läppen och svarade inte.

"Den _är_ förtrollad, va?" Judy lät helt förtjust, och Alie började känna sig illa till mods.

"Alltså …", började Alie besvärat innan hon lyckligtvis blev avbruten av madam Pince.

"Har inte ni lektion?" väste hon i örat på Alie.

"Jooo …", mumlade Alie förskräckt och backade.

"Kom, Alie", sade Judy och drog med sig Alie ut från biblioteket. "Hon är en sån surkärring så det finns inte, eller hur?"

Alie nickade bara, men Judy verkade nöjd. Hon släppte taget om Alie och såg sig noga omkring; ingen elev, prefekt, lärare eller spöke i sikte. Till Alies förfäran, men Judys förtjusning, var de ensamma.

"Skolkar du också?" frågade Judy och såg upprymd ut.

Alie nickade kort.

"Varför det?" undrade Judy och såg nyfiken ut.

"Varför skolkar _du_?"

"Jag orkar inte med skolan, bara."

"Då är vi två, då."

Nu var det Judys tur att nicka, och de båda stod tysta ett bra tag. Det fanns inte riktigt något att säga, egentligen, och för Alies del så var det mest bara skönt att slippa höra Judys frågor. Nog för att hon verkade snäll, alltid, men hon fick Alie att känna sig besvärad och obekväm. Det kanske var därför ingen umgicks med henne. Vad Alie visste, i all fall. Hon hade sett Judy sträva omkring på skolan ett par gånger, mest för sig själv. Men hon hade aldrig tänkt mer på det än hon orkade, och nu stod hon där … mittemot henne.

När de stått tysta i säkert med än en kvart, och Alies läpp var så söndertuggad av nervositet att hon knappt kunde känna den, avbröt Judy tystnaden.

"Vill du hänga med till sjön?" frågade hon med ett litet leende på läpparna, och Alie nickade motvilligt. "Du får träffa min polare – Dave. Vi kan … hänga, du vet. Om du inte vill gå tillbaka till din lektion, så att säga."

Alie skakade hastigt på huvudet.

"Närå, närå … det är lugnt, jag följer med", sade hon och följde långsamt efter Judy.

Hon var åtminstone bättre sällskap än ingen alls. Alie hade lämnat sovsalen för att göra något spontant, och nu fick hon själv haka på för att hålla sitt inofficiella löfte med sig själv.

Tyvärr …

***

(Draco)

Draco låg avslappnat på rygg under det stora trädet vid sjön. Han hade sitt huvud i Pansys famn, och hon pillade nöjt med hans hår.

Hon var _stolt_.

Stolt över att vara hans flickvän. Draco var … förvirrad.

Han _älskade_ inte Pansy. Hon var okej. Snygg kropp, hyfsat utseende, bra på att kyssas och bra i sängen. Okej, helt enkelt. En _okej_ flickvän.

Men inte någon som man älskade. Pansy var mer än sån där tjej som låg med allt och alla, men som ingen gick ut offentligt med. Ja, förutom Draco, förstås. Han ville glömma Alie, visa att _han_ hade gått vidare. Accepterat. Hade hon det? Det visste han inte, men han hoppades det i alla fall. För hennes eget bästa, alltså.

Fast djupt inne, så visste Draco att han inte hoppades att Alie var över det …

"Har du det skönt, Draco gubben?" frågade Pansy ömt.

Draco nickade stelt. Helt plötsligt kände han en kall hand innanför skjortan, och han ryckte hastigt till.

"Blev du förvånad?" fnittrade Pansy flickaktigt och kysste Draco på nacken.

"Vad håller du på med?" frågade Draco helt paralyserad.

" Shh …" hyssade Pansy och strök honom över bröstet. "Det är väl ändå ingen som ser … en snabbis bara, snälla?"

"Du är ju inte klok!" fräste Draco och satte sig snabbt upp. "Tänk om nån skulle få syn på oss? Vad fan skulle hända då, tror du?"

Pansy fnissade och omfamnade Draco, som inte förstod någonting. Menade hon verkligen allvar? Det var inte ens likt Pansy!

"Är du verkligen allvarlig?" frågade han stumt.

"Nej, såklart inte, Draco gubben!" försäkrade Pansy, men Draco var _inte_ övertygad. "Tänk bara på vad som skulle hända ifall vi blev upptäckta … jaa, oj, oj, oj …!"

Hon fnissade igen och lade sig sedan på rygg i gräset.

"Jaa, tänk bara …" sade hon för sig själv och blundade.

***

(Alie)

"Alie, det här är Dave", sade Judy stolt och höll armen om en lång, spinkig kille. "Min bäste vän och … ja, det är väl bara det han är. Min bäste vän."

"Tja!" flinade Dave korthugget och Alie skakade hans utsträckta hand. "Alie, förmodar jag?"

"Hur visste du det?" frågade Alie förvånat och både Judy och Dave gapskrattade.

"Judy sa ju det nyss!" sade han med glimten i ögat och Alies kinder hettade till.

Alie inspekterade Dave så noga hon vågade. Han hade gröna ögon och svart hår, var nästan helt kritvit i ansiktet och var svartmålad runt ögonen. Hans klädsel verkade … annorlunda. Inte som Judys, och definitivt inte som Alies! Han hade nog en mer … färgglad klädstil. Trots att han hade sin skolklädnad på sig kunde man ändå se att han bar någonting som stack ut till vardags.

"Vill du nåt eller?" frågade Dave halvt irriterad och halvt road när han märkte att Alie glodde på honom.

Alie skakade hastigt på huvudet.

"Nejdå, jag tänkte bara …"

Judy, som hittills hade varit tyst, gick emellan dem och sa med hög röst:

"Skippar du också skolan, Dave?"

Dave nickade och flinade.

"Självklart, jag skulle hellre dö än att gå på mugglarstudier med Carrow – hon är fan hemsk!" sade han och Alie ryckte till.

"Mugglarstudier, är det _det_ vi har nu?" pep hon och fick ont i magen.

Hon som hade trott att hon hade örtlära! Men när hon tänkte efter, så kom hon ihåg: Det var onsdag, och på onsdagar hade det dubbeltimme i mugglarstudier. _Helvete_!

Hon mindes att hon sett Dave några gånger innan på sina lektioner. Men bara på trolldryckskonsten, astronomi, mugglarstudier, forntida runskrift och talmagi. Ravenclaw och Gryffindor brukade inte ha så många lektioner tillsammans, mest med Slytherin (tyvärr). Och eftersom årskurs sex och sju flyttats ihop så borde hon ju ha sett honom på andra lektioner också, men icke! Alie gissade att han skolkade mycket.

"Varför har du inte din skolklädnad på dig?" frågade Dave intresserat och nästan imponerat.

"Hon orkar inte bry sig", svarade Judy i Alies ställe. "Coolt, va?"

Dave nickade och log.

"Häftigt, det har jag aldrig gjort!" sade han och Alie log tillbaka.

"Vi skulle just sätta oss vid det stora trädet vid sjön, hänger du med, Dave?" frågade Judy.

"Självklart", flinade Dave och de började gå. "Har ni förresten sett den här?"

Han höll upp ett pappersark framför näsan på både Judy och Alie.

"Det ska bli Halloweenbal om några veckor, med utklädningstävling och allt!" flinade han och Judy hoppade av glädje.

"Ja, ja, ja!" ropade hon och Dave skrattade.

"Hon älskar att dansa", förklarade Dave när Alie förvånat såg på när Judy fortsatte att hoppa.

"Läs högt från den!" bad Judy glatt och Dave lydde.

"_Den 31 oktober blir det Halloweenbal för alla danssugna elever som går från årskurs fem till sju! Det bjuds på dricka, mat och bra musik. Det ska också bli tävling, och vinnaren får ett hemligt pris! Så klä ut er så bra ni kan! Balen börjar klockan åtta, och slutar på obestämd tid (vinnaren avslöjas vid midnatt). Det blir också pardans, så bjud med er någon ni tycker extra mycket om, och ha så trevligt ni kan!_" läste Dave. "Snape sa ju det vid lunchen också, var inte ni där?"

Alie och Judy skakade på huvudet, och Dave såg frågande ut. Alie, som innan känt sig besvärad av Judys och Daves sällskap, märkte plötsligt att hon inte brydde sig längre!

Det var många som glodde på dem, där de gick mot sjön. Alie, som hade sina vanliga kläder på sig, och så Dave och Judy som alla annars alltid glodde på. Alie började nästan ångra att hon inte hade på sig sin klädnad, men när de kom fram till trädet och hon fick se vilka som redan satt där – slutade hon ångra sig.

"Nämen, se vilka som sitter där och latar sig i höstsolen", sade Judy spydigt, "förrädaren Malfoy och slampan Parkinson. Trevligt, trevligt. Men nu får ni flytta på er, förstår ni, för nu ska vi sitta här."

Draco och Pansy såg förvånade upp, och ett skadeglatt flin spred sig på Alies läppar. Draco var i underläge, och hon kände inget medlidande!

"Ursäkta?" fnös Pansy och satte sig upp i gräset. "Vad kallade du mig?"

"Hon kallade dig slampa, lilla gumman", förklarade Dave med babyröst på ett sätt som man gör med treåringar. "Och nu ska du och din lilla pojkvän dra härifrån innan jag slår ner er båda, okej?"

Pansy gömde sig förskräckt bakom ryggen på Draco, som såg helt tom ut i ansiktet.

"Vafan glor du på då, Malfoy?" fräste Dave. "Stick iväg nu, innan nåt händer."

"Du, jag kan klara av dig i en duell på tre minuter", flinade Draco. "Jag har inte sett dig på särskilt många lektioner. Skolkar du bara eller blev du inte godkänd?"

Den kommentaren satte sina spår där Draco ville ha dem, de såg man på Dave. Han verkade inte komma något att säga, och inte Judy heller, så Alie såg sin chans att rycka in.

"Jag har inte heller sett dig på särskilt många lektioner, Draco", sade hon osäkert. "Och vad jag vet så är örtlära och trolldomshistoria obligatoriska ämnen, man kan alltså inte välja om man vill ha dem eller ej."

Det gick ett par tysta sekunder, sen började både Dave och Judy gapskratta. Draco däremot blev helt röd i ansiktet och Pansy stirrade uttryckslöst.

"Ta tillbaka det där!" väste Draco mellan sammanbitna tänder och höjde sin trollstav.

"Jag …" började Alie, men Dave avbröt henne.

"_Relashio_!" vrålade han och riktade trollstaven mot Draco som var snabbare.

"_Protego_!" ropade då Draco istället, och folk började samlas runt dem när de upptäckte att det skulle bli duell.

"Dave, lägg av!" skrek Judy och drog bort Dave.

Pansy gjorde dock inget för att skydda Draco, som återigen siktade in en trollformel mot Dave:

"_Renskrubb …_!" började han, men Alie reagerade snabbt.

"_Tunglås_!" skrek hon och riktade staven mot Draco som inte hann avsluta besvärjelsen.

Plötsligt skrek en flickröst:

"Professorn, professorn, de har duell där borta!"

"Vilka då?" hördes en mörk röst, som Alie mycket väl kände igen.

"Draco Malfoy från Slytherin, nån tjej med vanliga kläder och den där läskiga gothkillen från Ravenclaw, professorn!" sade flickan, och Alie förstod genast att det var nån av Pansys vänner, bara de kunde vara så skvallriga!

Just när Alie skulle springa iväg, kände hon en iskall hand på sin axel. En stor, tung hand som höll ett järngrepp om henne, och hon kunde inte fly någonstans.

"_Vad händer här, egentligen_?!" vrålade professor Carrow i ansiktet på henne, och alla blev tysta.

Alie bet sig i läppen och svarade inte.

"Svara mig!" skrek Carrow och skakade om Alie.

"Ge fan i henne!" sade Dave och klev fram. "Hon försvarade mig bara, det var jag och Malfoy som började, och Malfoy körde oschyst, professorn!"

"Jag struntar i vem som körde oschyst eller inte, det viktiga är att jag alltid verkar hitta miss Grat på fel plats vid fel tidpunkt! Har inte ni lektion nu? Med min syster om jag inte minns fel? Och varför har du vanliga kläder på dig? Vet du inte att det är förbjudet på skoltid?!"

Alie svarade fortfarande inte, hon kände bara _rädsla_. Hon var rädd för Carrow, det var hon. Hon visste vad han kunde göra när han blev arg …

"Grat, nu svarar du!" beordrade Carrow.

Alie kände hur magens innehåll vändes uppochner, och åkte upp genom strupen.

"Åh, faan vad äckligt!" vrålade Carrow äcklat när Alie spydde på honom. "Det var det, där gick min bristningsgräns! Grat, du har straffkommendering på lördag, uppfattat?"

Alie nickade stumt och Carrow släppte henne. Folk började lämna platsen, och Draco och Pansy syntes inte till någonstans. Alie kände hur två personer lade armarna om henne, och hon upptäckte att det var Dave och Judy.

"Kom nu, Alie", sade Judy medlidsamt, och de började gå upp mot slottet.


	13. Kapitel 9

När jag gjorde den här så ville jag ha den klar så fort som möjligt, så om ni hittar några fel eller nåt så vet ni varför. Skicka gärna ett meddelande och berätta så jag kan rätta.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

**Kapitel nio,**

**Straffkommendering med Blaise Zabini**

När folk började få reda på att det skulle bli Halloweenbal, blev det verkligen en helt annan stämning på Hogwarts! Innan hade eleverna mest sett deppiga och låga ut, men nu gick nästan alla omkring med ett fånigt flin på läpparna. Ja, förutom första- till fjärdeårseleverna, såklart, de var lika surmulna som vanligt (om än inte mer). Folk hade faktiskt redan börjat bjuda ut varandra, balen skulle ju faktiskt vara om två veckor! Såklart var det flera hjärtan som blev brustna, men de allra flesta gick nu hand i hand på skolgården – vilket inte fick Alie att känna sig särskilt bättre till mods. _Ingen_ hade bjudit henne på balen! Ingen! Inte för att hon väntade sig något annat, men hon skulle så gärna vilja gå med någon, vemsomhelst … Dave och Judy skulle gå tillsammans, Draco och Pansy, Luna och Neville … till och med Parvati och Dean skulle gå med varandra! De hade tydligen blivit ihop (mest för att göra Ginny svartsjuk, anade Alie) … Seamus skulle inte gå med någon – vad Alie visste i all fall – men hon vågade inte fråga honom och var säker på att han ändå inte skulle vilja. De hade inte umgåtts så mycket efter att Alie blivit vän med Judy och Dave. Visst, de pratade och satt bredvid varandra på lektionerna, men det märktes en stor skillnad när de umgicks då och då. Men nu satt de ändå vid Gryffindorbordet och åt lunch tillsammans, hon, Seamus, Dean – och Parvati.

"Vill du ha nåt, Parvati?" frågade Dean inställsamt och lade armen om henne.

Seamus och Alie, som satt mittemot kärleksparet, mötte varandras blick och hukade sig snabbt under bordet för att Dean inte skulle se när se skrattade.

"_Vill du ha nåt, Parvati_?" härmade Seamus Dean med så fånig röst att Alie skrattade ännu mer. "Han är _helt_ såld på henne!"

"Jag _vet_", flinade Alie menande innan de båda satte sig ordentligt igen.

De möttes av en jättelik orm som slingrade sig runt sig själv– innan de upptäckte att det egentligen var Dean och Parvati som hånglade. När Alie mötte Seamus' blick såg de båda bort, och Alie kände hur hon rodnade. Hon kunde ju inte undgå att tycka det var lite pinsamt när Dean och Parvati hånglade mitt framför ögonen på dem.

"Jag gör det", flinade Seamus när de utbytt menande blickar och hånglandet inte slutade. "_Professor Snape_!"

Det var som att någon hade slitit isär dem, för på ett ögonblick var det minst en halvmeter mellan Parvati och Dean och de åt nonchalant sin lunch. När de märkte att Snape inte alls fanns i närheten, gav de Seamus en mördande blick innan de flyttade närmare varandra igen.

Det hade blivit stränga regler på skolan sen Snape blivit rektor. Ja, det var nästan som att ha Umbridge igen (ve och fasa!) …! Skolklädnaderna skulle sitta perfekt och inget kyssande på offentlig plats, bl. a. Det var absurt, enligt Alie och även många andra, men reglerna var ändå kvar. Fast det var nästan bara Snape och syskonen Carrow som straffade en om man blev haffad, de andra lärarna brydde sig inte. Åtminstone inte om man följde reglerna som redan funnits på skolan, innan Snape blev rektor och allt det där.

"Haha, skitkul …", muttrade Dean sarkastiskt och visade fingret.

"Passa dig så jag inte skvallrar för professor Snape!" retades Seamus och Alie skrattade.

Parvati räckte ut tungan åt dem och fortsatte sedan med sin lunch som bestod av omelett och pumpajuice. När hon ätit klart klappade hon Dean på axeln.

"Hördu, sitt inte och slöa!" flinade hon och kysste honom. "Du har match mot Ravenclaw nu!"

"Javisst, ja!" log Dean och omfamnade henne.

De reste på sig från sina platser och borstade av synliga och mindre synliga smulor och matrester från klädnaderna.

"Hänger du med, Seamus?" frågade Dean och Seamus nickade, med munnen full av mat.

"Visst, ska bara äta upp, jag kommer snart", svarade han och sneglade mot Alies håll.

"Coolt, då ses vi sen då! Och skynda dig!" flinade Dean och lade armen om Parvati.

Seamus nickade till svar och stoppade resten av sin omelett i munnen med hjälp av fingrarna. Alie förvånades över att hon inte var äcklad över hans sätt att äta, men så kom hon på att det faktiskt påminde om nån … Draco, såklart. Alie var tvungen att hastigt titta bort från Seamus när tanken slog henne, och hon såg i ögonvrån hur Seamus skämdes.

"Förlåt mig, morsan lärde mig aldrig äta ordentligt …", ursäktade sig Seamus och Alie kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Det är inte det", sade hon snabbt och såg på honom. "Eller joo, det är _jäkligt_ äckligt att kolla på dig när du äter, haha! Men det var inte därför jag såg bort."

"Inte?" frågade Seamus förvånat och Alie skakade på huvudet. "Varför då, då?"

"Du … påminde mig om nån, bara …", mumlade Alie och såg bort mot Slytherinbordet.

Där satt han, Draco, omringad av beundrare och vänner. Populär. Han hade Pansy vid sin sida, hade armen om henne, kysste henne på huvudet och smekte hennes rygg. Alie bet sig i läppen när deras läppar möttes i en sliskigt kärleksfull kyss. Om det nu fanns så mycket kärlek i deras förhållande, det vill säga. Slytherinarna runt dem busvisslade och uppmuntrade dem när kyssen blev alltmer intim.

"Hallå … Alie …?" Seamus viftade med handen framför ansiktet på henne och Alie slet blicken ifrån Draco och Pansy.

"Mm …?" Alie var själv medveten om att hennes blick var frånvarande när hon såg på Seamus, och han tittade hastigt mot Slytherinbordet.

"Påminner jag om … _Malfoy_?" frågade han och lät nästan förfärad.

"Nej, nej!" skyndade sig Alie att säga. "Nej, inte alls! Du känner inte den personen!"

Seamus såg en smula lugnare ut och Alie log uppmuntrande. Det var ju faktiskt sant, Seamus kände inte Draco. Inte på samma sätt som Alie gjorde, åtminstone.

"Jag är klar nu, hänger du med till quidditchplanen och kollar på matchen?" frågade han, men Alie skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, jag … ska göra nåt annat." Alie ville inte berätta att hon skulle vara med Dave och Judy, men när hennes blick sökte igenom Ravenclawbordet blev hon avslöjad.

Hon skulle egentligen träffa dem senare, i Ravenclaws uppehållsrum, men hon ville ändå se om de var där.

"Aha, okej", sade Seamus nedslaget. "Jag fattar …"

"Jag är ledsen, Seamus …" började Alie, men Seamus avbröt henne snabbt:

"Nej, nej, det är lugnt! Såklart att du har andra vänner, jag har bara blivit van vid att … du är med … _mig_."

De såg djupt in i varandras ögon, och Alie fick en stickande känsla i magen.

"Du, Alie … får jag fråga dig en sak?" undrade Seamus.

"Visst", svarade Alie med ett snett leende.

"Skulle du … äh, det var inget! Vi hörs senare, va? Bra, ses!" lika snabbt som han vänt meningen, försvann Seamus ut ur stora salen.

Alie hade hoppats på att han skulle bjuda henne på balen, och hon kunde nästan slå vad om att det var det han hade tänkt göra. Men hade han ändrat sig? Varför skulle han annars bara ångrat sig och sedan lämnat henne? Kanske var han rädd att han skulle få nobben? Förmodligen. Eller så var det något _helt_ annat.

Plötsligt kände Alie en hand på sin axel, och för ett ögonblick så trodde hon det var Dave eller Judy. Hon vände sig om med ett glatt leende på läpparna bara för att få se Carrows fula tryne några få centimeter framför sitt eget.

"Glöm inte att ni har straffkommendering senare ikväll", flinade han och flåsade i hennes ansikte. "Klockan åtta – _prick_, miss Grat. Kom ihåg det, och kom för all del inte försent, nu. Uppfattat?"

Alie nickade bara till svar, och Carrow släppte hennes axel.

"Då ses vi väl då", sade han med ett falskt leende. "Ha en fortsatt trevlig dag!"

Alie rös när professorn lämnade henne, och hon såg sig snabbt omkring för att försäkra sig om att ingen hade sett det som nyss inträffat. Lättad förstod hon att ingen verkade ha sett på, men till sin förfäran insåg hon att faktiskt _en_ person hade gjort det. Hennes ögon såg rakt in i Dracos, som såg både undrande och road tillbaka på henne. Det knöt sig i Alies mage, och hon hade knappt hunnit uppfatta ögonkontakten innan hennes kropp beredde henne på flykt. Hon nästan kastade benen över bänken hon satt på och skyndade med snabba steg ut ur stora salen. Hon gick med nedsänkt huvud och saktade inte ner förrän hon nått trappan i entréhallen. Hon såg sig misstänkt omkring. Ingen Draco … bara en massa andra elever från mindre årskursen.

"Vad ville Carrow dig?" hördes en välkänd röst bakom ryggen på henne och Alie hoppade till.

Hon skulle just vända sig om för att ge ett dräpande svar när Draco knuffade henne milt uppför första trappsteget och väste:

"_Vänd dig inte om_, fortsätt bara gå! Vad ville han?"

"Det ska du inte bry dig om", sade Alie lågmält medan Draco gick tätt bakom henne.

Hon kände hans varma andetag kittla henne i nacken, och hon fick tvinga sig själv till att koncentrera sig på att låta så kall och avvikande som möjligt. Trots att det kändes helt _omöjligt_ just då!

"Det ska jag visst det!" envisades Draco och hans andetag blev häftigare. "Vad sa han?"

"Han påminde mig bara om straffkommenderingen jag har ikväll", muttrade Alie.

Trots att Draco gick bakom henne, förstod hon att han att stannat till, för hans andetag slutade smeka hennes nacke för en kort stund. Men sen blev den som vanligt igen, som tur var!

"Varför då?" undrade Draco, och Alie kunde _slå vad _om att han hade ett retsamt flin på läpparna.

"Det vet du", sade Alie kort.

"Det har du nog rätt i, men jag vill helst inte chansa …!"

Alie tog ett djupt andetag och fick med stark vilja och självkontroll hindra sig själv ifrån att klappa till Draco, allt vad hon hade! Varför var han så spydig? Hon fortsatte gå mot Ravenclaws uppehållsrum, och lyssnade noga om Draco fortfarande gick efter henne. Det gjorde han också, och hon var tvungen att svara:

"Jag duellerade … och spydde på honom."

Det sista lade hon till först efteråt, eftersom hon skämdes så för det.

"Det var ju inte så smart … varför spydde du på honom då?" frågade Draco med något skadeglatt i rösten, och Alie fick återigen hindra sig själv ifrån sin våldsamma impuls att klippa till honom.

"Jag var rädd", erkände hon med en liten axelryckning, det spelade ingen roll om Draco visste det eller inte.

Det blev tyst ett tag, och Alie började nästan tro att Draco gått. Men när hon skulle vända sig om för att se efter fick hon en liten knuff i ryggen, och hon fortsatte generat.

"Varför då?" hörde hon Dracos röst bakom sig, inte alls lika skadeglad längre.

"Därför att … han är ond." var det enda Alie kunde ge som svar.

Nu började hon närma sig uppehållsrummet, och allt fler elever fyllde korridorerna för att antingen lämna eller anlända till en särskild plats. Alie förstod att det förmodligen såg väldigt konstigt ut – att hon hade Draco gående bakom sig, alltså – men det var åtminstone bättre än att folk fick se dem gå tillsammans. Nej, det skulle inte gå för sig. Plötsligt ställde Draco en ny fråga, i ett helt annat tonläge än väntat:

"Varför kom du inte till mig?"

"_Ursäkta_?!"

Alie undrade om hon hört rätt – menade han verkligen allvar?

"Ja", sade Draco som om det var det mest självklara i världen. "Varför gjorde du inte det?"

"För att du inte har ett skit att göra med ifall jag får straffkommendering eller inte", svarade Alie nästan förbannat.

"Har jag väl", muttrade Draco envist.

"Hur då, menar du? Jag är väldigt nyfiken!" sade Alie ironiskt men väntade sig inget svar.

Men Draco svarade faktiskt, fast han sa det så tyst att Alie inte hörde.

"Va?" frågade Alie.

Draco upprepade vad han sagt, men Alie hörde fortfarande inte!

"Säg högre, jag hör inte!" gnällde hon.

"_Profetian_, dumsnut! Minns du den?!" fräste Draco ilsket.

"Ha, _om_ jag gör!" Alie flinade sarkastiskt.

Det blev tyst igen, men så verkade Draco komma på något, för hans andetag blev genast upphetsade och snabba. Strax därefter kom frågan också:

"Vem ska du gå på balen med?"

Alie ryckte till när frågan lämnade hans läppar, hon hade inte alls väntat sig det! Varför frågade han det? Han hade _ingenting_ med det att göra!

"Varför frågar du?"

"Undrade bara …", svarade Draco nonchalant, men Alie förstod att det var något _helt_ annat.

"Ingen har bjudit ut mig än, okej? Är du nöjd nu? Jag _ska_ inte hora på balen!"

Draco skrattade ett glädjelöst skratt som gav Alie gåshud, och hon tackade Gud när Draco slutat skratta sitt obehagliga låtsasskratt.

"Jag ska gå med Pansy", sade han efter en stund, och lät både fundersam och retsam.

"Jaha", fräste Alie, "och?"

Hon brydde sig inte ett dugg om någonting som hon redan visste. Någonting som hon hade ältat fram och tillbaka de senaste dagarna.

"Bara så du vet", sade Draco enkelt, men lade snabbt till: "Så du inte tror att _vi_ ska gå tillsammans."

Alie ryckte till, men kom snabbt med ett dräpande svar:

"Jag skulle hellre ta livet av mig än att gå med dig!"

Draco svarade inte, men Alie brydde sig ändå inte. Hon hade kommit fram till foten av spiraltrappan till Ravenclawtornet, och skulle just gå uppför den när Draco grep tag om hennes klädnad.

"Vad gör du? Det där är Ravenclaws uppehållsrum!" påpekade han och verkade inte längre tänka på att folk kunde se dem.

"Som att jag inte redan visste det!" suckade Alie och försökte slita sig loss, men utan någon vidare framgång. "Släpp mig."

"Nej, det tänker jag inte göra!" envisades Draco och drog henne till sig. "Du får inte lov att vara där!"

"Din poäng är?"

"Lägg av!"

"Lägg av själv! Släpp mig!"

"Nej!"

Alie suckade tungt och blundade.

"Varför ska du vara så svår?" frågade hon och öppnade dem långsamt.

"Jag …", började Draco innan han avbröt sig själv och långsamt släppte taget om Alie.

"Tack", sade Alie leende och skyndade sig uppför trappan.

Irriterande nog hörde hon att Draco följde efter henne och hon glodde ilsket på honom när han kommit upp. Han såg väldigt skamsen ut men också beslutsam.

"Vad _är_ det?" frågade hon, utan att få något svar hon vände sig om mot örnen som var formad som en dörrklapp.

Hon knackade en gång, och örnens mun öppnade sig.

"Vilket är viktigast – vänskap, eller kunskap?" frågade örnen med sin förtrollande röst.

"Det var lätt!" flinade Draco segervisst. "Kunskap såklart!"

Alie gav honom en dräpande blick, innan hon själv svarade:

"Från vänskap föds kärlek och trygghet, så jag måste säga … vänskap."

"Bra argument", sade örnen och dörren öppnades.

Alie härmade Dracos flin och såg mot honom.

"Följer du med in?" frågade hon.

"Du _får_ inte vara där inne!" påpekade Draco än en gång och Alie suckade.

"Vad ska du göra? Skvallra?"

Draco svarade inte, och Alie klev beslutsamt in genom dörren. Dave och Judy hade sagt att alla Ravenclaware skulle vara ute ur uppehållsrummet (ja, förutom de själva, förstås), så det var fritt fram att gå in. Hon vände sig om för att se ifall Draco stod kvar utanför dörren, vilket han också gjorde. Hon gav honom ett snett leende innan dörren stängdes igen. Alie var inte säker, men hon fick för sig att han hade besvarat det.

***

"Nä, håll käften nu, hörru! Det är jag som snackar, fattar du det?" utropade Judy med ett brett flin och snärtade till Dave på huvudet.

"Aj, lägg av, va? Det gjorde ont!" klagade Dave och strök stället där Judy handflata träffat.

Judy vinglade bort till Alie, som satt i skräddarställning på Daves säng, onekligen berusad av honungsölet hon höll i sin hand. De hade redan druckit minst tre stop när Alie kommit in i Daves sovsal. Själv höll hon fortfarande på med sitt andra – hon var inte så mycket för honungsöl. Men tydligen var Dave och Judy det.

Judy tog ett enormt skutt upp på sängen och hann precis sära på benen lagom mycket för att inte hoppa rakt på Alie, som olyckligtvis spillde halva sitt stop på det ljusblåa lakanet. Dave, som satt vid fönsterkarmen, började gapskratta och fick en mördande blick från både Judy och Alie.

Han tystnade snabbt och Judy vände sig mot Alie.

"Så ingen har bjudit dig än?" Alie skakade på huvudet. "Stackars dig … önskar jag kunnat fixa nån åt dig, men tyvärr springer alla iväg när jag kommer. Ja, förutom du och Dave, förstås. Men han är inte mycket att ha, det var därför jag tog honom …"

Nu var det Daves tur att snärta till Judy, vilket han också gjorde. Så våldsamt att hon till och med ramlade av sängen och med en hög _duns_ flög hon i golvet. Nu skrattade både Dave och Judy så mycket att Alie började undra ifall hon borde ta ifrån dem deras stop. När de äntligen blev allvarliga igen, satte de sig båda på sängkanten bredvid Alie.

"Vad ska du klä ut dig till då?" frågade Dave och tog en klunk av sitt honungsöl.

Alie ryckte på axlarna.

"Ja, jag och Dave ska vara … alltså jag ska vara en egyptisk lustdanserska och Dave ska vara … öh, vad skulle du vara?"

"Zombie", svarade Dave och Judy nickade.

"Ja, just det! Men vad ska du vara …?"

"Jag _vet_ inte!" påpekade Alie irriterat. "Jag har verkligen ingen aning …!"

Plötsligt sken Dave upp som en sol.

"Jag vet!" utropade han glatt. "Du kan vara … en mumie!"

Han uttalade _mumie_ med läskig röst, och först trodde Alie att han bara skojade. En mumie – på allvar? Men hon förstod att han var seriös när Judy började hoppa i sängen, helt uppspelt och glad.

"Ja, ja, ja! Bra idé, Dave! Ser du, Alie? Halva inne, nu behöver vi bara fixa en dejt till dig!" flinade hon och gjorde magplask på sängen, för att sedan på ett magiskt vis studsa tillbaka på fötterna.

***

"God kväll, Grat. Sen som vanligt, förstår jag?"

Alie glodde stint på Carrow, för klockan var bara två minuter över åtta. Hon hade fått skynda sig ifrån Ravenclaws uppehållsrum, och av de blåa färgerna som fanns överallt att döma förstod hon att de hade segrat över Gryffindor. Tyvärr.

"Förlåt, sir", var det enda Alie fick ur sig som en lämplig ursäkt, och Carrow föste omilt in henne i klassrummet och stängde dörren efter henne.

"Ge mig din trollstav, Grat", beordrade Carrow och Alie lade den motvilligt i hans öppna hand.

Han vägde den lite i handen innan han stoppade ner den i en ficka han hade i sin långa klädnad.

"Eftersom Mörkrets Herre är ytterst rädd om er säkerhet, så får jag tyvärr inte ge er min vanliga straffkommendering", suckade Carrow och det syntes tydligt att han misstyckte sin herres order. "Idag lärde jag förstaårskurseleverna hur man kastar _ät sniglar_. Det blev lite kladdigt, som ni ser, och jag är för trött för att städa själv. Därför ska jag låta er och en annan elev städa upp här – utan magi."

Alie svalde sin ilska och frågade istället:

"Och vem är den andra eleven?"

"Det är jag", hördes röst bortifrån katedern och Alie såg upp. "Blaise Zabini."

Carrow nickade.

"Just det", sade han och kråmade sig. "Mr Zabini här har varit minst lika olydig som ni, miss Grat. Även om han tillhör mitt barndomselevhem, så _måste_ jag vara rättvis och följa reglerna. Därför ska ni båda få städa här ikväll, och ni får absolut inte lämna klassrummet innan ni är färdiga och har sagt till mig. Ni hittar mig på mitt kontor, och kvastar, moppar, trasor och andra städmedel hittar ni i skrubben längst bak i klassrummet. Nu får ni ursäkta mig, men jag har några rapporter som ska skrivas. Och Mörkrets Herre väntar inte hur länge som helst, ska ni veta!"

Han stegade förbi dem båda och smällde igen dörren efter sig så att det kändes som att hela rummet skakade. Alie såg kallt mot Blaise, som flinade fånigt tillbaka. Han nickade mot städskåpet och Alie vände sig ilsket bort från honom. Han brukade vara med Draco. _Mycket_. Nästan hela tiden, faktiskt. Kanske pratade Draco om henne med honom? Förmodligen inte. Mest om Pansy, säkert. Men det lät inte heller särskilt troligt. Hon sneglade lite mot Blaise när hon hörde hur han öppnade skåpsdörren, och när han mötte hennes blick såg hon generat bort. Han var snygg, det var han. _Jävligt_ snygg, för att vara ärlig. Det tyckte de flesta flickorna på Hogwarts, det visste Alie, och hon höll med. Han _var_ snygg, det var man tvungen att erkänna. Men ond. Lika ond som Carrow, minst. Det gick flera hemska rykten om honom. Att han bara gick ut med småflickor, till exempel. Eller ja, yngre flickor, det vill säga. Sen fanns det också ett ryckte som var värre, men det ville Alie inte alls tänka på! Åhh, _varför_ skulle hon ha straffkommendering med just honom? Jäkla Carrow! Hon kände en hand på sin axel och vände sig hastigt om. Blaise blev så överraskad av hennes reaktion att han hoppade bakåt.

"_Helskotta_ så du skräms!" sade han irriterat men samtidigt roat. "Jag skulle bara ge dig en mopp, ta det lugnt, tjejen!"

Alie tog emot moppen som Blaise räckte henne och tryckte den till sig.

"Hm, tack", mumlade hon generat och började sopa.

Blaise ryckte nonchalant på axlarna och gick till en annan del av klassrummet för att städa där. Alie iakttog honom diskret och följde hans rörelser noga med blicken. Han hade på sig ett par trasiga jeans och en vit t-shirt med oläslig text på. Han hade vita sneakers och ett silverkors hängandes runt halsen. Det var … perfekt. Hon själv kände sig väldigt utpekad, med sina lila byxor och vita linne, och med en svart munkjacka till det. Hennes hår var inte att tala om; slarvigt uppsatt i en hög hästsvans och tovigt, som vanligt.

Hela han såg perfekt ut, med sin avslappnande stil och vackra kropp. Han hade muskulösa armar som spändes varje gång tog i extra hårt med moppen, var ganska lång (men inte lika lång som Draco) och mycket stilig. Han hade sneda ögon och mörk hy, hans hår var kort och framhävde hans höga kindben. Han var – en än gång – vacker. Dock inte inuti, det var Alie säker på.

"Vad glor du på?" fräste Blaise när Alie glömde bort att vara vaksam.

Hon hoppade till och kände hur kinderna hettade till när Blaise såg anklagande på henne.

"Jag …", började hon men blev genast avbruten av Blaise:

"Spanar du in mig? Tja, det är ju inte första gången, kan man säga. Du ser inte så pjåkig ut, du heller, fast man ser att du är yngre än mig. Men tyvärr, den här gudakroppen är upptagen för en tid framöver, men kanske en annan gång?"

Alie svarade inte, och hon skulle inte ens _försöka_ påpeka att "gudakropp" inte var ett riktigt ord. De fortsatte städa under tystnad ett tag innan Blaise avbröt tystnaden igen:

"Du går i sjätte årskursen, eller hur? Jag är säker på att jag sett dig på nån lektion – Gryffindor, va?"

Alie nickade stumt och fortsatte med städningen. Hon var klar med den del hon först påbörjat, och hade nu börjat på en ny fläck med torkat snigelslem. Hon sneglade mot Blaise, som såg väldigt fundersam ut.

"Aliena Ross Grat är det, eller hur?" utropade han plötsligt med ett segervisst leende. "Jag hörde Carrow kalla dig för 'Grat'!"

"Ja, det är jag", sade Alie efter en stund. "Vadårå?"

Blaise flinade pojkaktigt och lutade huvudet mot moppens topp. Han glodde inspekterande på Alie som försökte fortsätta att städa, men utan vidare framgång.

"Vad?" Alie började känna sig irriterad av Blaises blick.

"Inget", försäkrade Blaise men fortsatte att flina.

"_Säg_", beordrade Alie och spände blicken i honom.

Blaise såg ut som att han övervägde ifall han skulle berätta eller inte, och Alie väntade tålmodigt på hans beslut.

"Det är bara det att … du går i Gryffindor."

"Ja?"

Blaise bet sig i läppen och såg ut att tänka så det knakade.

"Vad har du med Mörkrets Herre att göra?" frågade han plötsligt.

Alie ryckte till.

"Vafan menar du?" fräste hon och Blaise flinade ännu större än innan.

"' _Eftersom Mörkrets Herre är ytterst rädd om er säkerhet, så får jag tyvärr inte ge er min vanliga straffkommendering'_", citerade Blaise med Carrows släpiga, maskulina röst. "Vad menade han med det?"

"Jag vet inte", svarade Alie, lite för snabbt.

"Det går ett rykte bland Slytherineleverna …", sade Blaise allvarligt.

"Och vad säger det ryktet då?" frågade Alie och försökte låta oberörd.

"Att en ung flicka ska föda Mörkrets Herres fosterbarn … och att flickan går på Hogwarts."

Alie sade inget, för hon visste redan att hon var avslöjad.

"Egentligen är det nog ingen hemlighet", erkände Blaise med en axelryckning. "Men jag förstår om du inte vill att dina vänner ska få reda på att du …"

"_Håll käften_!" avbröt Alie och lade handen för munnen så fort orden lämnat hennes läppar.

Blaise log – han hade lyckats bräcka Alies mur. Hon förstod att det inte längre tjänade något till att spela dum, så hon ställde den fråga som säkert vemsomhelst skulle undrat:

"Hur visste du?"

"Draco", svarade Blaise, och hans ansikte fick ett hatiskt uttryck. "Han ... brukar mumla ditt namn i sömnen. Ibland vrålar han också. Jävligt svårt att sova då, vet du. Har klagat flera gånger för Snape men han bara _tvärvägrar_ att låta mig få …"

"Vänta!" avbröt Alie och spetsade öronen. "Vad sa du?"

Hennes mage fylldes av värmde och hon blev röd om kinderna.

"Jag är inte dum", flinade Blaise och stödde sig mot katedern. "'Draken' blir ju 'Draco', det fattar väl vem fan som helst! Fast inte visste jag att du var en ormviskare, Aliena."

"Det är jag inte heller!" sade Alie snabbt, men återigen lite för snabbt.

Blaise stod tyst ett tag, men sedan började han skratta. Han skrattade så det såg ut som tårarna rann, och Alie kunde bara stå där och hatiskt se på när han förnedrade henne. Till slut så slutade hade skratta och fick tillbaka talförmågan. Han såg på Alie, och hon skulle gett sin högra hand för att få veta hans tankar.

Plötsligt öppnades dörren till Carrows kontor och Carrow själv stack fram näsan genom öppningen. Han såg missbelåtet från Alie till Blaise, och sedan på Alie igen. Han sa inget på en lång stund, och Alie kände hur tusen fjärilar flaxade i hennes mage. Hade han hört deras konversation?

"Zabini, jag vill tala med dig inne på mitt kontor", sade han till slut och såg med en genomborrande blick på Blaise, som till och med han såg nersövs ut. "Grat, du kan gå till ditt uppehållsrum, klockan är mycket. God natt."

"Men jag …", började Alie.

"God natt, sa jag!" upprepade Carrow och Alie släppte snabbt moppen hon hade i handen.

Hon öppnade dörren och slank snabbt ur genom den. Innan den stängdes hörde hon en hög _duns_ och sen Carrows mörka stämma säga "hur i _helskotta_ kan du …".

Alie sprang så snabbt hon kunde mot Gryffindors uppehållsrum och kunde bara tänka på en enda sak; Carrow hade hört dem. _Carrow hade hört dem_! Hon fick ont i magen och mådde illa. Varför hon? Varför alltid hon? Jävla Blaise! Och jävla Carrow! Jävla allting!

När hon kom fram till porträtthålet brydde hon sig inte om att hon väckte Den tjocka damen, hon ville bara komma in!

"Caput Draconis", sade Alie när Den tjocka damen hade lugnat ner sig en aning.

"Ja, ja, ja!" hon svängde bistert åt sidan och Alie klev lättat in genom porträtthålet.

Hon möttes av en sprakande eld, men annars en öronbedövande tystnad … hon skulle precis gå upp till sin sovsal när någon hoppade på henne bakifrån och Alie skrek till.

"Sch, Alie, tyst det är bara jag – Seamus!" väste någon i hennes öra och Alie slappnade av.

Hon vände sig om och gav Seamus en rejäl örfil så att han föll omkull.

"Gör aldrig, aldrig, _aldrig_ om det där! Du skrämde skiten ur mig!" sade hon och hjälpte skuldmedvetet Seamus upp. "Okej?"

"Ja, ja, ja, det var väl inte särskilt smart att göra så då men det verkade kul", sade han buttert och strök sin kind.

"Vad gör du här förresten?" frågade Alie i ett försök att byta samtalsämne.

"Väntade på dig, såklart", flinade Seamus och såg lite gladare ut. "Jag hörde att du hade fått straffkommendering hos Carrow, så jag tänkte att … ja, att jag skulle vänta på dig."

"Vad gulligt av dig, Seamus", log Alie och Seamus kinder blev röda.

"Vill du gå på balen med mig?" frågade Seamus helt utan förvarning.

Alie stod tyst ett tag och försökte ta in det som han just sagt. Sen svarade hon, helt säker på att hon inte skulle ångra sig:

"Ja, gärna."


	14. Kapitel 10

Det här kapitlet var _otroligt_ tråkigt och jobbigt att skriva, så jag fick kämpa mig igenom det! Det är nog också orsaken till varför det här kapitlet är ganska dåligt (tkr jag), men försök bortse från det och tänk ist på att det här kapitlet för historien vidare.

/ M

* * *

**Kapitel Tio,**

**Halloweenbalen**

"Håll in baken, nu, gullet, så ska du se att det blir bra!" beordrade Judy till Alie som lydigt drog in rumpan så gott det gick, och Judy lindade på bandaget.

Det enda Alie hade på sig under bandaget var ett par vita trosor och en vit t-shirt. Judy hade hjälpt till att linda in henne, och de båda trängdes i ett av de små båsen på flickornas toalett. Eller ja, _Myrtles_ toalett. Usch, den flickan kunde _verkligen_ inte glädjas åt andra!

Så fort de hade kommit in på toaletten hade hon tjutit som en galning och dykt ner i sin toa. Judy hade muttrat något om att hon var galen, och de hade börjat fixa varandra. Dave stod utanför väntades (trots att ingen längre brydde sig om att bara flickor fick vistas där, så hade Judy förbjudit honom att gå in där när de bytte om, med ursäkten att hon mycket _väl_ kände till Daves perversa personlighet), och det pirrade i magen på Alie när hon tänkte på vad Seamus skulle säga när han såg henne. De skulle ju trots allt gå på balen tillsammans, så det var faktiskt viktigt vad han tyckte! _Väldigt viktigt_.

"Så, nu är det klart!" sade Judy plötsligt och gav Alie en vänskaplig klapp på stjärten. "Jäklar, du ser ju riktigt läskig ut! Tror du verkligen Seamus kommer vilja hångla med dig nu?"

"Äh, håll mun!" flinade Alie generat och gick ut ur båset, som blivit väldigt varmt med de båda två där inne. "Du vet väl att jag har sagt att vi bara är …"

"… vänner", fylle Judy i med en tröttsam suck och följde smidigt efter Alie. "Jaja, det har man ju _aldrig_ hört förr. Snälla Alie, har du ens _själv_ sett de blickar han ger dig? Killen är störtkär i dig, och vad jag ser så är det inget yttre fel med honom!"

"Du är faktiskt ihop med Dave", påpekade Alie och speglade sig i en av de mindre smutsiga speglarna.

"Din poäng är?"

Alie svarade inte. Hon visste mycket väl att Judy bara skojade, men det var något annat som bekymrade henne …

"Är inte den här dräkten lite väl avslöjande?" frågade hon oroligt och vred på sig framför Judy så att hon skulle kunna göra en bättre bedömning.

"Vad är det för struntprat?!" fnös Judy och bättrade på sminket lite (alltså kajalen). "Du är skitsnygg! Kom nu, så går vi! Dave väntar … och inte bara han, förstås."

Judy tog ett hårt grepp om Alies handled och drog henne med sig ut ur toaletten. Utanför stod en otålig Dave (utklädd till zombie) som gav dem båda en irriterad blick när de kom ut.

"Varför tog det sån tid?" stönade han och omfamnade Judy.

"Det kommer du aldrig förstå eftersom du är en pojke", sade hon glatt och kysste honom mjukt på munnen. "Nog om det. Alie är osäker på sin utstyrsel – och vi vill höra din ärliga åsikt."

"Du är skitsexig, Alie", flinade Dave, och Alie såg på honom att han var ärlig.

Kanske lite för ärlig till och med, för Judy riktade in en hård spark mot Daves smalben, men lyckligtvis hann han hoppa undan i sista stund.

"Utmana inte ödet, Dave!" morrade Judy och Dave skrattade.

"Det vet du att jag aldrig skulle våga", sade han och kysste henne på huvudet. "Jag älskar dig."

"Jajaja", muttrade Judy och knuffade bort honom. "Spara det där smörandet till ikväll istället, om du vill att det ska bli något …!"

Dave ställde sig i givakt och gjorde honnör.

"Aj, aj, sir!" utropade han och Alie flinade.

Hon förstod inte hur Dave och Judy kunde hålla ihop trots att de uppenbarligen hyste en hatkärlek till varandra … Judy hade berättat att de båda hade förlorat oskulden med varandra.

"Och då blir det svårare att släppa taget", hade hon då sagt med ett busigt leende.

Men de var ändå lyckliga, de var de verkligen! Judy ville inte påstå något annat än att de var gjorde för varandra, och Alie kunde inte annat än hålla med.

Utan att vilja det kom hon att tänka på Draco – vem hade _han_ förlorat oskulden med? Pansy, säkert … för de höll ju ihop hela tiden – dock med lite avbrott då och då – så det måste ju vara hon. Själv var Alie oskuld, och hon ville inget annat heller! Hon hade inte träffat "den rätte" än, och ville inte göra det med någon hon inte älskade. Eller höll av, åtminstone …

"Kom igen nu, vi är redan en timme sena!" påpekade Judy och drog med sig både Dave och Alie.

"Och vems fel är det?" frågade Dave retsamt och blinkade mot Alie.

"Äh, håll käften!" muttrade Judy.

***

"Äntligen kommer du! Och … du ser fantastisk ut!" flinade Seamus och omfamnade Alie i en lite besvärad kram när han såg henne. "Riktigt skräckinjagande … på ett bra sätt, alltså!"

Seamus, som själv var utklädd till varulv (mycket påhittigt och fint klädd var han, erkände Alie för sig själv) trevade försiktigt efter hennes hand när de skulle gå in i Stora Salen, och Alie greppade den bestämt. Trots att hon inte kände så starkt för Seamus, hade hon bestämt sig för att ikväll, då skulle hon ha kul!

"Har du hört att _Systrarna Spök_ ska spela?" frågade Seamus lättat då de höll varandra i handen och gick in i Stora Salen.

"Nej, faktiskt inte!" log Alie och tryckte Seamus hand när hon kom in i salen.

Det hade bara gått en timme på balen, och det var redan fullt ös! Alla elever dansade villt på dansgolvet, antingen i par, grupper eller ensamma. På scenen spelade mycket riktigt _Systrarna Spök_, och det vred sig i Alies mage, eftersom hon älskade dem! De spelade sin mest omtyckta singel; _Can You Dance Like A Hippogriff?_

Seamus vrålade någonting i hennes öra som hon inte kunde höra.

"Va?"

"Jag sa: Visst är de bra?" upprepade Seamus och Alie nickade.

"Jaa, såklart! Vill du dansa?" flinade Alie.

"Visst", sade Seamus och de sprang båda mot dansgolvet som redan var fullt.

Eftersom _Can You Dance Like A Hippogriff?_ var en ganska svängig låt blev de svårt för dem att hålla kroppskontakt, så istället hoppade de upp och ner framför varandra. De skrattade glatt när en femteårselev började breakdansa på golvet och de andra eleverna bildade en ring runt honom. Alie kände igen honom som Martin Cleff, från Hufflepuff. En riktig pluggis, och hon visste _verkligen_ inte att han hade det i sig!

Martin hade stora glasögon som snabbt föll ner på hans nästipp när han rockade loss på golvet, och hans danspartner – Melissa någonting – plockade snabbt upp dem när de ramlade ner på golvet.

När låten var slut, och en lite lugnare började spelas, tog Alie och Seamus paus. De satte sig i ett hörn av salen och en husalf serverade dem drinkar.

"Gud, jag är helt slut – _redan_!" stönade Seamus och svepte i sig glaset på en halv sekund.

"Haha, jag med!" instämde Alie men tog det lite lugnare med sin drink.

"Ska vi göra ett nyårslöfte ihop?" flinade Seamus.

"Hur då menar du?" log Alie och satte sig upp.

"Vi lovar att börja träna ordentligt till nästa år, båda två, okej? För konditionens skull!"

Alie skrattade.

"Har vi en deal?" frågade Seamus och Alie nickade.

"Deal!" skrattade hon och skakade Seamus' hand.

***

"Seamus, vill du dansa?" frågade Padma Patil, Parvati Patils tvillingsyster, när sångaren presenterade _Magic Works_ och de började spela introt.

"Ööh", Seamus såg förvirrad ut och sneglade på Alie.

"Det är okej för min del", log hon och slog sig ner vid ett av borden. "Jag är helt slut i alla fall."

Seamus gav Alie en ursäktande blick och gick mot dansgolvet med Padma bredvid sig.

"Det här är en sång, till alla er unga turturduvor på Hogwarts ikväll", sade sångaren, och Alie kunde inte låta bli att se ironin i det hela. "_Systrarna Spök_ presenterar stolt … _Magic Works _…! Så njut, innan vi tackar för oss …"

Eleverna klappade ivrigt händerna, och par började bildas snabbt. Till slut upptäckte Alie att hon var nästan den enda som inte dansade med någon!

Plötsligt kände hon en hand på sin axel, och hon ryckte hastigt till. En lång och ståtlig Dracula log ett varmt leende, och erbjöd henne sin hand.

"Vill du dansa?" frågade Dracula, och Alie nickade, förtrollad av den unge mannens elegans.

Han hjälpte henne upp och förde henne mot dansgolvet, mycket stolt och stadigt. Det var redan väldigt trångt på golvet, så de fick stå väldigt nära varandra för att inte krocka med någon. Mannen lade sina händer på hennes midja, och Alie lade blygt sina på hans axlar. Hon såg generat in i hans ögon, som var lite gråaktiga, men samtidigt väldigt … välkända. Han var väldigt bra klädd, erkände hon. Han hade en lång mantel och vit skjorta med svarta kostymbyxor till det. Han var nästan helt kritvit i ansiktet, och hans hår syntes inte under den svarta huvan han bar.

"Vad tittar du på?" frågade Dracula och Alie såg bort. "Är det nåt på tok?"

Alie skakade på huvudet. Plötsligt föll en linblond hårslinga ner i ansiktet på mannen, och Alie såg med stora ögon på den.

"_Draco_!" väste hon.

"Ja?" log Draco obesvärat och fortsatte att röra sig till musiken. "_Är_ det nåt på tok eller?"

"Du … vem, vad …? Var är Pansy?" var det enda _nästan_ vettiga hon fick ur sig, och Draco skrattade.

"Hon sprang på toa och spydde", sade han enkelt och tryckte Alie närmare till sig. "Fått i sig lite för mycket mugglarsprit tror jag?"

Alie svarade inte, utan bet sig bara hårt i läppen. Vad höll han på med?

"Jag dansar", svarade Draco som om han läst hennes tankar. "Men med dig, såklart …"

Alie försökte slita sig loss, men Draco släppte inte taget.

"Dra inte till dig mer uppmärksamhet än du behöver, Alie", sade han och såg stint på henne, som om hon var en liten skitunge som gjort ett bus. "Du är väldigt söt ikväll, förresten."

"Ta …" Alie kom på sig själv med att _nästan_ säga _tack_ innan hon snabbt stängde munnen i ett bitterts streck.

Draco skrattade hjärtligt och Alies kinder hettade till. De rörde sig sakta till musiken, och det var nästan helt mörkt i salen. Alie var mycket tacksam för det; hon ville nämligen inte att någon skulle se henne dansa med … ja.

Hon hörde någon av Patil-tvillingarna fnittra flickaktigt någonstans i närheten, och det knöt sig i hennes mage. Nog för att Draco var förklädd – precis som hon – men det var säkert flera Slytherinelever som kände igen sin klasskamrat.

När de sista tonerna till låten spelades släppte Draco taget om hennes midja och kysste henne lätt på kinden.

"Tack för dansen, det var … fint", sade han och stegade iväg med stora kliv.

Själv stod Alie kvar, med andan i halsen och såg förbryllat efter Draco som försvann in i folkmassan. Hon tänkte precis springa efter honom och fråga vad i _helvete_ han höll på med egentligen, när hon kände en hand på sin axel och vände sig om.

"Nå?" frågade Seamus och såg halvt nyfiken och halvt småsur ut. "Vem var det?"

Alie ryckte oskyldigt på axlarna.

"Vet inte …", sade hon, vände honom ryggen och lämnade dansgolvet. "Men dansa kunde han åtminstone … hur gick det mig Padma, då?"

Hon antog att Seamus följde efter henne och blev inte förvånad när han gick in i henne när hon plötsligt stannade.

"_Aaj_!" vrålade Seamus. "Bra, tror jag. Vadådå?"

"Jag undrade bara …", förklarade Alie och tog emot ett stop honungsöl från en husalf. "Tack så mycket …"

Seamus tog också ett stop åt sig själv, och såg ut som att han precis tänkte fråga någonting, när han plötsligt blev avbruten.

"Mina damer och herrar, det är dags att kora vinnaren för årets maskeradtävling!" sade professor Flitwick med sin pipiga lilla röst och ett spänt mummel gick igenom hela salen. "Efter att alla elever fått rösta på den förklädnad de tyckt bäst om, har vi härmed kommit fram till att vinnaren är …" han tog en lång paus och Systrarna Spöks trummis gjorde en trumvirvel," mumien!"

Det tog ett tag innan Alie uppfattade vem det var som egentligen hade vunnit – det var ju hon!

"Vi ber vinnaren att anmäla sig senast klockan ett inatt, annars koras en annan vinnare, och så vidare …", pep Flitwick. "Ha en fortsatt trevligt kväll, nu!"

Det blev återigen musik och den här gången högre än någonsin. Seamus dunkade henne hårt i ryggen och Alie råkade tappa sitt stop på golvet.

Genast var en husalf där och torkade skakande upp det utspillda honungsölet.

"Oj, förlåt mig så mycket!" sade Alie snabbt och böjde sig ner för att hjälpa den stackars husalfen.

"N-nej tack, miss", pep husalfen och stirrade i golvet. "Melza tar hand om det, det går så bra så … ja, då!"

Alie stannade upp och stirrade storögt på husalfen som just namngett sig själv som Melza.

"Sa du … Melza?" frågade Alie, och den lilla husalfen skakade på huvudet.

"N-nej miss, inte alls, miss …!"

Seamus drog Alie i armen i ett misslyckat försök att få henne med sig.

"Äh, skit i henne, Alie", sade han och gjorde ytterligare ett försök. "Hon är knäpp … varför bryr du dig egentligen?"

"Gå i förväg, du, jag kommer snart!" sade Alie ointresserat och tog tag i husalfens arm. "Säg mig ditt namn!"

Seamus suckade tungt och gick med bestämda kliv därifrån.

"M-Melza, miss", svarade lilla Melza och undvek darrande Alies blick.

"_Vad gör du här_?!" väste Alie förskräckt. "Har Malfoys skickat dig?"

Melza skakade på huvudet.

"Snape?"

"N-nej, miss, inte han, inte mr Snape …" svarade alfen och Alie suckade bistert.

"Har Voldemo …" började Alie men blev snabbt avbruten av Melza.

"NEJ, MISS! _INTE_ SÄGA HANS NAMN …!" vrålade hon och började otåligt hoppa på stället.

Alie tog ett stadigt grepp om Melzas arm och försökte dra henne med sig, men Melza var starkare än hon trott! Från ingenstans kom plötsligt Judy och tog tag i Melzas andra arm, och de båda hjälptes åt att bära ut den motsträviga lilla alfen ur stora salen.

"Jag hjälper på det villkoret att du berättar för mig vad som egentligen står på!" väste Judy när de precis lämnat salen och dörrarna stängts bakom dem.

"Visst", sade Alie och nickade mot städskrubben. "Fort, in här!"

"NEEJ, NEEEJ! MELZA VILL INTE! VILL INTE, VILL INTE_, VILL INTE_!" skrek Melza och försökte sparka sig loss, men utan framgång.

"Håll klaffen och _in med dig din envisa jävel_!" stönade Judy trött och knuffade in Melza i skrubben.

Alie flinade och stängde dörren efter sig. Hon gav Judy tecken på att släppa taget om Melza, och såg sedan strängt på alfen.

"Vem har skickat dig? Har …" Alie avbröt snabbt sig själv när hon kom på att Judy befann sig i samma rum och sa istället: "Har _han_ skickat dig, Melza?"

Melza sa inget, utan stod helt tyst och såg nervöst från Alie till Judy.

"Melza!"

"Ja, miss, ja det var han!" pep hon och såg gråtfärdig ut. "Melza skickades till slottet för att övervaka miss! Förlåt, snälla miss! Förlåt …"

Melza började stortjuta på allvar och klängde sig fast vid Alies ben, som förgäves försökte få bort henne. Judy började skratta så mycket så att hon backade in i hyllorna och med ett _brak_ rasade allting.

"_Aaaj_ …!" vrålade Judy och reste sig snabbt upp. "Helskotta! Det är nog bäst att jag väntar utanför … men du ska berätta sen, okej?"

"Mm", mumlade Alie ointresserat och väntade tålmodigt tills Judy lämnat skrubben. "Okej, Melza … berätta nu!"

Melza fick berätta om minst tre gånger innan Alie hann uppfatta allt. Hon pratade nämligen så snabbt så att ingen normal människa skulle förstått den första gången!

I alla fall så förstod Alie att Voldemort hade skickat Melza till slottet för att övervaka henne och se hur hon skötte sig. När Alie frågade vad hon hittills hade sett så berättade Melza att hon sett Alie och Draco bråka vid klocktornet, och sedan hur Alie gick in i Ravenclaws uppehållsrum. Det var ganska tydligt att Melza hade berättat allt hon sett för sin herre, och tyvärr kunde inte Alie klandra henne för det. Hon visste själv hur skräckinjagande Voldemort var …

När Melza till slut lämnade skrubben stack Judy in näsan och såg forskande på Alie.

"Allt okej?" frågade hon, och Alie nickade. "Vad var det där om egentligen? Hon verkade helgalen, den där alfen!"

Alie skakade på huvudet.

"Vad är klockan?"

"Snart ett, du var därinne hur länge som helst!"

"Kom!" Alie tog tag i Judy och drog snabbt in henne i skrubben. "Vill du byta?" frågade hon.

"Va?" Judy såg väldigt förvånad ut. "Vad menar du?"

"Ja, _jag_ vill i alla fall inte vinna tävlingen! Men ingen vet ju att det är jag …! Eller nja, _nästan_ ingen … så vad säger du?"

Judy var tyst ett tag, men sedan spred sig ett stort busigt leende på hennes läppar.

"Äh, va fasen, kör till!"

När de var klara sprang de båda till stora salen, iförda den andres dräkt. Nu var Judy utklädd till mumie, och Alie var en egyptisk lustdanserska.

Om hon innan hade känt sig avklädd p.g.a. sin klädsel, så var det ingenting jämfört med vad hon hade på sig nu! Det var uppenbart att Judy inte skämdes över sin kropp, och Alie kände sig mer eller mindre naken … hon hade en vit BH på sig och en lång sidenkjol med släp, och hon såg nästan ut som en spöklik brud. På huvudet hade hon en svart peruk och på fötterna bar hon romarsandaler.

_Sexigt_, tänkte hon ironiskt när hon kände folks blickar på sig.

Hon hörde t.o.m. en kille busvissla efter henne, och hon blev genast eldröd i ansiktet av skam. Judy tog tag i hennes hand och de båda flickorna skyndade mot scenen. Om ett par minuter skulle det vara försent för Judy att anmäla sig som vinnaren, och nu när de äntligen bestämt sig så ville de inte förlora.

"Kom igen nu, upp på scenen din slöfock!" stönade hon andfått och knuffade Judy halvvägs uppför trapporna som ledde till scenen.

Judy lipade till svar.

"Slöfock för dig, va!" flinade hon och blinkade.

Hon skulle just sätta sin fot på scenen när en välkänd röst ropade ett lika välkänt namn:

"Alie, vänta!"

Alie svor högt när Draco – lyckligtvis fortfarande utklädd till Dracula – uppenbarade sig framför dem. Han såg från Judy till Alie, och sedan tillbaka till Judy igen.

"Kan jag få snacka med dig lite snabbt, Alie?" frågade han och såg bedjande på en till synes _väldigt_ förvånad Judy.

"Nej, _stick_!" svarade Alie automatiskt, innan hon kom på att hon inte längre var sig själv, utan Judy, som i sin tur var utklädd till en Egyptisk lustdanserska.

"Vem bad om din åsikt?" snäste Draco spydigt, det var tydligt att han inte kände igen henne – men vem skulle ha gjort det?

Judy såg storögt på Draco, som upprepade sin fråga fast med andra ord.

"Snälla?" bad han.

"Jag … _antar_ att jag har tid … eller?" Judy såg osäkert på Alie, som inte vågade yttra sig angående den frågan ifall Draco den här gången _skulle_ känna igen henne.

Draco tog ett stadigt tag om Judys handled och drog henne med sig. Inte våldsamt, utan mer bestämt. Dock tillräckligt för att Judy skulle se plågande skräckslagen ut när hon väste till Alie:

"_Vaskajagöra_?! _Vaskajagöra_?!"

"Vad han än säger till dig, säg att du måste gå …!" väste Alie tillbaka, innan Judy släpades utom syn- och hörhåll för henne.

Alie blundade och tog ett djupt andetag. Hon bad en tyst bön och öppnade inte ögonen förens Flitwicks röst ekade i hela salen.

"Det är nu bara två minuter kvar tills klockan slår ett, och jag vill be den vinnande att anmäla sig!"

Det var helt tyst i salen, och Alie hoppade otåligt på stället i väntan på Judys ankomst. Plötsligt stod en mumie framför henne, och Alie pustade lättat ut.

"Vad hände?" frågade hon nyfiket.

Det knöt sig mer och mer i Alies mage för var sekund som Judys svar dröjde. Hon undvek Alies blick och sög på sin underläpp, med andra ord såg hon _skyldig_ ut.

"Judy?"

"Jag är så ledsen, Alie … det är jag verkligen!" pep Judy skamset. "Jag försökte gå därifrån, men han höll mig kvar … jag vet inte vem det var, men det var _så_ uppenbart vad han kände för dig …!"

"Kom till saken, Judy! Vad gjorde han?!"

"Han … han _kysste_ mig!"

Alie visste inte vad hon skulle säga … det _fanns_ inget att säga! Judy fortsatte undvika hennes blick, och Alie stod helt blickstilla.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga …", viskade Alie tomt.

Judy öppnade munnen för att försvara sig, men i samma sekund blev hon avbruten av Flitwicks pipiga röst som dånade i högtalarna:

"Här har vi ju vår vinnare, och det minsann i sista sekund! Kom upp hit och ta emot ditt pris!" sade han lättat och ett öronbedövande jubel bröt ut bland eleverna.

"Förlåt mig, Alie …", var det sista Judy sade innan hon med tunga steg klev upp på scenen.

Alie kände hur allting började snurra runt i salen, och smart som hon var så förstod hon att hon genast behövde frisk luft …!

Hon styrde stegen ut ur salen, och i bara farten slet hon av sig peruken, som ändå kliade så mycket. Dock avslöjade det hennes egna eldröda hårfärg, och hon var inte längre lik maskeraddräktens tidigare ägare – Judy. Plötsligt krockade hon med en annan elev och föll med ens pladask på golvet. Hon såg upp mot den skyldige som orsakat hennes fall, och såg att det var Draco, den siste person på jorden som hon ville träffa just nu.

"Alie?" sade Draco förvånat och glodde storögt på henne.

"Idiot!" fräste hon och reste sig hastigt upp.

"Men jag trodde du …"

"Ja, men då trodde du tamejfan fel, Draco!" spottade hon och stötte sin axel mot hans arm när hon med stora kliv gick förbi honom.

Hon kände hans blick bränna likt eld i nacken när hon gick ut ur salen, och det sista hon hörde innan dörrarna stängdes bakom henne var: "… applåd för miss Hannington …!".

Den kalla nattluften smekte ömt hennes kropp när hon kommit ut. Det blåste lite kallt, men det gjorde inget … det var i slutet på oktober, men snön hade fortfarande inte uppenbarat sig, så det var ingen större fara.

Hon styrde stegen mot stencirkeln och saktade inte ner förens hon var framme. Nu var hon tvungen att erkänna att hon faktiskt frös … kylan bet hennes redan så ömma kropp, och hon huttrade bittert.

_Bra gjort, Alie_ …, tänkte hon för sig själv.

"Fryser du inte?" frågade någon i föraktfull ton och Alie vände sig hastigt om.

"Stick, Blaise …!" suckade hon och lade armarna över bröstet.

"Är det så du tilltalar sådana som mig …?!" det var tydligt att Blaise spelade sårad, och Alie hatade sig själv som ändå kände sig tvungen att fråga:

"Sådana som du?"

"Jaa! Omtänksamma människor … jag kom för att höra hur du hade det."

Alie fnös.

"Tror du mig inte?"

"Ledsen att göra dig besviken, Blaise. Men nej, det gör jag inte. Inte för en sekund!"

Blaise ryckte på axlarna och tog ett par snabba steg närmare Alie, som automatiskt backade.

"Är du rädd för mig?!" flinade Blaise och såg nästan _stolt_ ut.

"Nej!" skyndade sig Alie att svara.

"Kom närmare då!" manade Blaise och log ett charmigt leende som skulle fått vilken flicka som helst att bokstavligen _tråna_ efter honom.

"Jag … _vill inte_!"

"Fegis!" Blaise flinade ännu bredare och Alie tog ett par motvilliga steg emot sin fiende. "Närmare, Alie … det vågar du väl?"

Till slut stod de båda så nära varandra att de kunde känna den andres andedräkt, och Alie kände sig svimfärdig och knäsvag. Blaise var _otroligt_ attraktiv …! Hon hatade sig själv för att tycka det, men vem gjorde inte det?

Det gick plötsligt upp för Alie att Blaise inte hade någon kostym på sig! Eller maskeraddräkt, närmare bestämt. Hon skulle precis fråga honom varför när han lade ett finger på hennes läppar och sa _schh_ … Alie upptäckte genast hur komiskt det egentligen var! Hon hade aldrig sett folk göra så i verkligheten, bara på film … sätta ett finger mot läpparna, alltså. Hon öppnade munnen för att påpeka sin slutsats, men Blaise upprepade gesten och Alie insåg att det var bäst att hålla tyst.

"Du är vacker ikväll", nästan viskade Blaise och såg in i Alies ögon.

Alie, som var rädd för att bli _hyschad_ igen, svarade inte, utan glodde envist tillbaka. Blaise lade sin vänstra hand om hennes nacke och strök en hårslinga ur hennes ansikte med den högra.

Blaise var mycket längre än Alie – fast som sagt inte alls lika lång som Draco – och hon fick nästan luta huvudet bakåt för att kunna se in i hans ögon med åtminstone en _liten_ gnutta värdighet.

"Jag vet att du egentligen inte skulle klätt ut dig till … vad du nu är för nåt …", flinade Blaise. "Du bytte med den där konstiga flickan som du jämt är med …"

"Vad _vill_ du?!" avbröt Alie utan en tanke på att hon riskerade att bli _hyschad_ igen.

Blaise skrattade glädjelöst.

"Vad jag vill? Vad _jag_ vill?!" Blaise slutade plötsligt att skratta och tryckte Alie tätare till sig. "Jag vill ha _dig_, Alie … förstår du det?"

Alie bet sig i läppen och sa inget.

"Du kanske tror att jag skojar, men jag är fullständigt ärlig, ska du veta! Ända sen vi hade straffkommendering tillsammans, så har jag bara inte kunnat släppa dig ur tankarna …! Du är så _jävla_ vacker, Alie. Och jag förstår inte hur Mörkrets Herre kan låta en ynkrygg till förrädare som Malfoy göra dig på smällen!"

Alie sa fortfarande inget, vilket verkade bara göra Blaise mer upphetsad och han fortsatte:

"_En_ natt med dig, Alie! Jag skulle inte säga nej! Fattar du vad jag säger?!"

Blaise lade sina händer på hennes armar och skakade henne, och Alie kom äntligen på något att säga:

"Du är fan sjuk!" fräste hon och slet sig loss ur hans grepp. "Du ska ge fan i mig, är det klart?!"

Hon gav Blaise en mordisk blick innan hon med snabba steg gick tillbaka mot slottet. Hon hörde Blaises steg bakom sig, och hon tackade Gud när hon slet upp portarna till slottet och möttes av ljudet från en fortfarande pågående Halloweenbal.

Hon skulle precis springa in i salen för att med ett spelat leende gratulera Judy till vinsten, när en nästan iskall hand grepp tag om hennes överarm och hon skrek högt när Blaise allvarligt vände henne mot sig.

"Tänk efter noga nu, Alie, för du är väl inte dum", väste han i örat på henne. "Jag _vet_ din hemlighet, eller hur? Är det verkligen så klokt att hota mig med tomma ord, då? Du behöver bara nicka eller skaka på huvudet …"

Alie skakade motvilligt på huvudet.

"Så är vi överrens, då? Du lovar mig en natt med dig i utbyte mot min eviga tystnad, eller hur?"

Alie vågade varken nicka eller skaka på huvudet, vilket verkade irriterera Blaise.

"Bestämt dig! Hur ska du ha det?" frågade han och spände blicken i henne.

Det gick ett par sekunder, innan Alie gjorde det enda hon såg som vettigt; hon nickade …

"Alie! Alie, där är du ju!" ropade Seamus och vinkade henne till sig.

"Vi ses, Alie …", sade Blaise med ett mordiskt leende på läpparna och lämnade henne.

Med tunga steg gick hon mot Seamus, som såg väldigt oroligt på henne.

"Hur är det fatt? Vad ville Blaise Zabini _dig_?" frågade han och såg misstänksamt mot det håll Blaise gått.

"Inget, vi … kom överrens …", mumlade hon.

Seamus såg oförstående ut.

"Ööh, jaha … ja, det är väl bra, antar jag", log han och lade armen runt henne. "Förresten, Judy letar efter dig … som en galning, alltså! Och så var det nån idiot som frågade efter dig … utklädd till Dracula, haha!"

"Jag ska nog gå och lägga mig …", viskade Alie, och utan att vänta på något svar gick hon mot Gryffindors uppehållsrum, för att sedan ligga sömlös resten av natten.


	15. Kapitel 11

kapitel elva, enjoy :] kommentera gärna ^^

* * *

**Kapitel elva**

**Försoning Gamla Vänner Emellan**

"Hej, Alie!"

Hon fick en hastig omfamning och ett ganska dåligt inslagen julklapp rakt i sidan. Hon fick anstränga sig för att inte grimasera av smärta, och istället log hon.

"Men Seamus, det är ju inte jul nu!" skrattade hon och skakade nyfiket på paketet. "Vad är det för nåt?"

"Det kan jag ju inte säga!" flinade Seamus osäkert. "Men det är ju också sista dagen före jullovet, och du åker ju hem, eller hur?"

Alie nickade skamset. Hem, ja … inte för att hon såg Malfoys Herrgård som sitt hem, men hon hade inte berättat för Seamus – eller någon annan heller, för den delen – om det ödet som profetian förutspått för henne.

"Men … jag har inget till dig …!" erkände hon generat.

"Åh, det gör inget! Jag hade inte räknat med det heller!" sade Seamus snabbt. "Jag bara kom att tänka på … ja, du vet."

Alie nickade förstående och tog tag i Seamus' hand. Han log osäkert, men klämde åt handen och de gick hand i hand mot stora salen för att äta middag. Eftersom det var söndag så hade de inga lektioner, och Alie hade spenderat hela dagen med att packa klart det som hon ville ha med sig till Malfoys.

Inte för att hon ägde så mycket sen Narcissa hade gått igenom hennes ägodelar … det mesta av packningen bestod av alltför kort kjolar, skjortor, knästrumpor och andra kläder som Alie tyckte mindre bra om.

Just den här dagen hade alla som skulle resa hem med Hogwartsexpressen samma kväll på sig sina vanliga kläder, inklusive Alie. Seamus skulle dock stanna, hans mamma var tvungen att jobba på julen och hon ville inte att han skulle vara ensam. Helst skulle Alie också velat stanna på Hogwarts, och hon hade förberett ett rätt så övertygande tal som hon tänkt framföra till Snape. Men sen hade hon fått reda på att Blaise tänkte stanna, så då

ångrade hon sig direkt och accepterade med glädje när Draco meddelade att de skulle åka hem över julen.

Ända sedan Halloweenbalen hade hon med nöd och näppe lyckats undvika Blaise. Hon hade inte glömt överrenskommelsen, och var säker på att han inte heller gjort det …! Hon hade kommit på sig själv med att bli mer och mer paranoid ju mer tiden gick. Varje gång folk som hon vanligtvis inte pratade med såg på henne, så fick hon för sig att de _visste_. Men hittills hade ingen nämnt något som skulle kunna betyda att de gjorde det …

"Tjena Alie!" ropade Judy och vinkade entusiastiskt så fort Alie satte sin fot i salen.

Alie nickade bara till svar. Hon hade aldrig klandrat Judy för kyssen med Draco, men visst brände det varje gång hon tänkte på dem – kyssandes. Hon hade gärna velat fråga mer angående vad som hände den kvällen, men med tanke på hur mycket Judy egentligen skämdes så ville hon inte strö salt i såren – varken hennes egna eller Judys.

Några dagar efter balen hade Judy tagit mod till sig och återigen bett Alie om ursäkt. Hon hade också bett Alie att för allt i världen inte berätta något för Dave! Alie hade svarat med att lägga huvudet på sned och sarkastiskt säga att hon förmodligen inte skulle berätta det för _någon_ … efteråt hade hon skämts över sitt beteende, och sen hade de inte pratat om vad som hände den kvällen något mer.

"Så … vad har du för planer för ikväll, då?" frågade Seamus med ett snett leende när de satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet.

Alie ryckte på axlarna.

"Jag har packat klart allt inför resan, så … ja, det är väl bara farvälet som är kvar att göra."

"Farvälet?" upprepade Seamus och höjde på ögonbrynet.

"Ja, vadå då?" muttrade Alie surmulet och lade armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Kom du på det själv eller?" flinade Seamus.

"Kanske det …", sade Alie och lipade.

Seamus skrattade och de åt resten av måltiden under tystnad. Inte besvärad tystnad, de båda välkomnade den mer än gärna och blev mer mätta än de varit på länge.

"Det är match mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin – quidditch, alltså", sade Seamus när de ätit färdigt.

Alie, som efter incidenten på balen blivit mer skygg, hade helst alltid stannat i sin sovsal när dagens lektioner var slut eller om det var helg. Annars var hon ofta i biblioteket och studerade historia, eftersom hon oftast kom på sig själv med att medvetet räkna får på professor Binns lektioner. Eftersom hon ändå aldrig lärde sig något på hans lektioner – förutom att oavsett om Binns var medveten om att han var död eller inte, så skulle inget _någonsin_ kunna stoppa honom ifrån att undervisa – så hade hon i början inte brytt sig särskilt mycket. Men när hon en gång märkte att hon räknat till över ettusen får, förstod hon att hon var _tvungen_ att hämta information om ämnet någonstans – vilket senare visade sig vara i biblioteket – om hon ville ha godkänt.

I början hade hon förbannat sig själv, både en och två gånger, men ju mer hon fördjupade sig i det hela, desto mer intressant blev det.

Efter det försökte hon lyssna mer på Binns, men förstod ganska fort att det helt enkelt var lönlöst och återgick ganska snart till att räkna får för att sedan på håltimmarna läsa själv. Men det var inte förrän hon hittade en gammal dödsannons från en Daily Prophet-tidning från 1984 – och med lite snabb matte räknade Alie ut att hon då var tre år:

_**Till makarna Mary och William. R. Grat, **_

_**Som dog under mycket tragiska omständigheter**_

_**Ni är saknade …**_

_**~ 1951 – 1984 ~**_

Sen … inget mer.

Inte vem som skickat in den, vem som hälsade eller något om släktingar. Inget om … ett barn.

Alie hade sökt och sökt efter vad _R:et_ kunde stå för – hon hoppades förstås på Ross – men hon hade inte hittat någonting. Hon hade frågat madam Pince angående det, men hon visste inget (om ens att annonsen existerade), och Alie hade varit så desperat att hon övervägt att fråga Snape. Men klokt nog så insåg hon att det inte var någon idé … för även om han visste så skulle han aldrig, aldrig, _aldrig_ berätta något för henne! Utan att först tänka efter klippte hon ut annonsen och skrev året och datumet då tidningen kom ut på papprets baksida med slarvig handstil. Nu låg det hopknycklat längst ner i Alies koffert, och hennes plan var att konfrontera paret Malfoy så fort hon kom fram …

Hon hade också brevväxlat med Fred en hel del, precis som hon lovat honom. Tyvärr hade hon blivit tvungen att tacka nej till att fira jul med familjen Weasley. Dels för att hon visste att hon inte skulle få lov – inte för Voldemort, Snape eller någon annan – och dels för att hon inte ville att det skulle bli obekvämt i Ginnys sällskap … men Fred hade inte tagit illa vid sig, och han gav henne ofta tips angående hur hon skulle sköta Bale, som faktiskt blivit riktigt stor nu! Dock var han väldigt skygg och trivdes bäst i en liten skokartong som Alie hade gömt under sin säng i sovsalen, och han visade sig sällan – förutom när hon tog fram honom. Inuti kartongen hade hon lagt en besvärjelse som gjorde den egentligen så hårda grå insidan till en mycket hemtrevlig plats för en padda som Bale. Det var som ett slags akvarium – eller ett träsk – med fiskar, hinkepunkar och andra saker som hörde hemma i Bales hemmiljö. Arean i kartongen var dessutom mycket större än utsidan egentligen tillät, men det var också bara en annan besvärjelse som Alie använt.

"Visst, jag hänger med!" log Alie till svar och reste sig hastigt upp från bordet. "När börjar den? Matchen, alltså."

Seamus såg fundersam ut och svarade:

"Vid sju, tror jag", sade han och de lämnade stora salen med snabba steg.

Plötsligt stannade han till och slog sig irriterat för pannan.

"Ja, just det!" utropade han. "Jag glömde fyrverkerierna från Weasleys Vassa Varor i sovsalen! Ååh, tusan också! Är det okej om jag möter dig vid quidditchplanen senare? Jag vill _verkligen_ ha med fyrverkerierna …!"

"Jadå, det är lugnt!" försäkrade Alie och Seamus såg lättad ut.

"Tack så mycket, vi ses!" sade han och sprang ivrigt uppför trapporna mot Gryffindortornet.

Kvar stod Alie.

Med tunga steg började hon gå mot quidditchplanen, och hon fick trängas med ett hundratal andra elever som skyndade sig för att få bra platser. Det var mest Gryffindorare och Slytherinare, men elever från de andra två elevhemmen fanns också på plats.

Hon hörde Judy och Daves röster långt borta i folkmängden, men hon gjorde inget för att fånga deras uppmärksamhet. Hon njöt av att få vara ensam, trots att hon också fruktade det … men Blaise syntes inte till någonstans och hon skyndade sig mot quidditchplanen.

Innan hade hon älskat quidditch! Ja, hon kunde knappt minnas att hon missat en enda match på skolan. Men nu hade hon prioriterat andra saker istället … som historia, till exempel.

Det tog inte lång tid innan hon kom fram, och just när Alie skulle gå upp i ett utav båsen vid planen ställde sig en lång och blond pojke framför henne och blockerade vägen.

"Tjenare!" flinade Draco.

"Hej", andades Alie och var glad att ingen var i närheten. "Har inte du match snart?"

"Därav utstyrseln", sade Draco och snurrade demonstrativt på stället. "Och du ska kolla på, antar jag?"

Alie nickade.

"Vem hejar du på då?" frågade Draco.

"Inte dig i alla fall …!", muttrade Alie och mötte utmanande hans blick.

Draco skrattade.

"Är du fortfarande sur för det som hände på balen?"

"Jag har väl aldrig varit sur!" fräste Alie och korsade armarna över bröstet.

"Nej, jag märker det", sade Draco med ett retsamt flin. "Jag tror på att det är målen som räknas, och inte handlingarna."

"Så du _visste_ att Judy var utklädd till mig?"

Draco skakade hastigt på huvudet.

"Nej, nej, absolut inte – i så fall skulle jag väl inte gjort som jag gjorde?! Vad jag menar är; tänk på _vad_ jag gjorde"

"Ja?" Alie höjde skeptiskt på ögonbrynet. "Jag har gjort det en del, ja. Om det är det du menar …"

Draco suckade.

"Nej", sade han trött och blundade. "Jag _kysste_ henne, Alie, eller hur? I tron att det var du …"

Alie öppnade munnen för att ge svar på tal, men stängde den snabbt igen. _Det_ hade hon inte alls tänkt på …

Draco lade händerna på hennes axlar och såg ut som om han just tänkte säga något när en mörk röst ropade:

"Draco!"

Som om han fått en elektrisk stöt släppte Draco Alie och hon backade snabbt ifrån honom.

"Jag kommer, Blaise!" ropade Draco tillbaka till sin vän, och Alie kände sig spyfärdig.

"Du har inte tid att stå och kallprata med blodsförrädare, det är match snart och utan en sökare är det kört …!" påpekade Blaise och gav Alie en äcklad blick. "Kom nu!"

"Jajaja …", muttrade Draco och såg på Alie. "Vi snackar mer sen!"

Han småjoggade mot Blaise och de gick sida vid sida mot planen. Precis innan de försvann utom synhåll, vände sig Blaise om och blinkade mot Alie, som bara ville sjunka genom jordens yta …

***

"Och det är Dean Thomas som får tag i klonken! Ska han lyckas göra mål nu, när Gryffindor ligger under med 110-270? Verkar som att Slytherin tränat upp sitt lag ordentligt för den här matchen! Eller är det bara ren och skär tur – vem vet? Verkar inte vara Gryffindors bästa match, i alla fall … ååh, nej! Thomas förlorade bollen till Spears, Slytherins nykomling när det kommer till quidditch. Spears har briljerat match efter match, Slytherin måste verkligen uppskatta hennes insats i laget!" utropade Terry Boot entusiastiskt, som agerade kommentator den här matchen.

"Kom igen nu, Dean!" vrålade Seamus och höll upp sin halsduk med Gryffindors emblem på. "Sparka ner den där bruden från kvasten – det förtjänar hon! Heja Gryffindor!"

Alie kunde inte låta bli att skratta när hon såg Seamus' vilda ansiktsuttryck och gav till ett tjut som säkert var mycket högre än Seamus' vrål. Dock tystnade hon snabbt när Seamus gav henne en mördande blick och hennes skadeglada skratt övergick till ett retsamt flin. Hon fick bita sig hårt i läppen för att inte börja skratta igen och hon grävde ner ansiktet i halsduken hon hade på sig.

Det blåste kallt och Alie misstänkte starkt att den första snön var på väg. Hon kunde inte låta bli att tycka synd om alla de spelare som var tvungna att nästan kämpa för sina liv ute på planen! Fast hon kunde inte heller låta bli att unna sig själv den värmen som halsduken gav henne … dessutom hade hon Seamus tätt intill sig, och som vilken annan kille som helst nästan _utstrålade_ hans kropp värme.

"Skrattar du åt mig?" frågade Seamus med en spelad ilska i rösten och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Nääe …", svarade Alie oskyldigt men kunde inte hålla sig längre. "Har du _någonsin_ hört dig själv på en quidditchmatch?"

Seamus svarade med att lipa åt henne, och Alie skrattade bara ännu mer.

"Moget", konstaterade hon.

"Kommer från henne som hittar på egna ord!"

Alie puffade till honom i sidan och han förlorade balansen i någon sekund. När han återigen stod stadigt på två ben gav han henne en allvarlig blick.

"Det är quidditch, Alie – en klassisk sport!"

"Är _det_ det enda du tänker på? Quidditch?" undrade hon med ett retsamt flin och klappade honom på kinden som man gör med ett litet barn som gjort något gulligt.

"Hörru du, det är det inte alls det!"

"Jaså, men då …"

Alie hann aldrig avsluta meningen utan blev avbruten av en uppspelt Terry Boot som utropade:

"Tio poäng till Gryffindor! Robins gjorde en fantastisk fint och Goyle hade inte en chans – usch så förbannad han är! Bäst ni passar er, Slytherin, Gryffindor hinner ikapp snart!"

"Ha! Gryffindor hinner ikapp när Parkinson får Malfoy till altaret!" utropade en Slytherinelev som satt i båset bredvid och till och med elever från de andra elevhem skrattade.

"Ja, där fick ni en skämtande kommentar från Slytherins sida", sade Terry skämtsamt, dock en aning besvärat. "Men nu verkar det som att Gryffindors sökare, Ginny Weasley, fått upp jakten på kvicken! Men var är Malfoy då? Jo, där kommer han, susandes på sin snabba kvast och han hinner fort ikapp Weasley som helt riktat sig in på kvicken! Om Weasley får tag i den före Malfoy blir det oavgjort och båda lagen får vara med i kampen om quidditchpokalen nästa år! Oj, nu försvann de ur sikte – kvicken verkar vara envis idag! Men vi behöver nog inte vara oroliga, de kommer nog snart tillbaka … (hoppas vi) … men kolla, Vincent Crabbe har just avfyrat en hård dunkare mot Jimmy Peakes som i sin tur är helt upptagen med att skydda Thomas från Spears – de där två verkar verkligen ligga i luven på varan! – och aj, aj, aj! Dunkaren träffar Peakes rakt i ansiktet och han faller medvetslös av från kvasten, det blir nog minst en vecka på sjukhusflygeln för honom. Men madam Pomfrey blir glad, då slipper hon ju vara ensam, och … _aaj_! Jag menar, Slytherin är ju känt för sitt våldsamma spel!"

Terry hade fått ett ordentligt slag i huvudet av McGonagall som uppenbarligen hade tröttnat på hans dramatiska beskrivningar … Seamus gav Alie en road blick och lade armen om henne. I vanliga fall skulle de säkert känts besvärat, men konstigt nog verkade det kännas helt naturligt.

"Det här tar vi hem", mumlade Seamus, mer för att lugna sig själv än någon annan. "Dean gör några snygga mål till och Ginny får tag i kvicken – rätt i nyllet på Malfoy. Sen blir det fest i Gryffindortornet …"

Alie nickade frånvarande och lutade huvudet mot Seamus' axel. Plötsligt såg hon något guldigt som fladdrade framför näsan på henne, och hon insåg att det var kvicken! Snart uppenbarade sig även sökarna – alltså Ginny och Draco – och de båda fick snabbt syn på kvicken.

Dracos kvast var utan tvekan bättre och snabbre än Ginnys – som hade ärvt sin ifrån sin äldre bror Ronald – och han var såklart först med att greppa efter kvicken. Men så fick han syn på Alie i Seamus' armar, och det var som att någon paralyserat honom …! Kvicken gled sakta ur fingrarna på honom och Ginny såg sin chans. Plötsligt utropade Terry:

"Ginny Weasley har fångat kvicken, helt otroligt! Och jag som trodde det var Malfoy som fått tag på den! Matchen mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin slutar oavgjort och båda lagen får spela nästa år! Synd för Hufflepuff då, som tyvärr åker ur ligan den här gången – bättre lycka nästa gång! Mitt namn är Terry Boot, och jag har kommenterat den här matchen. Tack för mig, och ha ett bra jullov! God jul!"

Trots att matchen var slut hade inte Draco rört sig ur fläcken och han såg tomt in i Alies ögon. Hon kunde inte låta bli att tycka synd om honom, men så var han ju också ihop med Pansy så han fick faktiskt skylla sig själv …!

"Kommer du, Alie?" frågade Seamus, som tydligen inte märkt ögonkontakten mellan Draco och Alie.

"Mm …", svarade Alie frånvarande och började sakta följa efter den hop av elever som avlägsnade sig från planen, fortfarande uppslukad av Dracos blick.

"Makalös match, kompis – makalös!" flinade Seamus och dunkade en väldigt utmattad Dean i ryggen. "Tack vare dig så är vi med nästa år också!"

De befann sig i Gryffindors omklädningsrum, och alla spelarna i laget lät ett stop honungsöl gå runt bland dem för att återfå värmen i kroppen. Även Seamus och Alie erbjöds att dricka – men Alie avböjde och höll sig så tyst och osynlig som möjligt.

Dean log besvärat.

"Äsch, det var ju Ginny som fick tag i kvicken, och …"

"Nähe, försök inte! Trots att jag fångade kvicken så skulle vi legat under om du inte fått Spears ur fokus som du gjorde! Du är matchens hjälte, Dean!" avbröt Ginny och log strålande mot honom.

Dean och Ginny såg kärleksfullt på varandra och det blev pinsamt tyst ett långt tag. Plötsligt harklade sig Seamus och avbröt tystnaden, till Alies lättnad:

"Ja, om ni två turturduvor bara ska stå och glo så kan väl Alie och jag lika gärna gå tillbaka till slottet! Det är fest i Gryffindortornet."

"Turturduvor för dig, va!" flinade Dean och snärtade till Seamus i baken med sin handduk. "Vi ses senare!"

Seamus höjde handen i en hälsning och lade armen om Alie. Tillsammans tågade de ut ur omklädningsrummet, och tystnaden som bemötte dem var öronbedövande om man jämförde med stojet hos de uppspelta Gryffindorarna. Så fort de kom ut, så upptäckte de att det hade börjat snöa, och Alie log strålande.

"Du, förresten", sade Seamus och armbågade lite mjukt Alie i sidan, "vilken tid går tåget tillbaka till London?"

"Prick klockan tio", svarade Alie och sträckte ut tungan i ett försök att fånga fallande snöflingor på den. "Vadå då?"

"Joo, jag tänkte …", började Seamus trevande och var plötsligt väldigt upptagen med att borsta bort osynlig smuts från sin jacka. "Att du kanske – om du har tid alltså – kunde vara med en _liten_ stund på festen … kanske …?"

"Det är inte helt omöjligt", log Alie, tog av sig sin ena vante och lade en bar hand på Seamus' axel. "Men jag måste vara på perrongen minst en halvtimme innan avgång, annars kanske jag inte får någon bra sittplats! Jag blir åksjuk om jag inte sitter vid fönstret, förstår du … och sen vill jag inte hamna för långt bak i ledet där man ska skriva upp sig på listan över alla de elever som lämnar Hogwarts under lovet – Filch blir galen om det tar för lång tid! Om du förstår …"

Seamus skrattade.

"Jag förstår", sade han och Alie tog bort handen från hans axel. "Och om det inte gör dig något så gör jag dig gärna sällskap och säger hejdå vid stationen."

"Vill du verkligen det?" frågade Alie förvånat och höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Ja, det är klart", försäkrade Seamus med ett snett leende.

"Vad snällt av dig!" tyckte hon och en misstänksamt röd färg spred sig i Seamus ansikte.

Plötsligt kom Alie att tänka på en sak:

"Du, Seamus", sade hon fundersamt och han vände ansiktet mot henne för att visa att han lyssnade. "Vad skulle du med fyrverkerierna till, förresten?"

Seamus skrattade elakt.

"Låt oss bara säga att Slytherinarna med all säkerhet fick en _jäkla_ chock när de klev in i sitt omklädningsrum, hehehe … heja Gryffindor!"

Alie kunde inte låta bli att skratta, men knuffade ändå ner Seamus på den snöbelagda marken så att hans ansikte täcktes med nybliven kramsnö.

"Ååh, det _där_ ska du få ångra!" utropade han med ett flin på läpparna och torkade bort snön från ansiktet med sin ena vante. "Nu ska du få …"

"Aah!" pep Alie förskräckt när Seamus började krama en snöboll och hon började springa upp mot slottet.

"Spring du bara, jag hinner nog ifatt dig ska du se!" ropade Seamus efter henne och Alie skrattade så mycket att hon knappt kunde se vägen framför snön.

Inte för att snön som våldsamt piskade henne i ansiktet var till någon större hjälp, och mycket snart hörde Alie att Seamus hade knappat in på henne.

"Ge dig, du hjälplösa ungmö – ingen kan rädda dig!" hörde hon honom säga och skulle just ropa ett dräpande svar tillbaka när hon plötsligt sprang in i en mörk gestalt.

"Och vad har vi här då?" muttrade Snape och såg kallt på Alie. "Miss Grat, om jag på något underligt vis brydde mig om dig så skulle jag vara orolig angående ditt springande hit och dit på skolan, men eftersom jag inte …"

"Nu har jag dig!" vrålade Seamus och hoppade på Alie bakifrån så att hon omedelbart föll ner på marken. "Ät snö, din … åh, hej professorn!"

"Finnigan, det passar sig inte att som ung man hoppa på försvarslösa flickor", sade Snape bittert och de båda reste sig hastigt upp.

"Ja, professorn", mumlade Seamus och såg allvarlig ut. "Det ska inte hända igen."

"Det hoppas jag, för inte skulle väl jag vilja se mr Finnigan bakom lås och bom på Azkaban – på grund av flickor som miss Grat! Och särskilt inte när ni har ett sådant _imponerande_ släktträd, eller hur?"

Seamus skakade skamset på huvudet.

"Nej, sir."

"Och miss Grat – det verkar som att jag ser er med pojkar hela tiden! Vad tror ni att högre makter tycker om det?"

Alie kunde sätta sitt liv på att han menade Voldemort och hon såg stint in i hans livlösa ögon.

"Jag tror att högre makter kan leva med det – jag menar, det är ju ändå den högre maktens fel att vi lever som vi gör …", svarade hon stelt. "Med bestämda öden och allt … om man nu tror på sådant trams, alltså."

"Dräpande svar tar er ingenvart i livet, miss Grat. Gå nu, det är sent och om jag inte läst fel på listan över elever som ska lämna slottet ikväll så står ni med …"

"Ja, sir", muttrade Alie och med Seamus bakom sig tågade de med sänkta huvuden förbi Snape och in genom porten som ledde till slottet.

När porten stängdes bakom dem började Seamus gapskratta och Alie hakade på.

"'Dräpande svar tar er ingenvart i livet, miss Grat'", härmade Seamus Snape med en mörk och stel röst. "Vad menade han med det? Tror du han druckit för mycket?"

Alie skakade på huvudet.

"Jag har _ingen aning_, han verkar helt sjuk!" flinade hon och tog tag i hans arm. "Kom igen nu, jag hinner bara vara med på festen en liten stund, sen måste jag dra …"

"Sen måste _vi_ dra", rättade Seamus och de började gå mot Gryffindortornet. "Är det verkligen så jobbigt att ha mig efter dig hela tiden?"

Alie flinade.

"Om du ser det på det viset så", sade hon enkelt och ryckte på axlarna. "Det är bara det att det känns som att jag utnyttjar dig … vilket jag ju förstås inte gör! Jag vill bara att du ska veta att jag inte _tvingar_ dig till nåt!"

Seamus gav Alie en frågande blick.

"Har jag sagt det eller?" muttrade han. "Jag är med dig för att jag _vill_, och inte för att du på nåt sätt skulle tvinga mig! Inte för att _jag_ skulle utnyttja dig heller! Jag menar, det är ju inte precis så att du är skolans populäraste tjej så jag skulle ändå inte vinna nåt på det …!"

"Tack, Seamus …", sade Alie sarkastiskt och började gå uppför trapporna mot tornet. "Kommer du eller?"

Seamus mumlade någonting om att alla flickor är likadana och hann _precis_ sätta sin fot på det första trappsteget innan den med hastig fart flyttade på sig. Alie kunde inte låta bli att le, och Seamus svarade med att lägga armarna i kors över bröstet och med höjt huvud passerade han henne i trappan.

Det dröjde inte länge förrän de var framme vid porträttet av Den tjocka damen, som dagen till ära höll i en liten vimpel med ett stort _G_ på.

"Ni ska gå på festen, antar jag?" sade hon förtjust och viftade som en galning med vimpeln. "Men då får ni skynda er, den har redan börjat! Nå, vad är lösenordet?"

"Fruktkaka", svarade Seamus och Den tjocka damen lät dem passera.

Alie kunde inte låta bli att märka hur Seamus' hand trevande smekte hennes rygg för att sedan vila på hennes axlar, och hon rös ofrivilligt.

De möttes av höga vrål och hejarrop – Gryffindorarna visste allt hur man firade! – och de kunde känna glädjen i luften. Hela uppehållsrummet var fyllt med uppspelta Gryffindorare som outtröttligt tjoade och dansade runt i rummet, helt omedvetna om omvärlden …! Alie kunde också höra någon spela Systrarna Spök från en okänd riktning, t.o.m. tavlorna var glada och de klappade stolt händerna varje gång en quidditchspelare passerade dem, eller helt enkelt bara befann sig inom synhåll!

På borden stod det flera stop med honungsöl, men det fanns också snacks och aptitretare för de som hade lust till annat. Alie var _nästan_ säker på att innan matchen hade fler än hälften haft på sig sina vardagskläder – alltså skulle de fira jul hemma – men nu bar de flesta sina klädnader! Dock lite som de själva ville eller hade lust med; lössittande slipsar, knästrumpor i olika höjd och uppkavlade ärmar sågs nästan överallt i rummet.

"Nå, vad tycks?" flinade Seamus och såg förväntansfullt på Alie. "Kanske du också överväger att stanna?"

"Det är fantastiskt!" flämtade Alie. "Men tyvärr, du _vet_ att jag inte kan …"

Seamus ryckte på axlarna.

"Det är ditt val", sade han enkelt. "Men nu struntar vi i det, nu är vi lite sociala istället! Säg bara till mig när det är dags att gå, så drar vi."

Alie nickade.

"Uppfattat", bekräftade hon och vände sig snabbt om när porträttet öppnades igen.

Ginny och Dean hade tydligen gjort sällskap tillsammans, och de såg väldigt lyckliga ut. Eller nja, glada åtminstone … och det verkade som att Dean just hade sagt något väldigt roligt, för Ginny skrattade så mycket att hon vek sig dubbel. Dean såg ut som om han var i himlen, och Alie kunde inte låta bli att le. Hon unnade Ginny lycka, trots att de inte längre var vänner. Hon unnade ju Dean lycka, också, men det kanske var mer underligt att hon gjorde det med Ginny än med Dean …? Unnade henne lycka, alltså.

"Värst vad ni var snabba, då!" flinade Seamus och både gav Dean och fick själv en vänskaplig dunk i ryggen.

"Eller, värst vad ni var långsamma!" påpekade Dean och inspekterade dem från topp till tå. "Ser ut som om ni haft snöbollskrig … eller hur, Ginny?"

Ginny nickade instämmande och mötte Alies blick.

"Var glada att ni inte blev upptäcka …", sade hon och Alie kände att hon blev varm i ansiktet.

"Jomen, det blev vi, förstår du – av Snape!" sköt Seamus in och Dean visslade beundrande.

"Och ni lever än? Har inte han förbjudit snöbollskastning, har jag hört? 'Med risk för mindre trevliga incidenter', eller nåt sånt …", muttrade han och höll sin mantel framför ansiktet så att bara ögonen syntes när han med löjlig röst citerade Snape.

Seamus och Ginny brast ut i gapskratt, men Alie kände sig iskall inombords. Var det _förbjudet_ med snöbollskastning? Det hade hon inte haft en _aning_ om …! I så fall var det ju inte konstigt att Snape hade låtit dem passera ostraffat – nu skulle han säkert springa raka vägen till Voldemort och skvallra istället! Alie kunde nästan slå vad om att Snape skulle lägga till extra detaljer, och sedan mer än frivilligt demonstrera händelsen, helst så dramatiskt som möjligt … Alie fick plötsligt ont i magen – tänk om han skulle straffa henne? Tänk om Melza – som agerat skvallerbytta för Voldemort under hela hennes hösttermin – skulle berätta allt? Eller _hade_ berättat allt?! Alie stod knappt ut med tanken att få stå inför Voldemort och alla dödsätarna för att bli konfronterad för alla hennes påhitt och små äventyr ... det fanns en _mängd_ olika saker som hon kunde bli anklagad för!

Kyssen med Draco, vänskapen med Seamus, Judy och Dave, brevväxlandet med Fred, bråket med Ginny och straffkommenderingen med Carrow - för att bara nämna några få ... Carrow, ja! Med honom var det ju nästan värst! Eller _syskonen_ Carrow, rättare sagt …! Det var ju från mugglarstudierna hon hade skolkat, blivit påkommen med vardagliga kläder på skoltid, duellerat, spytt på Carrow och fått straffkommendering av honom – och allt på samma dag! Alie insåg att hon mer eller mindre låg risigt till …

"Och era ytterkläder har ni fortfarande på er, också! Ja, herregud … du verkar verkligen behövt åka till din mamma över julen, Seamus. Hon skulle lärt dig veta hut och uppföra dig!" flinade Dean och duckade hastigt när Seamus riktade in ett slag mot hans skalle med handflatan.

Alie såg på sig själv, och sedan på Seamus. De hade faktiskt sina ytterkläder på!

"Hehe, så dumt!" flinade Seamus och tog genast av sig sin jacka, mössa, halsduk och sina vantar. "Ska jag ta dina också, Alie?"  
Alie nickade tacksamt och tog generat av sig ytterkläderna för att sedan ge dem till Seamus.  
"Vänta här så ska jag lägga undan dem", sade han och stegade iväg med famnen full av kalla samt blöta kläder.  
Dean fortsatte att flina retsamt och såg ut som att han just skulle säga något när en förstaårselev knackade honom på axeln och bad om en autograf. Tydligen hade han fler beundrare och snart hade han försvunnit in i mängden av upphetsade ungar.  
Det blev pinsamt tyst när det bara var Ginny och Alie kvar, och hon bad tyst att Seamus skulle skynda sig tillbaka väldigt, _väldigt _snart! Ginny såg ganska kall ut och Alie ville inte ta risken att göra henne ännu argare och sa därför inget ... hon skulle nog inte sagt något i alla fall, men Ginnys ansiktsuttryck klargjorde att det _verkligen _inte var någon vidare idé!  
"Så ...", började Ginny kallt och lade armarna över bröstet. "Jag hörde att min mindre älskade bror hade bjudit dig att fira jul hos oss - men du tackade nej. Han var verkligen ledsen, vet du ... inte för att jag förstår varför han ville bjuda _dig_, men varför avböjde du? Det är ju inte precis så att du har en familj att fira med ...!"  
Det sista lade Ginny till lite snabbt efteråt, och Alie såg på henne att hon ångrade sig.  
"Förlåt", stammade hon. "Jag menade inte ... jag bara ..."  
"Det är okej", försäkrade Alie och log snett. "Du har all rätt att vara förbannad på mig, det har du ... men nu är vi väl kvitt, antar jag?"  
Ginny nickade och glodde på sina fötter. Alie såg medlidsamt på sin före detta bästa kompis, och innan hennes hjärna hunnit reagera i takt med kroppens rörelser hade hon grabbat tag om Ginnys handled och drog henne med sig upp till deras gemensamma sovsal. Hon var noga med att stänga dörren efter dem, och förseglade den med en låsningsbesvärjelse. Sedan vände hon sig om mot Ginny och tog ett djupt andetag.  
"Nu, Ginny, ska jag berätta precis _allt _för dig ...!" sade hon tungt.  
Det sved i hjärtat när hon insåg att hon inte kunde slingra sig nu, men samtidigt visste hon att det var dags för Ginny att få veta sanningen. Alltför länge hade hemligheten om Alies öde plågat och förstört deras vänskap, något som Alie inte längre tänkte tillåta. Ginny kunde hålla en hemlis, det visste - hon skulle inte berätta för någon, trots att hon säkert mycket gärna skulle vilja ...  
"Alie, vad snackar du om? Berätta vad?" frågade Ginny och satte sig på sin säng. "Kom och sätt dig här bredvid!"  
Alie satte sig lydigt bredvid Ginny, tog ett djupt andetag och såg sedan på sin gamle vän:  
"Fråga mig ... _vadsomhelst_", andades Alie och satte sig i skräddarställning. "Det tar för lång tid att förklara oviktig fakta, så fråga istället vad du vill veta. Jag har några timmar på mig, så ta den tid du behöver ..."

Ginny härmade Alies rörelser och satte sig i samma ställning. Hon satt tyst ett långt tag och såg fundersam ut, innan hon till sist frågade den frågan som nästan var den mest självklara:  
"Varför?" frågade hon tyst, nästan ohörbart och pillade envist på en lös söm i hennes stickade tröja.  
Alie tänkte efter:  
"Egentligen berodde det aldrig på dig, det var mig det handlade om. Jag ... under sommaren så hände lite saker som jag är inte är särskilt stolt över, och jag önskar att de aldrig hade hänt - men tyvärr så har jag inte makten att göra de här sakerna ogjorda. Jag skämdes, helt enkelt. Du skulle säkert ha förstått, hatat mig för det jag gjort, men förlåtit mig och sedan sått vid min sida och stöttat mig, men jag skäms ..."  
Ginny nickade förstående, tog Alies händer i sina och gav henne ett snett leende.  
"Minns du den där sommaren - när vi var tretton?" viskade hon, och Alie nickade då hon såg allting så klart framför sig. "Första sommaren vi tillbringade tillsammans ... föreståndarna på det där _dumma _barnhemmet var så fruktansvärt rädda om dig, men till slut fick du komma till Kråkboet. Åh, vad kul vi hade! Jag kommer ihåg den där natten, då vi satt uppe till klockan fyra, och du berättade hur _snygg _du tyckte Fred var ... _usch_!"  
Flickorna fnittrade förtjust, och Alie såg framför sig hur hon själv och Ginny - då tre år yngre versioner än de var nu - satt vid varsin sida på fönsterkarmen och såg ut över det vackra landskapet den lilla byn i England bjöd på.  
"Kommer du ihåg vad jag lovade då? Att aldrig, aldrig _någonsin _berätta för en _enda _levande själ vad du kände för min bror, hur mycket min tunga än kittlade! Det gjorde jag inte heller ... inte ens när jag hatade dig som mest för vad du utsatte oss alla för - mig, Neville och Luna. Särskilt Luna, då ... hon frågar fortfarande efter dig, tittar alltid förhoppningsfullt upp när en dörr öppnas eller när det hörs steg i trappan. Det är hemskt att se, faktiskt. Men jag sa _aldrig _någonting om vad vi pratade om den kvällen ... inte till nån! Du kommer alltid kunna berätta vadsomhelst för mig, Alie - oavsett vad det handlar om eller vad riskerna innebär ... alltid, Alie!"  
I flera timmar satt de där, i exakt samma ställning, och bara _pratade_. Ibland svarade Alie på Ginnys frågor, eller berättade självmant om Voldemort, profetian och Draco – eller så babblade Ginny på hur rolig Dean var, hur störiga hennes bröder var eller hur patetiska syskonen Carrows agerande på lektionerna var. Men hela tiden, oavsett vad någon utav dem pratade om, så höll de stöttande i varandras händer. Strök medlidsamt med tummarna över den andras handrygg, gav ett snett leende eller fnittrade flickaktigt. Precis som förr ... och Alie hade aldrig varit mer lycklig ...!  
"Så ... du gillar alltså Ma ... jag menar Draco?" sade Ginny med ett retsamt flin.  
"Du missar poängen här, jag blir inte klok på honom! Vem ska han välja?! Voldemort – hans älskade herre alltså – eller mig? Om han nu ens vill välja mig, men det ..."  
"Alie, en _idiot _skulle fatta att han gillar dig efter att ha hört din historia ... ge honom bara lite tid, okej? Killen behöver det."  
"Och Blaise?"  
"Jag ska slå ihjäl honom alltså ...!" väste Ginny och hennes grepp om Alies händer hårdnade snabbt.  
Plötsligt knackade det på dörren, och en liten förstaårselev såg förskräckt på dem båda.  
"Du har nog kommit till fel sovsal, raring", log Ginny och reste sig upp från sängen.  
"Nej, jag ...", stammade den lilla flickan och höll kvar handen på dörrhandtaget. "En pojke, nej, nej ...! _Två _pojkar ... en mörkhyad och en med kort, kort hår ... snaggat, tror jag ... bad mig att hämta ner er ... om ni är Aliena och, och ..."  
"Ginny", fyllde Ginny i och skrattade. "Kom Alie, killarna klarar sig visst inte utan oss, va?"  
Alie gav Ginny en sarkastisk blick innan hon försiktigt klämde sig förbi mellan den lilla flickan och Ginny, med Ginny tätt efter sig.  
"Bäst du hoppar i säng nu", sade Ginny till flickan. "Klockan är snart ... tjugo över tio! Alie, tåget går _prick _elva!"  
Alie spärrade vilt upp ögonen och frös fast vid det trappsteg hon just placerat ena foten på. Det var Ginny som fick agera hjärna och kropp då hon med ett hastigt ryck i Alies arm fick med sig henne.  
"Bagage och djur är redan nere vid stationen, knepet är bara att vi måste skynda oss dit! Det tar tjugo minuter att åka till Hogsmeade med vagn, och vagnarna lämnar Hogwarts halv, och ... faan! Kom igen, Alie! Skynda på nu!"

Nere vid uppehållsrummet stod Dean och Seamus och väntade tålmodigt på dem, men de hann bara springa snabbt förbi, och Alie slog vad om att hon hörde Ginny ropa: "Mot Hogsmeade, killar - finns inte tid för kallprat, skynda!"  
Mycket riktigt hann killarna snabbt ikapp dem och Ginnys grepp om Alie hårdnade, mycket hårdare än när de pratat om Blaise uppe i sovsalen. När de kom ut på skolområdet snöade det fortfarande, och Alie kom på att hon inte hade sina ytterkläder på sig! Men när hon kastade en snabb blick på Seamus såg hon att han bar deras kläder i famnen, dock släpades en hel del av hennes jacka i marken, men det gjorde inget. Hon gav honom ett snabbt leende som han besvarade, innan hon vände sig om mot vägen igen och fortsatte springa. Det var knappt halva vägen kvar när Alie kände hur hon blev mer och mer utmattad, och hon tackade Gud när de nådde portarna som höll resten av omvärlden borta från Hogwarts.  
En enda vagn stod kvar, men två personer satt redan i den, och de såg väldigt lättade ut när de allihopa närmade sig.  
"Ginny, vi höll kvar vagnen så länge vi kunde!" ropade Neville och vinkade. "Vi skulle precis åka, kommer du? Eller ... ni?"  
"Alie, Seamus och Dean följer också med!" flinade Ginny och hoppade smidigt upp på vagnen. "Eller nja, bara Alie åker med till London, pojkarna stannar här, men tar avsked."  
Dean satte sig också i vagnen, och sedan Seamus tätt efter honom. Alie skulle också gärna hoppat upp i vagnen, men än en gång blev hon förråd av sin längd, och Seamus sträckte fram en hjälpande hand som hon olyckligtvis var tvungen att ta tag i ... och med hans hjälp fick hon sedan dra sig upp och sen generat klämma sig mellan honom och Dean, som satt bredvid Ginny.  
"Inte alltid så lätt att vara kort, eller hur, Alie?" flinade Ginny och alla utom Luna och Neville skrattade hjärtligt.  
"Hahaha", muttrade Alie glädjelöst, korsade armarna över bröstet och såg allmänt tjurig ut.  
För en kort sekund mötte hon Nevilles blick, och han såg allt annat än glad ut. Istället såg hon in i Lunas vänliga ögon, och Alie blev genast lugn. Tydligen märkte Ginny sneglingen Neville gav Alie, och hon såg stint på honom.  
"Jag förklarar sen", fick Alie för sig att Ginny viskade, för strax efteråt slutade Neville att se på henne med den där ... blicken.

Tjugo minuter senare befann de sig nere vid stationen, och ett besvärat farväl väntade. Neville och Luna hade redan hoppat på tåget, och Ginny och Dean demonstrerade väldigt duktigt hur ett intimt farväl gick till. Icke verbalt, alltså. Alie och Seamus, som stod en bit ifrån det uppenbarligen återförenade paret, såg generat åt helt olika håll. Det var vänner, inget mer!

"Alie, kommer du?" ropade Ginny när hon och Dean släppt taget om varandra, och konstigt nog redan var på tåget.

Alie gav Seamus en snabb blick, och för en kort sekund möttes deras blickar.

"Jag kommer snart! Gå till Neville och Luna, du! Ses snart!" ropade hon tillbaka, eftersom hon ville ge Seamus ett värdigt avsked.

Ginny, som såg ut att fatta en vink som enligt Alie inte fanns att fatta, nickade bara till svar innan hon försvann ur sikte för dem.

"Tack för att … du tog min jacka … och sånt", sade Alie, och Seamus log.

"Ingen fara, jag ville ju inte att du skulle frysa …"

"Tack för … allt, egentligen", fortsatte hon och mötte hans blick. "Du har gjort höstterminen mycket mer uthärdlig, och, ja … tack."

Seamus sa inget, och Alie upptäckte att det hade slutat snöa. Hon såg försiktigt upp mot den mörka himlen, och Seamus gjorde likadant.

"Ingen snö", bekräftade han och de båda sänkte sina huvuden igen. "Du borde nog gå på tåget, Alie. Det går väl snart?"

Alie suckade och lade armarna i kors överbröstet.

"Ja", mumlade hon och såg på Hogwartsexpressen. "Det borde jag väl …"

Trots det stod hon ändå kvar ett par minuter, och när det bara var någon minut till avgång såg hon in i Seamus' ögon och log.

"Hejdå", andades hon och ställde sig på tå för att ge honom en kram.

Seamus mumlade något om "ha ett bra jullov" och de omfamnade varandra. Alie begravde ansiktet i Seamus' tjocka jacka, och en svag doft av herrparfym trängde fram igenom den. Han var varm, och Alie ville först inte släppa taget, men när konduktören ropade att det var sista chansen att gå på tåget mot London, lösgjorde hon sig motvilligt från hans armar.

De såg på varandra, och utan att veta varför, började deras ansikten sakta närma sig den andres. Seamus lade sin hand bakom Alies nacke, och hon blundade och väntade förväntansfullt på att deras läppar skulle mötas.

Hon hann precis tänka "vad i _helvete_ håller jag på med …?" när ett gällt flickskrik avbröt dem.

Som väckta ur en dröm såg de förvirrat på varandra, innan de skyndade sig mot det håll som skriket kommit ifrån – kupén där Ginny, Luna och Neville befann sig i.

Alie var först med att hoppa på tåget och hastigt slita upp dörren till kupén. Av fotstegen att döma var Seamus tätt efter, och tydligen hade även Dean reagerat på skriket – om det inte var någon annan som var bakom.

I kupén såg hon Ginny och Neville – men ingen Luna!

"Var är Luna?" frågade Alie, och Ginny brast ut i gråt.

Neville var blek i ansiktet, och han lade en tröstande arm om Ginny.

"_Var är Luna_?!" upprepade Alie med högre röst.

"Dödsätarna … t-t-og he-henne …!" snyftade Ginny, och Alies mage blev kall som is. "H-hon är … _bo-borta_ …!"


	16. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel tolv,**

**Voldemorts Gåva och Draco Tar Ett Beslut **

**(Draco)**

Draco slog hastigt upp ögonen och satte sig omedelbart upp i sängen. Han såg sig misstänksamt omkring, och lyssnade noga efter tecken på liv. Ingen befann sig i hans rum. Ingen hade sett honom jämra sig i sömnen. Ingen hade hört honom skrika Alies namn. Ingen.

Tack vare Blaise så var han medveten om att han skrek hennes namn. Hans bäste vän påminde honom ofta om vad Pansy skulle göra med honom om hon visste. Lyckligtvis så gjorde hon inte det, och Draco trodde inte att Blaise hade några planer på att berätta för henne heller.

Det tog ett tag innan Draco insåg att han var helt svettig på hela kroppen, och han lade benen över sängkanten för att gnugga ur sömnen ur ansiktet med händerna. Han lät sina nakna fötter snudda vid det kalla stengolvet, och avstod från impulsen att lägga sig under täcket igen.

Det var juldagsmorgon, och han visste exakt vad som väntade. Draco hatade julen! Hade egentligen aldrig tyckt om den … han fick alltid vad han önskade sig, men det fanns aldrig någon riktig … julglädje.

Draco reste sig upp och rev sig sömnigt i håret. Hans blonda kallufs var helt blöt, och han förstod att han skulle behöva ta en dusch innan han gick ner till matsalen. Han kastade en hastig blick på klockan som stod på hans nattduksbord, och den visade 14:32. Draco svor ilsket. Han skulle gärna lagt sig att sova igen, men han var för rädd för att drömma mardrömmar igen, han var fruktansvärt morgontrött.

Motvilligt började den senaste drömmen utspela sig i hans hjärna:

_Draco var omringad av dödsätare. Eller, åtminstone så trodde han det _först_, men när han sett sig omkring lite förstod han att han inte alls var omringad, utan att han själv tillsammans med de andra dödsätarna _omringade_ någon. Den omringade personen gav ifrån sig klagande läten som liknade gråt, och Draco trängde sig fram genom massan av dödsätare för att få sig en titt av den omringade._

_Till sin lättnad blev han nästan _framknuffad_ av de andra dödsätarna. När han till slut nådde fram, var han inte längre lika lättad …_

_Den omringade var helt naken, och hennes kropp (Draco såg att det var en ung kvinna) var rödblommig och full med ärr och varfyllda sår. Hon låg i fosterställning, hulkande och darrande._

_Draco skulle just vända tillbaka och lämna flickan, men när han vände sig om såg han att dödsätarna hade bildat en mur tillsammans för att stoppa honom._

_Han såg ingen annan utväg än att gå förbi den skadade flickan, och han vände sig motvilligt mot henne. Hon låg fortfarande i fosterställning och grät hjärtskärande. Draco bet sig så våldsamt i läppen att det började blöda, inte mycket men tillräckligt för att han skulle känna smaken, och han skulle just gå runt flickans kropp när en dov stämma viskade hans namn:_

"_Draco … Draco …"_

_Draco frös hastigt till is när Mörkrets Herre uppenbarade sig framför honom, och Draco föll automatiskt på knä för sin herre._

"_H-herre …", stammade han och blundade._

"_Draco …", väste Voldemort, och Draco reste sig långsamt upp. "Döda henne …"_

_Voldemort pekade på flickan, som nu slutat gråta och nu bara låg där, och Draco bet sig i läppen igen._

"_Herre …", började han men blev snabbt avbruten._

"_Nekar du min order, Draco?!" frågade Voldemort ursinnigt och Draco skakade på huvudet. "Gör det då! Du har din stav …"_

_Med darrande hand tog Draco fram sin stav, och riktade den tvekande mot flickan. Han insåg att hennes kropp inte bara var fruktansvärt _ful_, den var _smutsig_ också! Det var nästan som att hon var … grå. Askgrå, rättare sagt._

"_Avada … Kedavra …", väste Voldemort i hans öra och Dracos andhämtningar blev häftigare._

"_Ava … _Avada Kedavra_!" vrålade han och en grön stråle träffade flickan rakt i ansiktet._

_Flickan flög upp i luften och landade med en hög _duns_ på stengolvet, nu med ansiktet uppåt. Ett par bruna ögon såg tomt upp i taket, och det vred sig i Dracos mage._

"_Alie …", viskade han hest och sänkte genast sin stav._

_Voldemort skrattade, och Draco sprang till Alies livlösa kropp. Han lyfte varsamt henne huvud och mötte hennes döda blick som tomt stirrade mot någonting som för honom inte existerade. Voldemort fortsatte att skratta, och dödsätarna följde hans exempel._

"_Alie, vakna!" vrålade Draco och skakade hennes fortfarande sargade kropp. "Vakna! För helvete …! Vakna! Alie! ALIE!"_

Och det var oftast då han själv brukade vakna …

Med bultande hjärta gick han till sin klädbyrå och såg in i spegeln som stod över den. Han gav sig själv en nedlåtande blick innan han öppnade den översta lådan i byrån och tog fram ett par till synes rena boxerkalsonger. Han sov alltid naken hemma, men på Hogwarts hade han alltid pyjamasbyxor eller kalsonger på sig. Det var så varmt i herrgården, och Draco tyckte bättre om kyligt eller svalt. Förutom när han duschade, då.

Han tog på sig kalsongerna och såg att en stor smutsfläck faktiskt befann sig på högra låret. Han suckade irriterat och svor en tyst ramsa innan han bestämde sig för att skita i det och började rota i de andra lådorna. Han fick fram ett par slitna jeans och en röd t-shirt till det.

"Det får duga …", mumlade han för sig själv och tog på sig det.

När han upptäckte att tröjan luktade svett och jeansen var några storlekar för små blev han så förbannad att han sparkade till byrån. _Ingenting_ gick bra idag!

Just då öppnades dörren och hans mamma uppenbarade sig vid dörröppningen.

"Draco", sade hon, och såg med en moders blick på honom.

Han nickade bara stillsamt till svar, och Narcissa gick in i rummet och stängde varsamt dörren efter sig. Hon gick sakta fram till honom, och Draco följde misstänksamt hennes rörelser. På senaste tiden hade hans mamma gjort saker som han inte hade väntat sig från henne, hon var som en helt annan person! Eller mamma, för den delen … Draco gissade att det berodde på profetian. I Narcissas ögon var han fortfarande bara en liten tolvårig pojke, han var inte ens säker på att hon visste om att inte längre var oskuld.

"Min pojke", viskade hon och smekte hans hår. "Du har blivit så stor, nu …"

Draco backade automatiskt och såg på sin mamma.

"Vad vill du?" frågade han surt.

Narcissa log och lade huvudet på sned.

"Alla väntar där nere", sade hon och gav hans kläder en snabb blick. "Det där duger inte – du får byta."

"Men mamma …!" började Draco men hans mamma hyschade honom.

"Gör nu som jag säger", muttrade hon. "Inte går väl Aliena klädd sådär …"

Draco stannade hastigt till.

"Aliena?" upprepade han och hans mamma nickade.

"Ja, hon har varit uppe sen klockan åtta imorse", förklarade hon med myndig röst. "Har inte sagt ett ord, dock. Varken till mig eller din far …"

"Jag undrar varför …", mumlade Draco och öppnade sin byrålåda för andra gången den morgonen. "Vad ska jag ha? Du som vill plåga din son med helvetets eldar …"

Narcissa gav sin son en surmulen blick och ställde sig jämsides med honom.

"Hmm …", hon lät väldigt fundersam, och Draco backade undan så hon skulle få rota i hans lådor i lugn och ro.

Han satte sig långsamt på sängen och andades ut. Alie var där nere. Och hon hade inte sagt ett ord. Han tog sakta av sig kläderna, men behöll kalsongerna på eftersom han till sin mors förtret faktiskt ville ha _lite_ privatliv.

Han blundade, masserade tinningarna och försökte minnas konversationen han haft med Alie ett par dagar innan, efter att de gått av Hogwartsexpressen.

"_Du är sån idiot, Draco! Vet du det? Va?!" skrek Alie och slet sin koffert ifrån honom. "Jag kan bära den _själv_!"_

"_Vad pratar du om, Alie?"_

"_Jag pratar om din lilla kidnappning. Minns du?"_

"_Alie, jag …"_

"_Varför, Draco? Varför?! Hur kan man vara en sånt otroligt dumhuvud så man _kidnappar_ Luna?"_

"_Men jag har inte …"_

"_Kan du sluta förneka det? Jag är så trött på dig och all din idioti! Vet du, det verkar som att varje gång som du verkar ha förändrats, så visar det sig nästan på en gång att det inte är sant. Men vet du vad som faktiskt _är_ sant, käre Draco? Du. Är. En. I-d-i-o-t!"_

_Hon vände ryggen åt honom och gick med bestämda steg därifrån._

"De här då, Draco?" frågade hans mamma och kastade ett par gråa jeans, som han inte ens visste att han hade, på sängen. "Med den här till?" hon höll upp en vit skjorta med grön slips framför näsan på honom. "Så du ser fin och grann ut när Mörkrets Herre kommer. Och för Aliena, såklart."

Draco mötte hastigt sin mammas blick.

"Kommer Mörkrets Herre …?" mumlade han frånvarande.

Narcissa suckade och satte sig bredvid sin son.

"Gubben … jag vet att det här är jobbigt för dig … för oss alla, faktiskt. Men det är något som vi _måste_ göra, eller hur? Och om Aliena är lösningen på våra problem, så kanske det inte är så mycket begärt, trots allt …"

Draco reste sig hastigt upp.

"_Inte så mycket begärt_?!" upprepade han ilsket och såg stint på sin mamma. "Det är ju för helvete inte _du_ som ska göra henne på smällen! Det är _jag_! Jag, mamma! Jag skiter _fullständigt_ i om det gör dig ledsen eller glad; men jag skulle hellre dö än att vara i den situation jag är i nu! Du och pappa är så jävla själviska! Tänk på Alie – det är ju för fan _hon_ som ska föda barnet! Mamma, hon är _sexton_ … inte ens myndig!"

De var båda helt tysta, och såg allvarligt in i varandras ögon.

"Jag går och duschar", mumlade Draco plötsligt.

Han tog kläderna hans mamma gett honom, öppnade hetsigt dörren och smällde den efter sig. Han var bara klädd i kalsonger, men han brydde sig inte. Åtminstone inte så länge Alie inte såg honom …

***

Han duschade i ungefär en halvtimme, och snart var han nere i hallen. Han bar nu kläder, och såg sig försiktigt omkring. Ingen var i närheten, och han öppnade dörren till salongen. Han möttes av en sprakande brasa, en ohyggligt stor julgran, sina föräldrar och Alie. De satt vid den öppna spisen, hans föräldrar hand i hand i soffan, Alie i hans favoritfåtölj. Hon hade huvudet vänt bort från hans föräldrar, med båda benen över armstödet och en liten tekopp i händerna. Draco smålog för sig själv.

Så fort de upptäckte hans uppenbarelse ändrades stämningen i rummet; den blev genast lättare. Och sämre.

"Draco, äntligen! Din lille sjusovare!" flinade hans far, omfamnade sin son och rufsade om hans hår. "Vi har väntat på dig! Längtar du efter att öppna dina julklappar? Det slår jag vad om!"

Lucius skrattade högt och satte sig hos sin fru igen, som stirrade tomögt ut genom fönstret. Alie vände sig sakta om i fåtöljen, lade tekoppen på det lilla glasbordet och mötte hans blick.

Draco skulle gett _vadsomhelst_ för att kunna läsa hennes tankar, men allt han hörde var sina egna hjärtslag.

Hon bar en röd klänning, med tjocka axelband och ganska fyrkantigt utseende. Den slutade strax ovanför halva låret på henne, och Draco gissade att hans mamma valt ut den. Hennes hår var uppsatt i en hög hästsvans, och ögonen var mjukt svartmålade. Han hade aldrig sett henne vackrare. Han såg också att hon hade på sig den där medaljongen hon fått av Dumbledore, vilket hon nästan alltid gjorde.

"Kom och sätt dig hos din gamle far!" ropade Lucius och klappade bredvid sig.

Fortfarande fast i Alies blick närmade han sig långsamt soffan och satte sig tätt intill armstödet. En husalf hällde med darriga händer upp en kopp te till honom, och han tog tacksamt emot den. Han höll den varsamt i knät och stirrade blint in i eldstaden framför sig som sprakade hemtrevligt.

"Jag antar att din mor berättade för dig om Mörkrets Herres ankomst senare ikväll", sade Lucius plötsligt, och ljudet av porslin som far i golvet hördes.

Alie såg storögt på Lucius, som i sin tur log strålande mot alla. Narcissa såg fortfarande ut genom fönstret utan att säga ett ord.

Samma husalf som gett Draco tekoppen började genast sopa upp det trasiga porslinet och torka upp det utspillda teet. Alie drog hastigt upp fötterna i fåtöljen och hennes ansiktsuttryck var oläsligt.

"Ja, som sagt", fortsatte Lucius som om ingenting hänt", så kommer Mörkrets Herre ikväll på besök. Han har förmodligen med sig Snape och de andra, alltså anledningen till alla finkläder som vi tvingas bära. Ja, förutom Cissi som alltid ser lika strålande ut, haha!" han skrattade och kysste sin motvilliga fru på kinden. Draco och Alie sa inget alls, utan utbytte bara samtyckande blickar. "I alla fall … Mörkrets Herre borde anlända klockan sju, alltså ungefär strax efter julmiddagen. Och han kommer ända från … ja, det angår ju inte er, men han har färdats långt i alla fall för att få träffa oss … Alie", rättade han sig snabbt.

"Mig?!" upprepade Alie och såg stint på Lucius, som nickade. "Och _vad_ vill han mig?"

"Bara vad alla vill på julen, käraste", flinade han, och när Alie fortfarande såg frågande ut lade han till: "Träffa sina nära och kära."

Alie såg ut att krympa i den mörkgröna fåtöljen hon satt i, och Draco tyckte genast synd om henne. Han kom själv ihåg hur hans mage vänt sig varje gång som Mörkrets Herre ville honom något, eller bara var i närheten. Nu var det lite lättare att hantera skräcken, men ändå, ibland …

Lucius klappade med händerna, och en husalf lade hastigt upp två paket på glasbordet. Det ena var mycket större än det andra och var inslaget i blodrött omslagspapper med vitt band runt och en stor rosett på toppen. En liten namnetikett som satt fast på bandet avslöjade att det var en julklapp till Alie.

Det andra paketet var uppenbarligen till Draco, och var väldigt litet. Det var inslaget i mörkblått papper och grönt snöre, även denna med en liten etikett på.

Lucius tog upp båda paketen i famnen, och gav Draco den mindre.

"Till Draco", sade han och såg väldigt nöjd ut. "Din mor och jag tyckte du skulle behöva en sådan nu, när du slutar skolan nästa år och så."

Draco öppnade långsamt paketet, rädd för att han skulle hitta en död råtta i den … eller ett paket med kondomer. Till sin stora lättnad innehöll den en väldigt vacker guldklocka, som glänste i solljuset.

"Guldet är smitt av svartalfer", förklarade Lucius, "klockan gjord av kända hantverkare i London. Läs på baksidan, också."

Draco vände på klockan och upptäckte att hans namn och årtalet var inristat där bak;

Draco Malfoy, Julen -98

Han såg på sin far att han väntade på att Draco skulle säga något, och han nickade förstående.

"Tack", mumlade han hest och satte på sig klockan. "Fin …"

Tydligen var det all övertygelse Lucius behövde, och han vände sig istället mot Alie.

"Ja, under sommaren så fick vi ju inte så bra kontakt", sade han som om han pratade med ett litet barn, och Draco såg hur Alie skeptiskt lyfte på ögonbrynen. "Men jag och Narcissa vill gärna ändra på det, nu när du ändå bor under vårt tak."

Han gav Alie ett bländande leende som hon inte besvarade, och Narcissa slet äntligen blicken ifrån fönstret.

"Ge henne den bara, Lucius", mumlade hon till sin man, och han räckte hastigt fram det gröna paketet till Alie.

Hon vägde det varsamt i sina händer och såg misstänksamt från Draco, till Lucius och sist Narcissa. Hon hade hela familjen Malfoys ögon på sig, och hon verkade inte särskilt förtjust i det.

Till slut började hon sakta, sakta riva upp omslagspappret och en likblek kartong uppenbarade sig under det. Alie lade pappret åt sidan och lyfte upp lådan i ansiktshöjd. Den var ungefär lika stor som hennes ansikte och hon skakade den försiktigt. Fortfarande med allas ögon på sig, lossade hon locket till kartongen och tog upp en liten speldosa i till synes rent silver.

"Öppna den, min kära!" sade Lucius ivrigt. "Öppna den!"

Alie gav honom en undrande blick men öppnade långsamt locket till speldosan och den främre kanten föll hastigt ner. Hon lade den snabbt på bordet, och Draco lutade sig fram för att se ordentligt.

Inuti lådan fanns en liten scen, och en ballerina i miniatyrformat smög generat in på den. En strålkastare riktades mot henne, hon neg djupt inför dem alla och började dansa till förtrollande musik.

När musiken tog slut lämnade ballerinan scenen och strålkastaren slocknade. Alie lade hastigt locket på och framsidan föll på sin plats igen. Hon placerade speldosan i knät och såg på Lucius.

"Tack", sade hon utan att låta som hon menade det. "Den var … underhållande."

"Ja visst är den?!" utropade Lucius och slog ihop händerna av förtjusning. "Är tydligen kapabel att vyssa sin ägare till söms, har jag hört. Praktiskt, inte sant?"

Alie nickade och hon mötte Dracos blick. De båda tänkte på samma sak. Alla tänkte samma sak … det blev en pinsam tystnad och bara den sprakande brasan bevisade att tiden faktiskt inte alls stod stilla, som Draco nästan fick för sig att den gjorde.

"Hursomhelst", Lucius fortsatte att le och reste sig upp från soffan", tack för teet, Narcissa, det var utsökt! Draco, Aliena, hoppas ni uppskattar era gåvor. Nu ska jag tillbaka till arbetet, Mörkrets Herre kommer som ni vet ikväll, då vill jag att ni _båda_ uppför er. Och särskilt du, Aliena, som jag efter egen erfarenhet vet kan vara en trilsk liten dam, så att säga."

Han kysste försiktigt sin frus likbleka hand och lämnade långsamt salongen. Helt plötsligt blev Narcissa kontaktbar för världen igen och hon såg på dem båda.

"Aliena, dina saker har placerats i Det stora gästrummet", sade hon till Alie som sakta nickade.

"Jag började just undra", muttrade hon menande och Draco kvävde ett flin.

"Draco, samma sak med dina", fortsatte Narcissa, och Draco som just tagit en klunk av sitt te, började genast hosta och spottade genast ut det på golvet.

"_Va_?!" utropade han och Alie samtidigt och Narcissa nickade.

"Det stora gästrummet …", nästan viskade hon, "ska ni dela på … dela säng …"

Draco var nästan säker på att hans mamma var gråtfärdig, och han skulle just komma med invändningar, men Alie hann såklart före:

"_Det kan du fanimej glömma_!" vrålade hon samtidigt som hon reste sig upp och våldsamt slängde sin tekopp i stenväggen som var minst åtta meter ifrån dem. "Nu får det räcka, jag vägrar! Fattar du? Jag vägrar!"

"_Det är Mörkrets Herres order_!" väste Narcissa och reste sig också upp.

"_Din_ herres, ja! Jag tar inga order från honom!" påpekade Alie.

"Du gav frivilligt bort den rättigheten när du åkte till Hogwarts, din dumma lilla flicka!"

"_Frivilligt_?" upprepade Alie med ett trotsigt skratt. "Frivilligt? Tror du på allvar att jag gör det här _frivilligt_? Tro mig, hur jävla attraktiv du än tycker att din son är så är jag inte sådär _jätte_ sugen på att föda hans barn, okej?"

Narcissa svarade inte, hon tog bara ett djupt andetag och såg länge på Alie, sen sa hon:

"Draco vet var Det stora gästrummet finns. Gå upp dit är ni snälla, jag plockar undan här. Hoppas teet smakade bra. Jag hämtar er när det är dags för middag."

***

"Här är det", sade Draco och låste varsamt upp dörren till Det stora gästrummet.

"Fint", muttrade Alie och trängde sig förbi honom in i det. "Var är mina saker?"

"Jag vet väl inte!"

"Skrik inte."

"Jag skrek inte!"

"Jag vet", flinade Alie och började rota i en av byrålådorna. "Japp, alla kläder är här … var är mina prylar då? Åh, där!" hon öppnade snabbt en gyllenbrun koffert med ungefär miljoner klistermärken på och tog fram ett ganska uselt inslaget paket.

"Vad är det där?" frågade Draco.

"En julklapp, idiot", svarade Alie utan att ta blicken ifrån paketet.

"Fattar jag väl, men vem är det ifrån? Eller till?"

"Seamus", sade Alie enkelt och rev hastigt upp det med en enda ryckning i omslagspappret. "Ååh, så sött!"

Draco kände svartsjukan bubbla i honom och han lutade sig över Alies ena axel för att få sig en närmare titt på Seamus' julklapp.

"En tröja?" muttrade han trotsigt när Alie stolt höll klädesplagget framför näsan på honom.

"Fel! En t-tröja!" rättade Alie och log strålande. "Fick du nåt av Pansy?"

"Ja", svarade Draco hastigt och höll upp handen framför henne.

"Gav hon dig en förlovningsring?" Alie såg väldigt förvånad ut och Draco skakade hastigt på huvudet.

"N-nej", sa han, "det är bara en ring, okej?"

Alie flinade och Draco kände hur det hettade till i ansiktet. Hon ställde sig framför spegeln som stod bredvid byrån och höll tröjan framför sig. Svartsjukan växte ytterligare till sig i hans bröst när Alie fnittrade åt tröjans tryck; _nerd_ och sen en pil som pekade uppåt.

"Hursomhelst", suckade Alie och kastade ifrån sig tröjan, "hur ska vi göra nu? När vi till och med måste dela säng och allt. Jag menar, jag kan inte …"

"Inte jag heller", avbröt Draco hastigt. "Men vi ska nog komma på nåt, eller hur? När fyller du år?"

"Tredje maj", svarade Alie kort. "Och?"

"Profetian sa att den bara slår in om du blir gravid före din sjuttonde födelsedag, och då fyller du ju sjutton. Så egentligen, det enda vi behöver göra är att hålla oss ifrån varandra så pass länge."

"Ååh, så smart, Draco!" sade Alie sarkastiskt och slog ihop händerna. "Voldemort kommer _säkert_ att fatta vinken efter ett tag och _struntar_ i profetian!"

"Kom på något bättre själv då!" muttrade Draco och lade armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Men det är ju just det jag inte kan!" pep Alie och höll händerna för ansiktet samtidigt som hon mumlade: "_Vaskavigöra, vaskavigöra, vaskavigöra_ …?!"

Draco lade försiktigt en hand på Alies axel och han klappade den ömt. Han ville inte komma närmare än nödvändigt, hur oemotståndligt hon än var. Helst skulle han velat krama om henne, begrava ansiktet i hennes hår och långsamt stryka hennes lilla huvud …

"Rör mig inte!" vrålade Alie och backade hastigt undan.

"Det här angår mig precis lika mycket som dig!" vrålade Draco tillbaka. "Ingen av oss valde det här, Alie – allra minst jag! Min familj står på spel, okej? Jag hatar Voldemort, jag hatar att vara en dödsätare och jag hatar mig själv – för jag har inte valt nåt av det! Det har bara blivit så …"

Det blev en lång tystnad efter Dracos tal, och han ångrade genast allt han sagt. Vad skulle Alie tro nu?

Alie såg länge, länge på honom innan hon blundade och tog ett djupt andetag och sa:

"Du har rätt, förlåt mig … jag har aldrig tänkt på att du också sitter i samma båt, jag … förlåt mig, okej?"

Draco ryckte surmulet på axlarna och satte sig ner i sängen. Han lade sig sakta ner med benen dinglandes nedför sängkanten, och det dröjde inte länge fören Alie kom och satte sig bredvid honom. De satt där ett bra tag … helt tysta, och bara andades.

"Draco, jag vet att du har det lika förjävligt som jag, men … vad tänker du välja? För jag … jag måste veta. Om jag kan lita på dig, eller inte, alltså … och jag … ja, du vet", viskade Alie nästan ljudlöst och satte sig i skräddarställning.

Draco svarade inte. Han lade armarna under huvudet och undvek hennes forskande och bedjande blick. Han kände hennes underbara doft kittla näsborrarna, och han undrade ifall hon bar parfym eller om hon var nyduschad … eller kanske var det hennes naturliga doft?

"Draco?" Alie lät lite vresigare nu och Draco väcktes ur sina tankar.

Automatiskt mötte han hennes blick och han blev genast fast i de mörkbruna ögonen. Alies blick påminde om ett försvarslöst rådjur, och han log diskret.

"Alie, lyssna", han satte sig upp och fann sig själv oerhört nära henne, "att göra dig på smällen är det _sista_ jag vill, okej? Men jag … jag menar, det är _Mörkrets Herre_ vi pratar om, eller hur? Vem vet vad han kommer hitta på? Och jag … om du har en enda idé om vad vi kan göra för att bli kvitt det här, så … berätta för mig."

"_Satan_!" vrålade Alie så det ekade i rummet och begravde sedan ansiktet i händerna. "Draco, jag vill verkligen inte! Inget illa menat, men jag vill för helvete inte! Jag vill inte ha sex med dig, jag vill inte föda ett jävla idiotbarn, jag vill inte uppfostra det med Voldemort för att sedan se det växa upp till ett elakt litet geni och jag vill för allt i världen inte döpa det till _Maximus_! Jag … jag är fan bara sexton! Och du, du är sjutton … vi är för faan bara barn! Jag fattar inte … det här är bara för mycket!"

"Jag vet, jag vet …", viskade Draco hest och kände hur det brände i halsen.

Han hade aldrig insett vad som väntades av honom, egentligen – och Alie. Nu, när Alie själv räknat upp allt som skulle ske inom en snar framtid, såg han allt framför sig. Och om Alie vägrade ha sex med honom, skulle han ju bli _tvungen_ … tvungen att …

"Draco, är du okej?!" skrek Alie och hoppade hastigt upp ur sängen när Draco lutade sig över sängkanten för att i nästa sekund se alla sina senaste måltider lämna hans mage och falla ut på det hårda stengolvet i en kletig, gul sörja.

"Jag är okej", väste Draco hest och höll sig för magen.

"_Evanesco_!" mumlade Alie och riktade staven mot den gula sörjan som genast försvann i tomma intet. "Draco är du säker? Du är likblek? Vad hände?"

"Jag … inget", svarade Draco och reste sig hastigt upp från sängen. "Tack för att … mhm."

"Men Draco, säg vad det är!" bad Alie och hoppade upp och ner i sängen, fortfarande i skräddarställning.

"Nej!" envisades han och ställde sig framför spegeln.

"Kom igen – säg!" Alie bad återigen och slutade genast hoppa och blev med ens allvarlig. "Vad var det du tänkte på?"

Draco mötte sin egen blick i spegeln – han var faktiskt likblek! Hans hår stod också åt alla håll, spretigt och tovigt, och hans ansiktsuttryck var helvilt.

"Draco …?" Alies röst verkade hundratals mil bort, och han bet sig hårt i läppen.

"Om du inte vill – vet du vad som väntas av mig då?!" viskade Draco och såg stint på Alie. "Va?! Vet du det?! Voldemort kommer vilja att jag ska … att jag ska … våldta dig, eller hur? Va?"

"Jag vet!" sade Alie känslolöst. "Okej? _Jag vet_! För, tro det eller ej, det är faktiskt en av de saker som oroat mig mest av allt! Vet du hur det har känts för mig? Jag menar, ända sen den där _jävla_ kyssen vid sjön för en evighet sen så har jag inte kunnat släppa dig ur tankarna, men jag … jag skulle inte kunna ta det ifall du … _våldtog_ mig!"

"Jag vill inte våldta dig heller, Alie, men du vet lika väl som jag att det är det de vill!" påpekade Draco.

"Vilka 'de'?!"

"Mörkrets Herre och dödsätarna!"

"Dina föräldrar är dödsätare, Draco! _Du_ är en."

"_Jag vet_!" Draco hade aldrig förut höjt sin röst lika högt som han nyligen gjort, och han blev nästan själv rädd. "Okej, Alie? Jag. Vet. Du vet. Jag vet. Voldemort vet, mina föräldrar vet – alla vet! Och ändå, så vet vi nog båda att det här är ett helvete som vi inte kan ta oss ur – någonsin …"

Alie begravde ansiktet i händerna igen, och mot sin vilja insåg Draco att hon grät. Sakta och mycket, mycket stilla – nästan ljudlöst. Draco drog handen genom håret innan han långsamt satte sig bredvid och försiktigt lade armarna om henne. Tillsammans vaggade de av och an i tystnad, och bara ljudet av Alies kvävda snyftningar påminde om att tiden faktiskt fortfarande gick …

***

"Aliena, Draco, så trevligt att se er igen …!" Voldemorts röst var släpigare än vanligt, och han såg sjukligt trött ut, tyckte Draco när han fick syn på sin herre.

Det var mörkt ute nu, och de satt alla samlade runt matbordet i salongen och åt stillsamt julmiddag. Voldemort satt vid bordets huvudända med Alie tätt intill sig, på kanterna Lucius, Narcissa, Snape, Draco och ett par dödsätare. Hans moster var inte där – vilket han var väldigt tacksam för – och Voldemort hade nyss meddelat att han hade något viktigt att berätta. Han åt ingenting alls, men han såg tydligen inget problem med att sensuellt föra ett halvfullt vinglas till Alies smala, rödmålade läppar. Eftersom Draco inte visste ifall ryktet om Mörkrets Herres telepatiförmåga var sant eller inte – han fick motvilligt tacka sin moster för att hon lärt honom så bra ocklumenering – så fick han skjuta undan alla ilskna tankar.

"Drick, kära Aliena, _drick_", manade Voldemort och Alie grep hastigt tag om glaset och svepte det snabbt. "Duktig flicka … hursomhelst", han höjde rösten och fick genast allas uppmärksamhet, "så vill jag tacka er alla för att ha kommit hit … och Lucius, som låtit Aliena finna ett andra hem här, tack så mycket!"

Draco var inte säker på ifall han såg i syne, men det _verkade_ åtminstone som om Alie diskret himlade med ögonen, och han flinade lite försiktigt för sig själv.

"Aliena, jag … har en gåva, till dig, min kära", nästan väste Voldemort i Alies öra och lade en benig arm om hennes bara, elfenbensvita axlar.

"Jaså?" muttrade Alie och mötte hans kalla blick, "verkligen? Och vad är det för nåt? En hundvalpsdödskalle?"

Voldemort kastade häftigt huvudet bakåt och gav ifrån sig ett kvävt läte som skulle föreställa ett skratt. Det dröjde inte länge fören dödsätarna sakta stämde in och Draco drog på läpparna.

"Nejdå, nejdå!" försäkrade Voldemort och tog fram en liten flaska som innehöll en misstänksamt mörklila färg. "Det här, Aliena, är mörker på flaska. Brygd på blodet från en svartalf, skuggan av en dementor och själen från en enhörning, bland annat. Kan väcka den mest livlösa kroppen till liv efter max 24 timmar och hela sår som till och med hotar med döden, men en enda droppe för mycket kan kräva livet ur hela personalen på ministeriet. God jul, min älskade."

Han tryckte försiktigt den i Alies vidöppna hand, och hon såg onekligen väldigt överraskad och förvånad ut.

"Köpte den för ett ganska oacceptabelt pris på min resa i Rumänien, finns tydligen bara i åtta exemplar i hela världen – hittills. Jag velade faktiskt en hel del när försäljaren – en trevlig men patetisk liten man med getskägg och kappa – talade om priset, men så tänkte jag på dig, och bestämde mig för att slå till. Med staven, såklart. Ironiskt nog övervägde jag att använda drycken på hans lik, som ett test, men jag ville ju inte slösa på _din_ julklapp, Aliena."

"Tack", mumlade Alie och log stelt. "Får jag ta med den till Hogwarts?" lade hon sedan hastigt till med bedjande ögon.

"Vad ska du med den till?" frågade Voldemort kallt och dödsätarna stelnade till mitt i maten.

"Använda den?"

"Det är ingen leksak, Aliena – jag hoppades att du skulle förstå det."

"_Jag vet_", väste Alie mellan sammanbitna tänder och såg stint på Lucius och Narcissa. "Jag känner mig bara tryggare när jag vet att det bara är _jag_ som har tillgång till mina ägodelar …!"

"Så du får inte ha dina ägodelar ifred här, menar du?" frågade Voldemort. "Tala med mig …"

***

(Alie)

"_De är helt sjuka i huvudet här_", berättade Alie på parselspråket. "_Narcissa dödade min katt._"

"_Hon gjorde vad_?!" väste Voldemort.

"_Dödade min katt_" upprepade Alie. "_Och senaste gången gjorde Bellatrix det här_", hon pekade på ärret på kinden, och hörde Narcissa dra efter andan. "_Varför vet jag inte_ …"

***

Draco såg på Voldemort att han inte var glad över vad Alie just berättat, och han höll nervöst andan – liksom alla de andra dödsätarna gjorde.

"Vad är det jag hör …", mumlade Voldemort och såg på dem alla. "Har den flickan som ska föra min ätt vidare blivit dåligt behandlad här …? Narcissa, var är Alienas katt? Och vet din syster någonting om ärret hon har på kinden?"

Draco såg sin mamma bita sig hårt i läppen och skaka på huvudet, utan att möta sin herres blick.

"Inte?" Narcissa fortsatte att skaka på huvudet, och Voldemort reste sig långsamt upp. "Nåväl … Alie, Draco – jag måste tyvärr be er att lämna middagen, det är redan sent och snart dags för att sova. Ni andra stannar här, jag vill utbyta ett par ord angående gästfriheten här … god jul."

Draco var bara halvvägs upp ur stolen när Alie redan hunnit till foten av trappan, och med Alie ett par steg framför sig skyndade de sig uppför trappan. Dörren till gästrummet var olåst, och Alie ryckte hastigt upp den så pass hårt att den stötte till väggen med ett högt _brak_. Själv stängde Draco den försiktigt efter dem, och han fann Alie sittandes på huk framför sin koffert.

"Vad gör du?" frågade han och ställde sig bakom henne.

"Packar", mumlade Alie utan att titta upp. "Jag stannar inte en minut kvar här – hör du inte?!"

Ett kvävt skrik från nedre våningen hördes, och Draco insåg med fasa att skriket kom från hans mamma. När han återigen såg upp var Alie tätt intill honom med uppspärrade ögon.

"Draco … du måste också härifrån!" väste hon och ruskade om honom. "Du … du vet hur man transfererar sig, eller hur?!"

"Jag …"

"Ja eller nej, Draco! Vet du?!"

"Ja!"

"Då måste du få oss härifrån – båda två!" viskade Alie, vände sig om och fortsatte packa. "Bort, bort, bort …!"

"Alie, du måste lugna ner dig!" Draco lade försiktigt en hand på henne axel. "Alie …?

"Det finns ingen tid!" utropade hon och slog våldsamt undan hans hand. "Draco, inser du inte vad som händer därnere? Och du står på tur! Redan innan middagen kunde jag känna av hans negativa vibbar – han var förmodligen trött och irriterad från resan i Rumänien – och nu är han helt galen utav ilska! Han torterar säkert dina föräldrar i just denna stund, och senare så … blir det din tur! Draco, lyssna på mig; _Vi_. _Måste_. _Härifrån_!"

Det sista kom ut som en dold väsning, och Alies tidigare mörkbruna ögon hade fått en mer svart färg.

"Snälla …?" bad Alie, med sin koffert i ena handen och en trasig skokartong under den andra.

Det blev helt tyst, och det enda som hördes var de kvävda skriken och vrålen från nedre våningen. När de plötsligt dog ut, tog Draco ett beslut han aldrig väntat från sig själv:

"Okej", sa han och blundade, "du har rätt … vi måste härifrån, och det nu."

Han grep tag om sin egen koffert som låg gömd under sängen, innan han snabbt vände sig om och fann Alie tätt intill sig. Hennes ögon hade fått sin vanliga färg igen, och ett svagt leende smyckade hennes läppar.

"Tack …", mumlade hon, och en varm känsla spred sig i Dracos mage.

Han smekte försiktigt hennes kind, och deras läppar möttes i en omsorgsfull kyss. Det var inte som när de kysstes vid sjön, nu var den mer … ömsesidig, försiktig och … vacker.

Det var Alie som sakta lösgjorde sig från kyssen, och de båda såg småleende på varandra.

"Ta min hand", sade Draco, och Alie tog ett hårt tag om hans öppna hand.

Precis innan Draco hann tänka _Gröna Hundens motell i Dublin_ hördes det tunga steg i den gamla stentrappan, och med ett lite _pang_ var de borta.

De hamnade precis utanför stället där Draco hade planerat, och allt verkade i sin ordning. Alies tag om hans hand hade hårdnat något fruktansvärt, och hon lossade generat bort den när hon själv upptäckte det.

"Det var … _väldigt obehagligt_", mumlade hon och rös – antingen av det våta regnet som piskade hennes ansikte eller av just obehag. "Det regnar också. _Satan_."

"Mm …", var det enda han fick ur sig som svar och han började gå mot det slitna lilla motellet de hade hamnat utanför. "Vi borde gå in, de kanske spårar oss."

"Var är vi nånstans?" frågade Alie och småsprang ifatt honom.

"I utkanten av Dublin, Irland", svarade han utan att ta blicken ifrån den skabbiga byggnaden. "Precis utanför Gröna Hundens motell."

"Gröna Hundens motell?" upprepade Alie för sig själv. "Låter inget vidare trevligt …"

"Det var det första jag kom att tänka på", försvarade sig Draco. "Det är billigt och är ganska folktomt, därför perfekt för de som vill vara anonyma."

"Vill vi vara anonyma?" frågade Alie, men lät som om hon redan visste svaret.

"Ja", sade Draco i alla fall, och Alie nickade förstående. "Vi checkar in som mr och miss Smith, okej?"

"Varför just 'Smith'?" Alie verkade antingen var full av frågor just ikväll, eller också försökte hon fördröja tystnaden som förföljde dem i mörkret.

"Smith är klassiskt för de som vill vara anonyma – ja, som oss då", lade Draco hastigt till för att slippa en annan onödig fråga. "Det finns säkert ett tiotal Smiths bara på den här gatan, inklusive motellet, därför blir det svårare att spåra oss."

"Ahaa", Alie sa inget mer, och de närmade sig motellet mer och mer nu.

De fortsatte under tystnad, och snart stod de utanför den ringrostiga järndörren. Ett par stora fönster smyckade motellets ena vägg, och Draco kunde skymta samme medelåldersman vid disken som stått där förra gången han besökt Gröna Hunden. Mannen var ovanligt tunnhårig för sin ålder, hade lätt rödflammigt ansikte och bar ett par glasögon från 80-talet på nästippen, som han hade djupt begravd i en nyhetstidning. Hans klädstil bestod av en ljusblå flanellskjorta med uppvikta ärmar, instoppad i ett par _bokstavligen_ bajsbruna byxor och onormalt spänt bälte. Mannen såg förvånat upp när den lilla bjällran som var kopplad till dörren gav ifrån sig ett skrikaktigt ljud, och Alie och Draco dyngsura klev in genom dörren.

"Go da', go da'!" flinade mannen men fick bara mutter och mummel till svar. "Eller go jul, rättare sagt! Ett överklassens par besöker mitt lilla ensliga motell, _ojojoj då_!"

"Vi vill bara ha ett rum", avbröt Draco, helt plötsligt vresigt. "Vilket som helst går bra, priset spelar ingen roll."

Mannen gav dem en forskande blick innan han vände ryggen åt dem och tog ner en nyckel på anslagstavlan bakom disken.

"Nummer tjugifem – lite ironi mitt i allt, hehe", sade mannen och gav Draco nyckeln. "Namn?"

"Smith", sade Alie snabbt innan Draco ens hann öppna munnen.

Mannens ansikte ändrade genast form.

"Åh", flinade han och såg plötsligt väldigt nöjd ut. "Vi har billiga kondomer, om damen undrar."

"Du, det är …", fräste Draco men Alie avbröt honom:

"Tre, tack."

"Tre?"

"Ja. Är det något problem eller?"

"Nejdå, nejdå!" försäkrade mannen och öppnade en låda i disken. "Tre stycken vare visst … varsegod!"

Alie tog emot kondomerna och tryckte ner dem i en liten öppning i sin koffert, utan att se på varken mannen eller Draco, till hans förargelse.

"Men, du …", muttrade mannen och såg misstänksamt på skokartongen Alie höll i famnen. "Va haru däri?"

"Det angår inte dig", sade Alie kort och så pass iskallt att mannen nöjde sig med det som svar.

Efter att ha betalat den pinsamt dyra summan för både rummet och kondomerna bar de upp sina koffertar medan de irriterat letade efter det enda rummet som _inte_ verkade finnas. När de till slut hittade nummer tjugofem låste Draco upp dörren och de möttes av en ganska otrevlig syn.

"Fyfan", muttrade Alie och släppte ner kofferten på golvet.

Efter ett par besvärjelser hade rummet – som innan varit helt grått med nästan inga möbler – fått röda, hemtrevliga tapeter, två sängar, en eldstad och en soffa för två.

Alie lade den trasiga skokartongen under sängen, och alltså hade hon inofficiellt valt sin säng. Draco tog långsamt av sig slipsen och sparkade tröttsamt av sig skorna och strumporna.

"Vad är klockan?" frågade Alie.

"Strax över tolv", svarade Draco, som mindes uret på disken i lobbyn. "Jag vet inte med dig, men jag tänker i alla fall sova …"

"Jag sover redan", skrattade Alie.

Hennes skratt var flickaktigt och ljust, och det gjorde ont i Draco när hon hastigt slutade. Han följde henne intresserat med blicken när hon böjde sig över sin koffert, och det stack till i hjärtat när hon tog fram t-shirten hon fått av Finnigan-pojken. Han ville hastigt se bort när Alie långsamt drog ner dragkedjan på den röda klänningen, men någonting i hans skalle höll hans blick kvar. Lyckligtvis bar hon någorlunda täckande underkläder, och han följde hennes vackra konturer med darrig blick. Hon var så _vacker_, och han såg på hennes halvnakna kropp såsom han aldrig sett på Pansys. Eller någon annan flickas, för den delen. Hennes små bröst fick det inte att skrika av lust i mellangärdet, hennes lilla rumpa eller platta mage hade inte heller den verkan. Nej, nu kunde han bara se på henne med _längtan_, och inte lust. Han _längtade_ efter henne.

Hon tog smidigt på sig tröjan, och sträckte trött på sig.

"Draco, tittar du?" frågade Alie, som hade ryggen emot honom.

"Nej", ljög Draco och Alie skrattade igen. "Jag _lovar_!"

"Ta det lugnt", flinade hon, gick fram till honom och lade sin han på hans axel. "Det är okej."

"Varför köpte du kondomerna, Alie?" frågade Draco snabbt. "Är det _därför_ det är okej?"

Alie, som fortfarande hade skrattat, skrattade om möjligt _ännu_ högre nu.

"Haha, Draco, du är då bra söt!" sade hon, vek ihop klänningen och lade den i kofferten. "Tänk om nu Voldemort följt efter oss, träffar mannen vid disken och börjar ställa frågor. När han sedan får veta att vi köpt _tre_ kondomer – tror du han vill störa oss? Svaret, käre Draco, är _nej_. Nej, det vill han inte."

Hon drog hårsnodden ur håret, och hennes röda man föll lättsamt ner på hennes axlar. Draco satte sig trött på sängen och betraktade Alie medan hon vant fick av sig bh:n utan att ta av sig tröjan (något som för Draco alltid hade varit _riktig_ magi). Hon mötte hans blick, och han såg blygt bort.

"Draco", sade hon ömt, och satte sig på knä framför honom. "Draco, du _anar_ inte … hur mycket det du gjorde idag egentligen betyder för mig …!"

Draco sa inget, utan log bara svagt till svar. Alie lade sina små händer på hans knän, och värmen från dem spred sig på ett ögonblick i hela hans kropp. Det blev tyst ett långt tag, men det syntes på Alie att hon inte var klar än.

"Jag vet inte om den där kyssen betydde något för dig", sade hon med ett halvkvävt leende. "Du har ju Pansy, menar jag. Men den betydde mycket för _mig_, Draco. Det gjorde den verkligen …"

Som en tyst överrenskommelse närmade de sig varandra, och för andra gången den dagen möttes deras läppar i en kyss. Mer passionerad den här gången, dock. Deras tungor slickade hungrigt den andres, och både tid och rum blev oviktigt. Fortfarande i samma ställning lösgjorde de sig från varandra ifrån en kyss som varat i kanske högst tio sekunder, men som betytt en evighet för båda två …

De såg båda på varandra och flinade som idioter – utan att säga något.

"God natt, Draco", sade Alie.

"God natt, Alie", svarade Draco.


	17. Kapitel 13

_Okej, har inte haft riktigt med tid att kolla igenom kapitlet så det kan finnas en hel del fel ... det kan vara dåligt också, helt enkelt. Hursomhelst, det här **kapitlet kommer att innehålla ämnen för 13+**, döm själv. Hoppas det går bra att läsa iaf. _

/ **M**

* * *

**Kapitel tretton,**

**Nyårsafton i Dublin och ABBA**

**(Draco)**

Draco vaknade den morgonen som han alltid vaknat alla andra morgnar sen de bosatt sig på Gröna Hunden. Utan en skymt av Alie. Hon var jämt uppe tidigt, och Draco – som själv var en riktig sjusovare – hade aldrig någon aning om var hon kunde befinna sig. Trots det kom hon alltid lagom till frukost (de gjorde sin egen med tanke på motellets tänkbara budget) och de åt oftast under tystnad. På dagarna brukade de strosa omkring i området, gick in i lite affärer och tittade ibland också.

"God morgon", hördes Alies röst från dörröppningen då den hastigt öppnades, och Draco höll händerna som skydd för ansiktet.

"Hört talas om hornhinnor?" väste han med sin morgonhesa röst, och Alie skrattade rått.

"Du får helt enkelt skylla dig själv", sade hon och satte sig på hans sängkant. "Dina ögon har anpassat sig till det ständiga mörkret du lever i, helt enkelt."

De hade kommit varandra betydligt närmare de senaste dagarna, men de hade inte kyssts eller ens _talat_ om kyssen som inträffat tidigare. Det skulle bara göra det obekvämt för båda, tänkte Draco, men hoppades ändå innerst inne att det inte skulle vara den _sista_.

"Det är nyårsafton idag", sade Alie plötsligt, och Draco nickade med eftertryck. "Vad vill du göra?"

Draco skrattade medan han långsamt klädde på sig, med ryggen emot henne.

"Jaa, du", log han och hörde hur Alie lade sig i hans säng, "jag vet inte riktigt … du då?"

"Kan vi inte bara ta det lugnt?" undrade Alie trevande. "Dumbledore brukade alltid ta mig till astronomitorn nummer fyra – du vet, det där som alltid är låst – vilket är den högsta punkten på hela Hogwarts. Och där brukade vi kolla i teleskåp och studera planeterna. Det var mysigt, men jag … vill _helst_ inte se nån himmel ikväll, förlåt …"

Draco ryckte på axlarna och drog en vit t-shirt över huvudet.

"Spelar ingen roll för mig", sade han. "Vad min familj brukade – och säkert gör just i denna stund – vill du inte veta. Tro mig! Hursomhelst så måste vi få lite frisk luft i alla fall … jag tänkte att vi skulle gå till den där pubben vi såg häromdan, du skulle kunna passera tjugoett och jag förhoppningsvis ännu mer, hehe. Eller?"

"Låter bra", bekräftade Alie och de lämnade hastigt rummet.

När de kom ner till lobbyn satt mannen som vanligt bakom disken med näsan djupt begravd i en tidning. I början hade han glatt hälsat var gång de gick förbi, men nu lyfte han inte ens på huvudet när de smällde igen dörren efter sig.

"Han skrämmer mig lite", erkände Alie när de kom ut och tog ett djupt andetag. "Han verkar inte helt pålitlig … eller vad tycker du?"

"Han ställer inga frågor", påpekade Draco med ett snett leende.

"Det är ju sant", medgav Alie och drog dragkedjan på jackan ända upp till hakan. "Han vågar nog inte …!"

"Nää, han är nog ganska feg", sade Draco fundersamt.

"_Och_ ensam", lade Alie till och de båda flinade elakt.

Det hade äntligen börjat snöa i Dublin, och Draco var för först gången tacksam att han hade fått en halsduk i julklapp. Trots att julen var över så var staden fortfarande prydd i de vackraste girlanger och de största julstjärnorna, och överallt önskade folk varandra gott nytt år.

"Ha ett jävla gott nytt år, Ernie!" ropade en man till en annan och mannen hälsade lika entusiastiskt tillbaka.

"Hursomhelst", Alie väckte Draco ut hans funderingar, och han såg hastigt på henne, "hur har du tänkt dig att vi ska komma tillbaka? För åka till herrgården är uteslutet, Draco."

"Vi transfererar oss till King's Cross", svarade Draco enkelt och log triumferande. "Sen tar vi Hogwartsexpressen därifrån."

"Och angående oss, då?" frågade Alie.

"Vad menar du?"

"Ska vi gå tillbaka till att låtsas som ingenting, eller …"

"Det är nog bäst så", avbröt Draco och Alie nickade.

De fortsatte under en pinsam tystnad, och Draco undvek Alies blick. Han ville mer än gärna berätta för henne att han hellre skulle hålla henne tätt intill sig och kyssa henne – mitt på skolgården! Men tyvärr var det omöjligt, och det visste de båda. Plötsligt stannade Alie hastigt upp och stirrade med stora ögon framför sig.

"Shit …", viskade hon utan att ta blicken ifrån det som fångat hennes uppmärksamhet.

"Vad är det?" frågade Draco nyfiket men samtidigt upphetsat.

"_Göm dig_!" väste Alie och knuffade utan förvarning in honom i en mörk återvändsgränd de stod vid.

***

**(Alie)**

Draco hade hastigt backat in i skuggorna i gränden, och Alie höll nervöst andan. Nej, hon höll _skräckslaget_ andan. Hon såg _honom_ komma gåendes emot sig, än hade han inte sett henne i alla fall. Han hade två kompisar med sig, en lång pojke med kastanjebrunt hår och glada ögon, den andre var lite kraftigare – men långt ifrån tjock – med långa, mörka lockar och blå ögon. Alie såg att han hade klippt sig, hans hår var om möjligt ännu kortare än när de senast setts, och hela hans ansikte utstrålade glädje. Han pratade ganska högt, men på grund av hans irländska accent som var ännu tydligare nu så förstod hon knappt alls vad han sa.

Till sist fick han syn på henne …

"Alie", sade Seamus hest och stannade hastigt upp.

Hans vänner såg förvånat från Seamus till Alie, och de var helt tysta.

"Hej." hon log svagt för att inte visa hur rädd hon egentligen var.

"Men … vad gör du här?" frågade Seamus spänt.

"Jag … är här med en vän", svarade Alie vagt. "Vad gör _du_ här?"

"Jag bor här", Seamus lät kall och Alie försökte le igen.

Det verkade göra Seamus avslappnad och han gav henne en lång omfamning som hon halvhjärtat besvarade, rädd för att han skulle få syn på Draco.

"Skönt att se dig", flinade Seamus och hans vänner såg med ens mer självsäkra ut. "Det här är Melvin och Daniel, mina gamla barndomskompisar."

Den långe, som blivit presenterad som Daniel, skakade hennes hand och flinade busigt. Melvin vinkade bara, och hans vänner skrattade åt hans blyghet. Han hade det "typiska" irländska utseendet; rött, krulligt hår, fräknar och gröna ögon. Eller, om man var en häxa eller trollkarl – en Weasley. Förutom de gröna ögonen, då, men Alie bortsåg ifrån det.

"Killar, det här är Alie – en tjej från skolan", Seamus lade armen om henne och såg stolt ut.

"Ååh, har dina föräldrar också skickat dig på internat i Skottland?" frågade Daniel, och Alie fattade genast vinken.

"Ja, tyvärr", hon gav dem ett tappert leende och lade huvudet på sned. "Det är långt hemifrån …"

"Du har inte irländsk accent, så du är alltså inte härifrån", påpekade Melvin och såg morsk ut.

"Det är sant", medgav Alie. "Jag är ifrån … en liten förort strax utanför Manchester. Långt ifrån skolan, som sagt."

Alie hade just tänkt namnge hennes hemstad, men så kom hon på att hon inte hade en _aning_ om varifrån hon kom! Dessutom så hade det varit oklokt att berätta vart hon kom ifrån, för trots att Daniel och Melvin verkade väldigt snälla och trevliga så var de uppenbarligen mugglare.

"Vi är på väg till mig", sade Seamus. "Sen ska vi dra till … en … fest."

"Du kanske vill hänga med?" frågade Daniel. "Du kan ta med dig din kompis om du vill. Sandra tjatar ändå alltid om att hon är enda tjejen, fast så är hon ju omåttligt populär också, hehe."

"Sandra?" upprepade Alie undrande och gav en Seamus hastig blick som han medvetet inte mötte.

"Seamus' tjej", förklarade Daniel enkelt med en axelryckning. "De har hållit ihop i snart över ett år. Visste du inte det? Här i Dublin finns det inte en levande varelse som inte har nån slags koppling till vetskap om deras förhållande, haha!"

"Ha, ha", instämde Alie lamt och gav Seamus en lömsk blick.

"Fi-finns det väl", muttrade Seamus och sparkade lite löst i marken.

"Tack för inbjudan, men jag har redan planer för ikväll", sade Alie och blickade hastigt mot gränden där Draco befann sig. "Med min kompis … Dra ... ke. Drake*."

"Drake?" upprepade Seamus skeptiskt.

"Uh-huh. Han går i vår skola. Minns du inte honom, Seamus?"

Daniel och Melvin såg nyfiket från Seamus till Alie, och sedan tillbaka till Seamus.

(*_Drake som i engelskans "drejk", inte svenskans "drake"_ :)

"Ursäkta oss", sade Seamus och drog med sig Alie en liten bit bort. "Vad i helvete håller du på med?! Det finns ingen 'Drake' i skolan!"

"Finns det ju", envisades Alie.

"Nej, det gör det inte!"

"Jo!"

"Nej, Alie!"

"Jo, Seamus."

"Sluta! Du gör mig galen!"

Seamus såg stint på Alie och hon såg lika stint tillbaka. Hon ville _så_ gärna berätta för honom om Draco – så gärna att det _brann_ inom henne! Hon skulle gett vadsomhelst för att ha fått se hans ansikte! Hon var inte avundsjuk på honom, eller den där Sandra – hon ville bara sudda bort det där överlägsna flinet han hade på läpparna! Som liknade … Dracos?

"Sluta titta på mig sådär!" fräste Alie buttert och Seamus började skratta istället.

"Lite sotis, va?"

"Nej, Seamus och låt inte sådär stolt! Jag är bara … chockad, det är allt."

"Jaså? Varför då?" Seamus fortsatte att flina som en idiot och Alie korsade armarna över bröstet. Hon var fruktansvärt trött på hans dryga beteende …! Det typiska "Draco-beteendet" … som hon älskade. Och _hatade_!

"Åh, jag vet inte!" sade hon sarkastiskt och himlade med ögonen. "Kanske med tanke på att vi kysstes före jullovet?"

"_Nästan_ kysstes", fortfarande flinandes lade Seamus händerna bakom ryggen och vägde fram och tillbaka på fötterna – han betedde sig väldigt pojkaktigt, vilket irriterade Alie mer än Draco-flinet _någonsin_ gjort. Att hon själv kysst Draco ett par gånger den senaste tiden behövde ju faktiskt inte nämnas … för Seamus.

"Okej …", erkände Alie surmulet, "_nästan_ kysstes. Har du berättat det för _Sandra_?"

Hon uttalade namnet överdrivet tydligt och Seamus' leende stelnade.

'_Den piken visste var den tog minsann_', tänkte Alie segervisst och lade huvudet lekfullt på sned.

Hon visste var hon hade honom nu. Hoppades hon, åtminstone. Det halvår som hon känt honom hade hon fått lära sig att Seamus Finnigan _lätt_ kunde vända en konfrontation emot en – eller en helt vanlig konversion. Så Alie väntade tålmodigt medans Seamus långsamt samlade sig för ett svar.

"Eftersom inget hände …", började han långsamt.

"Så nej, alltså", avbröt Alie. "Seamus, jag …"

"Alie, jag måste gå – mina vänner väntar … ledsen, hörru", Seamus började sakta hasa sig därifrån och var nästan framme vid sina vänner innan han vände sig om och sade: "Vi snackar mer om det i skolan, okej?"

Alie svarade inte, utan lyfte bara vördnadsfullt handen i avsked och såg honom skynda iväg med Daniel och Melvin efter sig. Hans båda såg förvånat på henne, innan de tre pojkarna från Irland sakta försvann ur hennes sikte.

"Arsle", muttrade hon, vände på klacken och gick in i återvändsgränden där Draco befann sig.

Och precis då slog det henne, att om Draco inte var döv – vilket hon, med tanke på omständigheterna, hoppades på _ungefär_ lika mycket som hon inte gjorde det – hade utan större besvär mycket väl kunnat höra hennes och Seamus' konversation. Nej, nej, rättelse: deras konversation om när det "_nästan_ kysstes", som Seamus uttryckte det …

"Draco …?" väste hon trevande och lät fingrarna långsamt följa teglets mönster medan hon gick längre och längre in i gränden.

Helt i onödan, tydligen, för precis därefter tog någon tag om hennes handled och hon stod ansikte mot ansikte med Draco. Han hade Draco-flinet fastklistrat i hans Draco-ansikte, och hon _hatade_ att hon gillade det! Eller snarare: _gillade_ honom.

'_Jäklar!_'

"Ni kysstes _nästan_?" flinade han, höll försiktigt hennes händer och såg forskande på henne.

"Om du måste veta, din tjuvlyssnade, läskiga gal …"

"Ja, jag vill veta", avbröt Draco. "Inte vad jag är, utan om det är sant.

Hon nickade. Först diskret, knappt märkbart, men sen mer och mer tills hon insåg att hon inte alls nickade, utan flackade med blicken från Draco och sedan på sina skor.

"Ja", erkände hon med ett försiktigt leende.

"Hmm …", Draco såg fundersam ut och vaggade sakta hennes händer. "Och med _'nästan_ kysstes' … menar du – eller nej förresten, förlåt mig, _ni_ – att ni kysstes, eller nästan kysstes?"

"Tja, bli inte alltför förvånad, men det betyder att vi faktiskt nästan kysstes", Alie försökte tafatt skämta för att ursäkta sig lite diskret, men Draco verkade inte nappa. Eller rättare sagt: han verkade inte _alls_ nappa …

Alie svor en tyst ramsa i sitt huvud medan hon spänt väntade på hans reaktion, och hon förstod att det med all säkerhet inte bådade gott att han långsamt släppte taget om hennes händer. Ännu en ny ramsa, och fortfarande ingen respons från Dracos sida.

"Så … är det nåt du gör ofta?" frågade han trevande efter ett tag.

"Vadå?" Alie förstod inte vad han menade, tyvärr hade hon sina aningar.

"'Nästan kysser' killar?"

"Draco, lägg av! Jag …"

"Hmm, låt mig se … du har 'nästan kysst' mig, Finnigan …"

"Draco, ska jag räkna upp alla du 'nästan kysst'?!" fräste Alie och tog sig genast friheten att nämna en äkta häxas namn: "Pansy … Parkinson."

"Jag vet vilken Pansy du menar", muttrade Draco, "och förresten, det där var bara _en_."

"… och mig", lade hon till och försökte ignorera hans pik.

"Alie, jag _vet_ att det inte borde störa mig, men … det gör det."

"Du är lite av en skitstövel, Draco. Och det borde faktiskt inte störa dig, men …", hon visste inte om hon skulle säga det, men orden bara slank ur henne: "jag gillar dig verkligen."

"Jag gillar dig också …" han lade försiktigt armarna om henne. "Tyvärr …"

Alie skrattade. Nervöst och flickigt – men lättat.

Helt utan förvarning fann hon sig själv hårt upptryckt mot den nerklottrade tegelväggen, än en gång kyssandes Draco på en alltför kort tid. Hennes huvud ropade "_nej, nej, nej!_" meddans hjärtat trånande skrek "_ja, ja, ja!_" – hon var _fruktansvärt_ frustrerad!

De få gånger de hade kyssts innan, så liknade inte någon av dem just den kyssen; den var passionerad, öm men samtidigt eldig och _fylld_ av kärlek. Alie kanske var osäker på sina känslor för Draco, men hon glömde bort allting i just det ögonblicket som han stack sin tunga i hennes mun och hetsigt smekte hennes egen. Dock blev det för mycket när hans hand långsamt gled ner från hennes bakhuvud och försiktigt rörde vid hennes bröst, något som Alie _inte_ gillade.

"Draco, sluta", kved hon mellan kyssarna, nästan lite grötigt på grund av att hans tunga halvt bodde i hennes mun som för tillfället kändes _alltför_ liten för dem båda. Men han vägrade. "Lägg av!"

"Det är inget farligt, jag bara …" försökte han mumlandes.

"_Nej_!" hon knuffade våldsamt undan honom så hårt att han föll rakt in i väggen mitt emot. "Varför, Draco? _Varför_?! Alltid! _Ååh_!"

Han såg onekligen förvånad ut, och han satte sig hastigt upp med långt ansikte.

"Kom, jag behöver nåt att dricka!" muttrade Alie vände på klacken – hon var för irriterad för att vara arg på honom. Vad hade hon väntat sig? Egentligen? _Inget_. Det var ju Draco! Vilket, i vanlig ordning, borde gjort henne ännu mer arg – men tydligen inte.

Tjugo minuter senare stod de utanför en av Dublins främsta barer – i förorten. Det var strax efter lunchtid, men Alie, som annars inte drack alkohol, behövde en öl mer än någonsin. Hon kom ihåg något som Dumbledore en gång sagt;

"_Aliena, under din tid som ungdom kommer du att få flera olika valmöjligheter. En del kommer att medföra alkohol. Och då ber jag dig Aliena, att aldrig, aldrig, aldrig tacka ja till ett glas vin. Aldrig, det är absolut uteslutet_!"

Och det, smart som hon var, tog Alie som ett inofficiellt accepterande för öl. Och sanningen var, att hon _älskade_ det!

"Hm, du ser lite ung ut, miss", påpekade bartendern flirtigt när hon och Draco satte sig vid disken. "Ska ni verkligen ha nåt, va?"

"Jag blev insläppt, och döma mig på grund av min längd är bara elakt!" flinade Alie. "En stor öl – i ett sånt där coolt, roligt glas med handtag, snälla! Eller tack, menar jag!"

Bartendern skrattade och Alie såg frågande på Draco.

"Och du? Vad vill du ha?"

"Samma", muttrade han till svar och bartendern tog fram två stora glas, precis sådana som Alie tänkt sig. Draco vände sig om mot henne och sade lite lägre: "Alie, jag är ledsen för det som hände innan. Det är bara det att … jag gillar dig – mycket – men med tanke på omständigheterna, så …"

"Det är lugnt, bara ge fan i att göra det igen!" Alie hade inget bättre att säga, och innan hon visste ordet av så hade hon sagt det – tyvärr omöjligt att ta tillbaka.

"Vadå? _Kyssa dig_?" fortfarande lågt, men tillräckligt högt för att bartendern skulle se åt deras håll medans han hällde upp ölen en bit därifrån.

"Nej, dumbom! Tafsa! Vi båda vet vad det leder till, och vi båda vet vad _det_ leder till – och vi båda vill inte att det ska hända. Eller hur?"

Draco nickade förstående.

"Du, jag måste på toa. Kommer snart!" ursäktade han sig och försvann snabbt iväg.

Bartendern serverade Alie ölen, och hon tog ett par djupa klunkar ur det nästan _löjligt_ stora glaset som hon knappt fick sin hand runt.

"Pojkvän?" frågade bartendern och nickade åt det hållet Draco försvunnit.

"Hm, för komplicerat", muttrade hon buttert och lutade läpparna mot glaset. "Vi har ett kyssts ett par gånger, men det har gått sådär. Du?"

"Inget", bartendern skakade på huvudet och sträckte fram handen. "Jake Scott."

"A … manda, Amanda Rice." fort som fasen fick hon komma på ett fake-namn, hon ville inte ge ut sitt riktiga namn ifall Voldemort eller någon annan oönskad person skulle komma efter dem. Men den här gången skippade hon "Smith", hon tyckte bättre om "Rice".

Hon sträckte fram handen och skakade Jakes hand.

"Jake, huh?" Bartender-Jake nickade. "Jag hade väntat mig något _helt_ annat!"

"Jaså? Som vad?"

"Typ Snickare-Philip, kanske", föreslog hon med ett snett leende. "Än mindre Bartender-Jake!"

"Låt inte det lockiga håret lura dig", flinade Bartender-Jake. "Jag är faktiskt halvskotte, Amanda. Det du som har rött hår, här!"

"Du har rätt, men jag föredrar att kalla det eldrött, eller rödbrunt", Alie hade aldrig flirtat såsom hon gjorde nu, och hon väntade spänt på att Draco skulle komma tillbaka från toaletten. Dock visste en liten del inom henne att han inte alls var på toa.

Bartender-Jake hade som sagt mörkt, lockigt hår som envist föll ner i hans ansikte – och lika envist drog han dem bakåt med handen. Han hade chokladbruna ögon som såg forskande på henne, var ganska välbyggd och hade minimal skäggväxt.

Snygg, helt enkelt. Och så hade en så grov accent att Alie knappt förstod ett _ord_ utav det han sa, men hon försökte så gott det gick; de bodde ju trots allt i samma förenta kungadöme!

"Verkar inte som om din vän kommer tillbaka, Amanda", påpekade Jake, och Alie insåg nedslaget att han hade rätt.

"Äh, fan ta honom!" hon tog en klunk av ölet och log tappert. "Han är sån …!"

"Du vet, om jag hade sällskap med en tjej som du, så skulle jag aldrig lämna dig ur sikte!"

"Jaså?" Alie såg spänt in i Bartender-Jakes ögon.

"Aldrig!" bekräftade han och torkade ett glas. "För många nördiga bartendrars för det!"

Alie skrattade, och hon erkände skamset att enda anledningen till att hon egentligen satt där var för att sedan kunna skryta om det för Draco. Och om hon hade riktig tur; göra honom _svartsjuk_. Jake var snygg, det var han, men det var Draco som betydde något. _Tyvärr_.

"Hur gammal är du?" frågade hon, och Jake flinade busigt.

"24, och du?" svarade han, och med ens blev Alie svag i hela kroppen. Han var nästan _tio år_ äldre än hon – utan att ens veta om det själv! Hon kände sig hemskare än hon gjort på riktigt länge!

"21", ljög hon, men Jake verkade inte misstro henne.

"Lite ung för mig, men kul att snacka med en smart person åtminstone!"

"_Så_ ung är jag inte – och förresten, slår vad om att du stött på hundratals tjejer yngre än mig, inte sant?"

"Du fick mig", erkände Jake flinandes och ryckte på axlarna.

***

**(Draco)**

Draco kunde inte bestämma sig ifall det var Alies fel eller _hans_ fel att han gått hem. Efter en kvart full av funderingar bestämde han sig för att det var _hennes_ fel. Det var enklare så.

Men samtidigt var det ju _lite_ hans fel också. Men bara lite. Det där kyssandet hit och dit måste ju leda _någonstans_ någon gång! Eller? Draco var osäker, något som han hatade. Han ville _veta_.

Det konstiga var att just i det ögonblicket som han slutit sina läppar om hennes, så hade _hans_ ansikte poppat upp i Dracos huvud. Och _hans_ betydde Voldemort. Som om hans herre visste _exakt_ vad Draco gjorde då, hade Voldemorts ansikte hemsökt den stackars dödsätarens hjärna – nästan mer än han kunde klara av.

Till och med nu, när Draco låg utslagen på sin säng i det lilla motellrummet, mindes han det askgråa ansiktet med ögon som påminde om allt livlöst på jorden.

'_Vänta lite_ …', Draco satte sig hastigt upp i sängen.

När han tänkte efter, i den stunden som han hade börjat smeka Alie, han hade inte föreställt dem hånglandes mot en nerklottrad tegelvägg en kylig nyafton i Irland … det var han och Alie i ett väldigt intimt förspel, mitt i ingenstans och inget annat existerande ting än de två … förutom Voldemort.

Med fasa insåg han att det må ha varit _hans_ impuls att smeka henne, men inte _alls_ att fortsätta när hon bad honom att sluta. Det var _Voldemort_.

"Hejdi, hoe kamrater!" med ett högt brak öppnades dörren och Alie ramlade klumpigt in.

Draco ryckte hastigt till när han fick syn på henne, stupfull och hjärtskärande glad. Han visste att han skulle bli tvungen att berätta för henne om Voldemorts attack mot hans hjärna – att inte ens med hans moster som lärare i ocklumenering kunde hålla Mörkrets Herre borta – trots att han inte ville. Att se henne utan minsta bekymmer eller ånger i bakhuvudet var smärtsamt att se, och han bestämde sig med att försöka i alla fall, trots att hon var helt bortom nyktert tillstånd.

"Klockan är halv tolv, Alie", påpekade han och stängde dörren efter henne. "Vafan gjorde du därnere på baren, egentligen?"

"Shh, Drake – mr Jajaja-jag-_ska_-öppna-du-kan-inte-springa-ut-och-in-på-nätterna-om-du-ska-stanna-på-_mitt_-hotell! Och när jag snällt och hänsynsfullt påpekade för honom att det faktiskt inte _var_ ett hotell, utan att det _helt_ utan tvekan var ett motell – så _bla_, _bla_, _bla_ … åh, herre gud!"

"För det första; Draco. Och för det andra; _försök vara tyst_!"

"Va?!" vrålade Alie högt, innan hon skrattade högt och manligt. "Äh, jag skojar bara! Och jag --- whops!"

Hon snubblade över sina egna fötter, och föll graciöst i Dracos armar.

"Alie, du borde gå och lägga dig!" föreslog han med ett snett leende. "Så du inte faller mer, för …"

"Drake, Drake, Drake …", Alie skakade på huvudet och log. "En smart ung man som du _måste_ väl förstå att jag föll med flit! Åh, herre gud, Drake! Du är _såå_ söt! Haha, haha! Förresten så vill jag inte missa det nya året! 1998 – här kommer jag! _Ojsan_!" hon föll igen, den här gången utan att falla i Dracos armar. "Åh, min gud så pinsamt! Jag föll som en nedskjuten hingst en sommardag i juli när dess lem inte gjorde verkan på flickhästarna!"

"Okej, Alie, seriöst nu; med det där språket kan du lika gärna säga '1898 – här kommer jag'!" Alie skrattade, och Draco fortsatte i samma allvarliga ton: "Hur mycket har du druckit?"

"Jake bjöd mig på tre öl!"

"Och Jake är …?"

"Bartendern från baren? Daah, lär dig, Drake!"

"Draco!" rättade Draco. "Och förresten; varför skulle han bjuda dig?"

"I utbyte mot att jag lovade att jag skulle ringa det här", hon tog fram en liten papperslapp med ett nerklottrat nummer ur jackfickan, " nummer! Ha! Hur känns det? Du har Pansy och jag har Jake, tjugofyra år och _otroligt_ bra i sängen!"

"Va?!" Draco hoppades att han hade hört fel.

"Haha, lurad! Du skulle sett dig själv!"

"Alie, det där var inte kul! En sextonåring ska inte ligga med en tjugofyraåring!"

Helt utan förvarning kastade sig Alie över honom och lade armarna om hans hals.

"Knulla mig!" log hon och såg djupt in i hans ögon.

"Ursäkta?" återigen bad Draco att han hade hört fel.

"Ligg med mig, älska med mig … ha sex", rabblade Alie, fortfarande med armarna om honom.

"Alie, du är full och väldigt trött, och gör inget som du kommer ångra imorgon … okej?"

"Ååh, du är så söt!" hon kysste honom mjukt på läpparna. "Och jag ångrar mig aldrig …"

Hon kysste honom igen, och helt förtrollad av hennes lilla tunga som sökte sig in i hans mun klädde han av henne ytterkläderna. Han besvarade hungrigt hennes kyss och Alie slet hetsigt av honom tröjan medan de blint föll ner i en utav sängarna. De fortsatte att kyssas och snart fann de varandra iförda endast underkläder, och Draco började inse vart det hela skulle leda till.

"Alie, nej, vänta!" mumlade han mellan kyssarna och drog undan huvudet. "Vi borde verkligen inte … jag menar, du är ju full och jag vill inte … inte med tanke på omständigheterna …"

"Det säger du jämt!" utropade Alie ilsket och reste sig upp från sängen. "När du försöker tafsa på mig bland folk går det bra, men när jag vill komma närmre så funkar det helt plötsligt inte på grund av 'omständigheterna' – vafan är det för tjafs? Jag tycker så jävla mycket om dig, Draco! Räcker inte det?!"

Men Draco hade inget svar, och Alie satte sig framför honom på sängen med en plågad blick. Hon tog hans händer och placerade dem på just det stället där hennes bh buktade ut, och Draco bet sig i läppen.

"Se på mig, Draco", viskade hon, och han mötte generat hennes blick. "Seamus betyder inget. Jake betyder inget. Du betyder _mycket_. Jag kanske är full, men inte tillräckligt för att helt glömma bort att jag verkligen _vill_ göra det här. _Med dig_."

Hon släppte taget om hans händer och han lät dem sakta falla mot sängens överkast, fortfarande fastklistrad i hennes bedjande blick. Hans inre kämpade mellan begär och lust, plikt och lojalitet, kärlek och Alie.

När han långsamt lutade sig emot henne, visste han att han hade valt det sista. Kärlek och Alie var viktigare än _allt_. Han visste inte om han verkligen älskade henne, men det som Alie just sagt om honom kände han precis likadant för henne.

Försiktigt möttes deras läppar, först i en oskyldig puss för att sedan övergå till att hungrigt gapa efter mer. Deras tungor smekte ömt den andres, och deras kroppar gned mot varandra. De rullade runt i sängen, försiktigt för att inte göra den andre illa, och snart föll Alies bh mot golvet. Draco kände hennes lilla rundning mot sin nakna bringa, och han smekte henne försiktigt. Han ville inte att något skulle gå fel nu, inte nu när allt gick rätt.

Nerifrån lobbyn hördes en ung kvinna sjunga "_happy new year, happy new year_" om och om igen. Förmodligen radio … han gissade att det var ABBA, ett gammalt band han visste mugglare ofta lyssnade på. Han kom plötsligt att tänka på hur annorlunda det nya året skulle bli … sedan tänkte han inte så mycket mer, utan försvann helt i sig själv och Alie, som låg på rygg under honom och försiktigt fingrade i hans hår.

Han tryckte hennes kropp emot sin, och han ryckte hastigt till när ett sprakande ljud hördes utanför fönstret. Alie skrattade grötigt, fortfarande fastkopplad i hans mun.

"Det är bara fyrverkerier, dumsnut. Gott nytt."

Draco svarade inte.

'_Gott_ _nytt_', tänkte han istället och glömde sedan bort allt annat än de två personerna i motellrum nummer 25, som _egentligen_ inte borde – men ändå gjorde det – delade säng.


End file.
